


Standing still

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Assult, Smut, Yaoi, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 98,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Alfred are both Alphas... this relationship isn’t natural, but who says love ever listens to the rules of right or wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

July 23rd was an odd move in date for most people. Usually it's the first of a month or at least the last day, but Alfred didn't mind. Sure, he could have made his new room mate wait, kept the apartment he had paid the first months rent for to himself for another week, but frankly he was bored.

It was still another six weeks until school started and he wasn't use to feeling this isolated. Alfred had been a popular teenager, football player, good looking, friendly and not exactly stupid (Although he would admit to having his dim moments). He wasn't use to being alone a lot. So when he had rented this apartment he had made sure to get a two bedroom, he was going to need a roommate or he was just going to die of boredom.

The ad had gone up, Alpha looking for a room mate, no smoking, small pets allowed, two bedroom, three blocks from campus. It had been answered by a few people, but the only one he seemed to meld well with on the phone was a kid named Gilbert Bie- bielsa.... Gilbert something or other. Guys last name was impossible.

The first time the German student had come to the door he had nearly jumped out of his skin. He had, unwisely, spent the night before watching a horror marathon complete with demons and ghosts. So finding out his room mate had ruby red eyes and white hair... Well.. He wasn't proud of the fact that he had screamed like a little Omega... 

Luckily for him the guy seemed to have a sense of humor about it. So no harm no foul. It had been pretty easy to settle on him moving in, their personalities meshed well, the apartment was in a prime spot and even their schedules seemed to line up nicely. It was agreed upon with a handshake and a beer. 

Now it was the day he was set to show up with his stuff and Alfred felt stupidly excited. No more nights of tedious texting with his buddies for amusement, or gaming until his fingers hurt while he was covered in Cheetos dust. Actual human interaction! 

There was a click of the lock opening and the door opened, Alfred jumped up with a huge cheesy grin "Welcome home dude!" he said loudly.

Gilbert grinned at his welcome holding up a pack of beer Alfred had admittedly never tried. “Sup dude, the awesomeness has arrived, let the party start!” 

"Fuckin' rights dude!" Alfred echoed enthusiasm building, yup this was gonna be great! Drinking, gaming, partying hard! Then crashing the next day and eating obscene amounts of greasy food to chase off hangovers! 

The annoying part of his brain that dictated logic kicked in. His excitement dropped a bit and he laughed "Oh... But maybe get you move in first huh? Then let the party begin! Boxes down stairs?"

Gilbert chuckled, “Yeah, my little bro agreed to help carry them up, should be here with the first of them any moment now,” there was a pause “Oh, by the way, just a heads up, he’s an Omega, though he sure doesn’t look it let me tell you. He could easily be mistaken as an Alpha if it weren’t for his scent.” Alfred nodded and was about to open his mouth to reply when a large blonde guy carrying boxes appeared. 

Alfred was a bit taken back, even with the previous warning. Guy was huge. But he shrugged it off, he had seen some pretty out there people. Ones who seemed to defy the laws of nature themselves. It just happened he guessed. 

“You know Gilbert, since these are your things you could help a bit more.” Said the Omega with an irritated look. 

“I will, just wanted to let Alfred know I was here. Oh, Alfred, this is mien little brother Ludwig. He’s pretty awesome, though not as awesome as me. Ludwig, this is Alfred, my new room mate.” Gilbert made the introductions as Ludwig placed the box on the ground. 

straightening up, Ludwig held out a hand, his face growing serious "It's nice to meet you Alfred."

Alfred tilted his head looking quizzically at first but then smiled brightly once more and took the hand offered "You too dude!" He gave the hand a good shake before dropping it.

"So! Lets get those boxes!" He said as he took off out the door and down the stairs.

Carrying boxes and furniture is fairly easy, but it usually takes a while. Until you throw Alfred in. 

He got to the truck, "This your stuff?"

“Yep, what I could fit in there anyway! There’s still a few things at home, but nothing important enough to get right now. Well, lets get to work getting all this up to the apartment!” Gilbert picked up two of the lighter boxes and Ludwig picked up another one as well.

Alfred smiled and nodded getting right to work by picking up three boxes without a second thought, the bottom one labeled "books". He took off happily towards the door.

Each time he came back down the stairs he skipped the bottom two, because who has time for that?! They had hauled most of it up already, there were a few boxes left, along with a bed frame, and box spring.

Gilbert and Ludwig were hauling the mattress up the stairs, so Alfred grabbed the frame. He pulled it off the end of the truck easily lifting it onto one shoulder with a small grunt. He was suddenly grateful they had propped the door open with a rock, it would have been hella awkward to open the door with this thing!

He climbed the stairs watching to make sure he didn't hit any walls along the way and came into the apartment and straight into Gilbert room where the other two were with the mattress. he placed a free hand on his hip and smiled "So where do you want this?" 

Gilbert’s eyes widen in surprise, “Holy shit! How are you carrying that single handed?!”

Alfred furrowed his brows in confusion. It wasn't THAT heavy. Alfred was use to carrying a lot heavier things. He worked summers on his uncle's farm hauling hay and things like that, and his current job was part time for a grocery store in the stockroom. "Huh? What do you mean? It's just a bed!" He laughed and put it down on the far wall "It is okay there then?" 

“Uh, yeah, that’s perfect…”

“Great!” Alfred said, jogging off to get more boxes.

\---

The living arrangement was going perfect, by the middle of the second week of august they had fallen into a easy and comfortable routine. Cooking, cleaning in turns (though it was an Alpha apartment... There were still empty beer cans and odd socks around, but nothing that would cause mice). They would watch movies, get drunk and sing way off key and too loudly, go out and do awesome (read: really dangerous and stupid) things around the city, they even had pet names. Dummkopf and Asshole. Though those were mostly used first thing in the morning mid hangover or while they were doing said stupid things. Yup, as far as Alfred was concerned, It was the beginnings of a beautiful Bromance. 

Alfred and Gilbert were sitting on the couch, controllers in their hands as they played "Bam! headshot!" Alfred cried out loudly (Really that was his only volume setting unless his head was pounding) as he shot an enemy in the head, sending him right off the edge of a building. " What should we do tonight? Go out and get drunk or stay in and get drunk?" He leaned with the controller as he drove the tank he had just hijacked, tongue between his teeth in concentration.

Gilbert grinned, “I say stay in and get drunk.” He laughed as he killed two enemies with one shot, “Hah, suck it dummkopf! I’m awesome and you know it!” That cocky grin growing wider.

This was great! If he could find an omega who was half as into this shit as Gil, he'd be set! But all the Omegas he'd met tended to shy away from stupid fun. I mean, It's not like he didn't _like_ watching movies or just joking around and cuddling (Though he would never admit the last one)... He had a girlfriend briefly, not that they had mated, but it just wasn't as much fun as he had with Alphas. Honestly he figured he'd end up with a Beta or something. One who at least had a few Alpha interests. But who knows, Maybe he'd grow out of this and want to settle down one day... Have a few kids and play games with a little Alpha like him! 

"Pfft whatever asshole!" Alfred turned the tank and ran down another enemy. "Holy shit! Did you see that guy explode! That was fucking awesome!" he laughed and then considered Gilbert's answer, "sounds good though! But we need more beer..."

“I’m on it! I’ll be back in a while with the good stuff!” Called out Gil already moving. He was of course referring to his awesome German beer. Alfred would give him that one, it was great. 

"Sweet! Thanks dude" he called out as Gilbert left. Ahhhh Alfred didn't have to get up. He leaned back stretching, his shirt raising just a bit as he did. He quit out of the game for them and switched over to music. They could figure out what to do while they drank when Gil got back, for now... Rock blared from the speakers. 

Gil had returned shortly after with the usual two-four and placed it on the counter next to the fridge. Alfred hopped up "sweeeeet" as he approached, holding his hands out expectantly ready for one of the cold ones from the fridge to be passed over.

Gilbert handed him a beer automatically (more proof of his awesomeness), he cracked it open at the same time as his roommate, both tossing back a mouthful. He watched as Gil put the case in the fridge. 

“Already, we’ve got beer, we’ve got games, and I supply the awesomeness, now lets get drunk!” Gilbert hollered, grinning widely.

"Fuck yeah!" Alfred answered holding his beer up in celebration.

-

A few hours and more than a few beers later, the two had broke out Alfred's Twister. Because Twister while drunk at one am was a fucking awesome idea! Fight me! It had taken them agonizingly long to set up, having to move furniture around, but they were finally ready to play. "This is a great idea. I'm a fucking genius!"

Gilbert laughed, grinning as well, “I don’t know about you being a genius, but this is a good idea! Ooh, I’ve got an idea, why don’t we make this a punishment game? If you fall down you gotta strip off some clothing!” 

Alfred, who had been matching Gilbert drink for drink had a lower tolerance then the German... So naturally his reply was "Fuck yeah! Dude you're gonna feel so stupid! I am awesome at this game!"

He flicked the needle, landing Gilbert on left foot blue and the game began. 

-

Rounds passed with time and eventually they were tied, both down to only their boxers. Gilbert currently had both his hands on red, his left foot on yellow, and his right foot on green, looking down at the mat. Alfred was roughly in the same position, both hands on red and both feet on green.

The albino Alpha flicked the needle again, “Alright Alfred, you’ve got left hand blue.” 

Alfred was uncomfortable with this... Maybe it was the fact that he was practically mounting someone... though the fact that that someone was another Alpha definitely should not have caused the damn front of his boxers to get tighter! 

If he had been even a little bit sober, he probably would have taken this into horrific consideration, bailed and claimed defeat before rushing off to the bathroom to take care of the not so little problem.

But Alfred was no where near sober. His hand moved and he almost fell, his knees bending slightly and the problem in his boxers pressed against Gilbert's ass. Fuck. He scrambled to steady himself and lift that particularly traitorous body part back up "Shit! That was close!" he laughed awkwardly and quickly flicked the needle again. 

"Left foot blue" Fuck... That was going to raise his ass... 

Gilbert ass did in fact go up with the movement. Alfred tried to lift his own body more, but it wouldn't stop his hard on from slightly brushing against the others ass. Damnit! 

The needle was spun again. Left foot yellow. Oh come on! Alfred took a deep breath and grunted as he moved into the position. When he was steady he flicked the needle again, "Right hand yellow dude. Good luck with that!" He laughed uneasily.

Gilbert went to move, but it proved a little too difficult a maneuver in his drunken state. The other Alpha tumbled and rolled to his back, this in turn knocked Alfred's arm out and he too fell. 

Alfred froze. He had landed right on top of Gil and found the other Alpha's apparent hardness pressed up against his as their bodies aligned. He stared down as Gilbert gasped, red eyes wide, a flush across his cheeks, the look as mirrored in Al. His chest heaved "Uhh... I guess I won! Wahoo..." he mumbled nervously, unable to find it in himself to move... 

His eyes were locked with the Alpha below him, and something about it just... Gilbert looked really good... His beer addled mind took over for him, quickly moving the few inches closer as he pressed his lips to the albino below him. A tiny, very muffled, voice in the back of his mind screamed out demanding to know what the hell he was doing!

Gilbert let out a groan and was suddenly kissing back, hands closing around Alfred's arms. Alfred moved to deepen the kiss, lips bruising as he moaned, the vibrations going downward and causing his hips to buck. He let out a puff of breath through his nose in shock at the feeling that ran through him. His tongue darted out begging for entrance and was granted. Alfred growled into the kiss, grinding down with his hips as he felt himself slowly slipping off the edge of reason, lost in the feeling of the man below him and the taste of beer as their tongues battled to control the kiss...

That's when there was a pounding on the door. 

Alfred Jumped back, off Gilbert, landing on his ass on the floor, hands falling behind to catch him and stop him from falling right back. 

The voice rung out. "It's two o'clock in the fucking morning! If you two don't shut the fuck up I'm calling the cops!" His eyes were wide and stunned."Do you fucking hear me?!" yelled the voice again. Alfred couldn't figure out how to make words as he started in shock at Gilbert with his chest heaving.

The other Alpha was in a similar state, voiceless and stunned. Out of the two of them, Alfred some how managed to find his voice first,"S-sorry dude!" he called out, voice awkwardly cracking. 

He sat for another moment staring at the German, his face growing redder with every second, before he swiftly got up with a muttered "I'm going to bed" and ran like a terrified Omega to his room.

He caught a echoed “Y-Yeah me too.” before he darted in shutting the door and turning to slide down it to the floor. What the fuck was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be taking a short break from this and Upsidedown and Backwards until roughly the 25th. then we'll pick right back up!

Gilbert looked up at the apartment he was moving in to. Sure, the 23rd of June was an odd day to move in, but Gilbert couldn’t take it any more, he needed out of the house.

He and his dad kept having arguments. Well, granted they were mostly Gilbert’s fault, he was a troublemaker no denying that, but still! His younger brother had already found an Alpha he seemed interested in, and he was sure it wasn't gonna take long to move out, but had also opted to take online courses so he could focus on getting a good job. The Alpha didn’t understand why, since his brother was an Omega, but he was still proud of the dude.

Anyway, after his latest fight with his dad about his life choices, Gilbert had started looking for an apartment for college. Any longer in that house with his dad and he’d go nuts.

After a week of searching, he eventually found one that seemed good. No smoking which was good, partially due to being an Albino he wasn’t the healthiest individual, and the Alpha he had talked to, Alfred Jones, seemed like a cool enough guy.

First time they met in person, Alfred had screamed like an Omega at his white hair and red eyes. Gilbert couldn’t stop laughing for a good three minutes at that. Neither one had hard feelings about it, and eventually settled on Gilbert moving in with a handshake and some beers.

Now it was the day of the move in. Gilbert was excited to say the least, not only was he getting away from his up-tight stick-up-his-ass dad, but he was getting an awesome room mate to boot!

Gilbert opened the door and was instantly greeted by an excited Alfred with a huge, cheesy grin on his face, “Welcome home dude!” If Gilbert had to compare him to an animal, it would be a dog, he was just that excitable!

Gilbert grinned brightly at that, “Sup dude, the awesomeness has arrived, let the party start!” He cheered, holding up a six pack of (good quality) German beer.

“Fuckin’ right dude!” Alfred echoed his enthusiasm before dropping it a bit and laughing, “Oh… But maybe get you moved in first huh? Then let the party start! Boxes downstairs?” He asked.

Gilbert chuckled, “Yeah, my little bro agreed to help carry them up, should be here with the first of them any moment now,” A thought clicked in his head, he should probably warn him about Ludwig so he wasn’t so startled, “Oh, by the way, just a heads up, he’s an Omega, though he sure doesn’t look it let me tell you. He could easily be mistaken as an Alpha if it weren’t for his scent.” Yeah, that gotta do it.

As if waiting for his cue, Ludwig, Gilbert’s younger brother by just a year, came up the stairs carrying a large box. He was blonde with blue eyes, taller then Gilbert, who was admittedly a little short for an Alpha, at least in his family, and ripped too. He had had three growth spurts, and decided that it would be better to be tall and buff then tall and lanky, and Gilbert had even helped him work out. Hey, what better back up then an a ripped guy who was also an Omega so no Alpha would punch him back?

“You know Gilbert, since these are your things you could help a bit more.” Ludwig gave him a look of annoyance.

Gilbert chuckled, “I will, just wanted to let Alfred know I was here. Oh, Alfred, this is mien little brother Ludwig. He’s pretty awesome, though not as awesome as me. Ludwig, this is Alfred, my new room mate.”

Ludwig nodded and looked at Alfred seriously, placing the box down and holding out a hand, “It’s nice to meet you Alfred.”

Alfred tilted his head, looking at Ludwig quizzically, before smiling brightly and taking the large Omega’s hand, “You too dude!” He gave it a good shake before dropping it.

“So! Lets go get those boxes!” Alfred raced downstairs.

Ludwig sighed, “Well, he’s certainly… energetic.” He said, trying to make heads or tails of the blonde Alpha.

Gilbert chuckled, “Yeah, like a puppy or something.” He shrugged with a grin and headed downstairs where Alfred already was.

The blonde was looking at the truck, “So, this your stuff?”

“Yep, what I could fit in there anyway! There’s still a few things at home, but nothing important enough to get right now. Well, lets get to work getting all this up to the apartment!” Gilbert picked up two of the lighter boxes and Ludwig picked up another one as well.

Alfred smiled and nodded, picking up three boxes and quickly making his way upstairs. Between the three of them, they managed to make short work of everything they had to carry.

The only thing left now was the mattress and bed frame. Gilbert and Ludwig got the mattress, carrying it up. The two were glad that they had propped the door open with a rock. They placed it in Gilbert’s room and were going to head back downstairs for the frame when Alfred came in, carrying it, one handed, on his shoulder.

Said Alpha smiled and put his free hand on his hip, “So where do you want this?”

Gilbert’s eyes widen in surprise, “Holy shit! How are you carrying that single handed?!”

Alfred frowned in confusion, “Huh? What do you mean? It’s just a bed!” he laughed and placed it by the far wall, “Is it okay there then?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s perfect…” Gilbert knew he was going to be in for a lot with this guy…

A few days later, once Gilbert had finished unpacking and placing everything in his room, the two started hanging out more and got to know each other better. As he had suspected, the two got along just as well as they had when they met previously. Yep, it was clearly the start of an awesome bromance.

Today, the two of them were sitting on the couch playing a shooter game, “Bam! Head shot!” Alfred cried out as he shot an enemy in the head loudly. Gilbert swore that Alfred had never learned the meaning of the word quiet, but he didn’t care either.

“What should we do tonight? Go out and get drunk or stay in and get drunk?” Alfred leaned forward, controller in hand, as he drove his stolen tank.

Gilbert grinned, “I say stay in and get drunk.” He laughed as he managed to kill two enemies with one shot, “Hah, suck it dummkopf! I’m awesome and you know it!” He grinned more. He loved games like these, it gave him a chance to exert some dominance over others in a way that didn’t involve having to deal with some whiny Omega or Beta. Sure, he loved his brother and mom, and it’s not like he down-right hated Omegas or Betas, but he never fully understood why it was such a huge deal to find a mate. So what if he didn’t want to get tied down and pump kids into some meek thing that would never pose a real challenge to his dominance? It was his life and people, namely his dad, should learn to mind their own business! He lived for the challenge, and loved it when he earned that dominance over others, even if it was just in a game, it made it all the more sweeter. Saying he had a competitive streak was putting it mildly.

“Pfft whatever asshole!” Alfred turned the tank and ran down another enemy, “Holy shit did you see that guy explode?! That was fucking awesome! Sounds good though! We need more beer…”

Gilbert grinned, “I’m on it! I’ll be back in an while with the good stuff!” That’s what he referred to the German beer he had brought in on his first day in the apartment as. Alfred had enjoyed it just as much as Gilbert had, and so that’s what they usually ended up getting when they wanted to get seriously wasted, and boy did Gilbert want to get wasted tonight! The Alpha got up and grabbed his keys before heading out, going to the store a few blocks away to get it.

Gilbert got back a while later with a two-four pack and placed it on the counter next to the fridge.

“Sweeeeet!” Alfred said as he approached, holding out his hands expectantly for one of the cold ones from the fridge. Gilbert didn’t disappoint and swiftly procured two cold beers from the fridge, handing one to his room mate and cracking his own open, taking a swig from it, before putting the pack in the fridge to get cool.

“Already, we’ve got beer, we’ve got games, and I supply the awesomeness, now lets get drunk!” Gilbert hollered, grinning widely.

“Fuck yeah!” Alfred held his beer up in celebration.

\---

It was now one AM, both Alphas were well on their way to being completely drunk, and they had broken out Alfred’s twister set. It had been a bitch to set up, but now they were ready.

“This is a great idea. I’m a fucking genius!” Alfred grinned brightly.

Gilbert laughed, grinning as well, “I don’t know about you being a genius, but this is a good idea! Ooh, I’ve got an idea, why don’t we make this a punishment game? If you fall down you gotta strip off some clothing!” The little bit of Gilbert’s brain that was still sober was yelling that that was a stupid idea, but the rest of him said that it was the best idea he’d ever had.

Alfred replied with a “Fuck yeah! Dude you’re gonna feel so stupid! I am awesome at this game!” And with that Alfred flicked the spinner, landing Gilbert on left foot blue to begin the game.

The two of them went at it for several rounds, eventually ending up in nothing but their boxers. Gilbert currently had both his hands on red, his left foot on yellow, and his right foot on green, looking down at the mat. Alfred was roughly in the same position, both hands on red and both feet on green.

Gilbert flicked the needle again, “Alright Alfred, you’ve got left hand blue.” For some odd reason, Gilbert blamed it on the alcohol, he felt… strange being under Alfred like this. It wasn’t like they hadn’t played twister before, but they had never ended up in this position.

Alfred moved, nearly falling. Gilbert tensed when he felt the other’s crotch press against his ass briefly. Oh fuck. Alfred was hard too. What the fuck was going on with them? If Gilbert was sober, he would’ve admitted defeat and quickly gone to the bathroom or his bedroom to take care of his five meter long problem, but he wasn’t sober.

Alfred scrambled back up and chuckled nervously, “Shit! That was close!” He chuckled nervously again and flicked the needle, “Left foot blue…”

Gilbert gulped slightly. Damn it, that would raise his ass up. He didn’t want to lose though, and so moved his leg into position, his left foot now on blue and his ass dangerously close to Alfred’s crotch. The needle was flicked again, landing on left foot yellow. Alfred took a deep breath and grunted as he moved into position.

The blonde Alpha flicked the spinner again, “Right hand yellow dude. Good luck with that!” Alfred laughed nervously. Gilbert gulped and tried to reach yellow, but ended up falling. He rolled onto his back, causing Alfred to loose his footing and land on top of him. Gilbert gasped slightly as he did, and blushed deeply as he realized that their equally hard erections were now pressing against each other. The albino Alpha was, for once, left speechless. Alfred’s eyes were wide and his face was flushed, which mirrored Gilbert’s exactly.

Al’s chest heaved, “Uhh… I guess I won! Wahoo…” He mumbled nervously. It looked like neither of them could find it in themselves to move. Gilbert could’ve easily pushed the other off of him, but… an odd part of him didn’t want to. Sure, he didn’t like being pinned beneath another Alpha, but somehow, the fact that it was Alfred… Made him mind it less then he would’ve if it was any other Alpha.

Gilbert locked eyes with Alfred, and before he knew it the blonde Alpha was kissing him. The albino Alpha groaned softly and kissed back, gripping onto Alfred’s arms tightly. If his father saw him now, the man would’ve had a heart attack, and a voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop this at once!

Alfred deepened the kiss, moaning and bucking his hips. Gilbert, in turn, moaned as well, arching his back slightly. He gripped onto his arms tighter and curled his tongue around the others when he felt it begging for entrance. Alfred growled into the kiss, grinding his hips down. The taste of Alfred’s mouth was more intoxicating then any beer Gilbert had ever had, and as the two battled for control a hand slid down to take his boxers off…

When a loud pounding at the door startled the two Alphas. Alfred jumped back off of Gilbert, landing on his ass and arms catching himself. Gilbert sat up quickly, backing away slightly, blushing deeply.

“It’s two o’clock in the fucking morning! If you don’t shut the fuck up I’m calling the cops! Do you fucking hear me?!” The person yelled at him. Gilbert was too stunned to say or do anything other then look at the Alpha across from him in shock, panting.

Alfred, thank Gott, managed to say something, “S-Sorry dude!” He called out, voice cracking.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, faces growing redder and redder, before Alfred got up “I’m going to bed.”

“Y-Yeah me too.” Gilbert quickly got up and made his way to his room, locking the door behind him. He slid down, back against the door and head in his hands. What the actual fuck just happened back there?


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred groaned as he opened his eyes just barely, the sunlight filtering through his blinds was an evil evil reminder of what light looked like. There was nothing more at the moment he wanted to do then curl up in his bed, pull the covers over his head and fall back asleep.. And he totally would have... 

But he really had to piss. 

"The world is not fair" He grumbled as he dragged himself up, rubbing his eyes before grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. He got to his feet and made his way out of the bedroom and into the hall. 

Once his bladder was empty he sighed with relief, but groaned when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked twice as bad as he felt. "Fuck dude..." his fingers ghosted over dark circles and a hand carded through his messy golden locks, only managing to make them look worse. ugh.. There was no point, he’d shower later.

Shuffling down the hall, Alfred yawned. He had debated going back to his bed and dying... But he knew himself, If he tried to sleep through the hangover he'd just feel like shit all day. Nope. What he needed now was coffee. He exited the hall way into the living room to head to the kitchen when he froze. His eyes had landed on the colourful mat lying on the floor and the ridiculous amount of beer cans littered around the room. 

Like that it hit him. A hand went to his mouth and his eyes popped open wide. Oh fuck. Memories of the night before were hazy, naturally, but what they'd done... That... He heard a bang from behind him down the hall and jumped out of his skin, bolting for the kitchen and fumbling as he set up the coffee machine. 

"Calm down Al... Calm the fuck down... Maybe he doesn't remember... Just focus on coffee...." he whispered to himself as his hands shook. This was so fucked.

Alfred listened to the sounds of Gilbert in the bathroom and could feel himself panicking. Okay just fucking chill... Just chill. You were drunk and your fucking nineteen. This shit happens.. Awkward boners happen! Drunken kisses happen! It doesn't mean shit-

“Mm, morning dummkopf…” 

Alfred turned his head slightly trying to look miserable (At least that wasn't hard) "Morning asshole" he caught sight of his room mate stretching, his back muscle bunching as he did, and Alfred could feel a stirring in his stomach. Gilbert's hair was a mess. sticking up everywhere, he looked exhausted and those bags couldn't get much darker... But... In Alfred's mind, all that twisted around to looking freshly fucked. He glued his eyes on the coffee mugs in front of him filling them and praying his body wouldn't respond. 

Fucking hormones!

He thankfully got himself under control, adding what he knew Gilbert though was an obscene amount of sugar to his own coffee, adding only milk to the Albinos. He walked to the table and put the mug down, sitting across from him. he nursed his mug and scolded himself silently. 'Don't be a fucking moron, you're just fuck starved, Gil's an alpha, you were just to drunk to and thought he was a beta or some shit... God knows what Gilbert was thinking though.. I mean... Alfred was pinning him and he... Nope! Not going there...

"You look like shit" Alfred said over his mug as he took a sip of the (Just sweet enough thank you very much) brown liquid. 

He received an eye roll, “Heh, so do you.”

Good. They've both establish the other looked like shit. Though it was a fucking lie if his dick had anything to say about it... Down boy. he was sporting a semi and he did not need that shit right now, really wishing he had bothered putting on a shirt.. He needed a distraction... Fuck anything.. 

He downed half the scalding liquid quickly, only wincing slightly. Usually they would sit at the table and groan, bitch and whine about their self inflicted states... But he was obviously not going to stick around if there was a chance of any of those sounds in his current... State...

"Uh... So, I'm gonna go take a shower I smell like fucking beer and it's makin' me feel sick." He grumbled standing up and carrying his cup to the sink. 

"Be out in a bit and we can clean this up" 

Alfred stood with his face pointed up at the water, eyes closed and just letting it run over him. He sighed as his muscles relaxed, headache easing just slightly. What the fuck was he gonna do about this? Should they... Talk it out? 

No fuck that shit... What were they Omegas? No. Fuck it. He was just going to wait it out and hope it went back to normal. 

But one thing was not fucking going back to normal. "Ah shit" he groaned quietly looking down. He was painfully hard... stress boner, totally a stress boner. Yup! That's all it was! He glanced at the bathroom door and bit his lip... Well... No no no! Fuck this! He reach forward turning the water sharply to cold without much thought. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He screeched as the cold water hit him. He scrambled to move out from under the spray, succeeding only in tripping and falling on his ass with another scream. 

He groaned and pulled himself up, scrambling out of the tub and rubbing his poor abused tailbone. Great... now he made out with an alpha and his ass was gonna be sore... 

Alfred stood with a wince and wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling open the bathroom door.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Alfred exclaimed as he ran into his room mate sending the shorter Alpha straight on his ass. He probably would have been more concerned about his friend if the collision hadn't caused his towel to drop. The cold water hadn't had much of a chance to effect his excitement for long apparently. He saw Gilbert staring straight at his junk and turning red. He wanted to die. 

"Fuck! I.. Fuck!" He scrambled for the towel and darted down to his bedroom, face flaring as he gave half thought out explanations "I'm in a fucking rut- Hot water- Shit!" He ripped open his door and slammed it shut.

No... He so could not handle this shit right now... No fucking way. He went to his dresser (His dick thankfully finally deciding to calm the fuck down after the encounter) He pulled out a pair of boxers yanking them on along with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Not actually caring that he was still soaking wet, or that he had no socks, he made a bee-line for the front door, and escaping from the personal hell that was his apartment this morning. Was this punishment for something, he wondered as he walked quickly down the stairs and out the doors. He had no idea where he was going, but if it got him far away from embarrassment, he was all for it. 

Alfred managed to stay out of the apartment for the rest of the day, only going back hours later because well... He couldn't stay out of his house forever. He did need sleep and dammit he was tired. Besides, whatever he was dealing with was probably over by now right? It couldn't have been anything _real_ with an Alpha, he was just... It was obviously nothing. 

He opened the front door, locking it behind him. "I'm home!" he called out of habit. He was going to head straight to bed. He'd be fine by tomorrow. Everything was going to go right back to normal and they would never speak of any of this again. 

Alfred ignored the tiny twinge of disappointment at his own thoughts as he went to grab a glass of water to take with him.

“There you are dummkopf, I was starting to wonder if you were gonna come back at all.” Alfred almost dropped the glass as he started. He had been so hopeful that he was just going to be able to run off to his room without seeing his roommate. Then things got worse...

“Look, I don’t want to do this either, but we need to talk.” Alfred met his unflinching gaze, and found himself almost flinching (Though he would never admit that!)

Alfred forced a confused smile "Talk about what?" He yawned, that was real at least "Look dude, can we do this later? I'm exhausted it's gettin' late" The clock claimed it was only 8:30 pm... Well.. He didn't ask it's opinion. "I'm gonna go to bed. Talk tomorrow okay?" He took the glass with him, as he walked out of the kitchen quickly. 

Alfred was lurched to a stop when Gilbert grabbed his arm, sloshing water onto the wood floor “Oh no you don’t! I would like to forget about the whole twister incident as much as you would, trust me, but if we don’t talk about it things are only gonna get worse between us!” Fuck... He remembered... This was bad, this was SO bad.. Despite his inner turmoil, Alfred managed to pull off a slightly annoyed, confused look

"Dude..." He pulled his arm away "Now there's fuckin water on the floor..." He moved to grab paper towel, throwing a few on the floor and mopping it up with his foot. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about bro...Twister what?" He looked over at the game still laid out a moment of panic flashing through his eyes "Oh... I didn't clean up. Fuck sorry... I'll uh " He moved to put his glass on the counter and headed towards the mat, his stomach twisting as he picked it up to fold it. 

Alfred finished putting away the twisted mat, tucking the box under his arm "I'll clean the rest tomorrow! Good talk! Night!" he said flashing a huge smile and sprinted down the hall to his bedroom. 

he got in and threw the box in the corner making a note to burn it later.. He was banning himself from twister... Forever. Worst fucking idea ever...

He flopped back on his bed and let out an irritated sigh. Gilbert remembered, but he didn't want to... Alfred curled onto his side and felt a twinge in his stomach again. What the hell was that? That shouldn't disappoint him... It was expected! They were both Alphas and this was the farthest thing from what should have happened... 

His stupid brain flashed back to the fuzzy memory... Gilbert’s hands on his arms, the taste of his mouth, his scent just- NO! No... Fuck.. Alfred turned onto his stomach and gave an irritated growl. He was just going to have to forget all of this. He sighed, placing his glasses on the table beside him. Tomorrow it would be easier... He would wake up, and throw himself back into the normal routine. That's what he told himself anyway, as he slipped off into sleep. 

It wasn't easier, in fact it was even fucking more awkward... Over the next three days he kept catching himself _staring_ at his room mate in ways that were a little less than innocent. Did those jeans have to make his ass look so good? Couldn’t he buy slightly longer shirts so he wouldn’t catch a flash of those hip bones or back dimples ever time he stretched? 

Of course, His unconscious brain wasn't helping too much... Dreams kept hitting him every night, images of Gilbert writhing beneath him, moaning his name and touching his skin came completely unwelcome. He'd wake up and have to deal with the effects of these assaults on his senses... And he was sure his room stunk of it. Alpha pheromones everywhere... 

To make up for his... Issues he threw himself into anything he could find that would keep him not in the same room as Gilbert. He went as far as to read his textbooks for classes he wasn't even in yet, claiming to want to get a head start. Of course he avoided drinking like the plague... He could see his roommates irritation, but he sidestepped every attempt he made at the subject of Alfred's weird behavior "What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird. I'm just worried about school, only three weeks ya know" "I just don't want to drink. that last hangover was brutal dude..." 

He suspected Gilbert was buying none of it.

It was another awkward day and Alfred was innocently eating his pizza peacefully on the couch (he was NOT fucking checking out his room mate from the corner of his eye... he was not staring at his neck fantasizing about biting down on that tendon and listening to the sounds he made... He would deny it to the grave because he wasn't... Anyone who said otherwise was a fucking liar) when Gilbert broke the wonderfully tense silence. “This is getting stupid, isn’t it dummkopf?” 

Alfred, use to playing dumb by this point, cocked his head to the side and frown a little "Whatcha talkin bout? The show? I thought it was getting pretty good..."

Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Not the show, though it is getting good, this whole situation. Look, the sooner we talk about it, the sooner we can get back to normal. We were both drunk as fuck, neither of us were thinking clearly, we shouldn’t be letting it get in the way of our friendship.”

Nope. Nope nope nope. Not doing it. He was not talking about this shit. He did his best to repress the blush on his cheeks "Dunno what you're talking about dude. We're fine" He said standing up and walking to the kitchen, he was no longer hungry. 

Now his back was to his room mate, he let the frown deepen... He really didn't want to lose Gilbert as a friend, but he also really didn't need to hear what he was going to say... He knew already. It was a stupid mistake, it was obviously never going to happen again and that was that. Where's the discussion? Unless he had put two and two together. The smell from Alfred's room, the staring... The god damned dick that wouldn't stay the hell down whenever Gil licked his lips or stretched with that little groan.... Alfred was so fucked. 

“Gott damn it Jones, why are you such a stubborn dummkopf?! I know that all of this has been as hard for you as it has been for me, so why don’t we just talk it over and get it out of the way, or do you want to fucking live with this stupid tension until we fucking move out?!” 

Alfred sighed tilting his head back to look at the ceiling with a glare. Couldn't have just fucking blacked out... 

"Fine!" He shouted hand gripping the counter "Fucking fine okay! Yeah, it happened, and now it's done. What the hell is there to discuss Beils-be... Fuck...." Still couldn't get that damn last name. now he looked like an even bigger idiot. Great. 

He took a deep breath. Embarrassment flooding him. He didn't want to have to deal with this. He'd rather avoid this all together then hear the rejection... What did Gilbert think? He was going to pounce him or something? He was just trying to make it clear it was not going to happen. He knew at that point he wasn't getting out of this with much dignity intact. 

Alfred’s shoulders slumped and his hands loosened. He still didn't look over his shoulder as he sighed, "Look, if I'm making you uncomfortable or something, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about it, I'm not gonna do anything alright. So can we just... Drop this?" 

Alfred tensed as he heard Gil get closer.. Awesome.. Now he was going to get punched “No, we can’t drop it, know why? Cause we fucking kissed, while we were drunk but it still counts, and now we’re both acting strange about it. Don’t think I can’t smell the pheromones coming from your room, and I’m sure you can smell the ones from mine.” Please... Someone kill him.. Please just strike him down and- What? pheromones from where? Before he could think on it, Gilbert was continuing. 

“This is wrong, we’re both Alphas. We’re supposed to be out looking for an Omega or Beta to mate with and pump them full of the future generation or some shit like that." He felt his throat tighten. Why was he rubbing it in. As if Alfred didn't feel like enough of a god damned freak about this shit. He just wanted Gilbert to get to the point, hit him or whatever so he could go crawl into a hole somewhere 

"Even with that, and more, you want to know what the real kicker is, Alfred? I don’t fucking give a crap about all that any fucking more.” Alfred barely had time to hear the words before Gilbert grabbed his arm and spun him around. He was prepared to be hit, he was all set up for the pain and he wasn't even going to retaliate.

What he wasn't prepared for at all was Gilbert’s hand on his head, pulling him into a kiss. 

Alfred's eyes widened, he let loose an embarrassing squeak and froze. His brain scrambled to try and catch up to what was happening but his body seemed to react faster, hands moving to hold the other Alpha where he was. He felt lips urging him deeply, and suddenly Alfred didn't care what the fuck had just happened... He relaxed into it, kissing back with just as much intensity as was being given, eyes easing closed and a warmth spreading through him. This was better than the hazy memory or dreams he'd been having... 

If this was a dream... oh god please don't let him wake up... 

Alfred bit back a gasp as Gilbert’s tongue entered his mouth forcefully, the intoxicating taste that much stronger, He let a groan slip past as he pushed back with his own tongue. He could feel the front of his jeans tighten and he growled, moving to flip their positions, pinning Gilbert against the fridge, not giving a shit about the magnets that clattered to the ground. He pressed his body against the albinos until there was no space between them. His hips rolling just slightly as he was caught up in the strong sense of need. 

Alfred felt his back hit the table as Gilbert took control moving them. Hands being pinned above his head, he fought to keep his mouth on Gilbert’s, not that the Albino would have let him go anywhere. He moaned against the others lips as Gilbert ground into him. Fuck that felt good... What didn't feel good was being pinned to this damn table. Alfred pushed back up against the albinos hands, he was kind of at a disadvantage for position... But he was strong enough to sway that a bit. Alfred moved back up, only to be pushed right back down. He pulled away enough to bite down on Gilbert’s bottom lip with a throaty growl of irritation and desire. 

There was a moment of hesitation from the other Alpha and Alfred managed to regain himself, moving the pair of them back toward the hallway. He slammed Gilbert against the wall, grinding against him without holding back. He knew Gilbert could take it, and damn that was hot. He felt The albino working to regain control in his mouth, rather than let that happen, Alfred moved his lips to suck on the persistent tongue hoping his guard would be let down enough for Alfred to dominate. 

The smell of their combined pheromones as the struggle continued probably should have caused Alfred to fill with rage and aggression, instead it made him dizzy with lust. He never wanted anything more than Gilbert on the bed under him. He grunted when Gilbert managed to get the best of him, slamming him into the opposite side of the hall. 

Alfred was shoved into a bedroom, not really bothering to see whose it was. Embarrassingly enough, Alfred caught himself whimpering as he suddenly felt Gilbert on his throat, an unfamiliar feeling of submission over taking him momentarily feeling his clothing being removed. His hands went to work on Gilbert's, fumbling only slightly with the jeans before getting them off. His hands moved around behind, gripping Gilbert’s ass and kicking him right back into Alpha mode as he flipped them, it was his turn to trap Gilbert’s wrists, attacking his jaw by grazing his teeth along it. 

Gilbert was squirming under him... Alfred loved it. he was just about to fulfill his earlier fantasies (The ones that he totally hadn't had) and bite down on the others neck when he felt the knee rubbing on his crotch. Alfred hissed and closed his eyes, his hands only loosening for a second in the daze of it, and he found himself once again on his back With Gilbert leaning over him. 

Okay well that was enough of that. 

Alfred pushed against the other alphas chest, just enough to let him look into the scarlet eye, and pouted "Will you stop that?! Fuck... Do I look like an Omega to you?!" 

Gilbert glared. "Well I sure as hell don’t!"

Alfred growled in irritation, a hand threading in his hair as he slammed his head back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He chewed the inside of his lip for a second before looking back up at Gilbert, his cock still throbbing almost painfully... "Well what the fuck do we do then?! Just flip a fucking coin and see who fucking tops. Shit!

There was an uncomfortable pause, in which Alfred could think of very little beside how amazing his room mates abs looked in that moment and how he’d love to- “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” Gilbert pulled out a coin from his pocket, pulling back so Alfred could sit “Heads or tails?” He asked.

"You are not fucking serious right now" He sat up, looking into the other Alphas unwavering eyes... "Okay... You are..." Alfred heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair and considering the options like it was a huge thing...finally he looked up with a glint in his eyes, and a small smirk on his lips

"I call tails. Cause that’s what I'm gonna get. Your tail" Alfred snickered. If they were gonna do something this ridiculous… he got to be cheesy

"Fine I’m good with head. I'll even give, it's only fair. But I refuse to be the fuckin uke in this. "

"The what?"

Gil sighed "Sorry too much time spent around my cousins mate. She has a disturbingly large amount of cartoon porn."

"Wait like real cartoons having sex? Or hentai?"

"...I’m a little concerned you know that word"

"... Just shut the fuck up and flip the coin asshole"

Gilbert did flip it, and colour flooded Alfred’s cheeks as the coin came up heads. “Hehe, looks like I’m topping this time~” 

Alfred's eyes flashed up to the smirk on Gilbert’s face, Alfred flopped back onto the bed, turned enough to bury his face into the pillow and groaned in embarrassment. "This is bullshit.." He sat back up and grabbed the coin, turning it over... Okay it had a tails side. He flipped it experimentally and it landed on tails... Fuck.. It wasn't even rigged. He bit his lip head down bright red... and now he even LOOKED like an omega... He would ask if it could get more embarrassing, but considering he was about to take it up the ass, he kinda had his answer.

Gilbert chuckled and Alfred found himself pinned once more, boxers being removed in record time leaving them both bare. The snip of 'oh fuck you asshole' died on his lips, replaced by a shuddering gasp as he felt Gilbert’s hands on him, that feeling he’d be dying to feel for three damn days.... They were naked, Alfred was pinned, Gilbert was touching him... and he liked it. 

He wasn’t sure if it was necessarily because he was pinned (pretty safe to say it wasn’t)... But he was pretty damn certain it had something to do with the intense look in Gilbert's eyes. 

Alfred gasped as he felt fingers in his hair, lightly pulling and twisting. He let out a whining moan, bucking his hips slightly. "fuck Gil" He could feel himself harden further, his hands gripping the seats.

Alfred watched Gils movements, but his still face flushed as the fingers entered his mouth. “Start sucking.” Alfred eyes opened, pupils blown wide already. He hesitated for a moment, battling his inner desire to bite down, pin Gilbert to the bed and take him... But that voice and the look in his eyes… 

Well, go big or go home. There were other ways to not fully submit. 

Alfred's own eyes took on a devilish quality, as he worked his tongue over the fingers, bobbing and sucking until they were soaked. His gaze never left Gilbert's a tiny amount of challenge in it. He repressed a gag as the fingers were pushed deeper into his mouth, essentially fucking it. Tears pricked the side of his eyes, but fuck... He was not backing down. Alfred moved his head forward, pushing them further, his tongue darting forward to trace the joining of his fingers to his palm. 

Gilbert’s fingers retreated from his mouth and Alfred managed a smirk at the look on his roommate's face. That smirk however, didn't last to long as he felt a slender finger slide inside him. Alfred let out a small whimper, biting his lip. It felt weird. Not in a bad way... Just different. He could feel the vulnerability and neediness shining in his eyes as he locked onto Gil's gaze in a silent plea to both be careful, and hurry the fuck up.

Alfred regretted wanting him to hurry, He squeezed his eyes shut, tucking his chin and clamping his jaw slightly as more fingers were added and the fingers stretched him. Okay... It hurt a bit. It was exactly comfortable at all anymore and he kind of didn't really- "Oh my fucking god!" He gasped, eyes popping open in shock as Gilbert brushed something... He had no idea what the hell that was, but he was seeing stars "Right.. Right there... Shit!" he was panting. 

Alfred could feel his eyes roll back in his head as the Albino pressed down on it. Al found himself pushing his hips down to fuck himself. It was lewd, and there was no trace of Alpha in the action... But screw it! It felt amazing. "Fuck Gil!" finger brushed over the spot again and again causing Alfred to come apart. "Please.. Please just.. Fuck" he groaned, begging for it. "Gilbert!' he whined breathily. 

That apparently was exactly the right thing to say. Gilberts fingers were removed and there wasn’t a second delay as his cock took their place buried deep

Alfred yelped in pain at the sudden switch and intrusion, but it quickly turned to a moan thanks to the previous ministrations. He must have remembered the angling because every move was still hitting that spot. Alfred’s hands move to Gilbert's back, nails digging into the soft, pale flesh and leaving red half moons. 

He growled and opened his blue eyes, they're torn between a fighting fire and a look of complete and utter want. Gilberts were staring back, filled to the brim with dominance and hunger and shit that looked hot. 

He yanked the german down, smashing their mouths together and opening his mouth unbidden, willingly giving over power without much thought to it. The reaction to his display was almost instant as the speed picked up causing Alfred’s breath to hitch. As desperate as he was to hold the other Alphas lips, he had to pull back, arching up and covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the loud moans as that one fucking spot was assaulted again and again at increasing speeds.

He panted and a growl rose deep in his chest, his hand moving from his mouth to grip his member, stroking as hard and fast as Gilbert was moving, he threw his head back with a desperate whimper he was getting close. 

Suddenly Gilbert moved forward, his mouth locking onto Alfred’s throat. If he had a small piece of his mind, he might had pushed Gil away; but as it was, the feeling of teeth and tongue and the smell of Gilbert so close to him sent Alfred over the edge. His whole body tightened "Fuck Gilbert I'm- fuck!" Alfred's vision went white as he came hard. The hand still on Gilbert’s shoulder digging in as white ribbons coated them both. 

Moments later Alfred felt warm filling him. He was thankful, as he twitched in a final way, that Gilbert had the mind to keep from locking them with his knot, pulling out enough before that could happen. That would have been awkward… And probably painful. If he was being honest and there was already a dull throb between his legs. That was probably to be expected, he didn't feel much right now, still on the wave of everything.

Alfred heaved a contented sigh, suddenly very very tired. It had been a long day, hell it had been a long week and Alfred was already feeling the exhaustion from stress before all of this, so he wasn't really shocked that he was not going to be able to stay conscious... 

He cast a timid look up at the red eyed alpha above him. Part of him wished he could keep his eyes open, because he wasn't sure what happened now, and a slight turn of nerves rattled his stomach. Sadly he knew he definitely didn't have the brain power right now to process it himself, let alone discuss it. The morning seemed like a much better time to think about it... All he wanted now, was sleep. Gilbert had been looking him up and down, so Alfred offered one last smile, disregarding the look of concern he barely caught in the others face before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

Tomorrow. He could worry about this all tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert groaned as light shined through the window he had forgotten to close the curtains on, blinding him in his hung-over, still half asleep state. He tried to pull the covers over his head, only to find that they were on the floor.

The Alpha groaned again, “Fuck, what happened last night…?” Reluctantly, he got out of bed, slamming the door open as he did, and stumbled to the bathroom. After taking a long piss, he moved to the sink.

Gilbert chuckled, “Shit, I look like how my brain feels…” He wiped his face off with a facecloth and brushed his teeth to get rid of the slight vomit taste in his mouth. His next priority was to get some coffee in his mouth before possibly getting some sausages into his mouth as well.

When he got to the living room, his eyes widened when he saw the twister mat, and everything that happened last night, _everything_ , came back to him.

“Ahh shit… Shit, shit, shit shit…! Okay Gil, calm down, maybe Alfred forgot it, yeah, I’m sure he did!” He panicky whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and then walked into the kitchen. The Alpha gulped when he saw the blonde Alpha already there making coffee. Try to act normal, he told himself, before walking into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

“Mm, morning dummkopf…” He walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for Alfred to bring him a cup of coffee like he usually did when they were hung over.

Alfred hummed a reply, “Morning asshole,” Gilbert looked him over. He had to give the other credit where credit was due, he did keep himself in shape. The thought of pressing that toned body against the wall and fucking his ass was- No! Don’t even THINK of going there! You’re both Alphas, it isn’t right!

Alfred added some milk to his coffee and then a shit load of sugar to his own before sitting at the table and giving him the cup of joe, “You look like shit.” The blonde Alpha nursed his coffee as he spoke.

Gilbert rolled his eyes slightly, “Heh, so do you.” He took a gulp of his coffee, trying to ignore the several dozen beer cans around them, a reminder of last night’s events. Still, he wasn’t exactly telling the truth when he said that. If anything, Alfred looked smoking hot in his current state, and he had the beginnings of an erection to prove it.

Alfred downed a bunch of his coffee, wincing slightly, before grumbling and standing up, “Uh… so, I’m gonna go take a shower I smell like fucking beer and it’s making me feel sick,” He carried his cup to the sink, “Be out in a bit and we can clean this up.” With that the blonde Alpha headed to the bathroom.

Gilbert downed the rest of his coffee and made his way to start the cleaning. He got a garbage bag and started picking up the empty beer cans, tossing them into it. They were scattered all around the house, seriously, just how many beer cans had they gone through? After about ten to fifteen minutes, he found all of them and poured them into the recycling. His head was pounding too much for him to really do any more cleaning, so for the time being he went to the living room and lied down on the couch, completely forgetting about his half-hard cock. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep again.

Gilbert woke up a while later to a scream coming from the bathroom, “Holy shit!” He cried out in surprise. Without really thinking about it, he ran to the bathroom just as the door flew open, he and Alfred colliding. He grunted as he fell to the floor onto his ass, landing on a can he had missed. Sigh, great, now he was gonna have a sore ass on top of having made out with another Alpha, perfect!

He looked at the other and… couldn’t help but blush when he noticed that he had knocked the other’s towel out of his hands, revealing his rock hard erection. In response, for some twisted reason, his own responded, getting fully hard as well. God damn it brain, this is no time to show off the awesome five meters!!

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Alfred exclaimed as they collided and fell to the ground. When he saw that Gilbert had noticed his erection, he blushed.

“Fuck! I… fuck!” He scrambled for his towel and made a mad dash for his room. He blurted out clearly not thought-through explanations as he went.

“I’m in a fucking rut- hot water- shit!” He ripped his door open and slammed it behind him.

Gilbert sat their, stunned speechless for a while before getting up and making his way into the bathroom, needing a cold shower more then ever now. There was no fucking way in hell that Alfred could’ve remembered last night right? It had to be something else, right? He turned the shower on to its coldest setting, hissing as the water hit him. He shivered and tried to get his erection to go down, but he couldn’t. The image of Alfred lying naked, his legs spread just enough for him to see his cock, all covered in water and face flushed was driving him insane. Groaning in frustration, Gilbert adjusted the temperature to where he usually preferred it and leaned back against the wall, jerking off. He felt disgusting for masturbating to the image of another Alpha, but it felt so good too. Besides, he was pent up, dealing with a move and a new living arrangement didn’t exactly leave a lot of time for picking up Betas at the bar.

He moaned, rubbing his thumb over the tip. It wasn’t long, due to the images in his mind and the long period of time since he had had sex last, before he came, doing his best to aim it down into the drain with a moan.

For the rest of the day, Gilbert did little miscellaneous things to occupy his time. He still couldn’t bring himself to touch the twister mat though, so that remained on the floor. It was a reminder of what had happened. Eventually, he decided that like it or not, the two of them would have to talk about it if things were to move forward past it, and decided to do so as soon as Alfred came back.

Nearing nine PM, Alfred finally came home, “I’m home!” The Alpha called out. Gilbert heard him from his room. Tossing the magazine he’d been reading to the side, he got off of the bed and made his way to the kitchen where Alfred was getting a glass of water.

“There you are dummkopf, I was starting to wonder if you were gonna come back at all.” He crossed his arms, “Look, I don’t want to do this either, but we need to talk.” Gilbert said seriously, looking directly at the other unflinchingly.

Alfred fake-smiled in confusion, “Talk about what?” He yawned, “Look dude, can we do this later? I’m exhausted, it’s getting late.” Gilbert looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 PM.

“I’m gonna go to bed. Talk tomorrow okay?” Alfred grabbed his glass as he made his way quickly out of the kitchen.

Gilbert grabbed his arm, stopping him, “Oh no you don’t! I would like to forget about the whole twister incident as much as you would, trust me, but if we don’t talk about it things are only gonna get worse between us!”

“Dude…” Alfred pulled his arm away with a slightly confused and annoyed look, “Now there’s fucking water on the floor…” He got some paper towels and threw them on the spot where water had sloshed out of the cup, moping it up with his foot, “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about bro… Twister what?” Gilbert wasn’t an idiot, he saw the panic that flashed in the other’s eyes when he saw the twister mat still laid out on the floor.

“Oh… I didn’t clean up. Fuck, sorry… I’ll uh…” Alfred put his cup on the counter then moved to the living room and picking up the mat to fold it.

Gilbert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seriously, Alfred was one of the most stubborn people he’d ever met…

After that, Alfred started avoiding him like the plague. Every time Gilbert attempted to talk to him about what happened, Alfred would find a way around it. He also avoided drinking too, though to be fair so was Gilbert as of late. The next three days were excruciating for him. Dreams of an Omega Alfred lying under him, in full heat begging for Gilbert to fuck him, slick drooling down his legs and soaking his thighs and the nest beneath him… Gilbert woke up every morning to a similar dream and a hard-on that refused to go away unless he rubbed one out. If the pheromones coming from Alfred’s room were an indication, he was having the same trouble too.

Whenever it looked like Alfred wasn’t paying attention, Gilbert would catch himself staring at him. His ass, his chest, his ass, the way he nibbled on his lip when he was focusing on something, his ass, that weird little piece of hair he suspected to be an erogenous zone, did he mention Alfred’s ass? How was it possible to have an ass like that?  
Still, Gilbert wasn’t buying any of his excuses for not talking about it, or to him, and he was getting frustrated by it too. One night, while the two were eating dinner in the living room, Gilbert finally said something about it.

“This is getting stupid, isn’t it dummkopf?” He put down the half eaten pizza slice on his plate and looked at his roommate.

Alfred cocked his head to the side slightly with a small frown, “Whatcha talking about? The show? I thought it was getting pretty good…”

Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair (he just knew he was going to get a wet dream involving that cute little pouty frown Alfred made later that night) before continuing, “Not the show, though it is getting good, this whole situation. Look, the sooner we talk about it, the sooner we can get back to normal. We were both drunk as fuck, neither of us were thinking clearly, we shouldn’t be letting it get in the way of our friendship.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about dude. We’re fine…” Alfred stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Gilbert stood up, clenching his fists and glaring at the other’s back. He had had enough of this, he couldn’t take Alfred anymore.

“Gott damn it Jones, why are you such a stubborn dummkopf?! I know that all of this has been as hard for you as it has been for me, so why don’t we just talk it over and get it out of the way, or do you want to fucking live with this stupid tension until we fucking move out?!” He yelled at Alfred, panting softly.

Alfred tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, “Fine!” He gripped the counter tighter, “Fucking fine okay! Yeah, it happened, and now it’s done. What the hell is there to discuss Beils-be… Fuck…” Alfred sighed, his shoulders slumping down.

Gilbert frowned slightly at his friend’s reaction. Just what the hell was going through his head about all this…? Was it the same as Gilbert’s, or what?

Alfred kept looking down at the counter, his hands by his sides and shoulders slumped, “Look, if I’m making you uncomfortable or something, I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry about it, I’m not going to do anything alright. So can we just… drop this?”

Gilbert slowly made his way over to Alfred, “No, we can’t drop it, know why? Cause we fucking kissed, while we were drunk but it still counts, and now we’re both acting strange about it. Don’t think I can’t smell the pheromones coming from your room, and I’m sure you can smell the ones from mine.” He was now standing behind Alfred. Gott, was he really going to do this? Was this really how he wanted thing to go? No backing out of it now though, he was going to go through with it and hope for the best.

“This is wrong, we’re both Alphas. We’re supposed to be out looking for an Omega or Beta to mate with and pump them full of the future generation or some shit like that. Even with that, and more, you want to know what the real kicker is, Alfred? I don’t fucking give a crap about all that any fucking more.” Before the other could have a chance to reply or he could start doubting himself, he grabbed Alfred’s arm, spun him around, and pulled his head down with his free hand into a deep kiss, his eyes shut.

Alfred squeaked in surprise (he was so gonna tease him for it later!) and froze. Gilbert felt Alfred’s hands grip him to keep him in place, not that he would’ve moved any way. Both of them relaxed into the kiss, kissing back with equal intensity and passion. Gilbert was relieved that Alfred wasn’t disgusted by him for doing this, and was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. The albino pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, attempting to dominate it. Regardless of how far they were going to go with this, he wasn’t going to play the omega role.

Alfred let a groan out as he pushed his tongue against Gilbert’s, the two of them wrestling for dominance. Gilbert could feel his jeans becoming more suffocating as his cock got harder and harder. Alfred growled and flipped their positions, pinning Gilbert to the fridge. Gilbert grunted as Alfred pressed against him until there was no space left between them, rolling his hips slightly, drawing a moan out of the Albino. There was a strong sense of need radiating in his core, a need to dominate the blonde.

Gilbert growled and pushed forward, pushing Alfred onto the table onto his back. He pinned him there, holding his hands above his head and kissing him deeply and possessively. He pressed their crotches against each other’s hard, grinding against him to arouse both of them more. Alfred tried to move up, but Gilbert kept him in place. However, Alfred managed to pull away enough to bit on Gilbert’s lower lip with a throaty growl of irritation and desire. Fuck that sounded so hot… Gilbert was distracted long enough to allow Alfred to switch their positions again, moving them closer to one of their bedrooms.

Alfred slammed him into the wall, grinding against him. Gilbert groaned and tried to take control back in any way he could, but Alfred wasn’t having it. Alfred started sucking on his tongue, distracting Gilbert more, but he wasn’t having it either. He managed to get the upper hand and slammed Alfred into the opposite wall. He held both of his wrists with one hand while the other opened his bedroom door.

Gilbert shoved the other Alpha into his room and on to the bed, where his lips locked onto his neck, sucking on it as he started to rip his clothes off. Gilbert smirked to himself when he heard Alfred whimper slightly. Alfred worked at tearing Gilbert’s clothes off as well, grabbing his ass. Gilbert gasped, a momentary flash of submissiveness going through him, allowing Alfred to flip him over. Alfred grabbed his wrists, attacking his jaw by grazing his teeth along it. Gilbert shivered and groaned softly as Alfred held him in place. He squirmed slightly, trying to get some leeway, and rubbed his knee against Alfred’s crotch. Alfred loosened his hold long enough for Gilbert to roll him over, but it looked like the blonde was getting sick of this back and forth.

Alfred pushed on his chest, enough to look into each other’s eyes, and pouted, “Will you stop that?! Fuck… Do I look like an Omega to you?!”

Gilbert glared slightly in irritation, “Well I sure as hell don’t!”

Alfred growled in irritation, a hand going through his hair before he slammed his head back down on the bed, “Well what the fuck do we do then?! Just flip a fucking coin and see who fucking tops? Shit!”

Gilbert thought about it for a little before replying, “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” He pulled out a coin from his pocket, letting Alfred sit up for now, “Heads or tails?” He asked.

“You are not fucking serious right now,” Alfred sat up, looking into the other Alpha’s unwavering eyes... “Okay... you are…” Alfred heaved a sigh, considering the options like it was a huge thing... Finally he looked up with a glint in his eyes.

“I call tails. Cause that’s what I’m gonna get. Your tail.” Alfred snickered.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Fine I’m good with head. I'll even give, it's only fair. But I refuse to be the fucking uke in this.”

“The what?” Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert sighed, “Sorry, too much time around my cousin’s mate. She has a disturbingly large amount of cartoon porn.”

“Wait like real cartoons having sex? Or hentai?”

“…I’m a little concerned you know that word.”

“Just shut the fuck up and flip the coin asshole.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes again and flipped the coin. He smirked at the results, “Hehe, looks like I’m topping this time~” Alfred’s eyes flashed to Gilbert’s before flopping down on the bed and turning to hide his face in embarrassment.

“This is bullshit…” He sat up again and took the coin. He looked and saw that it did have a tails side, and even flipped it. It landed on tails. Alfred bit his lip and turned bright red. Damn, now he even looked like an Omega.

Gilbert chuckled and licked his lips, pinning Alfred to the bed and nipping his neck. He removed Alfred’s boxer, the last remaining piece of clothing, and started caressing and feeling him up. He was getting a high from being able to dominate the other Alpha like this, and he loved it. Alfred let out a shuddering gasp as Gilbert groped and squeezed him.

Now, to test out his theory… Gilbert reached a hand up and started playing with the bit of hair on Alfred’s head that stuck up like a sore thumb, twisting it around lightly.

Alfred let out a gasp followed by a whining moan, “Fuck Gil,” he gripped the sheets tighter, getting harder. Gilbert snickered and kept playing with the hair piece, his other hand moving down and stroking his own cock slowly, building up anticipation. Now although Alfred was bottoming, he was in no way an actual Omega, so Gilbert was going to need to prep him himself.

He took his fingers away from Alfred’s hair and pushed three of them into his mouth, “Start sucking.” He purred dominantly. Alfred opened his eyes, which were blown wide, before they took on a devilish quality and he started bobbing and licking Gilbert’s fingers until they were soaked. His eyes challenged Gilbert a tiny bit, and the albino simultaneously loved and hated that.

With a soft growl, he pushed his fingers deeper, thrusting them and giving Alfred an idea of what he was going to do to his ass, and maybe his mouth too beforehand. Alfred didn’t back down, and moved his head forward, practically swallowing his fingers, his tongue tracing the joints were Gilbert’s fingers met his palm.

Gilbert groaned softly in appreciation before pulling his fingers out. He pressed his middle finger against Alfred’s hole and, gently, pushed it inside him. Alfred let out a small whimper and Gilbert looked up to make sure he hadn’t hurt the other. His eyes were filled with neediness and vulnerability, as well as a silent plea to both be careful and hurry up. He added his other two fingers, stretching him out as much as he could, while searching for something in him that might make Alfred feel better. He knew that Omegas and some Betas had a spot in them that made pleasure more intense, but did Alphas?

Alfred shut his eyes tightly and tucked his chin in slightly. It was painfully obvious that this wasn’t all that comfortable for him. C’mon, c’mon, there has to be something around here some-

“Oh my fucking God!” Alfred gasped loudly. Gilbert held his fingers still. He could feel that he was pressing against some kind of lump, though he had no idea what it was.

“Right… Right there… Shit!” Alfred was panting, and all he’d done was touch it. Gilbert grinned and thrust his fingers into that spot, doing his best to memorize where it was for later.

Alfred’s eyes were rolling back in his head, and he was pushing his hips down onto Gilbert’s fingers to fuck himself. It was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen, and it was pushing him right to the edge of his resistance.

“Fuck, Gil!” The albino Alpha kept hitting his spot over and over again, entranced as he watched Alfred come completely undone, “Please… Please just… Fuck…” The blonde groaned, begging for it, “Gilbert!”

The cry of his name broke Gilbert’s will and pushed him in to full on Alpha mode. He yanked his fingers out and pushed his cock in, cursing in German as the other tightened around him. Alfred yelped at the sudden penetration, but was soon moaning. He reached up and gripped onto Gilbert’s back, nails digging half-moons into it. He growled and opened his blue eyes, looking up at Gilbert with a fighting fire and a submissiveness rarely seen on Alphas. Gilbert stared back with dominance and desire fueling his soul. Alfred yanked him down and mashed their lips together, opening his mouth unbidden and surrendering all control to the German.

Gott im himmel, that was so hot! Gilbert thrust deep and fast, having no control over his desire and ploughing into the other’s spot without holding back whatsoever. Alfred tried to block his mouth to prevent his moans from getting out, but soon moved his hand to his cock and started stroking it.

Alfred threw his head back, and Gilbert couldn’t resist himself and dove for his neck. He started sucking, nipping, and biting it. Screw what people thought if he left hickeys, Alfred was his and he was going to show it! He licked over a hickey he made and kept hitting his spot with full force, glad that he had loosened the other up with his fingers a little earlier since he wasn’t producing any slick.

Gilbert felt Alfred tighten around him, “Fuck Gilbert I’m- Fuck!” He tensed up and came hard. Gilbert moaned in pleasure and came inside the other, pulling out before his knot could lock them in place. He panted and looked down at the other, internally wincing slightly as he noticed that the cum leaking out of him was tinted pink, meaning he had caused Alfred to bleed.

Alfred didn’t seem to notice at the moment, thank god, and gave him a tired smile before falling asleep. Gilbert lied down next to him and fell asleep shortly after, just as exhausted. Any thoughts about what the next day would bring could wait until the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred was having a peaceful sleep. For the first time in days he wasn't rutting against the sheets, or soaked in sweat, just comfortable and warm. He took in a deep breath right on the edge of awake and snuggled his head into his pillow with a happy sigh. 

He frowned slightly, furrowing his brow a moment later however... the pillow was kind of hard... I mean, it was nice and warm and it smelled amazing but... He groaned and shifted, curling tighter around whatever it was he was curled around. He didn't wanna wake up, he didn't care if his pillow was hard, he wanted to sleep more. 

But then he felt his strangely large pillow shift..

Pillows don't shift on their own. 

Alfred's eyes opened in a flash. His head was against a very pale.. Very toned chest and it hit him. He was curled up with Gilbert... in Gilbert's bed because he and Gilbert had... He cautiously turned his head up, noticing the albino was awake and the panic set in.

"Oh god!" He worked suddenly to detach himself pulling away from the other Alpha and freezing when he was only half way away. His hands that hand been pushing against Gilbert's arms to get free, now tensing, tears stinging his eyes "fuck!" he squeaked out in a much higher register then he would ever admit. Pain shot through his lower back, hips and most definitely his ass. 

Gilbert moved carefully, the two no longer tangled, but it didn't help the pain in his half sat up position. "Um, are you alright Alfred...?" Gilbert asked. He clenched his jaw. Alphas do not cry... Don't cry Alfred... It's just pain... Just... Ease back down and- "Fucking ow~" He whined as he resettled "No, I'm not okay" he grabbed a pillow to hide his painfully red face. He hid behind the fluffy whiteness trying to gather not only his composure, but his thoughts, about a million all racing to be first in his head.

His ass killed! Gilbert was NAKED in bed with him, so obviously last night happened and wasn't just another dream. What does he do now?! Does he get out of Gilbert's bed before he freaks the other Alpha out? Does Gilbert want him out of bed? Most importantly, can he get out of bed?

Moving his legs slightly proves that no... he probably can't at the moment. "Duuuuuude, this is so not cool!" His whining muffled by the pillow.

“Sorry dude, I tried to be gentle. I guess I got a bit carried away…” Alfred was about to make a biting remark when he felt an arm wrap around him. He tensed for a moment, unsure of the gesture before hesitantly letting himself relax. 

Alfred was very glad for the pillow because he had a stupid shy smile and he could feel his face burning. What was this feeling?! Sure... he had found Gil confusingly hot. But this was nice. So nice... Why did this feel so nice?

“If you want, I can get you some ice or something from the kitchen while you rest here.” The voice was soft, and he swallowed hard in response. Part of him really just wanted some painkillers from the bathroom and a glass of water or coffee or something... the other was reluctant to be let go. 

Oh God Alfred... One night bottoming and your becoming and Omega. He groaned softly. 

Taking a deep breath, Alfred lifted the pillow so he could just see Gilbert's face. His face forced into a reluctant and unsure pout, "Ibuprofen? and water?" 

Gilbert smiled softly and nodded, “Sure, no problem.” 

Alfred watched as Gil's bare ass left the room. He tossed the pillow away and bit his lip. If he wasn't so sore he was sure that would be an impossible to resist sight... Next time he was definitely the one topping.

Whoa whoa... Next time? Was there gonna be a next time? He wanted there to be, but did Gil? 

No. It was too god damned early for this. Alfred rubbed his eyes and groaned, he dragged his hands down to cover his mouth, tilting his head to the side and zeroing in on his glasses. He didn't even remember taking them off... He grab them, thankful for the close proximity, and put them on just in time for the Albino to reenter the room with that wonderful bottle in hand. "Thank you" he said reaching out for the bottle but suddenly looking conflicted... He needed to sit up to take them... damnit.

Alfred blazed red as Gilbert climbed back onto the bed and, apparently also realizing Alfred's issue, helped him up. Gilbert moved them so Alfred was pressed against his chest, an arm around his waist. It was painful to move and he hissed as his lower body protested, but leaning back as least took some pressure off the particularly tender portion of his body. 

He took the painkillers and glass, angling his face to try and hide the stupid reaction. It felt kinda good. Part of him was fighting the contact because his instincts insisted the positions should be switched, but he pushed them back because he realized he liked the way it felt. Ahh... He was fucked... Both literally and figuratively. The thought made him let out a single quiet laugh.

He tossed the pills in his mouth, tipping the glass back to swallow them, only then realizing how thirsty he was. He downed three quarters of the water in one shot before sighing in relief.

He sat in silence for a moment, dreading saying anything that might stop the contact. Really... He was being uncharacteristically quiet... He needed to say _something_ so he did.

"So... that was... an experience?" his voice was a little shaky and he mentally kicked himself. "I mean.. uhm..." He bit his lip unsure of how exactly to word a damn thing... 

“Yeah, it was…” There was a pause “I don’t know about you, but… I wouldn’t mind… you know… doing it again…” Gilbert sounded as unsure as he felt a moment before... His voice growing quieter as he went.

Alfred felt relief wash over him, smiling slightly at the words. At least Gilbert wasn't freaked out by this. He wanted more of it and that was _something_. Alfred wasn't sure how much more Gilbert wanted... but at this point, he would take what he could get. 

He however was now faced with having to reply to that... and with how he was with words this morning... He looked down at the hand resting on his bare midriff and bit his lip. Oh what the hell, Alfred twisted his upper body cringing just slightly. He grabbed behind Gilbert's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, taking the others surprise as a chance to quickly control it, forcing his tongue in briefly and running it over the roof of Gilbert's mouth before drawing it back and biting Gil's lower lip. He pulled away slightly, waiting for a reaction with baited breath. 

Alfred felt his stomach twist as seconds seemed to drag with Gilbert just staring at him. Alfred breath coming short and fast in the anxiety of it. He was just considering apologizing when Gilbert grabbed his upper arms and their mouths met again in a deep kiss.

The feeling ran through him sparking his nerves to life. He worked his tongue against the other Alphas, a small, throaty groan filling the air. His hand moved up into Gilbert's hair, threading into the soft white locks as he leaned back further to get a slightly better angle. 

Thoughts kept nagging at the back of Alfred's brain, screaming it was wrong, this wasn't natural. But he pushed them all back merely leaning further into the kiss and letting it sweep him up. 

Gilbert moaned softly as he pulled Alfred closer, the ache in his lower half making him tense slightly before relaxing once more. He could feel the towel that had been restraining the other Alphas erection being pulled away, before an arm wrapped around him again. Alfred could feel the others... excitement... press against his and even though his own length was responding... 

He tightened his grip on Gilbert's hair, pulling the Albino back and breaking the kiss with a stern look in his eyes. He half growled "As hot as it is that you're that into this, that thing between your legs? Yeah... It needs to calm the fuck down because _that_ is not happening today asshole... I'm still fucking sore like you wouldn't believe... " a smirk played on his lips "Though... once this passes, and I fucking hope that doesn't take too long, I'll be more than happy to return the favour~" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Alfred's smirk widened at the flush that overtook the Albinos body, along with the nervous chuckle. “You topping me~? We’ll see about that~” 

Alfred tipped his head to the side, not letting go of his grip on Gilbert's hair as he raked his teeth gently along his throat and down to his shoulder, "Oh I know we'll see" he purred, nipping softly before pulling back and releasing Gilbert all together. 

He relaxed leaning back against the other Alpha, crossing his arms lazily as if the moment had never happened. "I want bacon..." he said off handily looking up and back at Gil with an impossibly innocent smile. 

“Uh, sure. Want eggs with that too?” 

Alfred smiled and hummed "That sounds really good. Yes please!" his voice was cheery for the moment at the thought of food. The drugs should have kicked in by the time food was ready. "Then I can kick your ass at Mario kart after breakfast." 

“Don’t get too cocky, I’ve got a lot of practice against mein younger brother at that game, and I always beat him.” Alfred snorted. He'd seen him drive in other games, there was nothing cocky about a sure thing!

Alfred watched as Gilbert left the room, towel going around his hips. He bite back the slight disappointment at the sudden loneliness and instead took a moment to think things over. 

Leaning back down he was pleasantly surprised that the pain wasn't quite as sharp as it had been, drugs taking effect. Thank god they drank so fucking much and kept those things stocked for hangovers...

So the things he was sure of: 

He was attracted to another Alpha and apparently that was mutual. 

He'd just been fucked up the ass and... maybe enjoyed it... okay who was he kidding except for the damn pain this morning, he had definitely enjoyed it. Fuck.

They both wanted to do more of whatever this was. 

If anyone found out, they were going to get their asses kicked. 

Finally that bacon smelled fucking heavenly!

He rose from the bed, wincing but it wasn't too bad, drugs obviously doing their job. He would prefer to be in no pain... but that was kind of unrealistic. 

He bent over slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movement and grabbed his boxers slipping them on. He'd get clean ones later, he already felt gross as it was... god knows what was all over his thighs. He shuddered and walked with a slight limp out into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen entrance. "Mmm~ smells good" He never realized how much he _liked_ the sight of Gilbert in the kitchen, and that towel wasn't exactly inspiring complaints either. 

Gilbert smiled at him, “Glad you think so, it’s just about ready, so take a seat!”

Alfred sat down and tensed for a minute groaning. as the plate was set in front of him he whined, "Duuude... this sucks so bad... next time slow the fuck down and use lube." he went to take a bite and froze. His hand moving back down as his other covered his eyes "Wow... okay that just happened." He shook his head and returned to eating. 

“Don’t worry, I will~ I’ll take it nice and slow the next time I fuck you~” Alfred looked up as Gilbert winked and Alfred scowled.

"Tch, yeah, next time... After I show you how it's done properly asshole." he ended with a smirk before shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate... well alarming if you're not use to watching Alfred eat. 

Breakfast ended, Alfred feeling pleasantly full. Now if only everything felt comfortable... He moved to stand and winced, not so much in pain, but at a very unpleasant sensation of his thigh sticking to the chair under him. "I need a fucking shower...." He sighed as he brought the plate to the sink. 

“Go ahead, I’ll take care of the plates and set the game up,” He smirked, “Prepare for round two dummkopf~” Gilbert snickered.

Alfred rolled his eyes "It'll be me beating your ass this time you forget. Don't underestimate my mad Mario skills bro."

He went into the bathroom, turning on the water to heat up as he stripped out of the boxers. Once under the stream he moaned, hot water felt amazing. Especially over his lower back and hips. He could have stood in that stream forever, but he needed to feel clean. 

He scrubbed away the mess and washed his hair while he was in there. Stepping out he grabbed another towel drying himself off and deciding fuck it, he was going to mostly air dry. If Gil could walk around in a towel, so could he. So he walked out of the bathroom and towards the living room, water from his hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Al sat on the couch and picked up his controller he noticed the stare he was receiving and inwardly smirked at that attention.

“You ready to get fucked again?” Gilbert quipped. Alfred snorted, shaking his head with a smile.

"Dork." He elbowed Gilbert in a playful manner before picking out his character (baby peach because fuck you she's awesome ). He turned to say something to the effect of insinuating that Gilbert would be crying soon when his eyes caught the bulge in front of the albino towel.

Either baby peach in a stroller cart did something for him, or Alfred had done that. He smirked at the albino "Sure you're gonna be able to concentrate? Would you like me to put on a shirt?" He teased. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and a touch of pink hit his face. Alfred liked that look, the other Alpha blushing because of him... Gilbert smirked “No, what about you? Gonna be able to focus with the thought of my dick up your ass again?”

Alfred's eyes went to the game in front of him, "Hey dude, I'm not the one all hot and heavy for it" That wasn't entirely true. The thought of the other Alpha hard because of him, mingling with the sudden images of said Alpha under him coming undone had inspired him to stand at half mast. 

“Says the guy who was screaming my name last night~ I’m looking forward to hearing that again~” Gilbert grinned as he rounded a corner on the track, overtaking Alfred.

Alfred tinged pink. He was starting to get maybe a little irritated with the fact that Gilbert seemed to assume Alfred was just going to be a permanent bottom. He was still a fucking Alpha, and he was not just gonna take it lying down. He couldn't hold back a snort at his own internal dialogue pun. 

Then he was struck with an idea. One he couldn't fucking lose at. He paused the game and turned to the Albino with that same challenging look he had shot the night before, "You just can't seem to get your mind off my ass..." he moved closer, nipping at Gilbert's ear with a smirk " But I _really_ can't wait to get you under me," He growled pulling back and smirking " So I have an idea. Flipping coins is bullshit, lets have a real competition... if you're up for it of course."

Gilbert smirked at him, “You know I’m always up for it. What’d you have in mind for this competition, which we both know I’ll win?”

Alfred returned the smirk. "Whoever gets the fastest time on time trial, wins... the catch is..." he put a hand on Gilbert's thigh and raised an eyebrow. "The other person gets to do their best to distract the player. You can even pick who goes first, since I know I'll win either way." 

“Heh, since I’m such a gracious winner, I’ll let you go first.” Gilbert put his controller down and leaned back. 

"Alright, your call." Alfred sat back up, quitting their current race and going into time trials. He picked a course, and a race and looked to Gilbert. "Good luck asshole" He said with a smirk, as the beeps started and he focused on the screen.

Gilbert moved beside him and suddenly Alfred could feel the fingers in his hair, twisting and pulling. It was a bit distracting yes… but nothing he couldn’t handle... He bit his lip squirming just slightly, his breathing picking up, but focusing hard eyes on the turn ahead of him. Despite Gilbert's somewhat shy (In Alfred's opinion) efforts, Alfred managed to beat it in record time.

“Alright, my turn now. Watch and learn how the awesome does it.” 

Alfred smirked and handed over the controller, He wasn't unaffected... in fact.. he was very... very affected. However, that haze it put him in only helped boost his confidence for his own distraction attempts. 

Gilbert picked the ghost course and Alfred raised an eyebrow. Did Gilbert _want_ to bottom...? 

The race started and Alfred wasted no time. He moved to the floor, keeping out of Gilbert line of view, and crawled between the albinos spread thighs, he pushed the towel up, revealing more of the pale thighs and leaned forward biting. He trailed upwards closer and closer to the hardness between Gilbert's legs. Alfred smirked and slipped a hand up under the towel, fingers wrapping around the length and stroking lazily as he dragged his tongue up as far up as he could get without removing the towel.

Alfred smirked at the gasp he drew out, moving a hand to the spot where the towel joined, tugging to open it, "Now that's out of the way..." He purred moving his mouth up further, licking a stripe from the base of the other Alphas' cock to the head before wrapping his lips around the top. His tongue flicked the slit before giving a decidedly hard suck, eyes, full of lust and mischief, flashing up to the others face as he did. He was mostly going from what had been done to him... never actually having done this before, but…

Alfred pulled off for a moment, taking a deep breath and giving another lick before going for it. He covered his teeth and moved down on the hard length taking as much as he could (which was embarrassingly only half, this was harder than it looked!) Gilbert cried out in shock and Alfred caught sight of the controller dropping for just a second. He wrapped his hand around the rest of Gilbert's length, and bobbing, his cheeks hollowed and he let out a low moan, sending vibrations coursing through them both. 

"Fuck, Alfred~" Gilbert moaned arching his back. In the background Alfred heard the tell tale sound of the race finishing.

He was about to pull of and gloat... really he was... but something about the hard heaviness on his tongue and the headiness he was getting from hearing his name encouraged him to continue. A genuine groan leaving his throat as he moved a hand between his legs grasping himself twisting his wrist and stroking quickly as his excitement built. 

He slowed his bobbing and moved his head down further, taking more in. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes as he moved his tongue against the underside of Gilbert's cock until he literally couldn't force himself any further. He bobbed back up before working to return to the same point, shoulders rolling with the movement. 

Gilbert moaned and it spurred him on, Alfred worked to move his head faster, his jaw ached but he ignored it. Deep moans started rumbling from him as he went. On one bob he got a little too ambitious, gagging himself. He pulled off, a hand bracing moving from Gilbert base to his thigh for balance. His chin was shiny with spit, lips red and swollen from being stretched. He coughed and worked to catch his breath before he looked back up at Gilbert on the couch hovering in front of his 'five meters' still, he kept eye contact as his started licking along it, allowing himself a moment to breath. 

Alfred shivered and let out a breathy moan as Gilbert touched his hair, brushing his fingers though the one piece that made his cock twitch. A growl built in his chest and he moved up to catch Gilbert's mouth in a less than gentle manner. Their length pressing together Alfred ground down wincing slightly at the movement, but melted into it through the dull throb of pain. He adjusted moving away from the kiss to nip at Gil's earlobe growling "Now who's taking whose ass next time?" there was a edge of playfulness mixed in with the lust that was making his head spin.

Alfred felt Gilbert shiver below him “I guess that would be you, you did win after all…” He grumbled

Alfred chuckled in response "Well," He said moving down and nipping his way along the pale column of Gilbert throat. "We could always wait till tomorrow... if you're scared that is..." In reality, even though he had no idea why... Alfred really just wanted to get back down between Gilbert's legs. He blushed at the thought, happy his face was hidden... The feeling and the taste was just intoxicating. Honestly, he'd kind of prefer to have full use of his hips without any pain before he buried himself into Gilbert's ass anyway. He was now moving down Gilbert's chest towards his stomach, knees bending back into previous position. 

“I’m not scared of anything, let alone this…!” 

Alfred stopped moving resting his chin on Gilbert's abs nestled close to his cock. He tilted his head to the side looking up with a wicked smile "You sure? Cause... I can wait." He licked his lips cocking an eyebrow.

Gilbert smirked “Well, if you want to, though waiting’s not gonna get rid of this.” he motioned at the deep purple length that was practically begging for attention.

Alfred hummed, and a spark lit in the back of his mind saying he should be embarrassed by his current behavior... but fuck that, he was thinking with the other head right now. 

"I think I can help with that..." He moved his head down further, letting hair fall in his face as he ran his tongue around the head of Gilbert's cock. He pulled back with a smirk, unable to resist at least a little dig of dominance. "If you ask nicely that is." he ever so softly mouthed at the side of the length eyes locked in challenge.

His teasing did not get the desired effect, in fact Gilbert growled.... He growled! Starring Alfred down “Watch it Al, I’m not a fan of being teased…” 

Well... Fuck you too then...

"Excuse me? Who's the one on their fucking knees right now?" Irritation bubbled up as his look turned from playful challenge to pissed off. When Gilbert said nothing, he continued, "Don't forget asshole, I'm an Alpha too," Alfred stood from his spot, moment of obvious insanity passed as aggression oozed out of him. "and I'm sure as _fuck_ not gonna be the only one biting back a bit of pride if you wanna keep whatever this is going." he practically growled the words. 

Gilbert flinched and looked down, breaking eye contact at Alfred's growl. 

Alfred's eyes widened at it for a split second before something went off in him that spurred him forward. He landed on the couch, straddling Gilbert's lap. A hand roughly catching in the albino's hair as Alfred smashed their lips together holding him in place. Whatever softening his dick had suffered from arguing was fixed, now standing at full mast. He pulled back, jerking Gilbert's head to the side and ghosting his teeth over the other alphas shoulder "Mine" he growled, sinking his teeth in, lost in his instincts. 

Only this wasn't just Alpha instincts, if it was, he would have simply accepted dominance over the other Alpha and moved on... No this was more. Having Gilbert in particular cave to him like that? It was a pure head rush and he wanted more. 

Alfred stood bent over without breaking the kiss, any pain he had been feeling earlier was lost in Alpha haze. His hand released Gilbert's hair, and he lowered himself slipping his arms under the other alphas ass, breaking the kiss just long enough to lift him up and make sure he was securely balance. Gilbert's arms looped around his neck and Alfred growled happily, lust clouding his head.

Once he was positive he wasn't going to drop Gilbert on his ass (that he was currently massaging) He moved them down the hall, attaching his mouth anywhere and everywhere he could reach relishing the hum it drew forth. 

They arrived at Alfred's bed and Gilbert was dropped onto his back, Alfred following crawling between his legs and pressing their bodies together as his mouth sought the Albinos, once more the arms attached around his neck holding him there.

Shifting his weight to gain balance, Alfred reached out with one hand to the night stand. Opening the drawer blindly, he pulled out a bottle of lube. It took maneuvering but he managed to pop the lid. Pulling away and out of the other Alpha's grasp, he sat up, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before diving back down and running his tongue along anywhere inside Gilbert’s mouth he could reach, humming as he enjoyed the taste. 

His hand moved down to Gilbert’s ass, fingers probing and searching until he located the ring of muscles, he pulled away a fraction,"Relax" he instructed against the others lips, pushing a finger in slowly. 

Alfred pushed his finger in further, grimacing at the whine Gilbert made, he knew this part wasn't very comfortable. He got down to the last knuckle wiggling the digit inside waiting for the area to relax a little before moving to pump his fingers. He moved his mouth over to Gil's shoulder, nibbling gently as he slid in a second repeating the process. He knew there was a spot... that spot that had made him see fucking stars the night before he just needed to find it... 

Gilbert started complaining more, and Alfred was getting frustrated, how can one spot hide in such a small space it was just- “Holy shit~!!” Alfred's eye brows shot up 

He pulled his head back and smirked "Did I get it?" He purred, thrusting his fingers to brush the spot again so he could watch Gilbert’s face.

“Ooh fuck, oh fuck~!” Gilbert moaned, “T-There, there~!!” Alfred's eyes filled with want as he watched the display. He pumped his hand quickly, slipping in a third finger as he bit down on Gilbert’s throat again. He stretched his fingers making as much room as possible in the tight heat, but he was starting to see why Gilbert lost it. The thought of burying himself in that ass was so intense…

Gilbert's nails dug into his back and Alfred couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed the bottle again, slipping his fingers out and worked to slick himself- like a gentle-alpha is suppose to. His eyes never felt the other Alphas' face, he looked so... defeated, but in the hottest way possible. Alfred moved and lined himself up, hands on Gilbert’s hips as he slid in slowly as he could manage. A guttural moan ripping forth as he fully sheathed himself in the other. "Fuck Gil... So tight..." He groaned, panting as he succeed to take it slow for all of two thrusts before speeding up lost in another wave of need. 

Gilbert groaned under him and raised his hips as Alfred was plowing in. He was so fucking good... Alfred's hand slipped under one of Gilbert's legs, moving it over his shoulder as he tried to angle for the sweet spot, turning his head to bite down on Gil’s thigh with a growl at the same time. 

“Alfred~!!” and he knew he'd hit the spot. He also knew that he had just been pushed over the edge of thought by that wrecked voice. He thrust in wildly. No specific rhythm just so long as he kept hitting that spot. He could feel himself getting closer with every second, pushing in deeper and deeper. 

"Fuck Gil!" He grunted as he felt muscles tighten around his cock and he was done for. He buried himself as far as he could in the intoxicating heat and rocked through. Watching hungrily as Gilbert felt his own release, covering the albino's chest in white ribbons. 

It was only when he'd finally finished and a haze quickly passed, that what he'd done became apparent. To him at least. "Oh fuck..." he'd knotted in the other Alpha.

Alfred watched Gilbert’s face, resisting the urge to get hard again because fuck... Gilbert was panting, eyes rolled back, a sheen of sweat covering his still shaking and flushed body... and he just looked... perfect. Abso-fucking-lutly perfect.

And now Al had fucked that up and was just waiting for the other Alpha to notice. 

Maybe he wouldn't? Maybe Alfred's knot would go down before he had a chance? Yeah right... Because Gilbert was going to stay in the blissed out phase for the next fifteen minutes... he was good (obviously) but he doubted he was _that_ good... so he went straight for the puppy eyes. 

"Gilly? I'm really really sorry..." 

Alfred watched Gilbert's eyes clear from the lust giving way to confusion and pain... that's when he tried to move and-

“Shit!” 

"Arg!" Alfred choked out in slight pain. Dropping his head and staring at where they were joined Alfred let out a high pitched plea "Oh god please! Please just stay still!" He still rather liked that appendage... even If there was a small chance Gilbert might cut it off anyway... "I... I didn't mean... I..." 

Gilbert panted and opened his eyes a bit, glaring slightly, “Al, tell me you didn’t knot me…”

Alfred slowly raised his head with a pained looking attempt at an apologetic smile... "I uh... didn't mean too..." He was going to be murdered. Goodbye cruel world! The look in his eyes went back to guilty kicked puppy hoping it would make his death swift and relatively painless.

Gilbert tensed in reaction, causing Alfred to shudder a strangled sound escaping his throat. He looked down at the obviously pained Alpha below him, guilt filling him. "I'm so sorry... it... it'll go down soon... ish." he grimaced "Just try and relax?"

“H-How can I relax with an inflated knot inside me…?! Christ, it hurts…" Gilbert whined, But Alfred felt him relax and let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what to say, but the silence was looming and Alfred wasn’t exactly the smoothest operator in tense situations…

"At least I used lube?” If looks could kill...


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert woke up with a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes as he looked around. He was in his room, but something felt off. What did he do last night? He looked to his side and soon got an answer.

“Oh shit…!” He quietly said to himself as he saw his roommate, who he now remembered having fucked into the mattress, cuddled up closely to him, naked, and with his arms and legs wrapped around him. Out of reflex he tried to pull away, only to find Alfred’s arms pulling him in closer. He relaxed a little as the blonde Alpha snuggled into him and smiled softly. Well, Gilbert reasoned that he was trapped there anyway until Alfred woke up, might as well enjoy it.

A bit later, Alfred started to wake up. His eyes shot open when Gilbert shifted slightly, and after a glance up to see who or what he was cuddling with, Alfred’s eyes widened comically.

“Oh god!” Alfred worked to detach himself from Gilbert, only to stop midway when he was clearly assaulted by pain, “Fuck!” He squeaked out. Tears stung in the blonde Alpha’s eyes and he curled up slightly.

Gilbert frowned slightly and quickly but carefully moved so that they weren’t tangled in each other any more, “Um, are you alright Alfred…?” The albino asked nervously. He really had no idea where to go from here. What were they now? Friends, dating, what?

Alfred tried to sit up, and clenched his jaw. He eased himself back down, “Fucking ow~” He whined as he resettled, lying down now.

“No, I’m not okay.” Alfred grabbed a pillow and hid his face. He tried moving his legs and whined in pain, “Duuuuuude, this is so not cool!” His complain was muffled by the pillow.

“Sorry dude, I tried to be gentle. I guess I got a bit carried away…” Gilbert shrugged slightly and, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around the other comfortingly, his instincts saying he should do so.

“If you want, I can get you some ice or something from the kitchen while you rest here.” He offered. He had to make it up to the other Alpha somehow… Alfred lifted his face from the pillow, looking up at Gilbert. God Alfred looked so adorable with that pout on his face…

“Ibprofin? And water?” He asked a bit quietly.

Gilbert smiled softly and nodded, “Sure, no problem.” He got up and made his way to the kitchen, first grabbing a glass of water and then going to the bathroom and getting the painkiller. He couldn’t help but think about how last night went and easily found himself sporting a semi. He groaned softly and looked around. Placing the water down, he grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist, carrying the other for Alfred.

“Heh, I’d better leave the painkillers in the bedroom from now on…” He blushed slightly. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the bedroom, pain killers, water, and towel in hand.

When he entered the room again, Alfred had just put on his glasses. Hey, when did they get taken off anyway? Eh, whatever, it was no big deal.

“Thank you.” Alfred reached for the bottle but looked conflicted. What was the- Oh, right, he’d have to sit up for it. Gilbert sat next to him and, carefully, helped the other Alpha up. He wanted there to be a repeat, preferably with him topping but he’d be reluctantly willing to bottom. Gilbert leaned Alfred against him, an arm around his waist gently, and handed him the painkillers and water.

Alfred gladly took them, downing the pills and three quarters of the water in one go. Once they were down, he sighed in relief. What followed was tense yet somehow comfortable silence between the two of them. Alfred was being unusually quiet… Was he having second thoughts about all this? If he decided that he hadn’t liked it at all, then Gil was screwed, figuratively speaking. If he wasn’t though, he’d be screwed literally. A tiny and brief chuckle escaped from him as he thought about it.

“So… that was… an experience?” Alfred’s voice was a little shaky, “I mean… uhm…” He bit his lip in a way that made Gilbert want to kiss him again.

“Yeah, it was…” Gilbert furrowed his brow slightly as he considered what to say next, which was a first for him, “I don’t know about you, but… I wouldn’t mind… you know… doing it again…” His voice gradually got quieter as he said it, until it was just a mumbled whisper. Gott damn it, why was this so hard?! Well, considering what happened earlier, it shouldn’t be so surprising.

Gilbert waited with baited breath as Alfred was silent. The blonde looked down at Gilbert’s hand around him, and Gilbert bit his lip. Alfred suddenly twisted his upper body, cringing slightly. He grabbed the back of Gilbert’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, which caught him completely by surprise. Gilbert gasped slightly and Alfred used the chance to force his tongue in, running it over the roof of his mouth before drawing it back and biting Gilbert’s lower lip. Alfred pulled away slightly, looking at him.

Gilbert could do nothing but stare at him for a while. Holy shit, he kept getting reminded of that Alfred was a hell of a kisser. Without having to think about it, Gilbert gripped Alfred by his upper arms and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in to his mouth and curling their tongues together. A throaty groan erupted from the other and his tongue worked against his. Gilbert purred softly as he felt Alfred’s hands move through his hair as he worked to get a better angle.

Gilbert moaned softly and pulled Alfred closer to him so that they were flush with one another. He briefly moved a hand away and tore off the towel that had been around his waist to the floor before wrapping his arm around the other’s midriff again. Gilbert could feel Alfred’s length press against his own, and was glad to find that the other was as aroused as he was. Or at least he was, until the hand in his hair tightened and pulled his head back.

Alfred looked at him sternly, half growling, “As hot as it is that you’re that into this, that thing between your legs? Yeah... It needs to calm the fuck down because _that_ is not happening today asshole... I'm still fucking sore like you wouldn't believe…” a smirk played on his lips, “Though... once this passes, and I fucking hope that doesn't take too long, I'll be more then happy to return the favour~” Gilbert felt his face and body flush as Alfred raised his eyebrows suggestively.

He chuckled slightly nervously, “You topping me~? We’ll see about that~” As much as he was an Alpha, the idea of being topped by Alfred was kinda hot, though he didn’t know if he was ready to admit that just yet, as much as he was loving all of this so far.

Alfred’s smirk just got wider. He tipped his head to the side and raked his teeth along Gilbert’s neck down to his shoulder, earning a shiver from him as he still held on to his hair, “Oh I know we’ll see~”

He then let go, leaning back against Gilbert with arms crossed lazily as if nothing had just happened, “I want bacon,” He smiled up at the now confused Alpha with the most innocent smile Gilbert had ever seen.

“Uh, sure. Want eggs with that too?” Gilbert asked, not sure what else to say.

Alfred smiled and hummed, “That sounds really good. Yes please!” He said cheerfully, “Then I can kick your ass at Mario kart after breakfast.”

Gilbert chuckled, “Don’t get too cocky, I’ve got a lot of practice against mein younger brother at that game, and I always beat him.” Gilbert grinned and got up to cook breakfast. He wrapped the towel around his waist, cause hot grease on cock would be the most painful thing ever, and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out the eggs and bacon from the fridge and got to cooking.

Alfred entered a few minutes later, leaning against the kitchen door way with a pair of boxers on, “Mmm, smells good.” Gilbert turned to look at the other with a smile, “Glad you think so, it’s just about ready, so take a seat!” He placed the eggs on to two plates, the bacon needing a little longer to cook.

Alfred sat down and tensed for a minute groaning, “Duuude… this sucks so bad… next time slow the fuck down and use lube…” Gilbert snickered as Alfred realized what he just said, “Wow… Okay that just happened…” the blonde shook his head and returned to eating. Gilbert added the bacon to their plates and sat down, eating as well.

“Don’t worry, I will~ I’ll take it nice and slow the next time I fuck you~” Gilbert winked as he slurped up a piece of bacon.

Alfred scowled, “Tch, yeah, next time… After I show you how it’s properly done asshole.” He ended with a smirk. Gilbert blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. The two of them ate, Gilbert eating like a normal person while Alfred shoveled food down like a black hole.

Once they were done, Alfred stood and winced slightly, “I need a fucking shower…” He sighed and brought his plate to the sink.

Gilbert stood as well and brought his to the sink, “Go ahead, I’ll take care of the plates and set the game up,” He smirked, “Prepare for round two dummkopf~” He snickered.

Alfred rolled his eyes, “It’ll be me beating your ass this time you forget. Don’t underestimate my mad Mario skills bro.” He made his way to the bathroom. Gilbert snickered and grinned more as he got to work on cleaning their plates. He let himself daydream about how he’d fuck Alfred in a multitude of different positions, watching and enjoying how his face contorted in pleasure and how he cried out for him…

Yep, full hard-on achieved. That was going to be a bit difficult to play with, but oh well. Alfred came back a half hour later, wrapped in a towel and dripping water. Oh man, now _that_ was an unfair advantage… Gilbert had finished washing the dishes and was now sitting on the couch with the game all set up. The albino Alpha couldn’t help but stare at him for a while before he snapped out of his daze and spoke up.

“You ready to get fucked again?” He grinned confidently.

“Dork.” Alfred elbowed Gilbert playfully and picked up his controller. Gilbert chuckled and picked Luigi and Alfred choose baby Peach.

Alfred smirked when he noticed the bulge hiding (standing tall for the world to see) under Gilbert’s towel, “Sure you’re gonna be able to concentrate? Would you like me to put on a shirt?” The blonde teased.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, then smirked at him, “No, what about you? Gonna be able to focus with the thought of my dick up your ass again?” He teased back before pressing start, and the race was under way.

“Hey dude, I’m not the one all hot and heavy for it.” Alfred replied.

“Says the guy who was screaming my name last night~ I’m looking forward to hearing that again~” Gilbert grinned as he rounded a corner on the track, overtaking Alfred.

Alfred paused the game and looked at Gilbert with the same challenging look he’d given him the other night, “You just can’t seem to get your mind off my ass…” He moved closer and nipped Gilbert’s ear, “But I _really_ can’t wait to get you under me,” Alfred growled and pulled back, smirking.

Gilbert tinted pink at the idea and Alfred continued, “So I have an idea. Flipping coins is bullshit, lets have a real competition… If you’re up for it of course.”

Gilbert smirked at him, “You know I’m always up for it. What’d you have in mind for this competition, which we both know I’ll win?”

Alfred returned the smirk. “Whoever gets the fastest time on time trial, wins... The catch is…” he put a hand on Gilbert’s thigh and raised an eyebrow, “The other person gets to do their best to distract the player. You can even pick who goes first, since I know I'll win either way.”

“Heh, since I’m such a gracious winner, I’ll let you go first.” Gilbert put down his controller and leaned back, hands behind his head.

“Alright, your call,” Alfred sat back up, quitting their current race and going into time trials. He picked a course, and a race and looked to Gilbert. “Good luck asshole," He said with a smirk, as the beeps started and he focused on the screen.

Gilbert grinned more and reached a hand up to Alfred’s head, playing with his ahodge (the little piece of hair that sticks up). He twisted it around and stroked it, doing all he could to tease him with it. The Alpha was squirming slightly, his breathing getting a little heavier. Despite this though, Alfred focused hard on the race course, and managed to beat it in record time.

Gilbert took the controller next “Alright, my turn now. Watch and learn how the awesome does it.” The albino was feeling cocky, so he chose the ghost course, thinking he could do it with flying colours.

Alfred moved out of his sight as he focused on the course. It wasn’t until he felt a light bite on his thigh that he spared a quick look down. Alfred was on his knees between Gilbert’s legs. He blushed slightly before re-focusing on the track. Alfred elicited a small gasp from Gilbert as he started stroking his cock lazily, dragging his tongue up his thigh as far as he could without removing the towel. It distracted Gilbert slightly, but he was determined to beat Alfred’s time!

Alfred moved his hand to where Gilbert’s towel was tied, tugging it open, “Now that that’s out of the way…” He purred, moving his mouth up further. He licked a line from the base of Gilbert’s cock to the head, earning a shiver of delight from the Alpha, before wrapping his lips around the tip. His tongue flicked the slit and he sucked hard. Gilbert was having trouble focusing like this, and kept falling off the track and bumping into the walls as the ministrations continued.

Alfred pulled off for a moment, taking a deep breath and taking another lick before taking in half of Gilbert’s cock. The albino cried out in pleasure and surprise, nearly dropping the controller. He did drop it, just for a second, when Alfred wrapped his hand around the rest of him and bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and let out a low moan, sending vibrations through him.

“Fuck, Alfred~” Gilbert moaned, arching his back slightly. He managed to finish the ghost trial a good two minutes behind Alfred’s time, meaning that he was going to bottom.

He was going to whine slightly at this when he felt Alfred keep sucking him, though he was going slower now. He looked down and saw the blonde Alpha stroking himself as he sucked, his head moving down further until there were tears welling up in his eyes. He had three fourths of his cock in his mouth and down his throat, tongue rubbing against the underside. He slowly moved off before working his way back down, shoulders rolling. Gilbert moaned and spared no thought towards the game as he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the others’ mouth around his cock.

Alfred started moving his head faster, deep moans rumbling from him. On one bob he got too ambitious and gagged. He pulled off and placed a hand on Gilbert’s thigh. Gilbert looked down at him, licking his lips at the sight of Alfred’s mouth. There was spit on his chin, and his lips were red and swollen from taking in so much. The blonde Alpha coughed and worked to catch his breath, looking up at him. He kept the eye contact as he started licking along his five meters again, giving him a chance to relax. Gilbert reached down and stroked a hand through his hair, thumb rubbing over the piece that stuck up. Maybe he could use this chance to take control and ward off having to bottom for another day?

The growl Alfred let out followed by the way he captured Gil's mouth in a not-so-gentle kiss said otherwise. Their girths pressed together and Alfred ground down, making Gilbert bite down on his lip to try and suppress a moan.

Alfred moved away from the kiss to nip at Gilbert’s earlobe, growling, “Now who’s taking whose ass this time?” There was a mix of playfulness and lust in Alfred’s voice that sent a shiver down his spine, but it wasn’t a bad kind of shiver either.

“I guess that would be you, you did win after all…” Gilbert grumbled, not meeting his eyes. He was a sore loser and he knew it, but that didn’t make things better!

Alfred chuckled in response, “Well,” He was moving down Gilbert’s body, nipping down his throat, “We could always wait until tomorrow… If you’re scared that is…” He couldn’t believe it, but Gilbert was actually considering the offer. He wasn’t scared, but there was no denying that he was a bit nervous. Alfred was now moving down Gilbert’s chest towards his stomach, back on his knees again in front of his cock. As much as Gilbert would’ve liked the way out, his pride wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m not scared of anything, let alone this…!” He was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. Alfred stopped where he was, resting his chin on Gilbert’s abs, agonizingly close to his cock.

He tilted his head to the side and looked up with a wicked smile, “You sure? Cause… I can wait~” He licked his lips, cocking an eyebrow.

Gilbert got his drift and smirked, “Well, if you want to, though waiting’s not gonna get rid of this.” He motioned to his twitching hard-on and smirked wider.

Alfred hummed, “I think I can help with that…” He moved his head down and circled his tongue around the head of Gilbert’s dick before he pulled back with a smirk, defiance in his eyes, “If you ask nicely that is~” He softly mouthed the side of Gilbert’s cock, eyes locked in challenge.

Gilbert softly growled a warning, eyes equally locked with challenge and dominance, trying to put Alfred back in what the albino felt was his place, “Watch it Al, I’m not a fan of being teased…”

“Excuse me? Whose the one on their fucking knees right now?” Alfred’s look changed from playful challenge to pissed off. Gilbert could smell the aggression starting to come from the other. He didn’t know if it was the scent itself or something else, but for a few seconds he felt like he had to submit to the other Alpha which made him loose his train of thought.

Alfred continued, “Don’t forget asshole, I’m an Alpha too,” Alfred stood, aggression coming off of him in waves, “And I’m sure as _fuck_ not gonna be the only one biting back a bit of pride if you wanna keep whatever this is going.” There was a definite growl in Alfred’s words. The combination of that growl and Alfred’s aggression clouding his mind caused Gilbert to flinch and break their eye contact, briefly looking down, but it gave Alfred a window of opportunity.

Alfred shot forward, straddling Gilbert’s lap and roughly grabbing his hair before smashing their lips together, holding him in place. Gilbert was rigid as the other dominated him with just that kiss. Damn, was this what Alfred had felt like when he’d bottomed? It was weird, but… intoxicating in a way.

He didn’t even notice that the other had pulled back until he felt teeth ghosting along his neck down to his shoulder, “Mine.” Alfred growled, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Gilbert cried out, and if he’d had half a mind at the moment he would’ve pushed Alfred off and yelled at him for leaving an obvious mark like that.

While Gilbert was momentarily stunned by everything happening so fast, Alfred stood without breaking the kiss. He released Gilbert’s hair, breaking the kiss briefly, and wrapped his arms under the albino’s ass, picking him up. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, an Omega-ish move for sure, but he was playing the Omega role at the moment. He hummed softly as he felt Alfred massage his ass and lick and kiss anywhere his mouth could reach. Gilbert snapped out of his stupor when he felt Alfred drop him onto his bed and proceeded to crawl between his legs, bodies pressed together and mouth locking with his. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back deeply, opening his mouth just a bit to let Alfred’s tongue in. He shouldn’t have done it, he should be fighting back a fuzzy voice in his mind screamed at him, but he couldn’t hear it over the urge to be with Alfred in that moment.

Alfred grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and opened it. He pulled away, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before diving down and exploring Gilbert’s mouth with his tongue. The albino moaned and arched his back slightly at the feeling of it.

He tensed slightly when he felt a finger probe at his ass, “Relax.” Alfred instructed. Gilbert tried to as he felt the finger go in to him. It wasn’t so bad, not as bad as he thought it would’ve been anyway, but it was still uncomfortable… Gilbert squirmed and whined a little bit as he tried to get used to the feeling. He whined louder when the finger was pushed in to the knuckle and a second one was added, the process repeated. Alfred gently nibbled his shoulder as he moved them around, thrusting them and angling them. It felt so uncomfortable and it was starting to hurt and-

“Holy shit~!!” Gilbert cried out as Alfred’s fingers made contact with something that sent fireworks through him. It must’ve been like the spot he had found in Alfred the night before, and he wanted more of it.

Alfred looked at him and smirked, “Did I get it?” He purred. Gilbert would’ve made a remark, or at least replied, but Alfred kept rubbing his fingers against that spot and all Gilbert could do was moan and writhe in pleasure.

“Ooh fuck, oh fuck~!” Gilbert moaned, “T-There, there~!!” He started bucking his hips down on to Alfred’s fingers, putting his whole body in to it, just wanting that feeling to continue.

Alfred pumped his hand quickly, adding a third finger which just increased the pleasure and made Gilbert moan louder as the blonde bit down on his throat again. He gripped on to him tightly, his nails digging in to Alfred’s back as Gilbert was stretched out. Gilbert looked up at the other Alpha, eyes full of submission. He’d never felt this low in his life, but he was loving every second of it. He wanted to be topped like this, to be brought down to size by an Alpha like Alfred, at least during this moment.

Alfred grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up, his eyes never leaving Gilbert’s face. He then moved and lined himself up, hands on Gilbert’s hips as he entered as slowly as possible. Both let out a guttural moan as Alfred pushed himself fully inside, Gilbert arching his back slightly.

“Fuck Gil… So tight…” The blonde groaned, panting as he took it slow for the first two thrusts before speeding up. Gilbert groaned and spread his legs more so he could get in deeper. It wasn’t Alpha at all, but how could he possibly care during that moment? He raised his hips slightly, hoping that doing so would allow Alfred to find that spot again sooner.

Alfred slipped a hand under Gilbert’s leg, raising it over his shoulder as he tried to angle for his sweet spot. He turned his head and bit his thigh with a growl, and almost as soon as that happened, the blonde hit his spot again.

“Alfred~!!” The cry came out choked as Gilbert arched his back, completely engulfed in the pleasure again. Alfred started thrusting wildly with no rhythm at all, just focusing on hitting that one spot over and over.

It wasn’t long before they both reached climax, Alfred crying out first, “Fuck Gil!” He came inside the albino, who followed shortly after with a loud moan. Gilbert was lost in euphoria, panting heavily with his eyes rolled back slightly. He didn’t even hear what Alfred said, but he did register that he had said something, and he was now making the puppy dog face he did when he was in trouble.

After a little while, he started to come down from his high, and noticed an incredible soreness in his ass. He groaned and blinked a few times to get his head back. Gilbert looked down and noticed that Alfred was still deep inside him. When the albino Alpha tried to move, he suddenly felt an intense but fortunately brief pain.

“Shit!” He lied back down and panted, screwing his eyes shut.

“Arg!” Alfred cried out in slight pain and looked down to where they were connected, “Oh god please! Please just stay still! I… I didn’t mean… I…”

Gilbert panted and opened his eyes a bit, glaring slightly, “Al, tell me you didn’t knot me…”

Alfred slowly raised his head with a pained attempt at an apologetic smile, “I uh… didn’t mean too…” He looked at Gilbert with a guilty, kicked puppy look. The albino opened his mouth to say something but cried out briefly in pain when he accidentally tensed up and curled in on himself as much as his situation would allow. Alfred shuddered and let out a strangled sound before looking down at Gilbert.

“I’m so sorry… it… it’ll go down soon… ish?” he grimaced, “Just try and relax?” He offered.

Gilbert looked up at him, “H-How can I relax with an inflated knot inside me…?! Christ, it hurts…” Gilbert let out a slight whine. He knew he wasn’t acting very Alpha at the moment, but he seriously doubted that anyone, not even his hard-ass dad, could blame him in that situation. He lied down fully and tried to relax, hoping that that would make the knot go down a little faster.

“At least I used lube?” Gilbert just glared at him for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred hobbled to the door when the knock sounded "I'm coming!" He yelled grabbing his wallet from his coat. He opened the door and smiled blissfully at the heavenly smell of the large pizza in the mans hands "Ahh hello darling... you smell beautiful" He murmured to it as he took the toasty warm box. The pizza guy laughed in response. Alfred smiled "what do I own ya?"

"Twenty-two fifty."

Alfred pulled out thirty and handed it over, taking a six pack of coke from his hands as well "Thanks dude, keep the change." He said before closing the door.

He got back to his bedroom where Gilbert was still laying, refusing to move much and looking a little more grumpy then usual.. "I come baring peace offerings?" he said holding up their lunch.

Gilbert glared at him... It looked slightly comical, but Alfred wasn't quite stupid enough to laugh. 

"Awe common dude... I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to..." He walked closer putting the pizza on the bed and kneeling beside it with his best puppy eyes , lip stuck out and chin resting on his hands "I'm really really sorry.... I got extra sausage?"

Gilbert took a piece of pizza and bit into it, speaking around the mouth full. “Fine. I’ll forgive you." Alfred perked up, smiling "On one condition.” . 

Alfred head tilted and his eyes narrowed just slightly "ok... I'll bite... what's the condition?"

Gilbert swallowed the food in his mouth, “The next time I top, you have to let me knot you.”

"What?! " Alfred stood up eyes wide "no... fuck no just... My ass is still sore as it is!" He was breathing quickly before he whimpered "do you have any idea how much blood there was in the shower?" okay... maybe not too much... but in his opinion any blood coming out of his ass was too much!

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Relax dummkopf, I’m not saying we’ll do it right now or anything, just that at some point in the future, I get to knot you.” He took another bite of pizza. 

"Whatever asshole,” Alfred said after a moment of deliberation “we'll see." He grabbed a piece of pizza and settled on the bed also on his stomach. "well today's gonna be fun..." He said casting a glance back at their asses "I guess riding bikes or going rafting is out" He said with a dry laugh. "fuck" 

Gilbert snorted, “You could say that again.”

\----

Two weeks later, long after they had recovered from their first experience bottoming, Gilbert’s brother Ludwig was coming to visit. Knowing how much of a neat freak the younger German was, Gilbert and Alfred had just spent the better part of the day cleaning up and were now resting on the couch.

"dude... I have never cleaned a house more thoroughly..." Alfred groaned, he was laying across the couch with his head in Gilberts lap. He turned to his side burying his face against the other Alphas stomach "If i never see another mop again.. it'll be too soon..." He whined, the words muffled into the others shirt, Gilberts fingers petting his hair. 

“I hear you Al, that was way too much cleaning… Well, at least we won’t have mien little brother after us now for the place being a mess…” He said with a sigh.

Alfred hummed partly in agreement, partly because having his hair stroked was relaxing. "how long is he staying?" Alfred asked, refusing to move. If Gilbert couldn't understand his muffled words, too bad for him! He was comfy.. 

“About a week.” Alfred groaned and buried his head further hugging Gilbert's waist at the same time “We still got about ten minutes before he’ll show up by the way… Want to make out?”

Alfred finally managed to pull his face away for that. He didn't say a word as he pushed himself up, moving to straddle Gilbert's lap, as per usual, and lace his fingers into the white locks "pfft, is that even a fucking question asshole?" he said with a smirk before dipping down and nipping at the other Alphas lower lip. "to bad it wasn't twenty... " he murmured. 

Gilbert chuckled “Yeah, if it was twenty, I could-” They heard a knock at the door. and Alfred dropped his head to Gilbert shoulder with a soft sob, “Gott damnit Ludwig…!” 

"My sentiments-" He hoisted himself up to stand "exactly" Alfred moved away from the couch, giving the other Alpha room to get up. He moved to the kitchen adjusting his clothing and make sure his hair was in order on the way.

Alfred stood in the kitchen and focused on anything... anything that was not between his legs. He listened to the greetings as Ludwig came in and looked for something.. He glanced at the clock, it was ten to three... not lunch... not dinner... beer? beer. 

Alfred walked toward the side of the kitchen nearest the entry and stuck his head out "yo Ludwig! how's it hangin? Wanna beer?" He asked with his usual large smile. 

Ludwig smiled slightly, “Thanks, I’d love one.” 

The brothers walked into the kitchen and Alfred went to the fridge and pulled out three beers, assuming Gilbert would want one. he passed one to the Omega as he came into the kitchen "so how was the drive?" 

"not bad, not much traffic on the highway yet." He said taking the can and cracking it open. 

"cool!" Alfred said nodding and opening his own can, drinking deeply. He hated small talk. He was awful at it... he was even more awful at it when he was focusing on not thinking about how he had been robbed of at least one last make out session before all that halted for a week... 

"So... what do you guys wanna do?" Alfred asked awkwardly shifting his weight and swaying. He was trying to look anywhere but Gil, god knows maybe they would put off some sort of flashing signal saying 'hey we fuck a lot' and that would just... in his avoidance his eyes locked on the bag still in Ludwig's hand "oh shit, sorry dude! you probably wanna put down your stuff! Gil he's staying in your room right?" Alfred's eyes went back to Gilberts when he spoke, so much for avoiding looking at him,

“Yeah. C’mon Luddy, I’ll show you where it is!” Gilbert grinned, grabbed the Omega’s arm, and made his way to his room.

And like that... Alfred was alone. Part of him was relieved... the other part kinda felt weird... He shrugged his shoulders to no one and walked out to the couch, sitting down with a heavy sigh. This week was going to be hell.. Maybe Ludwig's a heavy sleeper? He wasn't staying in Alfred room. they could be quiet... probably. He took another drink of his beer and put it on the table, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

cleaning was exhausting.

Alfred was in the middle of a lovely dream, swimming with the whales though an ocean of cheese burgers, when a jolt ran through him from his hair being tugged and woke him up with a squeak. He bit his lip going red and turned to send a glare at his room-mate. "what was that for?!" he pouted, temporarily forgetting the house guest.

The other Alpha moved to lean against the couch, arms on the back rest, “To wake you up dummkopf.”

"nicer ways you could have done it..." he said turning his face up with every intention of going for the alphas lips in his sleepy haze, it was only then that he caught the scent of omega.. shit! He turned back around and crossed his arms "whatever asshole... wait till I catch you sleeping " He smirked in recovery "I'm thinkin ice. "

Gilbert smirked back, “Oh yeah? Then I’ll just have to retaliate. I’m thinking opera music right in your ear.” He chuckled

"well, hope you like warm water and laundry..." He shot back as he picked up the remote. Gilbert would know that was an empty threat. Alfred liked sleeping on Gilberts mattress more... and he sure as hell wasn't about to let someone piss on his.

"So Ludwig! what are we doing?" 

\---

The rest of the day was tedious, but not unbearable. Alfred had to call it quits early, claiming exhaustion when in reality it was 'I keep awkwardly wanting to touch you. but your brother’s here' He sat in his bedroom with the lights off and sighed. He needed to figure this shit out... If he couldn't handle one day around one person... how the hell was he gonna handle hiding this shit on campus?

It had to have been an hour later and Alfred was trying, to his credit, to get to sleep... but his brain wouldn't shut up. so it was a welcomed interruption when the door opened quietly, and he heard the whispered “Hey, are you still awake Al?”

Rather than answer verbally (because he knew whispering wasn't something he was very good at) Alfred smiled to himself and flipped the covered on the other side of the bed down in silent invitation. 

Gilbert smiled and climbed in close to him, Alfred sighed happily as he snuggled up next to the other Alpha. The other being there was like a weight being lifted, his brain clearing as he lost himself in the warmth. He moved to catch Gilbert's lips like he had wanted to since that afternoon. he had to choke back the satisfied little groan at that contact. 

Gilbert’s arms wrapped around him and Alfred shuffled down slinging an arm over Gil’s waist, their feet were in a tangled mess. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Gilbert's neck and inhaled the oddly comforting scent. he didn't even realize his eyes were closing as he started to drift off. 

\--

For the next three nights, Gilbert found his way into Alfred's bed once his brother was asleep, and over the following mornings, they had somehow managed to wake up before Ludwig did and, though both were reluctant to do so, got washed and dressed before they could be caught cuddling. 

Alfred woke up in a fairly good mood despite the ungodly hour. After washing up, the pair moved into the kitchen. Alfred manned the coffee machine, and Gilbert took over breakfast. They had been standing in the kitchen in silence as Alfred waited for the coffee to come down when he noticed Gilberts face turn a slight shade of pink. he raised an eyebrow chuckling and looked out of the kitchen to check the coast was clear. "Cute" He murmured and very quickly leaned over pecking him on the blushing cheek before darting from the room before the spatula Gilbert threw could get him. In his haste, he almost ran right into Ludwig. "whoa! sorry dude!" Alfred said stumbling back "It's okay" said the somewhat sleepy looking German "Coffee is in the machine if you want." he said with a smile motioning behind him. He gave a nod and a muttered word he assumed meant thank you before Alfred moved to the bathroom... it was the only excuse he could think of for running from the kitchen... 

Alfred exited the bathroom a few minuets later to retrieve coffee on his way to the table. "mmmm smells good" He murmured as he passed the stove, then came to settle at the table with a yawn. He smiled at the blonde across from him "So! What's up for today?"

"Well, there are somethings I need to get while I'm in the city, so I'll go do that after breakfast" Ludwig had turned slightly pink and quickly hid behind his mug. 

Omegas were odd... 

Gilbert looked over from the breakfast he was cooking, “What’re you getting?” He asked.

"Oh uh" Ludwig turned more pink "Just some things. nothing particularly interesting. Omega stuff." He said once more lifting his cup to his mouth. 

Alfred raised his eyebrow but looked away back at the other Alpha with a shrug "Well we can take you where ever-"

The German choked on his coffee, coughing and regaining himself. "no no, I can go myself. how long until breakfast?" He asked Gilbert

“Just about done.” 

Breakfast went by quietly, The food of course was amazing. Alfred loved it when Gilbert cooked, he could eat wurst for days... Their was mostly just the sounds of cutlery and comments on the food filling the air. When it was (finally) done, Alfred took the plates to the dishwasher, piling them in and wiping down the counters.

The Alphas both checked again to make sure Ludwig was okay going alone, but he insisted and practically ran out of the apartment. Alfred looked at the just closed door with an eye brow raised, "okay... bye?" he chuckled and went back to wiping down the table from breakfast when Gilbert voice came from the kitchen,

“You know, this is probably the most privacy we’ll be getting until Ludwig goes home at the end of the week…” Alfred hummed in agreement as he finished up his task. 

then it hit him, his eyes popping open "oh... we're alone..." He had been so use to behaving over the past four days, biting back every dirty thought and desire... It only took a second, few long strides, and he was over to Gilbert, arms wrapping around him, hands skirting under his shirt "We're alone~" he growled against the Albinos ear, all the pushed back thoughts coming to the surface. 

“Mmm, yeah~ No Ludwig to get in our way~” Said Gilbert, a smirk in his words as he ground back against Alfred.

A groan left Alfred's lips at the contact, already mostly hard... it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't already so desperate for it. he pushed back with a growl His mouth moved over Gilberts neck, nipping, his hand moving to reach down the back of Gilbert pants. "better not waste any time then" He grabbed his ass and moved to bite Gilbert shoulder eliciting a moan in response. 

“The counter’s going to get dirty Alfred…” 

Alfred's hand moved to Gilbert's waistband tugging The sleep pants down. "I will bleach the whole fucking kitchen..." He said before adding with a growl "I want you now" his fingers ran over Gilbert's ass again before he reached up and into the near by cupboard grabbing a bottle of olive oil, it would do. "I've been wanting you like this for days" He said almost pained. 

Gilbert turned his head around to look back at Alfred, “You don’t think I haven’t been wanting it to? Shut up already and get to it~ Lets see if that table can support two Alphas going at it~” Gilbert purred. 

Alfred hummed in agreement, "gladly" He pulled back dragging Gilbert to face him and caught his mouth roughly, bruising and biting as he dragged them both back towards the table, oil still in hand. They reached destination, and Alfred tipped the other Alpha down grabbing the oil and quickly coating his fingers. His clean hand removed both of their pants all together before pushing Gilbert's shirt up, his mouth fixing over Gilbert’s nipple while his first slick finger pushed into him eagerly. 

“Alfred~” Gilbert moaned at his ministrations and it shot straight to Alfred cock, his teeth biting down on the bud between his teeth gently a quiet growl building. He worked the first finger quickly, his second soon joining it. Alfred worked to angle them just right to hit the spot that would make Gilbert come apart in that dizzying way he had been dreaming about.

Gilbert cried out as he found it “Oh fuck~!! Al, there, right there~!!” Gilbert moaned loudly, bucking his hips down on to Alfred’s fingers. Alfred moaned, He loved those sounds... He loved that he could draw out those sounds. He added a third finger, working him open. He needed inside soon or he felt like the was going to explode. His mouth unlatched, moving up to cover Gilbert’s hungrily. his tongue forcing it's way in and exploring every inch as they moved. 

He needed it now... He removed his fingers, breaking the kiss and grabbing the open bottle and slicking himself up before darting between the Alphas legs and bending to nip and lick at his neck as he pushed his way in "mmm fuck! Gilbert Jesus..." he groaned, fingers digging into the albinos hips. 

Gilbert moaned and panted at the intrusion and it drove Alfred nuts. He moved his hips in a quick, but shallow rhythm, picking up depth as he felt the hot tight loosen around him. His hand went between them, grabbing Gilbert's cock with his already slippery hand and stroking it to the same rhythm he was thrusting. He doubted either of them were going to last long... but he forced the coiling in his belly to settle not willing to stop just yet. besides, he loved watched Gilbert get off first

Alfred was losing himself in the tight heat, and the sounds they were making at the relief of four days of sexual tension. he panted as his thrusting became more desperate, pounding into Gilbert, watching his knot this time, with abandon. "Fuck Gil... please I'm gonna-" he broke off with a deep whine as he rode the edge.

“M-Me too, j-just a little-” And with that Gilbert lost it, and In turn, so did Alfred. Watching the albinos face twist as he cried out, the tight squeeze around his cock, he was over the edge, filling the Alpha beneath him. He kept his hand and hips moving under the pair both shuddered and were left in blissful panting and fucked out smiles. 

"What. The hell. Is going on here..."

Alfred's blood turned to ice as his head turned towards the door, Ludwig standing in the open door, eyes wide in shock and apparently frozen that way

"oh fuck..."


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert was laying on his stomach in Alfred’s room, unable and unwilling to move. They had finally gotten unstuck, and Alfred had made his way out of the room. The albino was sore, to say the very least, and was NOT happy at having been knotted. Bottoming to Alfred was one thing, but getting a knot expanded in your ass was another!

He was grumbling to himself in German when the Alpha in question came in with a large pizza and a six-pack of coke cans, “I come baring peace offerings?” He said, holding the food up. Gilbert just glared at him like a grumpy cat who’d gotten a bath.

“Awe common dude... I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to…” Alfred walked towards the bed, putting the pizza on it and looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, lip sticking out and head on the back of his hands, “I’m really really sorry… I got extra sausage?” Gilbert looked at Alfred then at the pizza. He grabbed a slice and started eating it.

“Fine. I’ll forgive you. On one condition.” He said around the slice of (surprisingly good) pizza in his mouth.

Alfred tilted his head and narrowed his eyes just slightly, “Okay… I’ll bite… What’s the condition?”

Gilbert swallowed the food in his mouth, “The next time I top, you have to let me knot you.”

“What?!” Alfred stood up eyes wide “No... fuck no just... My ass is still sore as it is!” He was breathing quickly before he whimpered “Do you have any idea how much blood there was in the shower?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Relax dummkopf, I’m not saying we’ll do it right now or anything, just that at some point in the future, I get to knot you.” He took another bite of pizza. That seemed completely fair to him, getting knotted hurt _way_ more then just a dick in your ass.

“Whatever asshole, we'll see.” He grabbed a piece of pizza and settled on the bed also on his stomach. “Well today's gonna be fun…” Alfred glanced behind them at their behinds, “I guess riding bikes or going rafting is out.” He laughed dryly, “Fuck.”

Gilbert snorted, “You could say that again.” 

Two weeks later, long after they had recovered from their first experience bottoming, Gilbert’s brother Ludwig was coming to visit. Knowing how much of a neat freak the younger German was, Gilbert and Alfred had just spent the better part of the day cleaning up and were now resting on the couch.

“Dude… I have never cleaned a house more thoroughly…” Alfred groaned, laying with his head in Gilbert’s lap. Gilbert was sitting up right, leaning back against the couch.

Alfred turned to his side, pressing his face in to Gilbert’s stomach, “If I never see another mop again… it’ll be too soon…” He whined, though his words were muffled by Gilbert’s shirt.

The albino nodded tiredly in agreement and stroked his hair softly, “I hear you Al, that was way too much cleaning… Well, at least we won’t have mien little brother after us now for the place being a mess…” He sighed tiredly.

Alfred hummed in agreement, “How long is he staying?” The blonde Alpha asked tiredly.

“About a week.” Gilbert looked up at the clock on the wall, “We still got about ten minutes before he’ll show up by the way… Want to make out?” Gilbert just decided that then would be a good time to ask, cause if he wasn’t gonna be able to get any action for the next five days, he was at least getting a kiss damn it!

Alfred got up at that, straddling Gilbert’s lap without a word, as usual, and laced his fingers into Gilbert’s hair with a smirk, “Pfft, is that even a question asshole?” Gilbert smirked as Alfred leaned down and nipped at his lower lip, “Too bad it wasn’t twenty…” Alfred muttered.

Gilbert chuckled slightly, “Yeah, if it was twenty, I could-” They heard a knock at the door. Gilbert groaned and tilted his head back, “Gott damnit Ludwig…!” Alfred dropped his head to Gilbert’s shoulder with a soft sob.

“My sentiments-” He hoisted himself to stand up, “Exactly.” Alfred got up from the couch, letting Gilbert get up, and headed to the kitchen. Gilbert straightened himself up then went to answer the door, putting on a big grin.

“Yo, Ludwig, what’s up? Come on in!” He smiled at the blonde while simultaneously wishing he hadn’t bothered to show up at all.

“Danke Gilbert.” Ludwig walked in. Gilbert internally chuckled when he noticed that the Omega was looking around, trying to check the cleanliness of the place without being obvious about it.

Alfred walked around the corner of the kitchen counter closest to the entrance with his big toothpaste commercial grin, “Yo Ludwig! How’s it hanging? Wanna beer?” He asked with a large smile.

Ludwig smiled slightly, “Thanks, I’d love one.” He walked towards the kitchen with Gilbert. Alfred got out three beers, one for each of them, and handed them to the Omega and Alpha before opening his own.

“So how was the drive?” Alfred asked politely.

“Not bad, not much traffic on the highway yet.” Ludwig replied, cracking open his can.

“Cool!” Alfred nodded as he opened his own, drinking deeply. Gilbert cracked his open as well and took a swig. He tried not to focus on how Alfred’s body moved as he talked. The blonde always did have a hard time being perfectly still, just like a puppy. Heh, maybe that should be his new nickname for him. He’d have to use German when he said it though, didn’t want to offend the other on accident.

“So… What do you guys wanna do?” Alfred asked awkwardly before he noticed the bag still in Ludwig’s hand, “Oh shit, sorry dude! You probably wanna put your stuff down! Gil he’s staying in your room right?” He asked.

“Yeah. C’mon Luddy, I’ll show you where it is!” Gilbert grinned, grabbed the Omega’s arm, and made his way to his room.

Ludwig looked around the small room, “It’s surprisingly clean in here.”

Gilbert chuckled, “I’d hope so, me and Al spent the whole day cleaning this apartment. So…” He smirked, “How’re things going between you and that Alpha you’ve been hanging around with lately~?” He loved making Ludwig uncomfortable, for as much muscle as he possessed, he was still an Omega after all.

“E-Er, well, things have been… interesting, to say the least. Lets leave it at that for now.” Ludwig was blushing now. It must be one hell of a story if it’s getting that reaction out of him, but Gilbert decided to be a nice big brother and not press farther. This time.

The two talked for a while longer before they went back to the living room, where Alfred was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Gilbert rolled his and walked over, flicking the piece of hair that stood up on Alfred’s head to wake him up.

Alfred jolted awake with a squeak (Gilbert tried not to snort at that, it was just too adorable when he did it) and turned red. He glared up at Gilbert, “What was that for?!”

Gilbert leaned against the couch, arms on the back rest, “To wake you up dummkopf.”

“Nicer ways you could’ve done it…” The blonde turned his head up before realizing that Ludwig was still there and turning back around, crossing his arms. Ludwig raised an eyebrow in mild confusion at the sight but it didn’t look like he suspected anything.

“Whatever asshole… Wait till I catch you sleeping,” He smirked, “I’m thinking ice.”

Gilbert smirked back, “Oh yeah? Then I’ll just have to retaliate. I’m thinking opera music right in your ear.” He chuckled and smirked more.

“Well, hope you like warm water and laundry…” He shot back as he picked up the remote. Gilbert knew that was an empty threat, the blonde liked sleeping in his room with him more, and neither would let anyone piss on their mattresses.

Alfred turned to Ludwig, “So Ludwig! What are we doing?”

The rest of the day was hard. Gilbert was so used to him and Alfred being playful with each other, that he had to actively make sure he didn’t try to grope the Alpha or make a comment that would give them away. Alfred called it quits early, and Ludwig followed suit soon after, claiming that the long drive had worn him out. That left Gilbert all alone, and he knew just what he wanted to do.

Once Ludwig was in his room, and Gilbert was sure he was asleep, the albino made his way to Alfred’s room, quietly opening the door and peeking in. “Hey, are you still awake Al?” He whispered quietly.

Gilbert smiled as he saw the covers on Alfred’s bed being flipped in a silent invitation. He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him before going over to the bed and getting in it with him, cuddling closely out of habit. Gilbert gladly kissed back when Alfred’s lips caught his own, suppressing the urge to go full on sexy times with him. He wrapped his arms around Alfred, holding him closer.

Alfred shuffled down, an arm slug over Gil’s waist, feet in a tangled mess. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Gilbert’s neck and inhaled his scent. Gilbert smiled softly and nuzzled his head as the blonde dozed off to sleep in his arms, falling asleep shortly after him.

for the next three mornings, they somehow managed to wake up before Ludwig did and, though both were reluctant to do so, got washed and dressed before they could be caught cuddling. This morning Gilbert started making eggs and sausages, and not those tiny little ones that looked more like miniature hot dogs, real, juicy, thick sausages, like Alfred’s…! His face turned red at the comparison he had been about to make in his head and he felt a bit of his Alpha pride shrivel away. He shook his head to get rid of the blush and went back to cooking.

“Cute~” Alfred, who had been manning the coffee machine, quickly kissed Gilbert on the cheek before running out to avoid the spatula the albino threw at him.

Ludwig came in to the kitchen shortly after, yawning, “Mm, morning Gilbert, how are you this morning?”

Gilbert got another spatula from the drawer and continued with making breakfast, “I’m good, and you West?” West was his nickname for Ludwig that he came up with when they were kids.

“Tired, but I’ll be alright after some coffee.” He walked over to the machine and poured himself a cup, taking it black, before moving to the table and sitting down.

Alfred walked back into the kitchen from the bathroom and grabbed a coffee as he walked to the table. “Mmmm smells good.” He murmured as he walked past the stove. Gilbert smiled a bit to himself at that.

Alfred sat across from Ludwig, who was already dressed and drinking some coffee as well, “So! What’s up for today?” The energetic blonde asked.

“Well, there are some things I need to get while I'm in the city, so I'll go do that after breakfast…” Ludwig took a drink from his mug.

Gilbert looked over from the breakfast he was cooking, “What’re you getting?” He asked.

“Oh uh,” Ludwig turned more pink, “Just some things. Nothing particularly interesting. Omega stuff.” He lifted his cup back up to his mouth.

Alfred looked back over at Gilbert with a shrug, “Well we can take you where ever-”

Ludwig choked on his coffee, coughing and regaining himself, “No no, I can go myself. How long until breakfast?” He asked.

“Just about done.” Gilbert put the food on to three separate plates and then brought them to the table before sitting down and digging in.

Breakfast went by quietly, no one seeming to be particularly talkative this morning. Only the sounds of utensils and brief comments on the food were made. Once it was done, Gilbert and Alfred asked Ludwig if he was really alright going by himself. The Omega insisted and quickly made his way out of the apartment, blushing slightly.

“Okay… bye?” Alfred chuckled and went back to cleaning up after breakfast with Gilbert, wiping down the table. Gilbert got to work on cleaning up the small mess he’d made from making breakfast on the counter and stove.

After a while he spoke up, still looking down at the counter, “You know, this is probably the most privacy we’ll be getting until Ludwig goes home at the end of the week…” Alfred hummed in reply at that before it hit him.

“Oh… We’re alone…” A few moments later, Gilbert found Alfred’s arms wrap around him, hands skirting under his shirt, “We’re alone~” Gilbert shivered slightly as the other Alpha growled in his ear.

“Mmm, yeah~ No Ludwig to get in our way~” Gilbert smirked and ground back against him teasingly. Normally he’d never hand over topping this easily, but he figured he owed it to Alfred this time since the reason they hadn’t been able to do it was because his brother was staying with them. The blonde was already mostly hard, and feeling that made Gilbert want it more.

Alfred pushed back with a growl, nipping his neck as his hand made his way down Gilbert’s pants, “Better not waste any time then.” Gilbert moaned as he squeezed his ass and bit his shoulder.

“The counter’s going to get dirty Alfred…” Gilbert couldn’t care less if the counter got dirty, but he wanted to tease the other, just a little bit, for the sake of his Alpha pride.

Alfred’s hand moved to Gilbert’s waist band, tugging his pyjama pants down. “I will bleach the whole fucking kitchen…” He said before adding with a growl, “I want you now.” His fingers ran over Gilbert’s ass again, getting a shiver out of him, before he reached up and into the near by cupboard grabbing a bottle of olive oil. “I've been wanting you like this for days.” Alfred sounded pained as he spoke.

Gilbert turned his head around to look back at Alfred, “You don’t think I haven’t been wanting it to? Shut up already and get to it~ Lets see if that table can support two Alphas going at it~” Gilbert purred. Again, a part of his Alpha pride shivered at how he was talking, but his pride could go suck it for all he cared at that moment. It’d been four gott damn days of not being able to do anything other then cuddle at night and have to worry about waking up stupidly early to avoid being caught.

“Gladly~” Alfred pulled back, dragging Gilbert to face him, and kissed him roughly. Gilbert returned the kiss with just as much roughness, the two bruising and biting each other’s lips as Alfred dragged them backwards to the table, oil in hand. They reached their destination, and Gilbert was tipped down on to the table as Alfred slicked up his fingers with the olive oil, quickly coating them. His clean hand made quick work of removing their pants and underwear entirely before pushing Gilbert’s shirt up.

Gilbert couldn’t help but moan as a mouth latched on to one of his nipples and a finger made its way in to his ass, “Alfred~” He arched his back slightly. Alfred bit down on his nipple gently at that, a soft growl getting out. He worked his first finger quickly, a second one soon joining in that made Gilbert moan louder. When the blonde found his spot, Gilbert was seeing stars.

He cried out loudly, arching his back fully, “Oh fuck~!! Al, there, right there~!!” Gilbert moaned loudly and let himself go, bucking his hips down on to Alfred’s fingers. Alfred moaned in response and added a third finger, stretching him out. Their mouths clashed together, locking in a passionate battle, tongues exploring every inch possible.

Alfred couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with the olive oil before moving between Gilbert’s legs, licking and nipping at his neck as he pushed in, “Mmm fuck! Gilbert Jesus…” He groaned, digging his fingers in to the albino’s hips.

Gilbert moaned as he was finally filled with Alfred’s cock, panting softly and looking up at him with want. Alfred moved at a quick and shallow pace at first, gradually going deeper as Gilbert relaxed. The albino moaned as he felt Alfred grip his cock with the hand covered in olive oil, stroking it at the same pace he was thrusting. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he tried to hold back so that they could enjoy it for as long as they could.

Alfred was pounding in to Gilbert with wild abandon, “Fuck, Gil… Please I’m gonna-” He broke off with a deep whine.

“M-Me too, j-just a little-” That was all the warning Gilbert could give before he came, white strings of cum landing on his chest as he cried out loudly in pleasure. That triggered Alfred’s who soon started to fill up the Alpha beneath him. The two were left in bliss and would’ve enjoyed that until…

“What. The hell. Is going on here…”

Gilbert’s heart dropped in to his stomach. He tilted his head back and looked at the door, where his brother was standing, watching them with wide eyes and seemingly frozen that way.

“Oh fuck…” Alfred couldn’t have said it better.


	9. Chapter 9

The two alphas sat on opposite ends of the couch in silence. Pants, shirts, and in Alfred's case, a hoodie to cover up. Ludwig sat across from them on the coffee table, hands folded in front of his mouth as he stared at the floor. He hadn't looked at Gilbert since he came back out into the living room... But he guessed the Albino was as pink as his brother looked, and as hot as Alfred felt. 

If he could be anywhere else in the world right now... he would be. The awkward silence was interrupted when Ludwig cleared his throat. “What you two were doing… is not natural.”

Alfred panicked grasping for any excuse... he went with his fail safe, play dumb. Turning his head to Ludwig, he blinked , “Us two what do you mean dude?”

Ludwig sighed, “Alfred… I saw you both on the table.”

“It wasn’t me.” Alfred quickly replied.

Gilbert face palmed at that, “…Alfred don’t be a moron… He saw us.”

Alfred looked disappointed and frowned, muttering almost in disbelief “But it worked for Shaggy.”

Gilbert shot him a look, “Alfred, no.”

He groaned pulling his hood over his head and crossing his arms

"Right... " Ludwig continued "I know you're both in college... and experimenting can happen..." Ludwig continued uncomfortably

“You’re both young and want to, um, experiment…”

“I’m older then you Luddy!” Gilbert blushed at what the Omega was saying.

Ludwig continued his eyes fixed on the empty couch cushion "but I don’t think this sort of relationship...."

"Oh my god... Gilbert please make him stop..." Alfred whined burying his face him his hands

" is exactly healthy... it isn't worth your reputations over a passing... physical attraction." he choked out the word.

“This isn’t a passing physical attraction, Ludwig. Don’t you think that if it was we wouldn’t have jumped on each other the moment you were gone? I… I’m not sure what it is, but it’s more then just that!”

Irritation at the Omega's words was temporarily over ridden. if Alfred thought he was blushing before, then he was wrong... oh so wrong. Because this was blushing... His skin would match Gilberts eyes at this rate. He still couldn't help a small smile behind his hands, moving them slightly so he could cast a side glance at the Albino. He looked pissed. 

Ludwig sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gilbert, I wasn’t trying to insult you, but be reasonable about this. You’re both Alphas, it’s not natural for you two to be together. If one of you was a Beta you’d get odd looks now and then, but how do you think people would treat you two if you were to come out since you’re both Alphas?”

Not trying to insult him... Not natural... Anger bubbled past the shock and he snapped out of his embarrassment. He lowered his hands and looked straight at the Omega his face blank with only a little pink left "Well, that's our problem isn't it? I can't really see a way around it so...." He shrugged. "I imagine they'll treat us like you are right now though... so thanks for getting that started dude." He turned to look at Gilbert, with an attempt at a smile that just looked tired "I'm gonna go to my room okay? " He didn't wait for an answer just got up and walked. 

once he was inside he sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his hair and he growled. there was too much to absorb all at once. What would happen... where was this going, what the hell _was_ this? what happens now? 

Alfred was staring at the floor unblinkingly, trying to sort through everything, when there was a knock on the door. “Al, it’s me, Gil. Can I come in?”

He opened his mouth but his throat was too tight to make much other then a weird grunt. He sat up straight, taking his hands out of his hair and moving them behind him for balance, trying to look a little more relaxed. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yeah, it's open." It still sounded slightly strangled, and he grimaced. At least it was words this time. 

Gilbert came and sat next to him on the bed, “So…” the silence hung... it was frustrating. There was really nothing to say.. He didn't even know how the conversation between brothers had ended. where those two stood, where he and Gilbert stood. Nothing. 

Finally looking at his shoes his face contorted in concentration like they had all the answers. "So... uhm... I can go crash somewhere else for a few days or whatever... ya know..." He cleared his throat again "I just uh. Not really comfortable around your brother right now I guess?" he didn't looked up. he didn't want to. "feelings probably mutual." 

“He’s decided to go home early. Well, I said that he should, and he listened is more like it.”

"Oh... okay." Alfred glanced over at the other Alpha, "so where-" the sound of Gilbert's door opening and shutting sounded and Alfred's eyes went to his own door. "You should probably go say bye..."

“Yeah, I probably should, but I’m too pissed off at him right now and don’t want to blow up in his face…” the words sounded tense.

Alfred nodded and cast another glance at him. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. He hesitated for a moment. Unsure of what to do in the situation before looking at Gilbert's clenched fist. He couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore... he leaned over, dropping his head to Gilbert's shoulder "sorry for uh... " he wasn't sure how to word it. Ruining your visit? Not being able to restrain myself enough to drag you to the bedroom? For the fact that your brother now thinks of you differently because of me...

Alfred tensed as Gilbert wrapped his arms about him suddenly, pulling them both to lay back. “Just shut up dummkopf and let me hold you…” The arms tightened and he could feel the other Alpha trembling. 

Alfred snuggled in closer, burying his face in Gilberts neck, body turned towards him so his hands could grip Gilbert shirt . He could feel his eyes stinging, so he closed them taking deep breaths to calm himself. He tried not to focus on the word... but it kept flashing through his head "unnatural". He choked back a sob that tried to break through.

So much for the golden child... Classes hadn't even started and things were already starting to fall apart. If his family found out, they wouldn't want him... His friends wouldn't talk to him... and if it got out maybe Gilbert wouldn't think he was worth it either. The last one stung more then he expected and just caused him to cling closer. Alfred only relaxing slightly as he felt fingers combing through his hair. 

Alfred wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. neither saying a word as it became dark... He didn't want to get up or deal with anything. He felt like he was in a safe place and could just keep away from everything he didn't want to deal with as long as he stayed put...but...

"I gotta piss..."

“Yeah, me too…” 

Alfred frowned as the arms let him loose, the air felt cold. He groaned and sat up, limbs popping from disuse as he moved. He wanted to just lay back down.. but the call of his bladder was too strong. Heaving a sigh, the Alpha stood and wandered off towards the bathroom.

He sat on the couch while Gilbert took his turn in the bathroom. n front of him were two bottles of water he grabbed on the way. One was half empty, his mouth felt like sandpaper. 

He leaned back, worrying his lip and staring at the ceiling. The bubble he had been hiding in for... oh god how many hours now? Had been broken... He scrubbed his face with his hands trying to drive away and residual grogginess. The were going to have to talk about this weren't they?

Gilbert joined him on the couch a few minutes later and he watched as the other Alpha threw back the water. Alfred waited until Gilbert was done before leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. " That was a hell of a day..." he trailed off losing nerve. "a-are you hungry? I could make something..." He didn't feel hungry at all. his stomach was still in knots. 

Gilbert shook his head, “I’m not really hungry…” He sighed deeply and frowned meeting Alfred's eyes, “Jeez, what even are we? Are we friends? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies? What? I… I just don’t know…” The other Alpha ran his hands over his face and Alfred dropped his head, he let out a groan that turned into an unamused chuckle 

"I don't even know... the second one maybe?" His hand went under his glasses rubbing his eyes "If you want... I... I'm no fucking good at this shit Gil..." He looked over at his... whatever... and his eyes filled with a tired worry "What do you want this to be?"

They sat for a while staring at each other, Alfred probably would have felt self conscious if he weren't so completely drained. When Gilbert did finally speak, it started at barely a whisper , “I-I…” He cleared his throat and spoke louder, “I want to be boyfriends. Go big or go home, right?” He chuckled nervously.

Alfred returned the nervous chuckle and nodded "Okay. I mean, me too... so... we're boyfriends then." He stumbled over the word boyfriends and his face burned but he managed a little smirk. "gonna kiss me now or what asshole?"

Gilbert seemed to relax as a smirk lit his face “You know I never back down from a challenge dummkopf.” Suddenly their lips were locked together in a deep sweet kiss. Alfred could feel it in his toes as he melted into it his hands moving to Gilbert's face as he returned it, the other Alphas hands covering his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he says "it wasn't me" and "It worked for shaggy" This song. it's about sex, so ya know... listen at your own caution probably NSFW
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pslgz9o8meM


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred and Gilbert sat on opposite ends of the couch, fully clothed, with Ludwig sitting across from them on the coffee table. Alfred had even gone so far as to grab a hoodie of his to cover up his embarrassment. Ludwig was looking down at the floor with his hands folded in front of his mouth. He hadn’t looked at Gilbert since he came in to the living room, but it was a safe guess that he was blushing deeply.

The silence was broken by Ludwig clearing his throat, “What you two were doing… is not natural.”

Alfred blinked and tried playing dumb, “Us two what do you mean dude?”

Ludwig sighed, “Alfred… I saw you both on the table.”

“It wasn’t me.” Alfred quickly replied.

Gilbert face palmed at that, “…Alfred don’t be a moron… He saw us.”

Alfred looked at him and frowned, muttering in disbelief, “But it worked for Shaggy.”

Gilbert shot him a look, “Alfred, no.” Alfred groaned and pulled his hoodie over his head.

“Right…” Ludwig continued “I know you're both in college... and experimenting can happen…” Ludwig continued uncomfortably. “You’re both young and want to, um, experiment…”

“I’m older then you Luddy!” Gilbert blushed at what the Omega was saying.

Regardless of their discomfort, Ludwig continued, staring at the empty couch cushion, “But I don’t think this sort of relationship…”

“Oh my god… Gilbert please make him stop…” Alfred whined, hiding his face in his hands.

“Is exactly healthy… It isn’t worth your reputations over a passing… physical attraction.” Ludwig choked out the words.

Gilbert clenched his fists and glared slightly at Ludwig, “This isn’t a passing physical attraction, Ludwig. Don’t you think that if it was we wouldn’t have jumped on each other the moment you were gone? I… I’m not sure what it is, but it’s more then just that!”

Ludwig sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gilbert, I wasn’t trying to insult you, but be reasonable about this. You’re both Alphas, it’s not natural for you two to be together. If one of you was a Beta you’d get odd looks now and then, but how do you think people would treat you two if you were to come out since you’re both Alphas?”

Alfred lowered his hands and looked at Ludwig with a blank face, “Well, that's our problem isn't it? I can't really see a way around it so.…” He shrugged, “I imagine they'll treat us like you are right now though... so thanks for getting that started dude.” Gilbert frowned slightly when Alfred smiled tiredly at him, “I’m gonna go to my room okay?” Alfred didn’t wait for an answer before leaving.

Gilbert frowned more, but it was soon replaced by anger. How could Ludwig say those things, especially in front of Alfred?!

The Omega in question turned to look at Gilbert, but before he could get a word out Gilbert spoke up, “I think it would be best if you went home early, Ludwig…” His aggression flared up, showing the Omega just how serious he was.

Ludwig frowned deeper, the look on his face tightening as the smell hit him, halting any thought of arguing. He sighed standing “Yes, you're probably right…” He turned towards the hall, and paused looking back at his brother “I just hope you know what you're getting into Gilbert.”

“Let me worry about me for a change, alright?” Gilbert crossed his arms. Once the Omega was gone, Gilbert made his way to Alfred’s room and knocked on the door softly.

“Al, it’s me, Gil. Can I come in?” Normally he wouldn’t have asked, but he felt he needed to this time, given what had just happened.

Alfred let out weird grunt before speaking actual words, “Yeah, it’s open.” The words came out kinda strangled.

Gilbert opened the door and walked in, sitting next to Alfred on the bed, “So…” He didn’t really know what to say, he just knew that he wanted to make Alfred feel better. The silence that hung in the air was suffocating, it was almost like Gilbert couldn’t breath.

Alfred looked down at his shoes and spoke up, “So... uhm... I can go crash somewhere else for a few days or whatever... ya know…” He cleared his throat again, “I just uh. Not really comfortable around your brother right now I guess? Feelings probably mutual.”

“He’s decided to go home early. Well, I said that he should, and he listened is more like it.” Gilbert shrugged slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh… Okay.” Gilbert kept looking up at the ceiling, “So where-” They heard the sound of Gilbert’s door opening and shutting. Ludwig must’ve gotten his bag already, he always was organized.

“You should probably go say bye…” Alfred looked at his own door.

“Yeah, I probably should, but I’m too pissed off at him right now and don’t want to blow up in his face…” Gilbert clenched his fists and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

After a while, Alfred leaned over, resting his head on Gilbert’s shoulder, “Sorry for uh…” Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred tightly, holding him close and lying down on the bed.

“Just shut up dummkopf and let me hold you…” Gilbert held him closer, trembling slightly. He hated how Ludwig had looked at him when they were talking, hated his father for always teaching them that the only ‘natural’ relationship was between an Alpha and an Omega, hated how he was acting like a brat by refusing to say goodbye to his brother after their visit had been cut short, and hated himself in general.

Alfred snuggled in to him, gripping his shirt with his face buried in Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert started stroking Alfred’s hair, knowing how much the other liked it when he did that. The two Alphas lied their like that until it started to get dark, neither one saying a word.

Alfred was the first to speak in hours, “I gotta piss…” He said softly.

Gilbert only now realized himself that he had to go as well, “Yeah, me too…” Reluctantly he let go of Alfred and sat up. Gilbert’s joints popped from lying down for so long and he was reluctant to leave, but he _really_ had to pee.

Once they were both done, Gilbert joined Alfred on the couch, picked up one of the bottled waters there, and downed two thirds of the thing in one go.

Alfred waited until he was done before speaking up, “That was a hell of a day… A-Are you hungry? I could make something…”

Gilbert shook his head, “I’m not really hungry…” He sighed deeply and looked at Alfred with a frown, “Jeez, what even are we? Are we friends? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies? What? I… I just don’t know…” He leaned back against the couch, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

Alfred let out a groan that turned in to a chuckle, “I don’t even know… The second one maybe?” His hands went under his glasses, rubbing his eyes, “If you want... I... I'm no fucking good at this shit Gil…” Alfred looked at him, his eyes filled with a tired worry that Gilbert knew must have been in his as well, “What do you want this to be?”

Gilbert looked at him for a while, trying to figure it out himself. They had already crossed the line of friendship, way past it… But at the same time, there was a lot of danger, socially, involved if they were to start officially dating.

After a good, long while, he finally spoke up, but it barely came out as a whisper, “I-I…” He cleared his throat and spoke louder, “I want to be boyfriends. Go big or go home, right?” He chuckled nervously.

Alfred returned the nervous chuckle and nodded, “Okay. I mean, me too… So… We’re boyfriends then.” He stumbled over the word boyfriends, and his face turned red but he still managed to smirk slightly, “Gonna kiss me now or what asshole?”

Gilbert returned the smirk, relaxing, “You know I never back down from a challenge dummkopf.” And with that, Gilbert’s lips were locked to Alfred’s, kissing the other Alpha deeply and lovingly. Gilbert felt Alfred’s hands move to his face and placed his own on top of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The next three days flew by quickly. Alfred was hard pressed to think of a time he was happier. There were lurking concerns, but the two now knew where they stood and that made everything better in his opinion. Not much had changed in the way they acted, or their routines... but It still somehow seemed easier. 

He woke up on the morning of the first official day of classes, his arms wrapped around Gilbert, his chest pressed against the others back. He smiled and nuzzled into the soft white hair on his boyfriend's head with a happy hum, His arms tightening a little. 

They laid snuggling like that for a while, Alfred happily lost in the smell on Gilberts shampoo when the albino shifted, turning his head with a soft smile “Morning, my little hündchen~ How’d you sleep~?” 

Alfred returned the smile, enjoying the sleepy first thing in the morning term, he groaned a little stretching his legs, but keeping his arms firmly in place "Good" He said sleepily, kissing Gilbert briefly before nuzzling against his cheek and humming, "Really good. How about you?"

Gilbert smiled “I slept good. As much as I want to stay in bed like this, we should get up soon."

Alfred whined at the reminder, ducking his head and pushing it into Gilbert's shoulder "Nu-uh... We can just hide here okay? No school... Just stay here where I can do..." He kissed Gilbert's shoulder "Anything," up to his neck "To you." finally moving his lips to catch Gilbert's again. He thought it was a very compelling argument. 

Gilbert kissed back, humming softly. “As much as I wish we could, we could get in trouble for missing out on the first day. Besides…” a grin lit his face as Alfred felt a hand squeeze his ass, “Won’t the wait make it all that much better~?” He purred.

Alfred moaned at the gesture, then sighed and pouted. "Well that's just mean... using logic against me this early, _and then_ squeeze my ass... " He huffed, but let go, rolling over to his side of the bed and sitting up. He grabbed his glasses putting them on and yawning. 

Gilbert chuckled and sat up, stretching his arms up, “Mm, sorry Al, but you know it’s true that we gotta get up. Look at it this way, at least we won’t have to deal with annoying Omegas or Betas clamoring all over us since we’re together.”

Alfred echoed the chuckle "Well, I'm sure we'll still have to, not like they're gonna _know_ we're together. But we won't have to deal with the headache of worrying about the stupid games and shit they play right?" He leaned across the bed and nipped at Gilbert's neck purring in his ear, "Not when we get to come home together."

Gilbert hummed softly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right… Still, it’d be kinda nice to be out, ya know? Sure people will give us shit for it, but fuck them right? It’s our relationship, not theirs.” The Albino leaned back against him, wrapping arms around him. 

Alfred frowned, his stomach flipping at the thought. "I... I don't think..." he cleared his throat, "I uhm..." he gave a nervous apologetic frown. He couldn't handle all the looks, the comments, the amount of judging he would get for this... that's not even considering the dangers. What would people do to them... These kinds of relationships weren't unheard of, but they weren't accepted. Stories of people being harassed or beaten for it flooded his mind and caused him to shudder. "Could we wait? I'm not ready..." He almost whispered. He felt pathetic, so much for Mr.macho Alpha... 

Gilbert sighed softly, “Alright, Alfred, if you’re really not ready, we’ll wait…”

Alfred felt a small relief unfurl in his chest, he gave his boyfriend a grateful smile, and kissed him softly pulling back after a second "Thank you." he sighed again as he looked at the clock "We better get ready... dressed, breakfast all that." he got a slight glint in his eyes and a small smirk teased at the corners of his mouth "You know... It'd be faster if we showered together..." 

Gilbert smirked, “You’re right, it would be… Why don’t we get going then, don’t want to waste any precious time~” He got up, grabbed Alfred’s hand, and Alfred smiled and followed along. He watched biting his lip while Gilbert stripped off his pajama bottoms, and joined him tossing his own to the corner, setting his glasses on the counter and stepping into the now warmed water. 

It took approximately two seconds after they were both in the water for Alfred to drop his hands to Gilbert's ass tilting his head down and mouthing at the others neck. 

Alfred moaned when Gilbert clawed his back, playing with his hair at the same time, he could already feel himself getting hard. His hand snaked down between them, fingers brushing over his boyfriend's length teasingly, drawing a satisfied hum. His mouth moving up to nibble on the other Alphas ear. 

A long pale fingers reached down, circling Alfred length. It was maddening. Alfred moaned quietly before growling, his hand closing around Gilbert stroking him with long, slow, lightly twisting tugs. His ministrations were rewarded as Gilbert's hand closed around him stroking and squeezing.

Alfred brought his hand to Gilbert's damp hair, bringing their lips together in a desperate hungry kiss as he moaned against the others mouth. His hand sped up in motion as his body reacted to the touch, already feeling the build up of pressure.

Alfred broke off the kiss panting, as Gilbert sped up, the pressure intoxicating. His forehead pressed against Gil's as his hand mirrored the others, applying more pressure "Oh god yes Gilbert..." He said breathlessly. 

“Alfred…” Gilbert moaned. Alfred gasped and his breathing increased as he got to the edge. The hand in Gilbert's hair tightened and he moaned loudly as he came, his hand still pumping the other vigorously. It didn't take long before Gilbert back arched and he cried out in release.

once Gilbert was finished, Alfred's hand dropped away rising off in the warm water. His other hand untangling from white hair and moving to cradle Gilbert's face, "Mmm good morning" he murmured giving his boyfriend a soft, somewhat breathless kiss. He pulled away, and smiled softly "Time to get clean now?" he said almost regretfully. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Gilbert huffed before letting go of Alfred. The two set to washing. 

After the shower, which ate up a lot more time then intended, the two got dressed and power ate their cereal. Alfred felt a weird pang as they got closer to the door, and he reached out, grabbing Gilbert's arm, and pulled him close, kissing him for the last time until they got home. It was deep and slow and he poured everything he had for thanks and affection into it. Gilbert returned the feelings clinging to him as long as they dared before they both took off running out the door and towards the school. 

Classes were all boring so far. Introductions to the courses and what not... Not that he could pay attention to classes. During their weeks living together Alfred and Gilbert had met some of the other Alphas who lived around. They hung out now and then at the bar. Usually it was nothing to see Gilbert joking around and laughing, hell he was doing the same himself, but it sparked a bit of longing in him... He kept having to choke back the desire to just come out and claim Gilbert as his. Have an excuse to keep him close by, to touch him, to keep other Alphas from touching him... 

It was this that had him so distracted between every class. Finally it was a break he and Gilbert shared, the pair agreeing to meet up for lunch. His eyes scanned the cafe until they landed on Gilbert, he smiled and started walking that way when suddenly he smashed into a tray. "Fuck!" he shouted as hot coffee soaked through his shirt, burning him in the process. He backed up a few paces looking down and then back up to the grimacing alpha in front of him.

“Fuck dude… that was my lunch.” The other Alpha groaned after a pause the blonde in front of him sighed “You okay man?”

“My fucking shirt is ruined!” Alfred snapped.

“Yeah… I think you're right.” said the shorter Alpha. Oh... oh how helpful... 

He waited for a moment before exclaiming, “Are you not even going to fucking apologize?”

He looked confused and his brows furrowed “Well… you were kinda the one to run into me dude…” 

He was about to open his mouth and snap back when Gilbert appeared at the Alpha's side "Nice shirt Alfred” he said laughing.

His eyes were glued on the Albino's hand touching the other Alpha and he could feel aggression bubbling “Shut the fuck up Gilbert.” he snarled before he lost it any further.

Red eyes rolled as Gilbert looked over at the blonde. He smirked and stage whispered, “Jones is just mad cause he made himself look like an idiot in front of the Omegas.” That didn't help at all... Alfred tried to choke it back, but aggression kept building... god he must look like a colossal ass... worked up over coffee. When really he was worked up over something else entirely.

The rest of lunch was agonizing as they were pulled into the usual group, some of them poking fun at Alfred's blow up. He shot one last glare at the guy named Matthew as they wandered to the table. Gilbert had sat next to the kid, leaving Alfred down next to Antonio. Not a bad dude... but not where he wanted to be. He was starting to relax and get into the conversation, laughing and making jokes... He threw in a few off colour comments about Beta's as a little pay back.. Although he was sure Gilbert probably had no clue about the strong jealousy that was still stirring in his chest. 

Suddenly his eyes were back on that end of the table... a strong smell of aggression and a growl coming from Gilbert's end, and upon inspection, aimed at Gilbert. Alfred's fingers dug into his legs as he resisted the urge to launch himself across at the little shit who spilled coffee on him and now was threatening his boyfriend... but apparently Gilbert had it under control, his hands up in surrender eyes wide with confusion. The smell faded and the blonde laughed it off apologizing... what a shit... 

"Hey amigo, are you okay?" came Antonio's voice beside him and he jumped. 

"Yeah... I'm just feeling... I dunno dude," He forced a laugh "Probably shouldn't of drank last night." He attempted with a shrug. "I think I'm gonna head home and change... this is kind of uncomfortable." He said picking at the soaked shirt. 

"Okay... see ya later Alfred."

"Yup see ya" He said as he got up and walked out, headed back towards home. He didn't care if he missed next class, He needed to calm down and change. 

Alfred laid on the couch at home. He had come back three hours ago, taken the coffee stained shirt off, but left his jeans while he tried to calm himself down. After an hour he gave up and just crashed. Screw the rest of classes. First day was bullshit. If anyone asked, he felt sick. 

Despite a three hour cool down, lack of any new irritations and a Marathon of comedy... he was still in a pissy mood. Not so much full of aggression and going to punch someone... but more a quiet bitchy anger... 

He heard Gilbert come in and closed his eyes... He was having a moment... that moment when you know you're going to be an asshole no matter how hard you try not to be because you're in a bad mood... 

His boyfriend appeared behind the couch, he could hear him, but his eyes didn't leave the screen, “Hey Al, you alright?”

Don't be an ass.... "I'm fine" he said shortly, trying to loosen his clenched jaw. 

“Sure about that? You left pretty quickly at lunch. What happened?” Gilbert grabbed his hand, their finger entwining. He couldn't handle it. He pulled his hand away and got up on his feet "It's nothing alright?" He said trying to keep his voice as level as possible as he headed for the fridge. He grabbed a beer "Want one?" he said in the same tone.

Gilbert walked over and spun him around, hands on his shoulder and glaring, “What I _want_ to know is why you’re acting so off. What the fuck happened back there Alfred? Just tell me!” A growl was in his words and it kicked into Alfred's nature. He reach up and smacked the other's hands off him with a snarl. 

"My fucking problem was having to watch you hang all over other Alphas all day. I can't say shit about it and it pissed me off!" He shouted "Then the stupid little blonde one, who you defended against me by the way, making it worse in case you were wondering, fucking snaps at you and all I wanna do is end him for it and I'm stuck at the other god damned end of the table and can't do anything!" He turned and slammed the fridge door, bottles rattling inside. 

Gilbert growled, “Hey, you think today was any easier for me?! I hated spending time with those other Alphas when I could’ve spent it with you! From the second my first class started I was regretting not letting you talk me in to just skipping out on today! I started talking with Matthew cause hey, you two look a little bit alike, and I thought it might help make things easier. It didn’t by the way. I wanted to chew him out when I saw he spilt coffee on you, but if I had, then it would’ve looked suspicious wouldn’t it have?!” He shouted, panting softly once he was done.

"And that's it right fucking there!" Alfred gestured with his hands at an invisible point. "It's all my fault isn't it, because I wanna try and keep us from getting our asses handed to us. I don't get to have any fucking complaints about what you do in this because It's me who can't fucking handle it. I can't handle the thought of someone hurting you because of me. So I just need to shut the fuck up and deal, right?!" he threaded his hands in his hair, anger cooling a few degrees as he turned around. He turned back a few second later, once again gesturing his voice less screaming and more just irritated as he tried to cover any other emotion brewing, "And why the fuck would a look a like make it easier? what the hell would the point be!? " 

Gilbert frowned more “I don’t know alright?!” he looked down, holding a hand to his head, “I don’t know… I… Verdammt, this is stupid, but… I felt lonely, not being with you all the time, alright…?” Alfred's heart twisted a bit, guilt at yelling bubbling up. Coming back to the apartment was suppose to be a good thing... not turn into a screaming match... 

Alfred sighed in frustration, looking at the ceiling. His hands went to his eyes rubbing them as he tried to quell the shaking from a long day of being nothing but pissed off. "I'm sorry I'm just..." he trailed off into a huff because he still sounded pissed, his back hitting the counter for support. He drug his hands down his face, moving them to cross over his chest, he looked away shaking his head as he tried again softer "Just a bad day..."

“Yeah, me too…” Alfred nodded, staring at the wall. He felt tense and upset... It wasn't until he felt Gilbert's arms around him, his face buried in the crook of Alfred's neck that he relaxed at all. Alfred uncrossed his arms, sliding them around his boyfriend's waist pulling him closer and holding on tight. He turned his head and rested his lips against the others hair, closing his eyes. 

"Sorry..." He muttered again a few minutes later. "Gotta work on things I guess..." 

Gilbert hugged him tighter and they stayed like that for a few minutes... Alfred calmed as he was surrounded by Gilbert. Eventually the silence became too much for the usually loud Alpha... and Gilbert was pressed really close... "so..." Gilbert looked up at him "On a scale of one to ten, what are my chances of being shot down for make-up sex?" he smirked. 

“Zero if I’m topping, one if you are.” He replied with a smirk and a chuckle, running his hands down Alfred’s back. 

Alfred shuddered pleasantly at the hand down his back, he kept his smirk, but his cheeks were slightly pink "I don't mind bottoming" It came out softer then he had meant it too, causing him to blush just a little more. Alfred chewed the inside of his lip. He kind of wanted to bottom tonight. After the day they'd had, giving control to Gilbert completely for a while sounded nice. 

Alfred changed positions, quickly clinging as he was suddenly picked up and carried down to their room. It wasn't a sensation he was use to... but in his current mood, he wasn't complaining. He had just hit the bed when Gilbert was on him already, a dizzying kiss being laid on him. He returned it, barely even noticing his pants being yanked off him. His hands went to Gilbert's pants undoing them blindly. He whimpered against the kiss as he hooked his finger under the waist band pushing boxers along with jeans down as far as he could from his position.

Alfred watched as his boyfriend stood up quickly, stripping off his clothing. Alfred's lip was between his teeth as he contemplated a thought. Before he could think too much, Gilbert was back on him. Alfred's boxers were now off thanks to the other's quick hands and his fully hard member was free. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. before he could lose his nerve he pulled back eyes shut, face bright red "knot me." 

“Really?” Gilbert sounded surprised.

Alfred opened his eyes looking up at Gilbert briefly and then turned his head slightly looking away and down, the red not fading "J-Just... Just do it." 

Alfred closed his eyes as he felt the hand on his face. “We don’t have to, you know…” 

He had never felt quite this vulnerable... at the same time he felt oddly safe. His hand went to cover Gilbert's, leaning into the touch he opened his eyes and looked up sheepishly into the red eyes above him, "Please..." He started at a whisper "I want you too."

Gilbert nodded and kissed him gently before grabbing the lube. Alfred watched each step shifting slightly with nerves. He gave a soft sigh as then first finger went in... it was a familiar feeling at this point. he gave a small smile, lifting his head to catch Gilbert's lips, getting lost in that sensation as he let his body relax.

Alfred was panting before the third finger was added, rocking himself gently back on the finger and whimpering when they brushed his prostate. He whimpered a little as the fingers were removed, but his eyes focused on Gilbert's hand slicking his member and Alfred's hips squirmed a bit in anticipation. 

When Gilbert pushed inside gently, Alfred's neck arched a bit and he whimpered. He was giving into the feeling, usually he fought against it a little... but screw that, right now he was embracing it. His head swam and his hands grabbed his boyfriend's arms, and he moaned as Gilbert was finally buried to the hilt. 

Gilbert's arms wound around his waist as he thrust slow and deep. Alfred moaned softly, gentle cries breaking every time the angle hit just right. He kept his hold tight. Anxiety that was stirring in his stomach was somehow calmed by the gentleness of it all... though that gentle tempo was also causing him to blush, slightly embarrassed about enjoying it as much as he was. 

He was right on the edge of too embarrassed when Gilbert's speed picked up, thrusting faster and harder into him. His mouth on Alfred neck kissing and sucking. Alfred's breathing picked up and his nails dug in. 

Suddenly Gilbert seemed to start assaulting Alfred's prostate with purpose, causing the blonde to see white, crying out. He was sure there would be marks in the others arms in the morning as he gripped even tighter, but he didn't care "F-Fuck! Gilbert, there, there, please!" his back arched as he begged. 

One of Alfred hands moved from Gilbert's arm, taking his leaking begging cock in hand and pumping it as furiously as Gilbert was going, a jumble of half form words spilled from his mouth as he got closer and closer, Gilbert hitting that spot over and over, harder and harder making the room spin. It only took a few more pumps and he came with a particularly loud cry, white shooting over his torso. 

Alfred watched his boyfriend lose himself before he completely finished, the hot feeling filling him causing a last lust filled moan to leave his lips. He finished, letting go of Gilbert's arm, and laying back. He closed his eyes and relaxing against the pillows and catching his breath. Alfred was vaguely aware of the extra pressure he had been expecting, but it wasn't uncomfortable just yet... he doubted much would be at the moment. The smile was already on his lips as he opened his still hazy eyes to look up at Gilbert. 

His smile grew a little wider as Gilbert kissed him, still slightly fuck drunk, but that haze was lost as Gilbert moved them to lay on their sides. Alfred winced as they moved, cutting off a yelp before it became anything more then a squeak. He carefully moved his upper body to curl into the other Alpha and calmed himself. It wasn't bad if he didn't move... Maybe even kinda nice...

Alfred relaxed as arms wrapped around him rubbing his back, Gilbert nuzzling against his head. “So, how’s it feel to get knotted for the first time?” 

Alfred blushed and nuzzled his head further into Gilbert's shoulder "S'not bad... Doesn't even hurt if you don't move." his voice only slightly muffled, "How was it for you?" He cringed internally remembering their first knotting experience. 

“Well, I’m not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch at first. But, once I’d gotten used to it, it was pretty nice.” 

He nodded "I can see how it could be...." abandoning his Alpha card completely for the moment Alfred pressed his lips against Gilbert's shoulder before barely audibly adding, "I like you being this close". 

He looked up and caught Gilbert blushing with an affectionate smile “Yeah, me too.”


	12. Chapter 12

After Gilbert and Alfred had had their talk about what their relationship was, things seemed to get easier, and a lot happier too. Not much about their routine changed, but just in general both Alphas seemed more content.

Gilbert was sleeping in Alfred’s room with him, which had become more like their room. Today was the first day of classes, but they still had time before they had to get up. The albino Alpha smiled to himself, still half asleep, as he felt Alfred nuzzle his hair and hum happily, his arms wrapped around him and his chest pressed up against his back, holding him closer.

After a while, Gilbert turned his head and smiled up at him softly, “Morning, my little hündchen~ How’d you sleep~?” Hündchen was german for puppy, though Alfred didn’t know that. After they had agreed that they were boyfriends, Gilbert had given him that nickname for when they were alone. He mostly used it in the morning when he was feeling particularly affectionate or cuddly.

Alfred returned the smile and groaned softly as he stretched his legs, arms still wrapped around Gilbert, “Good,” He said sleepily before kissing Gilbert briefly and nuzzling against his cheek with a hum, “Really good. How about you?”

Gilbert smiled, “I slept good. As much as I want to stay in bed like this, we should get up soon.” He huffed slightly at the reminder that today was their first day of school. That would mean that they didn’t have as much free time together any more.

Alfred whined at the reminder, ducking his head and pushing it into Gilbert’s shoulder “Nu-uh... We can just hide here okay? No school... just stay here were I can do…” He kissed Gilbert's shoulder “anything,” up to his neck “to you.” finally moving his lips to catch Gilbert's again.

Gilbert kissed back, humming softly. It did sound like a compelling argument, but…

“As much as I wish we could, we could get in trouble for missing out on the first day. Besides…” He reached around and squeezed his boyfriend’s ass with a grin, “Won’t the wait make it all that much better~?” He purred.

Alfred moaned at the gesture, then sighed and pouted. "well that's just mean... using logic against me this early, _and then_ squeeze my ass… He huffed, but let go, rolling over to his side of the bed and sitting up. He grabbed his glasses putting them on and yawning.

Gilbert chuckled and sat up, stretching his arms up, “Mm, sorry Al, but you know it’s true that we gotta get up. Look at it this way, at least we won’t have to deal with annoying Omegas or Betas clamouring all over us since we’re together.”

Alfred chuckled in response “Well, I'm sure we'll still have to, not like they're gonna _know_ we're together. But we won't have to deal with the headache of worrying about the stupid games and shit they play right?” He leaned across the bed and nipped at Gilbert’s neck purring in his ear, “Not when we get to come home together.”

Gilbert hummed softly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right… Still, it’d be kinda nice to be out, ya know? Sure people will give us shit for it, but fuck them right? It’s our relationship, not theirs.” He leaned back against Alfred, reaching back and wrapping his arms around him.

Alfred frowned, “I… I don’t think…” He cleared his throat, “I uhm…” He gave an apologetic frown and shuddered, “Could we wait? I’m not ready…” The blonde just about whispered it.

Gilbert sighed softly, “Alright, Alfred, if you’re really not ready, we’ll wait…” He had grown up in Germany for the better portion of his life, and while people were a little more accepting of these kinds of relationships there… Here, they weren’t accepted at all, from what he’d heard. With the stories of people getting harassed, beaten up, and even _killed_ , Gilbert couldn’t blame Alfred for wanting to keep it a secret.

Alfred gave Gilbert a grateful smile and kissed him for a brief second, “Thank you,” the albino gave his boyfriend a small smile as Alfred looked at the clock, “We better get ready… dressed, breakfast, all that.” Gilbert grinned slightly at the mischievous look on Alfred’s face, “You know... It'd be faster if we showered together…”

Gilbert smirked, “You’re right, it would be… Why don’t we get going then, don’t want to waste any precious time~” He got up, grabbed Alfred’s hand, and made his way to the bathroom with him. He stripped off his pyjama bottoms and got the shower on to a comfortable temperature for them both before stepping in. Alfred stripped his own pants off as well, placing his glasses on the counter.

It took all of two seconds once they were both in the shower for Alfred to grab his ass and mouth at Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert moaned softly, a hand playing with that piece of hair which was stupefying an erogenous zone for his boyfriend while the other lightly clawed down the other Alpha’s back. It was getting hot in there, and not just from the water. Good thing they had taken off all their clothes already.

Gilbert hummed in pleasure when he felt Alfred teasingly brush his fingers over his cock while nibbling on his ear, one of his weak points. He reached down and started circling his pointer finger around the other Alpha’s cock, slowly. Alfred moaned quietly at the finger on him before growling, his hand closing around Gilbert stroking him with long, slow, lightly twisting tugs. Gilbert groaned and started stroking Alfred as well, squeezing lightly to add pressure as he did.

Alfred brought his hand to Gilbert’s damp hair, bringing their lips together in a desperate hungry kiss as he moaned against the others mouth. His hand sped up as his body reacted to the kiss, Gilbert increasing his pace as well and applying a little more pressure. Alfred broke off the kiss first, their foreheads pressing against each other’s.

He started mirroring Gilbert’s actions, “Oh god yes, Gilbert…” He moaned breathlessly.

“Alfred…” Gilbert moaned and started stroking faster, his climax approaching quickly. Alfred gasped and his breathing increased as he got to the edge. The hand in Gilbert’s hair tightened and he moaned loudly as he came, his hand still pumping Gilbert vigorously. It wasn’t long after that the albino came as well, arching his back and crying out in pleasure. Alfred let his hand drop once Gilbert was done and washed it off, letting his other hand move from the albino’s hair to cradle his face.

“Mmm, good morning.” Alfred murmured softly, giving Gilbert a breathless kiss, which he returned just as breathlessly.

The two pulled away after a while, regrettably, “Time to get clean now?” Gilbert wanted to chuckle at the little pouty face Alfred was pulling but barely held it back.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” He huffed before letting go of Alfred and starting to wash himself properly. The two quickly got dressed and ate their cereal, since the shower took longer then they had thought it would, and made their way to the door. Just as they reached it, Alfred grabbed Gilbert’s arm, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply for the last time until they got home. It was deep, slow, and filled with affection. Gilbert returned and held the kiss for as long as he could, returning the affection just as much, before pulling away and quickly making his way out the door with Alfred, rushing to their first classes.

Once there, Gilbert wished that he hadn’t convinced Alfred to get up and go to them. Not only were they boring as fuck introductions to the courses, but all through out it he kept thinking about his boyfriend. The memory of the shower that morning certainly didn’t help, and the fact that in one of his classes he ended up sitting next to an Alpha who shared a strong resemblance to Alfred didn’t help either. He wanted to just get back to his apartment, wait for Alfred, and pin him to the wall as soon he got through the door.

Those thoughts kept distracting him throughout the entire day. Finally, a break that both he and Alfred had came up, and the two agreed to meet up for lunch. He was just entering the café, looking for Alfred, when he heard his blonde boyfriend shout.

“Fuck!” Alfred’s shirt was covered in coffee, and the blonde Alpha from before, Matthew, was standing in front of him, a tray laying on the floor between them. Gilbert groaned softly and made his way over, putting on his usual face when really all he wanted to do was yell at Matthew for spilling hot coffee all over his boyfriend, but no, Alfred wanted to keep it a secret, and he’d respect that.

Matthew looked confused and furrowed his brow, “Well… you were kinda the one who ran into me dude…”

Gilbert walked up beside Matthew and laughed, “Nice one.” He put a hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder, and within seconds could feel Alfred drilling holes into it with his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Gilbert.” Alfred snarled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked at Matthew, stage whispering, “Jones is just mad cause he made himself look like an idiot in front of the Omegas.” His heart panged at saying such a dickish thing about his boyfriend, but if they wanted to keep things a secret, he had to keep up the act, no matter how much it hurt. He’d just have to make it up to him at a later date.

The three of them sat with their usual group. Gilbert sat next to Matthew, and Alfred was sitting next to Antonio. He was a very cheerful guy, to say the least, and was already married to his mate, a foul-mouthed Omega named Lovino. Matthew also seemed to be a pretty decent guy, and since it had been an accident, Gilbert was quick to forgive and forget about the whole coffee thing that happened a little while ago.

What he would have a bit of a hard time forgetting was the comments he was making about Betas. Sure the two of them made some light-hearted jokes and comments about them, but Alfred was being downright viscous with some of his comments. What the hell had happened to him today while they were apart? Was not being with Gilbert 24/7 really taking that much of a toll on Alfred? Gilbert frowned just the tiniest bit before noticing that Matthew was looking around in a frenzy.

He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his arm to get his attention, “Hey, you still-” Matthew’s head snapped towards him, snarling with aggression flooding off of him. He quickly raised his hands up in surrender, a confused look on his face. Not only at Matthew’s reaction, but a bit at his own. Sure he would’ve backed off normally, but he’d felt a brief shock of… something familiar yet foreign at the same time, go through him at the scent of his aggression. It was only there for a split second, but it had been there.

Matthew snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly, laughing slightly, “Haha, sorry… Checked out for a minute there.” Gilbert smirked and joined in on the comments that resulted from that, pushing that weird feeling out of his head for the time being. When he saw Alfred get up and leave, he wanted to follow after him, but he couldn’t find a way out of the conversation with the others.

Gilbert attended the rest of his classes, but could barely focus as he was too worried about Alfred. As soon as he was able to, he made his way back home as fast as he could. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit once he was at the door, before letting himself in. He tossed his bag and coat to the floor next to the door and made his way in to the living room. There he saw Alfred lying on the couch in just his jeans. The albino sighed softly and made his way over.

“Hey Al, you alright?” He looked down at him, standing behind the couch with his arms resting on it.

“I’m fine.” He replied shortly.

Gilbert frowned slightly, “Sure about that? You left pretty quickly at lunch. What happened?” He reached down and held one of Alfred’s hands, intertwining their fingers.

Alfred quickly pulled away, getting up, “It’s nothing alright?” He was trying to keep a level voice as he headed for the fridge, grabbing a beer.

“Want one?” He asked in the same tone as before. Gilbert glared slightly and walked over, turning Alfred around to face him and holding both of his shoulders firmly.

“What I _want_ to know is why you’re acting so off. What the fuck happened back there Alfred? Just tell me!” A small growl got out as he spoke that he hadn’t meant to let out.

Alfred reached up and smacked Gilbert’s hands off him with a snarl, “My fucking problem was having to watch you hang all over other Alphas all day. Can't say shit about it and it pissed me off!” He shouted “Then the stupid little blonde one, who you defended against me by the way, making it worse in case you were wondering, fucking snaps at you and all I wanna do is end him for it and I'm stuck at the other god damned end of the table and can't do anything!” He turned and slammed the fridge door, bottles rattling inside.

Gilbert growled, “Hey, you think today was any easier for me?! I hated spending time with those other Alphas when I could’ve spent it with you! From the second my first class started I was regretting not letting you talk me in to just skipping out on today! I started talking with Matthew cause hey, you two look a little bit alike, and I thought it might help make things easier. It didn’t by the way. I wanted to chew him out when I saw he spilt coffee on you, but if I had, then it would’ve looked suspicious wouldn’t it have?!” He shouted, panting softly in frustration once he was done.

“And that's it right fucking there!” Alfred gestured with his hands at an invisible point. “It's all my fault isn't it, Because I wanna try and keep us from getting out asses handed to us. I don't get to have any fucking complaints about what you do in this because it's me who can't fucking handle it. I can't handle the thought of someone hurting you because of me. So I just need to shut the fuck up and deal, right?!” Alfred threaded his hands in his hair, turning around. Gilbert frowned, guilt and that strange feeling from earlier combining together, though the latter disappeared when Alfred turned back a few second later, once again gesturing.

His voice was less angry and more irritated and tired sounding, “And why the fuck would a look a like make it easier? what the hell would the point be!?”

Gilbert frowned more, “I don’t know alright?!” He looked down, holding a hand to his head, “I don’t know… I… Verdammt, this is stupid, but… I felt lonely, not being with you all the time, alright…?”

Alfred sighed in frustration and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes, “I’m sorry, I just…” he trailed off with a huff, back hitting the counter. He dragged his hands down his face, crossing them over his chest, and looked away as he spoke softer this time, “Just a bad day…”

Gilbert nodded slightly in understanding, “Yeah, me too…” He looked at Alfred, staring for a little while before going over and hugging him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, breathing deeply and trying to relax. He did once Alfred uncrossed his arms, wrapping them around Gilbert’s waist and holding him tightly.

Gilbert felt him place his lips on his hair, “Sorry…” He muttered a few minutes later, “Gotta work on things I guess…” The albino nodded in reply, hugging him tighter.

The two of them were silent like that for several minutes before Alfred spoke up, “So…” Gilbert looked up at him, “On a scale of one to ten, what are my chances of being shot down for make-up sex?”

Gilbert smirked, “Zero if I’m topping, one if you are.” He replied with a chuckle, running his hands down Alfred’s back.

Alfred shuddered and returned the smirk, cheeks pink, “I don’t mind bottoming.” Gilbert was a little, but pleasantly, surprised. No way was he passing that offer up. He picked up the blonde Alpha, who instantly clung to him, carrying him to their room, and laid him down on the bed, kissing him deeply and passionately. He reached down and undid the button and zipper on Alfred’s pants before pulling them off, tossing them to the side. Alfred undid and lowered Gilbert’s pants and boxer as much as he could in his current position. The albino Alpha temporarily got off and removed them, along with his shirt, before climbing back on the bed and removing Alfred’s boxers, which he tossed to the side as well.

Alfred reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down in to a kiss. Shortly after, he pulled back, eyes shut and face red, “Knot me.”

Gilbert blinked in surprise, “Really?”

Alfred opened his eyes looking up at Gilbert briefly and then turned his head slightly, looking away and down, the red not fading “J-Just... Just do it.”

Gilbert cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hand, Alfred closing his eyes, “We don’t have to, you know…”

One of Alfred’s hands went over his, leaning in to the touch, and he opened his eyes with a sheepish look, “Please…” He started with a whisper, “I want you too…”

Gilbert blushed deeply and nodded. He leaned down and gently kissed Alfred, assuring him through it that he’d go gentle. He reached over to the nightstand and got a bottle of lube, which was almost completely empty. He made a mental note to buy more and squirted what remained on to his fingers. He reached down and gently pushed one of the lubed fingers inside of his boyfriend, watching him to gauge his reactions.

Alfred gave him a small smile followed by a kiss. Gilbert kissed back lovingly and added a second finger, thrusting them gently. Once Alfred was used to it, he added a third finger, and when he had gotten used to that, he gently pulled his fingers out. Gilbert used what little lube remained on his cock before lining it up with Alfred’s entrance and gently pushing in, moaning at the tightness he provided. His boyfriend gripped on to his arms, moaning as Gilbert buried himself in to the hilt.

The albino didn’t give him much time, he couldn’t hold back any longer, before he started gently thrusting, going slow and deep. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s waist, holding him closely and lovingly. Alfred moaned softly, gentle cries out pleasure coming out whenever he hit his spot just right. He was holding on to Gilbert tightly with a deep blush on his face.

Gilbert wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer, and started thrusting faster and harder, building up to their usual headboard smashing pace. He kissed and sucked Alfred’s neck, leaving little marks that would fade by tomorrow. He started aiming more for his prostate, wanting to drive Alfred over the edge and give him as much pleasure as he could before knotting him.

“F-Fuck! Gilbert, there, there, please!” Alfred begged. Gilbert growled and started hitting Alfred’s sweet spot even harder, thrusting in as deeply as he could. He could feel his knot already starting to swell, but instead of pulling it out like he normally would, he kept going. Alfred started stroking himself off, and it wasn’t long after that he came, coating his chest in white with a loud cry of pleasure. Gilbert cried out soon after, knotting and cumming inside of his boyfriend. Alfred moaned at the feeling of being filled. He smiled up at Gilbert softly, eyes hazy with lust. Gilbert smiled back down gently and kissed him before carefully moving them so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

Once they were lying down properly, Alfred curled his upper body in to Gilbert’s. The albino smiled more and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head and gently rubbing his back.

“So, how’s it feel to get knotted for the first time?” He asked, more so to know if Alfred was in pain or not.

Alfred blushed and nuzzled his head further into Gilbert's shoulder, “S’not bad… Doesn’t even hurt if you don’t move.” His voice was slightly muffled, “How was it for you?” Gilbert thought back to how he’d dealt when he’d been knotted for a while before replying.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch at first. But, once I’d gotten used to it, it was pretty nice.” He couldn’t help but blush slightly as he admitted that. He was an Alpha, he shouldn’t think that being knotted was pleasurable, but he did.

Alfred nodded, “I can see how it could be…” He snuggled in closer, pressing his lips to Gilbert’s shoulder before adding, “I like you being this close.”

Gilbert blushed more and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, “Yeah, me too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred was practically bouncing as they got through the gates. This had been an awesome plan really... Gilbert and Alfred had been holed up in the house for... well... basically always since they started screwing around. With the added stress of a few days of school, they both needed an outlet and what better place to get it out then playland! They had bought their passes, and now it was time to figure out what to do first. 

"Okay! so what are we going on first?!" Alfred said with a huge ass smile. His adrenalin junkie side showing full bore. Best part about dating another Alpha? Someone who would understand why all this shit was so much fun! not like an Omega he had gone with once... skipping half the rides because they were 'too scary'

Gilbert returned the grin, “The biggest, most awesome roller coaster we can find!” Gilbert grabbed his arm and Alfred laughed in jovial delight as the pair ran, scanning the map in their haste. Alfred skidded to a halt in front of a large somewhat dilapidated looking wooden one with a smirk. 

"That one! "

“Lets get to it then!” Gilbert said and they raced off to wait in line.

The wait took forever, but eventually the pair made it to the front of the line, climbing in the front car without a second of hesitation. Alfred snickered at the tell tale sound of an Omega freaking out, about changing their mind. Though he was impressed by a pair of blonde Omega that sat directly behind them, even with the scent of fear filling the air, they looked determined. He turned back to Gilbert with a boyish smile, he was secretly loving how close they had to be, not a ton of extra room for them to sit apart. "This is gonna be awesome." talking about both the ride and the day. 

“Not as awesome as me, but yeah, it’s gonna be awesome.” Gilbert said grinning back as the coaster took off.

The Alpha pair rode everything they could find, from the mild, but fun, wave swinger, to the Revalation, (that one neither would be touching again), and decided to chill out with some games for a break. 

Alfred had to remind himself, that although this was pretty much the closest thing to a date they'd been on, they still needed to keep in check... so he kept his twitching hands in his pockets as they walked past games, carnies hollering for them to stop and 'give it a try!' most seemed almost too easy... or too rigged. The first one they stopped at was knocking over beer cans with baseballs. The pair stood a section apart, both wearing smirks "Betcha don't break more than one" Alfred said cockily

“Bring it, Jones, the awesome me can knock all those cans over and you know it!” Gilbert threw the first ball, knocking two over on the first try.

Alfred narrowed his eyes in concentration as he chucked the ball, smashing two of his own "Oh it's brought Beilschmidt." He grinned, proud that he finally nailed the damn name! 

Gilbert grinned, “Hey, you finally got my last name right! About time!” He chuckled.

The balls flew at an alarming rate, but in the end, Alfred came out victorious. Alfred smirked as the final count proved him the winner. He was handed a kind of obnoxiously large bird plush, and the smirk turned to a dead on smile as he was hit with an Idea. When the carny turned to his next customers, Alfred held out the yellow monstrosity to Gilbert. "For you," he said with a wink. He liked the thought of winning it for Gilbert... even if he had to beat him to do it. 

Alfred felt a jolt of pride at the smile he got for giving Gilbert the bird. Watching the other Alpha hug it close sent a jolt of Alpha pride through him. 

“Thanks Al, this is awesome!” Gilbert returned the wink causing a slightly bigger smile. 

Alfred's hands went right back in his pockets and they walked a little further, stopping at the water pistols. "Only need two to play! come on guys! Win a prize!" 

Alfred only glanced at Gil and the two sat on the colourful stools each in front of a gun. "Think I can go two for two?" Alfred asked waggling his eyebrows.

Gilbert grinned, “Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

The bell rang and they both started shooting, but Gilbert was faster, aiming for the center from the beginning, his tracker shooting to the top when Alfred's was only three quarters of the way up. He dropped his head admitting defeat, a small, sad pout on his face as Gilbert cheered. 

“Here Al, you can have this. I’m not a big fan of whales anyway.” Gilbert said with a wink.

Alfred smiled brightly, taking the whale. "Thanks ba- alshmitd" He recovered butchering the name... babe wasn't exactly something you called a friend... In front of a carny... and several small children waiting for their turn. It wasn't even a term he used often, maybe twice? ugh, stupid move. "Love whales," he started quickly in a recovery attempt, "I mean they're huge and cool right!" He laughed awkwardly as they stepped away from the booth.

Gilbert chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. What should we do now Jones?” The red eyes scanned the area, but just as Alfred was about to suggest food Gilbert spoke again, "Oh! Lets do that!" Alfred, looking for any excuse to move past his blunder, looked with ample excitement at whatever put that smile on Gilbert's face. 

A haunted house... The smile stayed frozen on, though his eyes lost a bit of excitement. "Y-yeah! Sure lets do it!" he said, voice wavering just slightly and they made their way over to wait for their turn, and they didn't have to wait long.

Why couldn't the stupid line be longer! No... No he was an Alpha! what was a stupid scary house anyway!

The pair entered, and almost instantly Alfred unconsciously moved closer to Gilbert, whale stuffy held tight in his arms as his eyes darted about... Okay... well.. seven steps in and they were just fine, it was freakin' dark, and there were a few creepy skeletons but nothing he couldn't handle- "Holy shit!" Alfred screeched as someone in a costume darted across their path. He was breathing heavily and shaking, but calming slightly (read: no longer screaming) as he realized he was now clung onto Gilbert with a vise like grip. 

A familiar scent that screamed protection filled the air, making Alfred's nose twitch in confusion because it wasn't his. “Hey, you alright there Alfred?” Gilbert choked out slightly. He realized it was Gilbert letting off the smell… if he wasn’t so nervous he’d probably be embarrassed by that...

Alfred looked up at him, shoulders raised in defense of whatever might try and kill them in here. He didn't move or let go, but he did still try and pass off, "Yeah! I'm fine." except... it was about three registers too high... he looked down on his hands, shakily letting go and dipping to pick up the animals. 

Gilbert sighed softly, “You sure you’re alright?” The other Alpha took his bird, as they continued.

"Who me? Yeah! totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?!" Alfred laughed loud and obnoxiously covering the obvious terror in his eyes horribly. "Why are you scared?" he asked, a small part of his brain hopeful. Though he doubted it... He looked over at his boyfriend.. dammit... not even nervous looking. Alfred's ears perked, his head moving towards the sound of footsteps echoing down another corridor.

Alfred noticed the look of concern... so he worked to steel himself. He could do this! He followed Gilbert (who was obviously either brave or stupid for choosing that direction), still slightly behind down the winding corridor, towards the ominous foot steps. They reached a point of pitch black, and the steps silenced suddenly. Okay... something was obviously going to come out of there! A monster or a ghost! It's how these things worked. He could prepare for that! He was ready! Bring it on house. He drew himself up, his eyes set in determination. 

There was a sudden, loud bang behind them, and Alfred spun around, paling as a large man was just suddenly _there_ with a chainsaw held above his head. "Fuck!" He yelled stumbling back, yanking Gilbert along with him into the pitch black. Alfred cried out briefly as he hit something soft, tripping through a curtain and out into the daylight. Both Alpha wound up on the ground, Gilbert under him. 

Alfred panted, desperately trying to catch his breath as he scrambled to get off Gilbert. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry." He rushed out in one breath hands moving to check and make sure he hadn't accidentally smashed Gilbert's head into the ground in his haste to save them from the masked murder.... who was probably laughing his ass off right now... stupid prick.

Gilbert sat up as Alfred determined there was no blood at least... but then he started speaking German. Luckily he caught himself, switching to English. “Yeah, I’m fine. What about you, hit your head or something?"

Alfred calmed quicker, his eyes narrowing more in concern at the dazed look in Gilbert's eyes and the sudden German... "No, my head's fine. Are you sure you're okay dude?" Alfred stood, holding out a hand to help the other Alpha up. 

Gilbert nodded and got up on his own, picking up their stuffed toys as well, “Yeah, I’m sure, just got caught off guard, no big deal.” He shook his head and grinned, “How about we head back to the apartment and order in some Chinese or something?” He suggested.

Alfred smiled easily, taking his whale and nodded "Sounds like a good plan." The pair headed off towards the gates, It was starting to get dark anyway, lights on the rides starting up as they walked towards the gates. Now if only he could just lean over and- "Oaf!" 

Alfred reached out instinctively grabbing the shoulders of the small Omega he had bumped into making sure they were steady "Oh jeez! I'm sorry are you okay?" God he was a klutz today... he should be at home for other people's safety... 

The omega recovered looking up and turning bright red. Alfred's eyes flew open and he removed his hands looking at Gilbert from the corner of his eye "Y-yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching and-" 

"He never watches where he's going" a scowling female Omega jogged up, "I'm so sorry guys." She said as her eyes landed on Gilbert and her face softened. 

“It’s okay, shit happens, no hard feelings.” Gilbert grinned. 

The small male Omega's head tilted down, still bright red, a small smile on his face peeking up through a curtain of brown fringe that had fallen over his eyes. It was Making Alfred a little uncomfortable actually... but he contorted his face into a boyish smile, "Yeah, not a big deal!" 

The red haired Omega's eyes weren't leaving Gilbert... and that bugged him. He had a split second of insanity where he considered just grabbing Gilbert and growling until they ran... luckily the Omega he had caught interrupted that thought "I feel awful though... "

"Why don't you let us buy you guys something to eat... To help Alex feel better about everything." The other Omega said with a sweet smile. 

Gilbert continued to smile, “Thanks, but we really got to get going.”

Alex frowned looking at the ground defeated, the red head smiling sadly, "Aww... that's to bad. Oh! Here!" She fished in her purse yanking out a couple of scraps of paper and a pen.

Alfred looked on in confusion... how much stuff did they keep in purses?! A number was suddenly being shoved in his hand the name Alex scrawled across it with a heart. Alfred raised an eyebrow, smile becoming amused. "Just give us a call, and maybe we can make it up to you another time."

without thinking Alfred chuckled "Uh- yeah... sure.." That wasn't gonna happen... Ever. Even if he didn't have Gil, Alex looked exactly like the kind of Omega that would give you a headache within a week... 

Alfred smiled and nodded in goodbye to the two and the pair walked off. Once they were out of hearing range, Gilbert laughed, “Man, if they knew we were a thing, I bet they’d have gone running for the hills!”

Alfred laughed along with him. "Yup! I'm so glad I don't have to deal with Omegas." He said with a relieved sigh, "Here," He held out the paper to Gilbert "Toss 'em both out. Not like we need 'em." as soon as the paper was out of Alfred's hand, His eyes went wide, "Gilbert!" he shouted suddenly, "We almost left without the little doughnut things!"

Alfred took off as if his life depended on it towards the stand set up near the entrance. They were so smart! Putting one right there so no one would forget! "Come to daddy you delicious little cinnamon things!" He whispered as he arrived, drooling over them.

The two of them walked down the street in a comfortable silence. They had just gotten off the sky-train and were making their way back home. Alfred was working on his third and final bag of doughnuts, enjoying the quiet and dark to walk a little closer to his boyfriend then he normally did. He wanted to be able to do more. Hold his hand, kiss him, just be the affectionate goof ball he was. Society however dictated it was wrong... 

Alfred wasn't paying much attention, far too lost in the bitterness of the situation... He was working himself up to either be sad, or pissed when Gilbert's voice pulled him from either, “No way… Alfred, come over here and look at this!” Alfred looked over at him noticing the smile on Gilbert's face. He put the doughnut that had been headed for his mouth back in the bag and leaned over Gilbert's shoulder. A smile creeping across his face.

**"Mixers Night club: Alpha x Alpha & Omega X Omega, All welcome!" **

Alfred look down at Gilbert with excitement "Did you wanna..."

Gilbert grinned brightly up at him, “Hell yeah I do!” Gilbert took his hand and Al threaded their fingers together holding on tight as they went in. Alfred's eyes scanned the club. Alphas dancing with Alphas. Omega's cuddling... There were some Alpha x Omega couples, but they looked comfortable enough. It was like being in a dream world... A few people he noticed looked at them with fond, knowing, smiles. Two young Alphas bursting in holding hands with carnival prizes, a bag of donuts and excitement filled faces. There wasn't any disgust or shock... 

Then it hit him. They were safe in here. They could just be themselves... He smiled laughing lightly as he turning to Gilbert, grabbing his collar and moving to catch his lips. Pride surging through him to be able to be in a group of people and actual get to brag that Gilbert was his.

Gilbert kissed back, wrapping arms around him and he would have melted if every fiber in his body wasn't shaking in excitement. Their stuff took up space at a table before Gilbert pulled him out into the crowd that were dancing.

_Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me, this woman is my destiny she said Ooh ohh, shut up and dance with me…_

Alfred grinned, laughing as they danced to the upbeat song, he felt completely comfortable, able to just let go and be himself without being locked away in the apartment and it felt like the best thing in the world! Alfred moved closer, pressing his forehead to Gilbert's. He was smiling and breathless. Words wanted to bubble to the surface, his smile warming for a second, but he forced them back, shaking his head and settling instead for being a goof, pulling back he moved to twirl Gilbert. 

_We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite, helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together._

Gilbert's arms came to wrap around his waist after the spin, face resting against Alfred's chest as he looked up. Alfred arms draped over Gilbert's shoulders smiling back with the same euphoria the albino was giving off, continuing to sway with the beat stealing another kiss just because he could. 

The couple wound up lost in the music and the atmosphere, all concepts of time and morning classes lost. They didn't crawl back home and into bed until somewhere in the neighborhood of two am. The stuffed animals were deposited together in a chair, the Alphas in the bed in only boxers, clothing in puddles on the floor. Alfred snuggled close, burying his nose into the nape of Gilbert's neck as he held him close, "Today was the greatest." He slurred from exhaustion. 

“Yeah, it was. We gotta go back to that awesome club some time, no questions about it.” Gilbert yawned and Alfred hummed in agreement “Also, how about we skip classes tomorrow, just this once?”

Alfred snuggled impossibly closer smiling dopily as his eyes closed, "Ever tell you you're a genius? My genius." He murmured, slowly fading closer to sleep, completely lost in the warmth and happy glow of the day. "Best genius...ever..." 

Gilbert's voice filled his ears as he started to fall asleep “Your awesome genius, don’t forget it…” He hummed as he faded into dreams knowing nothing he could think of could be better than their night already was.


	14. Chapter 14

Gilbert grinned brightly as he and Alfred entered the amusement park. It had been Alfred’s idea to come here, and Gilbert had whole-heartedly agreed to it. With the stress of school and keeping their relationship a secret, plus neither of them having really gotten out of the house since they started dating, he could use the break.

“Okay! So what are we going on first?!” Alfred asked with a huge ass grin.

Gilbert returned the grin, “The biggest, most awesome roller coaster we can find!” He grabbed the other’s arm and started running through the park, looking at the map of the park he had brought to try and find the biggest coaster the place had. One of the many perks of dating another Alpha? Not having to listen to complains about being tired or not wanting to go on any of the ‘scary’ rides. Pssh, what losers!

Alfred laughed in jovial delight as the pair ran. “That one!” He skidded to a halt in front of a wooden roller coaster that wasn’t in the best condition from the looks of it. Still, Gilbert was never one to back down from a challenge, and that looked like one to him.

“Lets get to it then!” Gilbert grinned and got in to line for the ride with Alfred. Once they had finally reached the front of the line, the two climbed in to the front car with no hesitation. Gilbert could smell two Omegas sitting right behind them and had to admit that he was impressed, even if they did smell of fear. The two of them, both blonde with blue eyes, one of which looked like he could’ve been a Beta or even possibly an Alpha, looked determined, which Gilbert had to admire.

Gilbert looked back at Alfred to be greeted with a boyish grin, “This is gonna be awesome.”

Gilbert grinned back, “Not as awesome as me, but yeah, it’s gonna be awesome.”

The two went on all the rides, from the mild Wave swinger, to the Revelation, which they both agreed to never ride again. They walked past a bunch of the games, Gilbert wanting to hold Alfred’s hand, but he knew the other wanted to keep their relationship low profile, so he kept them to himself except for when he’d try to get the other’s attention to a cool looking ride. After a while, they stopped at one where they had to try and knock over beer cans with a baseball. The two stood at different sections, both smirking.

“Betcha don’t break more then one.” Alfred said cockily.

“Bring it, Jones, the awesome me can knock all those cans over and you know it!” Gilbert threw the first ball, knocking two over on the first try.

Alfred narrowed his eyes in concentration as he chucked the ball, smashing two of his own, “Oh it's brought beilschmidt!”

Gilbert grinned, “Hey, you finally got my last name right! About time!” He chuckled, secretly proud that Alfred pronounced it right, before the two started chucking the balls as fast as they could to try and beat the other. In the end, Alfred won, but just barely.

The blonde Alpha was handed a large yellow bird plush, and his smirk turned in to a smile.

When the carnie turned to his next customers, Gilbert found himself being handed the large plushie, “For you.” Alfred winked at him. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile brightly as he took the plushie, hugging it tightly. He nearly forgot himself as he wanted to kiss Alfred for giving it to him (technically winning it for him, but he did beat him for it so…) and smiled at him.

“Thanks Al, this is awesome!” Gilbert returned the wink and the two went off to the next stall, a water pistol game.

“Only need two to play! Come on guys! win a prize!” Gilbert glanced at Alfred as they stood in front of the pistols, Alfred smirking.

“Think I can go two for two?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Gilbert grinned confidently, “Not if I have anything to say about it.” The two got to work, trying to beat the other. In the end, Gilbert won, his marker getting to the top while Alfred’s was three fourths of the way up. The Alpha cheered briefly, and was given a giant blue whale plush. He looked over at Alfred, who was pouting in defeat, and got an idea.

He smiled at Alfred, handing the whale to him, “Here Al, you can have this. I’m not a big fan of whales anyway.” He winked at his boyfriend. It was cute, but he already had the bird plush Alfred had won him. Besides, he wanted to give his boyfriend a gift too.

“Thanks ba- alshmitd,” Alfred butchered Gilbert’s last name the worst he’d ever heard him do so, “Love whales, I mean they’re huge and cool right!” Alfred laughed awkwardly as they made their way away from the booth.

Gilbert chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. What should we do now Jones?” He asked, looking around. He spotted a haunted house and couldn’t help but grin brightly, he LOVED haunted houses, even the cheesy ones!

“Oh, lets do that!” Gilbert pointed towards the haunted house with a wide grin. Alfred looked at the house smiling with excitement in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah! Sure lets do it!” His voice oddly wavered slightly, but Gilbert shrugged it off. Gilbert smiled and made his way to the haunted house with Alfred. There wasn’t a line-up, and the two were let in soon after getting to the entrance. Almost instantly, Gilbert noticed that Alfred had moved closer, his whale plush clutched tightly in his arms. Honestly, it looked freaking adorable to see Alfred hugging it like that as his eyes darted around.

Everything was fine until- “Holy shit!” Alfred screeched and clung to Gilbert with a vice like grip, both plushies landing on the ground, as a person in a costume darted past them. He calmed down slightly, though he was still breathing heavily and shaking. Despite the death grip the other had on him, Gilbert’s Alpha instincts to comfort him came out and he let out a comforting scent.

“Hey, you alright there Alfred?” He choked out slightly, again due to the killer grip.

Alfred looked up at him, shoulders raised in self-defence. He didn't move or let go, but he did still try and pass off that he was alright, “Yeah! I'm fine…” Gilbert didn’t believe him though and raised an eyebrow. The blonde looked down on his hands, shakily letting go and dipping to pick up the animals.

Gilbert sighed softly, “You sure you’re alright?” He took the bird plushie from him before the two moved to continue through the house.

“Who me? Yeah! Totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?!” Alfred laughed loud and obnoxiously, attempting to cover his eyes, but Gilbert could still see the fear in them, “Why, are you scared?” Alfred asked, looking at Gilbert who was frowning slightly in concern for the other. His boyfriend really seemed to be freaking out… The two of them were distracted by the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor. Gilbert looked at Alfred briefly before making his way towards it, a bit cautiously.

When they reached a certain point, where they were in almost complete darkness, the steps stopped. Gilbert stopped and looked around. His eyesight in the dark wasn’t the best, but when he heard a loud bang from behind them and turned around to see what it was, he could see the large man with the chainsaw his eyes widened immensely.

The feeling from before, when Matthew had growled at him while releasing an aggression scent was back again. This time though, he almost figured out what it was, but got distracted by Alfred grabbing him as the blonde stumbled, causing both of them to fall through the exit and in to the daylight. Gilbert cried out briefly as his boyfriend landed on top of him, panting from the sudden fright.

Alfred panted, scrambling to get off of Gilbert, “I’m sorry! Are you okay? I’m sorry.” Alfred’s hands moving to his head didn’t help with the weird feeling Gilbert still had from just a moment ago. He wanted to bury his head in the other’s chest but he knew that he could do that here.

After a bit he sat up, “ _Yeah I’m-_ ” Gilbert caught himself using German instead of English and quickly corrected himself, “Yeah, I’m fine. What about you, hit your head or something?” He asked. The albino Alpha was in a slight daze from the strange feeling, the sudden adrenaline rush, and being knocked to the ground.

Alfred’s eyes narrowed in concern, “No, my head’s fine. Are you sure you’re okay dude?” Alfred stood, holding out a hand to help the other Alpha up.

Gilbert nodded and got up on his own, picking up their stuffed toys as well, “Yeah, I’m sure, just got caught off guard, no big deal.” He shook his head, getting rid of the remaining daze, and grinned, “How about we head back to the apartment and order in some Chinese or something?” The Alpha suggested, wanting to just forget about his strange reaction just then.

Alfred smiled easily, taking his whale and nodding, “Sounds like a good plan.” The two of them made their way to the gates. The lights on the rides started to turn on, and the glow from the sunset made Alfred look beautiful, at least to Gilbert. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, wanting to kiss his cheek quickly, when the blonde in question bumped in to an Omega.

“Oaf!” Alfred stumbled back slightly and gripped the Omega’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t loose his balance, “Oh jeez! I’m sorry are you okay?” The Omega looked up at Alfred, turning bright red, which had a part of Gilbert seeing red, but he kept it under control.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry, I wasn't watching and-”

“He never watches where he's going.” A scowling female Omega jogged up, “I'm so sorry guys.” She said as her eyes landed on Gilbert and her face softened.

Gilbert relaxed and chuckled slightly, “It’s okay, shit happens, no hard feelings.” He put on a confident Alpha grin for the sake of show.

Alfred gave a boyish smile to the brown haired Omega whose head was tilted downwards, “Yeah, not a big deal!” Gilbert could see the little smile on his face, and it just made him want to tear his eyes out for looking at his boyfriend like that.

“I feel awful though.” The brunette spoke up.

“Why don’t you let us buy you guys something to eat… To help Alex feel better about everything.” The redhead suggested.

Gilbert smiled more, “Thanks, but we really got to get going.” In all honesty, Gilbert just wanted to get Alfred away from these two Omegas before he started feeling too jealous.

Alex, the brunette, looked at the ground in defeat, and the redhead smiled sadly, “Aww... That’s too bad. Oh! Here!” She pulled out a pen and some scraps of paper, writing down something before shoving the paper in to Alfred’s hand. Gilbert saw that it was a number with the name Alex by it.

“Just give us a call, and maybe we can make it up to you another time.”

Alfred chuckled slightly, “Uh- yeah… sure.” Oh like hell that was gonna happen. Besides, Gilbert knew Alfred’s type, and it wasn’t Alex. He’d get annoyed with him in a week, tops.

Gilbert waved goodbye to the two and he and Alfred walked off. Once they were out of hearing range, Gilbert laughed, “Man, if they knew we were a thing, I bet they’d have gone running for the hills!”

Alfred laughed along with him., “Yup! I'm so glad I don't have to deal with Omegas.” He said with a relieved sigh, “Here,” he handed Gilbert the pieces of paper with the numbers on them, “Toss ‘em both out. Not like we need them.” Gilbert nodded and took the two pieces, looking around for a trash can with Alfred gasped.

“Gilbert!” He suddenly shouted, “We almost left without the little donut things!” Alfred took off like his life depended on it back towards the donut stand. Gilbert watched him with a smile, laughing slightly as he put the numbers in to his pockets for the time being. He’d throw them out later when he had the chance.

The two of them walked in relative quiet from the sky train station, Alfred working on his third bag of donuts, while Gilbert looked around, still needing to throw out the numbers they had gotten. Plus, he was looking forward to getting home, where the two of them could finally be alone. Being able to walk closer to Alfred then usual was nice, but it would be nicer if they could actually kiss and stuff.

The albino stopped when he noticed a club with an odd sign in the window. Curious about what it said, he stopped and read it. His eyes widened in disbelief.

“No way… Alfred, come over here and look at this!” He called over to his boyfriend with a big smile on his face. Alfred walked over and read the sign, a smile forming on his face as well.

_Mixers Night club: Alpha x Alpha & Omega X Omega, All welcome!_

Alfred looked down at Gilbert with excitement, “Did you wanna…”

Gilbert grinned brightly up at him, “Hell yeah I do!” He held Alfred’s hand and made his way in to the club. Inside, there were Alphas and Omegas all over the place, the majority of them being with another Alpha or Omega. He even saw the two blonde Omegas from the first roller coaster they had gone on sitting at a table, cuddling closely with the smaller of the two resting his head on the other’s shoulder. The scenery was otherwise more of less your typical club, but the music was awesome and it looked like everyone was having fun too.

Alfred smiled, laughing lightly as he turning to Gilbert, grabbing his collar and kissing him deeply. Gilbert smiled in to the kiss, kissing back deeply and lovingly, even going so far as to wrap his arms around his neck. Why not? No one was going to judge them here. He held the kiss for as long as he could before pulling Alfred over to the dance floor, putting their stuffed toys at one of the tables along with the donuts, as a new song started playing.

_Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me, this woman is my destiny she said Ooh ohh, shut up and dance with me…_

Gilbert smiled as the two of them danced, holding each other’s hands tightly with big, goofy grins on their faces. He’d never felt this safe before, never this loved and accepted before. It was… he just couldn’t find words for it. Amazing came close, but it wasn’t quite right either. Alfred moved closer, pressing his forehead to Gilbert's. The two were smiling and breathless, having the time of their lives. Alfred put on a big, goofy smile before spinning Gilbert around.

_We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite, helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together._

Gilbert smiled brightly, feeling just as goofy as Alfred’s smile looked, enjoying being spun around. When he came to a stop he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pressing his head against his chest and looking up at him, smiling wordlessly but his eyes conveyed just how much fun he was having and how amazing this all felt, at least he hoped they did. Alfred’s arms lazily wrapped around his neck, smiling back with the same energy Gilbert was giving off, and kissing him once more.

The two of them kept going, lost in the music and atmosphere, even making a few new friends, until the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t until two AM that they made it home, plushies placed on a chair together and the Alphas cuddling in bed in just their boxers.

Alfred snuggled closely, burying his nose in Gilbert’s neck, holding him closely, “Today was the greatest.” He slurred in exhaustion.

Gilbert smiled warmly, “Yeah, it was. We gotta go back to that awesome club some time, no questions about it.” He yawned, “Also, how about we skip classes tomorrow, just this once?” He offered. There was no way he’d have the energy to focus on them in the morning any way. Besides, he wanted to spend more time feeling amazing.

Alfred snuggled impossibly closer, smiling as his eyes closed, “Ever tell you you’re a genius? My genius.” He murmured, slowly falling asleep, “Best genius… ever.”

Gilbert smiled more, closing his eyes, “Your awesome genius, don’t forget it…” He yawned, falling asleep soon after. Dreams of everything they had done that day came to him, and he was more then glad for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this unaware, the story runs parallel to backwards and upside down, so this scene was already written there before writing this side of things occurred to us. some heavier stuff guys! you've been warned.

Alfred was moving around the apartment, a laundry basket on his hip as he picked up random articles of clothing... He could claim he didn't know how so much of their clothes got... well... everywhere, but they both knew how. Coming home from a day of classes, not touching, trying to remain as unaffectionate as possible had a way of building. Coming home would lead to a strip down and neither were very picky about what they tossed where. 

Alfred bend to grab a pair of socks and boxers that were in reach turning a glance at Gilbert who was sweeping the area with a garbage bag. "So what time are they getting here tonight?"

Gilbert had a smile on his face. He had been smiling a lot this week, once in a while looking lost in thought. Alfred was enjoying the happy demeanor that had taken over the apartment since their discovery of the club. He hadn't even realized there had been a tension there until it was gone. “They should be here by eight, eight thirty." Gilbert answered as Alfred pulled himself out of his own happy thoughts "Mind starting the washing machine now so we don’t hear it clunking in the background later?” 

"Yup! I think this is the last room anyway!" He snatched a shirt that was tossed haphazardly across the back of the couch before turning towards the small laundry room. the washer here was awful really. It sounded like someone chewing metal, but they had been getting behind on all of the chores, and honestly Alfred wouldn't mind wearing something not from the back of his closet tonight...

He placed the basket on the dryer, taking things out and putting them in the drum. "oh baby nawh baby you got me all wrong baby" He sung to himself as he worked. "my baby's already got all of my love..." He trailed off reaching into jeans to make sure pockets were empty. These weren't! Change, a stick of gum (that would have been messy) and... a couple pieces of paper he hummed more of the tune as he uncrumpled them, checking to make sure they weren't something important. He froze once he got them open, looking at the tell tale little heart scribbled by the name 'Alex' the other piece with a 'Cindy'. It was The omega's numbers from the park. 

Alfred frowned... but why would Gilbert have these? Hadn't he thrown them out? The garbage can had been right there and- unless... Alfred's heart sank. D-did he keep them because he _wanted_ the numbers? His mind was racing, had _that_ been why Gilbert had been smiling so much... maybe he already called one of them. Or both. Alfred felt sick at the thought. If that was true then, What about them? He thought... he shook his head, face setting in an unreadable blankness as he stuffed the rest of the clothing uncaring into the machine, dumping in detergent and turning it on a little violently. 

The numbers when into his own pocket and he turned to leave the room. headed to the bathroom to start cleaning in there... away from Gilbert. He couldn't deal with this right now, it was only another two hours until the guys got there.

-

Alfred finished cleaning the bathroom, dragging the process out as long as he could (apparently that was forty five minutes). during that time he had calmed somewhat... maybe it was a misunderstanding... maybe he was overreacting. His chest twisted as a little voice in his head spoke, or maybe he was right... 

He walked from the bathroom, moving to switch the clothing into the dryer, he tossed a dryer sheet in and shut the lid, a little more forcefully than needed, as his eyes caught site of the stupid jeans again. he spun the dial checking the clock. should be just enough time for it to get dry... 

He walked back down the hall and went to sit on the couch in the now clean living room, his head still at war over the two possibilities. it was only a few minutes after Alfred sat down that Gilbert fall to the seat next to him. leaning against him “I think we just did more cleaning now then when Luddy came and visited…” Alfred hummed... He was tense and it was about the only verbalization he felt was safe right now. He couldn't take the closeness... not with his head spinning like this.

"I'm gonna go take a shower I think" He said standing up. Probably wasn't a bad idea anyway... He could go in, get clean, come out get the laundry and get dressed.. plenty to keep him busy until better distractions showed up. He could deal with whatever was coming from this tomorrow… 

As he predicted, Alfred had gotten out just in time to grab the laundry. He had changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. ten minutes later of shuffling around the house anxiously there was a knock on the door. He pulled it open, plastering a large grin on his face. "Come on in guys!" He said stepping to the side and letting five Alphas, including Antonio and Francis, file in. 

“Welcome to me and Alfred’s awesome apartment, make yourself at home!” Alfred tensed at Gilbert's voice suddenly behind him. he needed to get out of his head... They had people here and he couldn't be acting like this! 

"Kitchens over here! plenty of room in the fridge for beer or mix dudes! If ya didn't bring any don't worry, gotcha covered." He said with a wink. jogging to the aforementioned fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and moving as the kitchen was quickly occupied. 

He walked out into the living room, opening the tab and tipping the can back, drinking heavily. it was going to be a long night...

-

Within an hour Alfred was already up three beers and a shot of Jack Daniels. the alphas were crowded in the living room talking loudly, laughing and joking. The smile Gilbert was wearing would have made him happy earlier, now it just pissed him off. Beer, plus bad mood equaled douchebag Alfred. the usually happy drunk still laughed and chatted... but he also kept taking things a little too far... 

"Okay okay! I got one!" He said after swallowing another mouthful of his fourth beer "Why did god give Alpha's penis's?" He paused for a second "So they had at least one way to shut an Omega up!" 

His joke got barely any laughs... He knew it was too far, but right now his focus was on pissing Gilbert off, and judging by the look on his face, it was working. It also looked like it was working a little too well on Toni... a slight waft of aggression hitting him. 

“Hehe, nice one Alfred, but maybe you should take it a little easier on the drink, non?” Francis injected. 

a flash of guilt ran through him... trying to break through the drink, but it was soon eclipsed as the self consciousness naturally flowed back to the numbers in his pocket. "Pfft, whatever" He said moodily, tipping his drink up again and sitting back in his chair. 

The conversation awkwardly restarted, soon flowing better as Alfred sat quietly stewing as he looked at his beer bottle. 

Antonio, apparently calmed down as he turned to Gilbert "So, have you met anyone you might be interested in?" Alfred's jaw clenched and he looked pointedly away.

“Actually, I have. A blonde Beta with glasses. They’re pretty cool most of the time, but lately, they’ve started acting pissy for no real reason, at least while they’re drunk. I’m not sure what to make of it honestly.” Gilbert answered. 

Alfred turned his eyes slightly toward the albino with the same empty look he had earlier. covering the ache in his chest again. pissy for no reason huh? Maybe it's because your a fucking liar, he thought, maybe it's because I feel like a moron for trusting you... 

He forced a laugh eyes locking on Gilberts with a glint of malice "Damn Gil. Guess the girl from the amusement park is outta luck then huh? Maybe I should give her a call. Then again, that little one, Alex wasn't it, who was all over me was pretty cute too. He looked kinda desperate for it... Maybe I should call, throw him a bone, if you catch my drift" he took another swig. The room was tense, no one seemed to know to say as the thinly veiled argument between the two started, so Alfred continued "Not that I'd mate him of course, but I'm sure there's plenty we could find to do" he smirked, anger not leaving his eyes. 

Gilbert chuckled slightly, returning the smirk, “That’d be hard to do. Don’t you remember, you asked me to throw their numbers out, said you weren’t interested in them. What, hearing me talk about my love life getting your panties in a twist? Don’t know why, it’s not like I’m cheating on them or something.” He gave Alfred a warning glare. The other Alphas in the room passed confused looks between each other before refocusing on the drama in front of them.

Alfred laughed loudly with no humour. Fine, he wanted to play it that way, ‘threw them out’ my ass. He was still lying. "Why would It bother me one bit if you were?" He growled coldly. "No skin off my back if you wanna go fuck around. you're the one that'll wind up paying for it when he finds out you're a fucking liar and leaves." 

"guys... uh.." Francis tried, raising a hand and slowly standing "Maybe we could all just take a moment?" Alfred turned to look at him, eyes still blazing. he repressed his desire to growl, standing up instead. 

"What the fuck ever. Take all the moments you want" He tipped his beer back, finishing it and walking towards the counter slamming it down. "I'm getting the hell out of here... can't breath with all this fucking bullshit" He moved towards his shoes, stumbling as he did, and pulled them on

Gilbert was suddenly on him, grabbing his arm and dragging him out into the hall wall slamming the apartment door and shoving him into the wall "What the fuck is with you Alfred?! Verdammnt, do you really think I’d cheat on you?!” Alfred snarled, shoving the other away harshly. How dare he, how fucking dare he try and flip this shit! He was still fucking lying through his teeth about the god damned numbers! He was way to pissed off and had way too many drinks to deal with any of this. 

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?! you still can't fucking tell the truth, so obviously you had something to fuckin hide didn't you!" he snapped,

Gilbert’s eyes widened in anger and he snarled, “Oh that’s rich coming from you! Who was it again that wanted to keep us a secret? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not kidding when I say that my dad would fucking kill me if he knew I was fucking an Alpha, but you don’t get to say things like that! Not when you’re the one who wanted me to keep my mouth shut about us so badly!! I threw those numbers out! I don’t want some Omega, I want you!”

The Alpha's glared at each other, and Alfred felt, underneath the anger, like his heart was being stomped on over, and over... Gilbert was standing there, looking him in the eyes and lying about the damn numbers. what else was he lying about? Was this all just a fucking distraction for him?! just a way to get off until he found an Omega to settle with or some bullshit. Then throwing the fact that Alfred wasn't ready to come out with all this in his face when he fucking _knew_ how guilty he felt about it... trying to turn this on him. He wanted to scream, throw the numbers in his face. but he felt tears stinging his eyes and he was having a hard time forcing them back already. He turned his head away, knowing the hurt was probably showing through clearly at this point. 

"know what? I'm not fucking dealing with this right now. Go have fun with your friends Gilbert, if you fucking cared at all, don't follow me" he grumbled turning towards the stairs and stormed down them, having to catch himself a few times in his drunken state. 

Stupid Gilbert… what the hell was the point of any of this if he just wanted a stupid Omega after all? Alfred had gone ahead and gotten his heart stomped on for what? a couple weeks of fucking? He shoulda known better… Boyfriends… pfft.. like it could ever work long term. 

He stumbled out into the parking lot, tears threatening to start. Great… now he was going to look even stupider… He wondered if he could find his way back to that club like this… at least then if he started blubbering and whining about Gilbert he wouldn’t just wind up getting his ass kicked… 

He was trying to remember which direction to go when a smell hit him. It was heavy and only added to the stupor of the alcohol running through his system. It was the smell of an Omega in heat…. and they were close. A quiet voice told him to go back inside… but a louder one interrupted, if Gilbert wanted to go fuck some ditzy little Omega and pump out kids, why shouldn’t he! 

His morals and logic were losing the battle against instinct and drunkenness as he stumbled towards the scent, his eyes locked on the large figure on the ground and it was like every single thing was lining up. The Omega on the ground was the one that asshole Matthew had been going on about. Damn… he did smell good… at least right now. as he got closer, the pheromones wrapped around him drawing him in until there was no hope in hell he’d turn back now.

as soon as he was within ear shot he made himself even more known, the scent he was throwing off in response was probably doing enough on it’s own of course... “You shouldn’t be out here should you sweetie,” he chuckled as he got closer to Ivan, “It’s dangerous.” The Alpha purred. 

Alfred reached the Omega and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his snowy hair. He felt the other shudder beneath him and smirked. a hand batted at his, but he ignored it, lost on the wave “I bet you’re pretty uncomfortable right about now huh? I heard it feels like you’re burning…” 

He flipped the Omega onto his stomach, groaning as the smell of slick that soaked through the denim flooded him, driving him even deeper. His thoughts were only on one thing now… He needed inside. He needed to take the other, mating and knotting, it was the most primal drive and it was _screaming_ at him drowning everything out.

“Poor needy little thing…” Alfred moved between his legs, pressing his stomach to the Omega’s back and whispering in his ear, “Let me help you with that, hmm?” Alfred fumbling fingers hooked the scarf, causing a gasp. he hummed, moving down and raking his teeth over the unblemished flesh on the Omega’s throat, eliciting a moan. He was about to bite when a loud slamming echoed through the parking lot. 

The stench of aggression filled his nose, and Alfred’s own kicked into gear, he moved as quickly as he could cursing as his body refused to move like it should. He couldn’t move fast enough, he was only half way up when a boot connected with his face sending him crashing onto his ass on the pavement.

He managed to pull himself up, adrenaline and desire to fight over a mate sobering him enough for that, though he still swayed. Matthew, who he realized was the other Alpha, put himself between him and Ivan snarling as he glared “Mine!” Alfred glared right back, a snarl ripping from his own throat at the threat. Their eyes were locked in a silent battle, Alfred's pride had already been so shattered that night… he wasn’t about to back down now. 

Sadly the presence of alcohol seemed to want to take things a step further before he was ready, and his world shifted slightly as he lost his balance stumbling forward. Before he really knew what was happening a fist connected with his stomach and he doubled over coughing as the air was forced from his lungs. a knee jolting up and smashing into his face again. he was tumbling to the ground, but he sure as fuck wasn’t going alone. 

His arms wrapped around the other Alphas legs, bringing them both crashing to the pavement, they scuffled. Alfred was sure he got a few good shots in, using his body mass to try and sway it in his favour. In the end though, Matthew had the upper hand. 

Alfred slammed painfully into the ground a pair of hands on his throat while the scent of the bloody Alpha above him threatened to choke him while he growled, "Stay down" Matthew locked his eyes for another minute, and Alfred was forced to give up Matthew got off of him and he groaned there was another sharp kick to his ribs and alfred cried out, rolling to curl into a ball. coughing as his stomach contents threatened to reappear. 

He didn’t even know how long it was before he heard the door shut. He just knew this fucking hurt… He could taste blood, unsure of weather it was from his nose, or his lip… or maybe his teeth. Who knew. they all were throbbing. He sat for a second motivating himself to get up. He needed to get back inside- 

Gilbert… no… He couldn’t go back there. He was not facing any of them looking like this, he was still pissed. There was another bad emotion stirring in his stomach to, but he wasn’t even getting into that yet. He really needed to get cleaned up. He cringed as he hoisted himself to his feet. hand clutching at his ribs. There was a gas station about ten minutes away, it’d still be open… he’d use that bathroom

He made his way down the street painfully, ignoring the looks he got. Not one damn person asking if he was okay. He got to the station, hobbling into the outdoor accessible bathroom and cringing at his reflection. his face was bad… bloody nose that was dripping to soak his shirt, split lip. he had some other scrapes as well, his shirt torn up in a few places. 

Alfred dropped his head and groaned before moving to grab paper towel from the dispenser, wetting it eand wiping away blood wincing. he wasn’t even half way there when sirens started down the street. No biggy… this was a city… until they were obviously outside the door. “oh you gotta be fucking kidding me”

He opened the bathroom door and was greeted by two officers walking towards him, lights from a cop car and an ambulance flashing in his eyes making him realize how much his head hurt. In the end he was put in the ambulance and taken down the get checked out… all with a police escort. 

Alfred laid in the bed in the stupid paper gown refusing to even look at the officers in front of him. His nose was broken, ribs badly bruised and he had stitches on the back of his head and now he was being questioned

"If you could just tell us what the fight was about..." Asked one of the officers exhaustively. getting the same response as before, a non-committal shrug. 

"look Mr Jones... If you don't tell us who the fight was with, or what it was even over, we're going to be forced to press charges." 

"I told you, the guys fine! I got the shit beat out of me and _walked_ to a bathroom to clean up for god sake... not like i was driving.." He grumbled moodily he wanted to sleep... if these idiots thought he killed someone... well.. His eyes drifted to the handcuffs that were attaching him to the bed, it's not like he was going anywhere. Couldn't this just wait until morning?!

The door opened loudly and Gilbert stood in the door way looking at the officers and then at him frowning, “Al… What the fuck happened to you?” Alfred's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, then looked down, not even having the energy to be pissed anymore. It was just hurt at this point. he remained silent, turnign his head forward to stair as his lap again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out... but your friend here doesn't want to give us a damn thing." One of the officers huffed glaring at the blonde. 

"If he doesn't give us something, we're gonna have to detain him." Alfred huffed a humourless chuckle. yeah... cause he was so much more likely to talk now... He didn't even wanna think about what he'd done. How would Gilbert look at him if he knew. Why the fuck did he have to care what the other Alpha thought? Why is he even here... 

"You didn't have to come..." He managed to grumble. 

The bed dipped beside him, “Like hell I didn’t. Alfred, look… Truth is, I… I don’t remember if I did throw those numbers out, alright? If I didn’t, it wasn’t because I wanted them, hell no, but I had a lot more things on my mind then some phone numbers given to us by a pair of Omegas who’d neither of us would look at in a million years.” 

Alfred frowned, furrowing his brow... he looked sideways at the Albino sitting next to him. then to the officers who had turned to discuss this between themselves. 

His head was pounding and honestly he didn't have the energy left to over think like he might have done if he were completely sober and didn't possibly have some form of head trauma... he felt relief, but it was soon followed by a larger wave of guilt and shame that swallowed him. /his face went to his free hand and he sobbed. "I'm s-sorry" He choked out. If he hadn't of stormed off... if he had have gone back inside.. things would have been sorted, everything would have been okay, but now it was going to be his fault. He was mad that Gilbert had thrown him away, only to turn around and wreck things all by himself.

Alfred felt Gilbert's arms around him,“Al, it’s okay… What happened to you though, you look like shit.” a hand brushing his hair away, and he shook his head, dropping the free hand down to his lap. 

"It's not okay... It's not okay and you're gonna..." His voice caught, guilt was swallowing him. He fucked up... He was stupid and he fucked up and... He was gonna lose everything now. But he couldn't avoid this anymore. He took a deep shaky breath, pulling away from the other alpha, and looking beside the bed at the floor tensing. His voice was quiet, and he could hear the police officers conversation stop as he started. "I went outside after we fought. I was just gonna go and try and cool off. Find that club again and just... I don't know... cry to the bartender or some shit." There was a scratching of pens and he glanced up to see them writing... "I had only been out there a few minutes trying to remember where it was, and..." He swallowed closing his eyes his voice rising in upset as he went "There was an Omega in heat. I lost my head because he was so fucking close... just... he was less than ten feet away and-" He cut himself off, not daring to look at Gilbert, instead opening his eyes to the officers, calming his breathing and evening his tone "Nothing happened... I went to him.. and I was on the ground next to him when the other Alpha showed up. I didn't get a good look... white, blonde hair that's it... it was dark." His face turned away from everyone. He didn't want to bring Matthew into this... Gilbert was gonna be pissed enough. "He handed me my ass, and they took off when i was on the ground. when i could get up again, I went to the gas station to clean up. that's it…”

Silence followed and he could feel eyes on him, as his head hung in shame. Alfred felt weight leave the bed, turning his head just in time to watch Gilbert storm out, shoving his way past the officer. He wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself… fall apart and scream, but between the handcuffs and the state of his ribs, that wasn’t gonna happen. 

Instead he laid back gingerly, staring blankly at the ceiling above him as he answered questions the officers asked. in the end, he was uncuffed. Unless charges were pressed, nothing would happen. a nurse came in to check him. telling him he would need to stay until the next afternoon for observation, and that she’d be back to check soon. 

She turned off the light and Alfred closed his eyes, trying to escape into sleep that wouldn’t come for hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Gilbert was sweeping up the place, carrying a garbage can with him. Tonight they had guests coming over, and truthfully, they had kinda been neglecting their chores lately. Between classes and what they did after classes, it wasn’t hard to see why. The albino sighed softly through his nose as he picked up a beer can, tossing it in to the trash.

“So what time are they getting here tonight?” Alfred asked. The blonde Alpha was busy picking up their laundry, which was scattered all over the apartment. Oddly enough, it made Gilbert think of that night they went to that club, were they had been openly accepted and knew that they weren’t hated because they loved each other.

A smile formed on his face at the memory, “They should be here by eight, eight thirty. Mind starting the washing machine now so we don’t hear it clunking in the background later?” The washing machine that had come with the apartment was an old clunker, and that was putting it nicely. When they ran it, it was too loud to even think. The landlord said he’d do something about it, but so far he hadn’t.

“Yup! I think this is the last room anyway!” Alfred grabbed the last shirt lying on the floor and made his way to the laundry room. Gilbert got the last of the trash and threw the bag out before moving to the kitchen and taking care of the mountain of dishes there. He hummed the song from the club as he worked on washing away the tomato sauce from the pasta they’d had the other night.

The Alpha started to wonder how his brother and his mate were doing. The two had talked over the phone, and Gilbert had apologized for not saying goodbye when they had last seen each other, as well as how he’d acted. Fortunately, Ludwig was a good sport and forgave him. After that, they had talked for a while about how things were going. Ludwig and his mate, an Alpha named Feliciano who would’ve done a lot better if he’d been born an Omega instead, in all honesty, were doing great. It made Gilbert wonder if, someday, he and Alfred would be able to be out in the open like they were.

He heard Alfred head in to the bathroom, which snapped him out of his own thoughts briefly. He shook his head and got back to work. After all, there was only two hours left until the others showed up now.

Once he was done and the apartment was spotless, Gilbert plopped down on to the couch with Alfred, leaning against him, “I think we just did more cleaning now then when Luddy came and visited…” He said tiredly. It was a bit of a mixed memory, but he was too tired to care.

Alfred hummed in reply, “I’m gonn go take a shower I think.” The blonde stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As he left, Gilbert noticed how tense he looked. He had no idea as to why, other then possibly because of the fact that their friends were coming over and they couldn’t act like a couple while they were. Shrugging, Gilbert lied down, deciding to take a short nap while they waited.

While he was asleep, he started dreaming, but it was a weird dream. He was lying in a small, circular bed filled with blankets and pillows, and he felt like he was burning up, like that time when he had gotten a bad fever as a kid but worse. The room was small and dark, with no windows and no other furniture aside from a dresser. The door opened, and Alfred walked in, closing it behind him. For some reason, he looked even better then he usually did, like he was a god or something. Gilbert tried to speak, but all that came out was a moan of desire. The albino’s naked body started moving on it’s own, legs spreading wide as Alfred kneeled in between them and-

Gilbert’s eyes shot open, and he was in a cold sweat, “The fuck was that…?” He sat up and looked himself over. He was still in the living room, fully clothed, lying on the couch. Gilbert looked over at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. The albino shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. Alfred had started the dryer from the sounds of it. Gilbert shook his head and turned the shower on, stripping and getting in quickly. He washed the sweat from himself as he tried to work out what his dream had been. Had he just dreamt that he was an Omega in heat…? Why would he dream something so strange?

The erection he was sporting didn’t seem to think it was so strange. Groaning softly, Gilbert blasted the water to cold to get rid of it. Five minutes after waking up, the others showed up. Alfred was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and answered it, a large grin plastered on his face, “Come on in guys!” He let the rest of their friends in.

Gilbert got up and grinned, ignoring the sinking feeling at the back of his skull from the strange dream he had had, “Welcome to me and Alfred’s awesome apartment, make your self at home!” He was wearing a red t-shirt with a German band’s logo on it and a pair of jeans.

“Kitchens over here! Plenty of room in the fridge for beer or mix dudes! If ya didn't bring any don't worry, gotcha covered.” Alfred winked as he jogged to the aforementioned fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and moving as the kitchen was soon filled up. Everyone filed in to the living room, Gilbert sitting on the couch. He was looking forward to hanging out with everyone, but he was more so looking forward to being able to spend time alone with Alfred once they were gone.

Three beers and a shot of Jack Daniel’s later, Alfred was turning in to the biggest prick Gilbert had ever seen. Sure, he was used to the sexist jokes against Omegas that they all made when they were together, it was part of being an Alpha unfortunately, but Alfred was…

“Okay okay! I got one!” Alfred chugged another gulp of his fourth beer before continuing, “Why did god give Alphas penis’s?” He paused for a second, “So they had at least one way to shut an Omega up!” Only the drunkest out of their friends laughed at that, barely, and Antonio looked like he was about ready to blow a fuse. Gilbert couldn’t blame him, they all knew how much he cared for his mate Lovino, an Omega who he loved dearly. At this point, Gilbert wanted to start throwing punches even. Fortunately for all of them, Francis spoke up.

“Hehe, nice one Alfred, but maybe you should take it a little easier on the drink, non?” The French Alpha subtly tried to tell Alfred that he was going too far with his jokes.

“Pfft, whatever.” Alfred said moodily, drinking more of his beer.

Antonio turned to Gilbert, “So, have you met anyone you might be interested in?” He asked. Alfred looked away pointedly. Well, if he was going to be a dick for no reason…

“Actually, I have. A blonde Beta with glasses. They’re pretty cool most of the time, but lately, they’ve started acting pissy for no real reason, at least while they’re drunk. I’m not sure what to make of it honestly.” He glanced at Alfred briefly, taking a gulp of his beer to hide that he was doing so. If he was sober he would’ve never said something like that, but he wasn’t sober, and Alfred was acting like a prick. If the others knew about them, Gilbert was sure that they’d agree that his boyfriend had it coming.

Alfred let out a forced laugh, eyes locking with Gilbert’s with faint malice, “Damn Gil. Guess the girl from the amusement park is outta luck then huh? Maybe I should give her a call. Then again, that little one, Alex wasn't it, who was all over me was pretty cute too. He looked kinda desperate for it... Maybe I should call, throw him a bone, if you catch my drift.” Alfred took another swig. No one said anything, confused by their barely concealed argument between the two secret lovers. Eventually, Alfred continued, and Gilbert wanted to snap his neck in half.

“Not that I'd mate him of course, but I'm sure there's plenty we could find to do.” The smirk on his face, mixed with the anger in them, nearly had Gilbert growling, but he held back. The thought of Alfred with someone other then him pissed him off, greatly.

Gilbert chuckled slightly, returning the smirk, “That’d be hard to do. Don’t you remember, you asked me to throw their numbers out, said you weren’t interested in them. What, hearing me talk about my love life getting your panties in a twist? Don’t know why, it’s not like I’m cheating on them or something.” He gave Alfred a warning glare. Antonio and Francis looked at each other briefly in confusion before turning back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

Alfred laughed, loud and humourlessly, “Why would it bother me one bit if you were?” Gilbert tensed at the cold growl he received, “No skin off my back if you wanna go fuck around. You're the one that'll wind up paying for it when he finds out your a fucking liar and leaves.” Gilbert felt his heart break a little. Was Alfred accusing him of cheating? What the fuck was he even talking about, he had thrown those numbers out! Why would he keep them?!

Before he could yell at Alfred, Francis spoke up, “Guys, uh…” he slowly stood up, raising a hand, “Maybe we could all take a moment?” Alfred looked at him and stood up, eyes blazing.

“What the fuck ever. Take all the moments you want,” Alfred guzzled down his beer before moving to the kitchen, slamming the now empty can down on to the counter, “I’m getting the hell out of here… can’t breath with all this fucking bullshit.” He moved to get his shoes, stumbling as he did.

Gilbert was seething. He got up and stormed over to Alfred, grabbing his arms and pulling him out of their apartment, slamming the door behind them before slamming him in to the wall, “What the fuck is with you Alfred?! Verdammnt, do you really think I’d cheat on you?!” He didn’t care if the others heard them at this point, he was too drunk and too angry to care, let them hear for all he cared.

Alfred snarled, shoving him away harshly, “Why the fuck shouldn’t I?! You still can’t fucking tell the truth, so obviously you had something to fucking hide didn’t you!” he snapped at him.

Gilbert’s eyes widened in anger and he snarled, “Oh that’s rich coming from you! Who was it again that wanted to keep us a secret? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not kidding when I say that my dad would fucking kill me if he knew I was fucking an Alpha, but you don’t get to say things like that! Not when you’re the one who wanted me to keep my mouth shut about us so badly!! I threw those numbers out! I don’t want some Omega, I want you!” Gilbert panted heavily, glaring at Alfred. He had no idea what was going too far and what wasn’t, but if Alfred was going to be stupid like this, then he wasn’t holding back.

The two glared at a while before Alfred turned his head, looking hurt, tears in his eyes that he was desperately holding back, “Know what? I’m not fucking dealing with this right now. Go have fun with your friends Gilbert, if you fucking cared at all, don’t follow me.” Alfred grumbled and made his way to the stairs.

Gilbert watched him leave, tears welling in his own eyes, “Oh yeah? Well if you cared then you wouldn’t be calling me a cheater, which I’m not!” He yelled, but Alfred was already partially down the stairs. The albino Alpha trembled, choking back a sob and quickly rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. He stayed out there for several minutes before taking a deep breath and heading back inside to face the group of Alphas who had probably heard all the yelling.

No one looked at Gilbert as he came in. Good, he’d rather not have people yelling at him any more. At the same time though, he wished that one of them would be an ass about it, just so he’d have an excuse to punch someone in the face.

Antonio was the first to break the awkward silence, “Are you okay?” Gilbert heard the tension in his voice, not that he could blame him. Still, the albino couldn’t help but glare at him.

“What the fuck do you think?” He winced internally at snapping at one of his closest friends, but didn’t let it show.

Antonio cringed and Francis frowned, “Gilbert…” The blonde started, “You… You know your doors are uh… fairly thin oui?” He asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Oh for… yeah, I know, and right now I don’t give a crap.” He looked at the others, “If anyone has anything they’d like to get off their chest, then do so now and get it over with!” The Alpha crossed his arms, bracing himself for the worst.

One of the others spoke up, “You’re fucking another Alpha? Dude… that’s just… it’s fucking wrong…” Gilbert glared at him as he wrinkled his nose. The other two Alphas there looked at Gilbert like he was contagious with something and didn’t want to be near him.

“Yeah, I’m fucking another Alpha, what’s it to you? It’s not like I’m stealing your mate or something.” He clenched his fists.

The Alpha suddenly stood up, looking at the couch, “Oh god…” He shuddered, “This is disgusting… I don’t wanna sit on a couch that…” He cut off, not wanting to finish his sentence. The other two caught his drift and the three quickly left, leaving Gilbert with Antonio and Francis. He looked at the two of them. Francis was glaring at the Alphas that were leaving, and Antonio was frowning slightly. At that, Gilbert hung his head, bangs covering his eyes. After a while, he opened his mouth to speak, but only a sob came out instead. He bit his lip to hold any more back. Between how drunk he was, his fight with Alfred, and now this…

“Why don’t you come sit…?” Antonio finally said. He hadn’t moved from the couch, much to Gilbert’s surprise.

“Do you want another drink? Or err… tea?” Francis offered, standing up slightly.

Gilbert shook his head and sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor, “…Heh, guess I’ve really fucked up this time… I’m not even sure how, I threw those numbers out…” He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them.

Francis offered him a sympathetic look and Antonio awkwardly patted his shoulder, “Maybe it’s for the best amigo? I mean…” He cringed, “This kind of relationship… it can’t really _go_ anywhere right?”

“Toni…” Francis’ voice pleaded with the other to stop.

Gilbert looked up, red eyes flooded with tears, and glared at Antonio, “So me and Alfred can’t fucking mate, so what? Are you going to fucking slap me and tell me I’m a freak of nature? Or yell at me like my dad would just because I encouraged my little brother to be able to defend himself despite being an Omega?” He couldn’t hold his words back. He knew he should stop, but his mouth just wouldn’t shut up.

He stood up, taking a few steps back and glaring at the both of them, tears liberally going down his cheeks despite his anger, “So what if I’m fucking an Alpha?! It’s none of your verdammnt business! For once in my life I’m happy, I feel _loved_ by someone! Do you have any fucking idea what I’ve had to deal with to get to this point, the orientation bullshit I’ve had to listen to?! I might be an Alpha but I’m a still a _person_ , not some fucking machine whose only purpose is to fill an Omega with kids!” Gilbert panted heavily, trembling with built up frustration. Antonio winced, looking away uncomfortably.

Francis spoke up, “Oh course we’re not Gilbert. We just... It's a shock. We were raised to... Well you know what we were raised with. We…” He looked at Antonio who was staring at the wall jaw tense. “Well... I…” He sighed, looking up apologetically, “I just don't really know what to say, it's not that I think you’re less…” he ended lamely.

Gilbert sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, “Ah shit, I really blew up just now didn’t I…? I’m sorry guys, I just…” He didn’t know what else to say, it was all just so much for him.

Antonio nodded, not taking his eyes off the wall, simply moving them up it to the clock, “I have to check on Lovi…” he muttered before standing with his phone and walking down the hall way.

Francis watched him go before turning back to the albino, “It's alright, It's just been a long night…” He said with a tired smile, “Do you want us to wait with you for Alfred? Maybe go look for him?”

Gilbert nodded, “Thanks, that’d be nice.” He sat down on the couch, leaning back and tilting his head backwards, trying to calm down.

Francis was nodding in reply when Antonio came back to the couch, sitting and looking a little more relaxed, if not a little down, “What should we do while we wait then?” The brunette asked.

“May I suggest something without alcohol? When he does get back, it would probably be best to have your head oui?” Francis suggested with a kind smile.

“Think you could help me figure out why he’s so pissed?” Gilbert asked. His friends seemed more sober then he was, so maybe they knew the answer, or at least had a reasonable idea.

Francis sat back in the chair, furrowing his brow, “Well... why don't you tell us what happened at the carnival with these Omegas? that seemed to be a pretty popular topic…”

Gilbert sighed softly, “Me and Al had just spend the day at play land, he had actually won me a stuffed bird, that goofball, and as we were leaving these two Omega bump in to us. They flirt, and we flirt back to keep up our image, and then they gave us their numbers. Alfred gives them to me to throw out, and then runs back to get these little donut things. I threw them out though, I don’t know why he was saying those things…”

Antonio screwed his mouth to the side, appraising his friend, “Are you _sure_ you threw them out? No way you forgot?”

“I’m sure! I mean, I think I’m sure…” Gilbert frowned slightly. Had he thrown the numbers out…?

Antonio and Francis shot him similar looks of pity and understanding, “I think maybe,” Francis started, “We should entertain the idea that perhaps... you may have thought you did, when really you didn't…”

Antonio nodded, “I have watched you shove wrappers in your pocket when your right near a garbage can…”

Gilbert frowned, “If that’s the case, then why didn’t he talk to me about it? Wait, this is Alfred we’re talking about, of course he wouldn’t want to talk about it.” He groaned softly and face palmed, mentally calling himself an idiot.

Francis sighed, “He shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion automatically.” He frowned, “However I think we've probably found your answer…”

Antonio leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, “Continuing to say you'd tossed them probably would have come across as you lying if he wasn't thinking clearly.” he offered.

Gilbert stood up, “I’ve gotta go find him and clear all this up.” He made his way to the door, stumbling slightly as he did. He grabbed his shoes and started to pull them on when his cell phone rang.

The albino Alpha answered it, “Hello, who is it?” His eyes widened and his heart sunk when the voice on the other end spoke up, telling him that Alfred was in the hospital. He hardly heard anything after that, racing out the door without so much as a goodbye to his friends. Gilbert hung up once he reached his car, hoping in it and driving a little too fast to the hospital.

Gilbert asked one of the nurses there where Alfred’s room was and quickly raced to it, bursting in. He stopped when he saw the police officers, along with Alfred’s current state. Alfred was lying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, with his wrist handcuffed to the bed. He looked like he’d gotten the shit beat out of him and then some.

“Al… What the fuck happened to you?” Gilbert frowned in worry and moved over to him, standing next to the bed and looking down at the blonde.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out… but your friend here doesn’t want to give us a damn thing.” The officer huffed and glared slightly at Alfred, “If he doesn’t give us something… we’re going to have to detain him.” Alfred chuckled humourlessly.

“You didn’t have to come…” Alfred grumbled. He still wasn’t looking at him.

Gilbert frowned more and sat on the bed next to him, “Like hell I didn’t. Alfred, look… Truth is, I… I don’t remember if I did throw those numbers out, alright? If I didn’t, it wasn’t because I wanted them, hell no, but I had a lot more things on my mind then some phone numbers given to us by a pair of Omegas who’d neither of us would look at in a million years.” He wasn’t good at apologizing, but at least Gilbert could say he was trying.

Alfred stared at him for a while before holding his head in his free hand and sobbing, “I’m s-sorry.” He choked out. The officers had turned to themselves in quiet discussion.

Gilbert, not giving a fuck what the officers thought, leaned down and hugged him, “Al, it’s okay… What happened to you though, you look like shit.” He gently pushed some hair off of Alfred’s face, internally wincing when he noticed the crack in his glasses.

Alfred shook his head, his free hand dropping to his lap, “It's not okay… It's not okay and your gonna…” Alfred’s voice caught in his throat. He took a deep, shaky breath before looking down at the floor and speaking quietly. The officers started writing on their notepads.

“I went outside after we fought. I was just gonna go and try and cool off. Find that club again and just... I don't know... cry to the bartender or some shit. I had only been out there a few minutes trying to remember where it was, and…” Alfred swallowed and closed his eyes, sounding more and more upset, “There was an Omega in heat. I lost my head because he was so fucking close... just... he was less then ten feet away and-” Gilbert inhaled sharply as Alfred cut off. He wouldn’t, would he…?

Alfred looked at the cops, evening his tone as much as he could, “Nothing happened… I went to him… and I was on the ground next to him when the other Alpha showed up. I didn’t get a good look… white, blonde hair that’s it… it was dark.” Alfred turned his head away from everyone. Gilbert was trembling, from sadness or anger he didn’t know.

“He handed me my ass, and they took off when I was on the ground. When I could get up again, I went to the gas station to clean up. That’s it…” Gilbert stared at Alfred wordlessly. He’d tried to… with an Omega in heat, when they were… And Gilbert had been worried sick about him…!

He couldn’t handle it, not now, not after the fight they had just had. Gilbert stood up, only vaguely feeling the tears in his eyes from his residual drunkenness as he stormed out of the room, pushing one of the officers out of his way as he stormed home.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred laid in the hospital bed the next morning staring at the wall. He wasn't in nearly as much pain as he should have been thanks to IV fluids and a steady supply of painkillers. He wasn't allowed to leave until that evening due to tests and things they needed to run, which left him only with his thoughts of the previous night.

He felt like absolute shit... guilt and heartache were eating him, his chest was actually in pain and he kept crying, which was so not cool. He wanted to call Gilbert, apologize, beg, plead, grovel if he had to. At the same time he was too ashamed to even think of contacting the other.

It lead to a very depressed Alpha curled up in the bed.... which lead to irritating questions about his mental health from the doctors, which if he had answered honestly probably would have had him in here for days or weeks instead of hours.

Nurses came and went. Tests for his head, double checking to make sure his nose was set right since that wasn't their biggest concern when he came in (that would have been the head wound he had been unaware of). All in all It looked like he was going to live. It took them until two PM before he was discharged, he left with a bottle of pain pills, a follow up appointment with his doctor, and strict instructions not to drive or operate heavy machinery. So much for the forklift at work...

He was also forced to call someone for a ride. Francis seemed to not be entirely pissed at him the night before... of course that might have changed. In the end he chose a cab. He didn't want to see anyone. It was bad enough he was going to have to go back to the apartment where Gilbert possibly was and inflict his presence on him.

I mean... obviously he didn't want to see him. If he had Alfred would have gotten a call, or he'd have shown up or something. He sat in the back of the cab and gave the address. He pulled out his phone, cringing at the background. Just the two of them being morons... he opened Gilbert's contact and sent a text.

"On my way back."

That would give Gilbert the chance to leave, or go into his room... or simply figure out how loud he was going to yell at Alfred. He hoped not to loud, his head ached...

Alfred sighed as the taxi pulled up in front of the apartment. He paid the fare and got out, looking at the building with dread. Walking in through the doors he, for once, took the stairs one at a time until he reached their floor. As soon as he did, he heard yelling, screaming even... a neighbor maybe? Someone getting into an argument. Not that he could say much, between his fight in the parking lot and the yelling that might soon be coming from their apartment... But as he got closer he realized, it was coming from his apartment, "Do you know how fucking pathetic you look! Shaking on the ground like the worthless piece of filth you are! I don't fucking know how I raised such a fucking pansy!" It echoed in his brain as his anger built, he tested the door and it was unlocked, if it hadn't been he might have broke it down. Alfred stormed in slamming it behind him.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say to him?!" he roared barely even taking in the scene before him. Gilbert on the floor, with someone who looked strikingly similar standing over him.

Gilbert looked at him, eyes wide, "A-Al...!"

The other Alpha turned his back on Gilbert facing Alfred who's aggression was now challenging, "And who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm his fucking boyfriend that's who!” He bellowed with out a thought, “I personally don't give a flying fuck who you are in case you were wondering," he snarled "I don't give a shit if you're the fucking king of the goddamn world," He stormed closer getting in the strange Alpha's face, "You don't fucking get to talk to him like that! No one fucking gets to talk to him like that!"

The other Alpha drew up, almost as tall as Alfred was, "I'll talk to my son however I damn well please you filthy little cock sucker!" He screamed back.

His father?! Well, as he stated, he didn’t give a shit who he was, "You don't fucking get to call him that if you think for one second it's okay to talk to him that way! You don't treat someone you love like that!"

The other growled, "Why the fuck do you care asshole? As I heard it you're not together anyway!"

Alfred cringed internally, but his face remained stony as he growled in response, "I don't care if he doesn't want me anymore, I still love him and I sure as hell won't let you or anyone else treat him that way!"

"And what the fuck is a cock loving little cunt like you gonna do about it?!"

"I'll kick your fucking ass, that's what!"

The smell and the tension grew stronger and stronger as the Alphas stared each other down. Alfred, somewhere in the back of his mind, was sure it probably wasn't advisable to get into another fight right now... but he wasn't just going to stand there and-

A thud interrupted his thoughts and both Alphas quickly turned seeing Gilbert out cold on the floor.

"Fuck! Gilbert!" Alfred dodged around the other, shoving him out of the way and hitting the floor next to Gilbert, "Gilly, wake up!" He said gently moving the Albino's head into his lap. His father stood stock still looking on, eyes wide in confusion. He took a step forward, but he stopped as Alfred cast a quick glare and a warning growl before returning to the Alpha in his lap. Gently Alfred stroked snowy white hair out of Gilbert's face as he panicked, "Gil baby, open your eyes for me..."

Alfred was panicking fully now, Gilbert wasn’t waking up! He wasn’t responding! Oh god, what if something was really really wrong?! "Gilbert! I swear to god don't do this to me! I know I was an asshole but this is not cool dude..." He felt stinging in the corners of his eyes, "Please, please just wake up..." he said nervously.

Alfred's head snapped up a second later as the other Alpha shifted. Alfred curled his body over Gilbert's slightly in a protective movement, the smell of possession mixing with the aggression that hadn't cleared yet. Gilbert's father crinkled his nose in distaste, but Alfred didn't care what he thought. As far as Alfred was concerned right now that Alpha was a danger in the room, and Gilbert, being passed out, was vulnerable.

“Mmm…” Gilbert groaned softly, “Christ, mien head hurts…”

Alfred's breath caught in his chest in relief looking down. He went to move back cringing as the Adrenalin of the situation wore down enough that he felt his ribs. He pushed the feeling away concentrating on his… whatever he was now.

"Gil! are you okay?!"

Gilbert's father, who had remained silently watchful, looked down his nose at the pair before turning his head from the sight he found so obviously repulsive, "Now that you're alive, I'll be leaving. Don't bother calling until you've come to your senses. I refuse to call you a son of mine while you cling to this sinful life style." Alfred cast a quick glare, but he was more concerned with the Alpha who had just woken up. He felt Gilbert cling to him in his distress, head buried against Alfred's chest without a word.

Alfred broke when the door shut, shaking as he wrapped his arms carefully around the other, tears finally escaping. His voice wavered as he spoke softly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm s-so sorry." cringing as his breath stuttered.

He felt Gilbert hugging him carefully, “Yeah, I’m okay… I don’t know what happened just there… Guess I just passed out.”

Alfred nodded. He wanted to keep clinging, in case it was his last chance to, but he also wanted to other up off the floor... "Do you think you can stand? we should get you to the couch..." he _tried_ to keep his voice steady, but everything built up was working against that plan.

Gilbert nodded, as he stood carefully, moving to the couch and plopping down onto it. Alfred followed suit in standing, but he didn't sit. Instead he stood looking unsure of what he was suppose to do. Now that any threat was gone, and Gilbert seemed to be okay... "Do you need anything?" his voice had stopped shaking, but it sounded hollow as he stared at the ground.The silence that followed was killing him, but he didn't dare to look up.

Finally, Gilbert sighed, “Alfred… I’m not ready to forgive you, but… I still want to be your boyfriend." Alfred looked up a little, a small amount of relief washing over him, "You fucked up, big time, by not even telling me you found anything. I had to try and piece it together myself, which I did, but I still love you alright?” Gilbert held out his arms, “Now hug me before I change my mind.” Alfred nodded moving to the couch and sitting beside him before wrapping his arms around the other tightly, not caring about the deep throbbing as he pressed his forehead against Gilbert’s shoulder.

"I love you too" he murmured melting against the other, "I'm sorry I'm an idiot.."

Gilbert chuckled lightly, “You’re lucky someone else already beat you up, or I would have for how much of an idiot you were."

Alfred whined, a hand moving to the back of his head to covered the bald spot he was sporting as he was reminded of it. He was thankful it was pretty much hat season... "I think I would have preferred it was you..." He groaned moving his head slightly against the crook of Gilbert's neck, being careful of his nose, "I think Matthew thought my head was a basketball or something the way he bounced it off the pavement…”

Gilbert snickered, “Matthew did this to you? Seriously? So wait, you went after Ivan then while he was in heat? Man, you must’ve been really drunk hundchen.”

Alfred pulled back and looked up, pouting slightly, "I'm glad you realize I wouldn't be that stupid sober. I shouldn't have been that stupid drunk either but... " He gave a look conveying as much apology as he could muster.

Then it occurred to him and he looked down, "should...should I be sorry about anything today?" He asked cautiously, unsure if he stepped over some line by threatening to kick Gilbert's father's ass, "I mean, I just didn't like how he was talking to you and... maybe I have... some self control issues." He muttered looking up with a cringing smile.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about that, the old man had it coming for years. He’s a bigger asshole than you were while you were drunk, which was a pretty big one at that.”

Alfred nodded and turned pink focusing on the collar of Gilbert's shirt like it was the most interesting thing on earth, "I hated acting like that big of a dick... I was mad, kinda confused and hurt." He had gotten in this mess by not talking about his feelings so dammit all, this time he would! But he could feel his cheeks burning as he flushed darker, "I didn't know what to do and people were coming... I'm not use to talking about this at all..." He curled closer in embarrassment, "But I'll do better next time".

“Good.” Gilbert kissed his head and Alfred felt himself melt a bit more. “Now, how about we order in some pizza and see how fast I can kick your ass in video games?”

Alfred smirked weakly pulling back he could look at Gilbert properly, "Pizza sounds good, and I guess you might have a chance at beating me, seeing as I'm playing with a handicap" He pointed to the crack in his glasses.

Gilbert chuckled and smirked more, “You deserve the handicap for all of this, but even without it I’d still beat you.” The two of them ordered their pizza, and proceeded to put in one of their favourite games. After an hour, Alfred’s pain meds had started to wear off, so he took more, but they made him sleepy. The two agreed to go to sleep, and proceeded to curl up together in Gilbert’s bed, cuddling up to each other.

-

Alfred wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been asleep for, but when he woke up, they had shifted, Alfred's head resting on Gilbert's chest. He sighed happily, this was more than he could have hoped for. He thought he'd be banished to a separate bed for a least a week! It only made him appreciate his boyfriend that much more. He moved his leg, to curl in closer when it brushed something... He raised his eyebrows and carefully lifted the sheets with a smirk.

Gilbert was hard, pitching a tent in his boxers. The alpha bit his lip and looked up at Gilbert’s still sleeping face as an idea hit him. What better way to say he was sorry? Carefully (very carefully thanks to his ribs) Alfred moved down the bed and under the covers, he positioned himself between Gilbert’s splayed legs, pulling the boxers out of the way and freeing his boyfriend's cock. He licked his lips to wet them and licked a strip from the base to the tip, dragging his tongue across the slit at the top before taking the head in his mouth and suckling gently.

The Albino Alpha groaned softly as he woke up, “Alfred what are you doing, your hair tickles- OH GOD!” He gasped when Alfred bobbed his head.

Alfred looked up with Gilbert's cock still in his mouth trying to make his eyes wide and innocent as possible. He felt a jolt of pride at the deep blush on the other's face. He gave another few bobs, laving his tongue against the bottom before speaking, "I'm giving you a blow job because I'm really sorry?" However, with his mouth still full, it came out garbled and next to incomprehensible.

“Alfred!” He moaned loudly before panting and looking at him with half lidded eyes.

Alfred got a wicked glint in his eyes. He refocused on the task in front of his, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing quickly. He pulled back up so the head of Gilbert’s cock was still in his mouth, twisting his tongue around it before speaking again, slightly less garbled this time, "So you don't want me to stop then?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk then gave the head a hard suck.

Gilbert moaned loudly once more, “If you stop now I’ll kill you.” He thrust up into Alfred's mouth. Alfred took the sudden thrust easily, though tears did prick the side of his eyes. He relaxed his throat and took more, losing himself in the feeling. He got that familiar heady feeling at Gilbert’s moans as he moved he kept himself most the way down, bobbing his head a bit as his tongue pushed against the thick vein. He pulled back wanting to pay more attention to the head for a moment.

Suddenly hands were on his head shoving his head down with a loud cry of pleasure from the albino. Alfred tried to cry out in shock as the knot inflated deep in his mouth, but he had to work not to choke on the sudden flood of cum pouring down his throat, gagging and swallowing. Oh god! Don't let me die like this! He thought to himself, that would be horrible to explain to paramedics! Plus what on earth would they have to tell his family?!

Luckily the stream stopped, and Gilbert started to soften, Alfred took deep breaths through his nose as he regained the ability to breath, knot still stuck in his mouth. If it hadn't been stretched to it's limits as he worked to make sure he didn't bite, his bottom lip would have wobbled. He looked up at Gilbert, eyes large, sad, and shocked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

Gilbert looked down and gulped when he seemed to have finally realized, “E-Er, it’ll go down soon…” He chuckled slightly and smiled apologetically, “I-I’ll buy you a big thing of ice cream after this to make it up to you, alright? Thumbs up or thumbs down in response.”

Alfred narrowed his eyes... oh he lifted a finger up in response alright... but it wasn't a thumb.


	18. Chapter 18

Gilbert returned to his and Alfred’s apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Looks like Antonio and Francis had already returned home, fortunately for him. He tossed his shoes to the side before lying down on the couch, pulling out his cell phone.

The albino couldn’t help but flip through photos of him and Alfred, which there were tons of on his phone. Eventually he reached one of him and the blonde at the club for the first time, giant grins on their faces and holding each other closely. If anyone found out he’d blame it on the alcohol, but Gilbert started to tear up. Needing someone to talk to and knowing no one else he could do so with, he called home. Specifically, he wanted to talk to Ludwig.

He sighed when he heard the answering machine, but decided to leave a message any way, “Hey West, it’s me, Gilbert… Things aren’t going so well right now. Don’t worry, I’m fine, physically at least, but…” He was silent for a while before sobbing and telling him what had happened, “Al thought I was cheating on him, and I don’t even know why, not really. He thinks that I had some Omegas numbers with me, and I think I might have. We ran in to two at a park, and they started flirting, and I meant to throw them out, but I might’ve forgotten to…” He chuckled sadly and curled up, “Fuck, maybe you were right that a relationship between two Alphas couldn’t work… Call me back if you get this, I really want to talk with someone…” Gilbert hung up, curled in on himself, and started crying. Were he and Alfred over…? He didn’t know, and he wouldn’t know until the next time they saw each other at the least…

Gilbert ended up falling asleep crying and was woken up by his cell phone going off. It was the song from the club, meaning that it was Alfred. Reluctantly, he looked at his phone and saw a text that said ‘On my way back’ from the blonde. Gilbert sighed and didn’t reply, frowning as he put the phone back in his pocket.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The Alpha was a little confused, why wouldn’t Alfred just use his key? Then again, he may have lost it the night before. Either way, he got up answered it. When he saw who it was, his eyes shrank and his heart dropped at the look on their face.

Standing in the doorway wasn’t Alfred. It was his dad, and he looked mad as hell.

Gilbert gulped and chuckled nervously, “H-Hey dad, what’re you doing here? Just checking to see that mein awesomeness has brought the-”

“Gilbert, shut up.” The Albino winced at his father’s words and the strong aggressive scent coming from him and did so, “I got your message last night, the one about you fucking an Alpha?” Oh, so that’s why he was here… Gilbert was boned…

Gilbert’s dad pushed his way into the apartment, not bothering to wait for an invitation, walking to the living room with a look of disgust painted all over his face, “I was under the impression, that my younger son was the Omega, not my older one. So I’m all ears if you want to explain how I must have gotten that backward Gilbert.”

Gilbert gulped and followed him in to the living room, “Um, well…” He didn’t know what to tell him. Heck, Gilbert wasn’t even sure of what he’d said on the phone, not entirely any way. He knew that he mentioned him and Alfred being together though, and that’s all his dad needed.

The older Alpha turned to him, “Or maybe, I was right on the order that I had an Alpha and an Omega, and you’re just a bigger disappointment then I thought!” his voice went from quiet to bellowing, “My own god damned son! and what’s worse, you poison your brother with thinking that this is on any level okay!” Gilbert felt that strange feeling again, like he had at the amusement park and after that dream he’d had had. He still didn’t know what it was, only that it made him feel strange, and in this instance, scared. Still, he couldn’t back down, not now, not like this.

The albino glared at his dad, “Oh yeah, well if you had things your way Ludwig would be scared of his own shadow and I’d be the prick to end all pricks! Why don’t you mind your own business for once and let me live my life?!” He growled, clenching his fists.

“Yes! If I had it my way I would have normal fucking sons! Your brother is damn lucky he’s managed to find an Alpha at all with how much you wrecked him! I had to lean on my influence to get him to tell me what the hell he saw here! And I sure as hell would have preferred a normal Alpha son! Not some loathsome disgusting pathetic excuse who likes to lay down and beg for it!” Gilbert winced at the growl his father produced and tried to stand his ground, putting off an aggressive scent.

“I don’t lie down and beg for anything! Alfred and I both top, it just depends on what mood we’re in! And so what if I fuck an Alpha? Big freaking deal! Why don’t you try it, maybe it would get your head out of your ass!” Gilbert growled, but even before his father’s reaction he knew he’d gone too far.

Gilbert’s dad growled deeply, aggression oozing out and filling the room, nearly overwhelming him, “I don't want to hear a fucking word about the disgusting things you do! And I’d much rather have my head up my ass then some other fucking pervert’s cock!” dominance leaned heavily in his next words, “You will be coming home, you will be forgetting all of this and you will go to a place where they _fix_ people like you!”

The dominance in his scent and in his voice was overwhelming, to the point that Gilbert’s legs turned to jelly and he fell to the floor on his ass. He looked up at his dad with wide eyes, that strange feeling flooding to the front of his mind, that he was in danger, and that he should be ashamed for putting himself in danger in the first place. The albino Alpha was trembling, and for once he had no idea what to do.

Gilbert’s dad didn’t stop there either, “Do you know how fucking pathetic you look! shaking on the ground like the worthless piece of filth you are! I don't fucking know how I raised such a fucking pansy!” Gilbert was sure that he would’ve started begging for forgiveness, if nothing else then to alleviate the aggressive scent around him, when Alfred burst in, slamming the door shut behind him and glaring at Gilbert’s dad.

“What the _fuck_ did you just say to him?!” he roared.

Gilbert looked at him, not sure if he should feel relieved or dreadful that he was there, “A-Al…!” He called over to him in slight disbelief.

Gilbert’s dad turned his back on Gilbert to face Alfred, their aggressive scents warring with one another’s, “And who the fuck are you!?”

“I'm his fucking boyfriend that's who! I personally don't give a flying fuck who you are in case you were wondering.” Alfred snarled, “I don't give a shit if your the fucking king of the god damn world,” He stormed closer getting in the other Alpha’s face, “You don't fucking get to talk to him like that! No one fucking gets to talk to him like that!”

“I'll talk to my son however I damn well please you filthy little cock sucker!” He screamed back.

“You don't fucking get to call him that if you think for one second it's okay to talk to him that way! You don't treat someone you love that way!”

“Why the fuck do you care asshole? As I heard it your not together anyway!” Gilbert cringed at that, frowning more and looking away. After how they had both acted, would Alfred still want to be with him?

Alfred growled and answered his question, “I don't care if he doesn't want me any more, I still love him and I sure as hell won't let you or anyone else treat him that way!”

“And what the fuck is a cock loving little cunt like you gonna do about it?!”

“I'll kick your fucking ass, that's what!”

Gilbert’s head was pounding, the scents were both just so strong, that he couldn’t take it any more. Shortly after Alfred saying that he was going to kick his dad’s ass, he blacked out, collapsing on to his side. Vaguely, in some corner of his mind, the Alpha could hear Alfred talking, but was too far under to wake up and respond. It felt as if something was holding him in unconscious, rewriting a part of him, but he could figure out what it was…

When Gilbert finally managed to break through the haze, he slowly opened his eyes, the light stinging them slightly after his sudden fainting spell. Alfred was curled over him protectively and his dad was still there, watching.

“Mmm…” Gilbert groaned softly and reached a head up to his still pounding head, “Christ, mien head hurts…”

Alfred breath caught in his chest, “Gil! Are you okay?” Gilbert nodded slightly, not really sure but wanting to calm him slightly.

Gilbert’s dad looked down his nose at them in disgust, “Now that your alive. I'll be leaving. Don't bother calling until you've come to your senses. I refuse to call you a son of mine while you cling to this sinful life style.” Alfred glared at the Alpha as he left. Gilbert frowned and clung on to his boyfriend, burying his head in his chest wordlessly.

Alfred broke when the door shut, holding Gilbert closely with tears falling down his face, shaking and stuttering slightly as he spoke, “Are you okay? I’m sorry I’m s-so sorry…”

Gilbert hugged him, being mindful of his injuries, “Yeah, I’m okay… I don’t know what happened just there… Guess I just passed out.”

Alfred nodded, “Do you think you can stand? We should get you to the couch…” He voice shook slightly.

Gilbert nodded and carefully got up. He was a little shaky on his feet, but managed to get to the couch, plopping down on to it and leaning back. Alfred followed him, but didn’t sit down, just looking down at the floor.

“Do you need anything?” He asked hollowly. At least his voice had stopped shaking. Gilbert looked Alfred over, being silent for a while, before sighing.

“Alfred… I’m not ready to forgive you, but… I still want to be your boyfriend. You fucked up, big time, by not even telling me you found anything. I had to try and piece it together myself, which I did, but I still love you alright?” He held out his arms, “Now hug me before I change my mind.” Alfred nodded, quickly moving to the couch and hugging Gilbert tightly, forehead pressed to his shoulder.

“I love you too…” Alfred murmured, “I’m sorry I’m an idiot…”

Gilbert chuckled lightly, “You’re lucky someone else already beat you up, or I would have for how much of an idiot you were.”

Alfred whined, a hand moving to the back of his head, “I think I would have preferred it was you…” He groaned, moving his head to the crook of his neck while being careful of his nose, “I think Matthew thought my head was a basketball or something the way he bounced it off the pavement…”

Gilbert snickered slightly, “Matthew did this to you? Seriously? So wait, you went after Ivan then while he was in heat? Man, you must’ve been really drunk hundchen.” He was pissed that Alfred had so little control, but blamed it on the fight and the alcohol, mostly.

Alfred pulled back and looked up, pouting slightly, “I'm glad you realize I wouldn't be that stupid sober. I shouldn't have been that stupid drunk either but…” He gave a look conveying as much apology as he could muster before looking down, “Should… Should I be sorry about anything today?” He asked cautiously, “I mean, I just didn’t like how he was talking to you and… Maybe I have… some self control issues.” He muttered with a cringing smile.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about that, the old man had it coming for years. He’s a bigger asshole then you where while you were drunk, which was a pretty big one at that.”

Alfred nodded and started focusing on the collar of Gilbert’s shirt, “I hated acting like that big of a dick… I was mad, kinda confused and hurt.” Gilbert could see the blush forming on his face and couldn’t help but smile a little, “I didn't know what to do and people were coming... I'm not use to talking about this at all…” He curled closer in embarrassment, “But I’ll do better next time.”

Gilbert smiled softly, “Good.” He kissed his lover’s head softly, “Now, how about we order in some pizza and see how fast I can kick your ass in video games?” He grinned, wanting to build up Alfred’s competitive spirit to help make him feel better. After everything that had happened, they needed a break, badly, and what better way then video games and pizza? Normally he’d include beer to that equation, but, no. Just, no, not this time. Beer had been part of the problem, shockingly enough.

Alfred pulled back to look up at him properly and smirked weakly, “Pizza sounds good, and I guess you might have a chance at beating me, seeing as I'm playing with a handicap.” He pointed to the crack in his glasses.

Gilbert chuckled and smirked more, “You deserve the handicap for all of this, but even without it I’d still beat you.” The two of them ordered their pizza, and proceeded to put in one of their favourite games. After an hour, Alfred’s pain meds had started to wear off, so he took more, but they made him sleepy. The two agreed to go to sleep, and proceeded to curl up together in Gilbert’s bed, cuddling up to each other.

Much later, Gilbert felt something in his lower regions. It was a warm, wet heat, and he heard soft sucking sounds coming from Alfred.

The Albino Alpha groaned softly as he woke up, “Alfred what are you doing, your hair tickles- OH GOD!” He gasped when Alfred bobbed his head. He moaned and looked down at his boyfriend who was sucking him off, Gilbert blushing deeply and fully awake now.

Alfred looked up at him innocently with wide eyes. Not that Gilbert believed that innocence for a second with his cock in the other’s mouth… He moaned as Alfred laved over his cock for a while with his tongue, bobbing his head, before speaking, but because he had his cock in his mouth Gilbert couldn’t make sense of it.

“Alfred!” He moaned loudly as the attempt at speaking sent vibrations down his cock. Gilbert panted softly and looked down at him with lidded eyes.

Alfred got a wicked glint in his eyes. He refocused on the task in front of his, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing quickly. He pulled back up so the head of Gilbert’s cock was still in his mouth, twisting his tongue around it before speaking again, slightly less garbled this time, “So you don't want me to stop then?” he raised an eyebrow with a smirk then gave the head a hard suck.

Gilbert moaned loudly, “If you stop now I’ll kill you.” He couldn’t help but buck his hips in to his mouth. If there was one thing Gilbert was sure of, it was that Alfred had one hell of a mouth on him! Alfred relaxed more, taking in Gilbert’s cock with almost surprising ease. Gilbert kept moaning as he was sucked off, and when it looked like he was going to pull away, just as he was about to cum, Gilbert grabbed his head and shoved it down, crying out in pleasure and cumming down his throat. He didn’t realize it until after the fact, but his knot had inflated and was now stuck behind Alfred’s teeth.

Gilbert looked down at Alfred and wincing internally when he saw the kicked puppy dog look on his face and gulped, “E-Er, it’ll go down soon…” He chuckled slightly and smiled apologetically, “I-I’ll buy you a big thing of ice cream after this to make it up to you, alright? Thumbs up or thumbs down in response.” He didn’t want Alfred nodding and biting in to his dick while they were connected like this.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and lifted a finger up, but it wasn’t his thumb. Gilbert sighed. He agreed that he deserved that one.


	19. Chapter 19

It was three months after everything had transpired, things finally calming down. Alfred’s face had returned to its normal colour, and his bald patch had grown out enough. Gilbert seemed to have finally forgiven him (He was guessing the other Alpha knotting his mouth was probably a good jump off point for suffering enough) and things were going pretty well between them as far as Alfred was concerned.

He adjusted the new glasses on his nose again with a small sigh. He kinda missed the old ones. These looked almost exactly the same, but they just _felt_ different. Stupid pavement... Or Matthew's fist... Which ever had cracked the old ones.

He was waiting for Gilbert to get back, the Alphas had been so close to just coming home and jumping into bed when the taunting horrible sight that was the empty lube bottle had stopped them. It wasn't just empty either... it was cleaned out completely. After a quick round of rock paper scissors, Gilbert was the one who had to get redressed and go down to the store.

Alfred had been scrolling through an endless amount of movies on the TV, just killing time while he waited, when he heard the door, followed by Gilbert’s voice, "Al, I'm home!"

Alfred stood up, hopping over the back of the couch rather than going around it and took long quick strides to the door, swooping in without much warning his arms going around Gilbert’s waist as he leaned to kiss him deeply, holding it there before giving one last parting nip at his bottom lip as he pulled back with a grin, "Welcome home." Alfred's grin widened at the look of lust he received after pulling away.

"You. Me. bedroom, now."

Alfred smirked, "Yes sir~" He purred moving to nip at the others ear lobe. He had been waiting for a night like this, no assignments, no social crap going on. Just the two of them. He released his hold on the albino in favour of taking the bag. Alfred moved again to cover the others mouth with his own, free hand grabbing the front loop of Gilbert's jeans and walking backwards towards the nearest bed.

They reached the bedroom and Gilbert was on him, kissing him deeply, and already working his clothing off... Alfred groaned against the kiss, and moved to mirror the other Alpha's actions, separating just long enough to tug shirts over their heads.

His hands laced into Gilbert’s hair, tongues twisting together as he walked backwards towards the bed, falling onto it when his knees hit and pulling the other Alpha down with him. Alfred sighed as Gilbert moaned his name, hands running over his chest, his hands moving to Gilbert’s back, trailing his nails down the curve to his hips causing the other to shiver.

Gilbert rolled them over and moved to kiss him again before whispering, "Come on, fuck me already~" It sent shocks through Alfred and he growled, he wasn't about to turn down that request... Moving to nip lightly along Gilbert’s jaw, a hand moving down already towards his thighs.

"You sure you want me to top again? I'm okay bottoming too." He murmured before dragging his tongue over the shell of Gilbert’s ear. Gilbert had been bottoming a lot lately. Not that Alfred was complaining, the thought of Gilbert writhing under him caused him to grind his hips down, moaning at the friction of their cocks sliding together.

"Yeah, I'm sure, unless you want to bottom." Gilbert offered as he leaned up and nipped Alfred's neck. Alfred's eyes fluttered shut and he considered it for a moment. That was until his hand made it back up the back of milky white thighs and to Gilbert's amazing ass.

"I'm good topping." He purred reaching towards to discarded bag and grabbing the bottle. He leaned back down, catching Gilbert’s mouth again as he popped open the lid impatiently stabbing the seal with his nails and tipping it to coat his fingers. He shifted himself slightly, sliding a finger in with ease.

Gilbert moaned at the first finger, and Alfred didn't take much time adding a second. He thrust them in a few times, moving to brush over the well-memorised spot that would cause Gilbert to react in a way that only made him more impatient.

He didn’t disappoint, Gilbert gasped before moaning louder, moving his hips down onto Alfred’s fingers eagerly. The blonde Alpha moaned at the lewd reaction, and his mouth moved to nip at Gilbert’s throat. He added a third finger quickly and alternating between stretching him out and assaulting the spot.

"Ooohh~ Fuck, Alfred~!" Gilbert moaned loudly, clinging to him and digging his nails in. That was as much as he could take, he withdrew his fingers grabbing the bottle and slicking himself with the warm slippery substance. He groaned, a shudder running through him as he sunk fully into the tight heat. All of that week's pent up desire, paired with Gilbert’s nails digging into his flesh spurred him and he started to move in slow, but hard and deep thrusts.

Gilbert's legs wrapped around him pulling him in closer and Alfred dipped down, running his teeth over Gilbert’s neck, nipping as he started picking up speed, a growl building in his chest. The moans he was drawing forth from the albino were clouding his head already but with a tensing and a loud moan of, "S-Shit, Al I-I'm-!" Alfred broke, thrusting in wildly as his teeth clamped down on the tender pale flesh of the others throat.

Alfred let out a high groan against the others neck without releasing his bite, coming undone at almost the same time Gilbert did, stuttering and bucking swallower to keep his knot on the outside. The cry of his name falling from Gilbert as they finished only making it sweeter. Alfred rocked through it. When they were done he removed his teeth and shifting his mouth over the kiss Gilbert sweetly before collapsing to the side with a satisfied hum.

He smiled as Gilbert cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and moving to nuzzle against his hair, "Mmm love you." He murmured as he started to drift off.

"Love you too~" he heard just as he fell completely into sleep.

\-----

Alfred was happily sleeping, curled up under the warm covers enjoying a day where he didn't have to drag himself out of bed and get to classes. He had sleepily cracked an eye open as Gilbert moved from the bed and walked to the bathroom, but only smiled as he fell unconscious again with the thought of Gilbert's bare ass in his mind.

He was only just dreaming about that fantastic ass when he was suddenly jolted awake by a scream. He threw the covers back and bolted down the hall swinging his body into the bathroom, his eyes landing on his boyfriend kneeling and holding his head, freaking out, "Gilbert!" He dropped forward and landing harshly on the floor on his knees next to the albino.

"Gilbert what's wrong?" Alfred's eyes and hands ran over him looking for some form of injury, "What happened?" He wasn’t getting any answers and it wasn’t helping him calm at all. His eyes landed on Gilbert’s neck and his fingers moved to try and see past the pale hands, "Did you cut yourself or something?!" He sniffed the air, no blood... but something tickled Alfred’s nose and his eyes widened as his head whipped around and away from the covering hand. He could smell fear, was someone here? A flood of protection came from him trying to locate the source without leaving Gilbert’s side.

Alfred felt Gilbert cling to him and he moved to put an arm around his boyfriend to hold him close. How badly was he hurt that he was clinging and trembling?! Had someone broken in and attacked him?!

But the smell was weaker when he turned to the hall... and there was no one else in the bathroom. He turned down to look at Gilbert blinking and confused. He leaned towards him, sniffing the air around him and furrowing his brows. The smell was coming off Gilbert.

"Gil... What's under your hand?" He asked, suddenly needing the answer to that question as his own anxiety built. Then Gilbert whimpered and the smell got stronger, Alfred's eyes narrowed in concern and his voice grew more serious, "Gilbert, move your hand."

Gilbert shook his head "Are you hurt then?! Either move your hand or say something, or give me a sign," He begged trying to keep the panic out of his voice "If you don't I'm calling the damn ambulance! You're scaring me and you smell like-" he cut off clenching his jaw before he could finish with 'an Omega', saying that out loud was not going to help Alfred stay calm because he didn't know what it meant! He just needed, more than anything to know Gilbert was okay.

Gilbert did move his hand, but it didn't do a lot of good as he then hugged Alfred tightly sobbing. Alfred was so hopelessly lost, he just put his arms around Gilbert, a hand stroking his hair, "Shhh it's okay..." He cooed as he craned his head awkwardly to see. Finally he got the right angle and his eyes opened wide. "No way..." He breathed mystified moving a hand to brush over the unmistakable dark red possession mark on Gilbert’s neck causing a shiver, "That can't be possible..."

Gilbert looked up at him with teary eyes, "W-What's going on...?" He asked quietly before whimpering and clinging tighter to Alfred again.

Alfred pulled Gilbert closer, both arms wrapping tightly around him, "I'm not sure Gil," he muttered resting his head against the others, "but we're gonna figure it out okay?" his voice was tight and uneasy but he gave a squeeze to try and reassure his boyfriend.

\-----

It was about a half an hour later and they were sitting in the doctor’s office. It was fairly quiet, so when Gilbert leaned against him, he only shifted to make him more comfortable in the position. His desire to protect his boyfriend was pretty high right now as it was, so this at least satisfied that along with lending Gilbert any comfort he could. The other Alpha had a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, covering the dark red mark he had left. In reality it probably didn't look that weird at the moment, though Gilbert had stopped giving off much of the fear he had smelled in the bathroom, there wasn't exactly a huge amount of the Alpha scent he was use to either.

Besides, If anyone called them on it, he was more likely to lose it on them for being pricks then he was to actually be upset about being figured out. With a possession mark plain as day on Gilbert’s neck, he was fairly certain that ship had sailed anyway.

With that in mind, he shifted again, looping his arm around behind the albino, holding him steady. Gilbert cuddled into him, holding his hand as their fingers laced together. Alfred felt a slight relax in his chest being like this.

The next half hour passed quickly for him, and Gilbert was called in before they knew it. Alfred stuck close to his side, thankful he wasn't being left in the waiting room to pull out his own hair in worry.

When the the Beta doctor entered the exam room with his assistant Alfred tensed, knowing soon everything was going to be laid on the table. A small part in the back of his mind was glad it wasn't an Alpha doctor, the thought of having to explain all this to a Beta just seemed easier somehow... The doctor looked at his chart quickly before looking up at them, "Hello gentlemen," He said with a smile, "What brings you in today Gilbert?"

Gilbert gulped and looked down, “U-Um, t-this…” Reluctantly, he removed his scarf.

Alfred's eyes flashed to the mark again, torn between the instinctual pride he was trying to beat back, and guilt.

The doctor moved closer, gently tilting Gilbert’s head to get a better look, "Hmmm I see..." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "and when did this happen exactly?"

“Sometime late yesterday, but we didn’t notice it until this morning…” Gilbert explained, curling in on himself slightly.

"So I'm assuming then..." the doctor said turning to Alfred with a raised eyebrow, "This was your handy work?" Alfred nodded numbly. The doctor hummed sitting on a chair in front of his desk jotting on the folder, "And how long have you two been sexually active?" Alfred choked, coughing as he turned red. It was high school health class all over again... only worse.

Gilbert’s face flushed entirely, and he just wished that he could disappear instead of having to deal with this.

“U-Um, a few months now…” The Albino answered quietly, looking down.

The raven-haired Beta took some notes, thinking, before turning towards the doctor, “Sir, I think I may have an idea of what is going on, but I could be wrong…” He walked over and whispered something to the doctor. Alfred watched as they whispered, anxiety growing.

The doctor nodded "Hmmm, you may be right there Kiku..." He reached across the desk and grabbed a paper, scribbling on it, and checking boxes, "I'm going to be sending you for a few blood tests Gilbert... I'll put a rush on it so we should have our answers within the hour." He signed the paper and rolled the chair towards the Alphas handing the slip to Gilbert, "Lab is on the third floor, first door on your right." Gilbert nodded and took the paper, readjusting his scarf before leaving the room, Alfred followed awkwardly as they made their way towards the elevator.

When the pair got into the empty elevator he leaned towards Gilbert, nuzzling against his hair, "You okay?" he murmured as softly as he could, granted... it was a dumb question, but he really wasn't sure what he should be doing or saying in this situation.

Gilbert frowned sighing as he leaned against him, “No, I’m not okay. I don’t know what’s happening with me. Why is it possible for me to be claimed now? Or, was, I guess, since you already have…” Alfred felt that rush of pride and guilt again... along with just a little fear. Gilbert’s arms wrapped around him, and he returned the gesture, holding him tight.

It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment... exactly... yeah okay it freaked him out a little... but more than the commitment aspect of claiming Gilbert (which was it even the same as Omega's? not like they could mate or anything...) it was the thought that his Alpha boyfriend might not really want to be claimed by him.

"I'm sorry" He said unsure of himself. Gilbert nodded at his apology, and Alfred pushed back the slight sting it caused as they exited the elevator and made their way to the lab.

Alfred sat in the waiting room this time as Gilbert went in, the blood drawing rooms too small to fit the large Alpha in with everyone else. He sat in the waiting room, bouncing his knee anxiously the sooner this was done, the sooner they went to the waiting room, the sooner they went to the waiting room, the sooner they got called in. Then they would know... Alfred needed to know.. the places his brain was going were too horrible. Some weird STD? A brain defect? cancer? some other awful disease?!

When the blood was drawn, the pair moved back to the doctor’s office, sitting once more in the waiting room. Alfred laced his fingers in between Gilbert’s, the room had a few more people in it this time, but he couldn't find it in himself to care…

Gilbert looked up at him, tightening the hold, the smell of fear tinging the air around them just slightly, “Alfred…? What are we going to do if something’s really wrong with me…?” Gilbert's voice was quiet and the combination triggered Alfred to let out a degree of comfort. He leaned over and nuzzled against Gilbert's’ hair, "We'll figure it out. I'll be right here no matter what okay?"

Gilbert nodded slightly, "Okay..."

It was a while later when they got called back in. The doctor was sitting on his computer chair, the assistant standing behind him. Gilbert and Alfred sat, Alfred's hand not leaving gilbert as he looked on them both nervously, "The results came back exactly as we expected them to," The doctor started, looking unfussed as he gave a small smile, "you can both breath, it's not anything deadly, just... unusual."

Alfred felt a flood of relief at the doctors words, and hearing the breath beside him, apprently so did Gilbert, “So I’m not dying?”

Kiku shook his head with a gentle smile, “Oh no, far from it. There have been some changes though that you need to be aware of.” Alfred furrowed his brow, looking at the doctor.

beside him Gilbert asked hesitantly, "Changes? What changes?"

"Well, basically Gilbert, you've become what we call a pseudo Omega." He said before tacking on, "Changes you'll experience can vary, it's not a very common condition. You can expect some emotional instability until you adjust, your scent has altered slightly, and you've already discovered that you can be marked..."

Alfred was just staring at the doctor, trying to absorb any of this. It was silent, as he continued to stare blankly until Gilbert lashed out causing Alfred to half jump out of his skin, "How the fuck did this happen?!”

Kiku cleared his throat, “Well, long ago in our caveman days, Omegas had a much lower rate of survival, for obvious reasons, and tribes would have multiple Alphas in them. There is data from studies that say that in some cases, a weaker Alpha would be forced to take on the role of an Omega. As I am sure you are aware, Alphas can’t get pregnant, but being forced into a submissive position like that repeatedly caused their scents, and how they reacted to scents, to a degree. In most Alphas, the gene that allows this to happen no longer exists, and now it is estimated that only one in ten Alphas born have it. If you are curious, there have been zero recorded cases of Omegas becoming Betas or Alphas, though there have been a few, very isolated cases, of Betas becoming one or the other due to the needs of their environment.”

Alfred's eyes widened considerably as he shrunk down... well... Gilbert couldn't get pregnant, that was good. It would have been a little more complicated to explain at school. but... he hadn't _forced_ Gilbert into any submissive role or position they were both Alpha's and- oh dear god, Alfred topping so often had... He turned his head slowly and carefully to look at Gil and gauge his reaction.

"I uhm..." Alfred said seeing the murder brewing in this boyfriend's eyes. He turned to the doctor instead... much less scary prospect, "Is it reversible? Treatable maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, we can't really reverse it unfortunately, once it's happened it's happened, but we can treat the symptoms. We have a few different options for helping with the scent..." he turned to stand walking to the cupboard and pulling out two sample sized bottles and returned to his seat so he was on eye level with Gilbert, "The pill will boost your bodies ability to create it's own Alpha pheromones, but it does have some side effects... an increase in aggression, skin problems, possibly some weight gain..." He listed off before holding up the second, "The oil, acts as more of a cover. It has a slightly off smell, but only someone really looking will notice, there are however no side effects with it, so that's a bonus."

Alfred relaxed slightly as Gilbert's attention was called forth. He considered the options... Alfred knew he didn't have much right to an opinion at the moment, it wasn't him... but the thought of Gilbert aggressive rubbed him the wrong way... Thankfully, his silent prayer for the oil was answered.

“Hm… I guess I’ll take the oil. If that doesn’t work, then I could always go to the pill right? But what about this?” Gilbert was pointing to the possession mark. Alfred was horrified with himself as he felt sadness build in his chest at the thought of it disappearing.

The dark-haired intern answered that one, “Well, there’s no way to get rid of it that doesn’t involve lengthy and expensive surgeries, but you can use make-up to hide it on days when it’s too hot to wear a scarf. Your mark is a little higher up than average, so wearing a jacket and zipping it up won’t work I’m afraid.” Gilbert sighed in reply and nodded. Alfred nodded along, feeling like shit for the small amount of relief he felt at this...

stupid Alpha instincts...

"Are there any other questions?" The doctor asked looking between them.

“Yeah, one. If I were to strangle my boyfriend for getting me in this position in the first place, would you guys have to call the cops?”

Alfred cringed, looked away. He could understand Gilbert was pretty pissed... but, wasn't that a little harsh maybe? still, he wasn't about to argue with it, simply took it.

“We would, but I personally would give you a ten minute head start.” Kiku had a little smile on his face as he looked over the clipboard in his hands. Alfred repressed a sigh. Maybe one day he wouldn't fuck things up for a while...

"Well, If you think of any more questions don't hesitate to call" the doctor said with a small, uncomfortable smile, before he left the room.

Alfred and Gilbert left the office shortly after, Alfred driving them back towards home. The car was silent, Alfred had no clue what to fill it with, or if he even should. Gilbert, that intern... they both seemed to agree it was his fault. The doctor certainly hadn't stated otherwise. Right now, he just felt small...

When they got back and up into the apartment, Alfred had barely closed the door, turning to ask Gilbert if he wanted anything to eat when he watched the other Alpha retreating quickly to his room.

Alfred sighed when he heard the door close. What was he suppose to do now? Did Gilbert want him in there? Was the close door a stay out thing? He covered his face with his hands and growled. He walked to the hall and after a minute of deliberation, hesitating in steps towards the door, he went in.

A Gilbert shaped, Omega scented lump of blankets laid on the bed... Alfred walked over, moving to climb up on the opposite side and just sat there, "I know you're upset right now... I can get you anything you want, you can yell at me, whatever, but I'm not going anywhere okay?" he said leaning back against the headboard.

Alfred only looked over when he heard blankets moving a minute later, Gilbert poked his head out and looked up at Alfred sniffling. Alfred gave him a small sad smile, lifting his arm up in invitation to curl up there, though he knew there was a good possibility the gesture would be rejected.

To his relief, Gilbert shuffled over, still wrapped in the blanket and snuggled in, head on Alfred's lap. The blonde alpha dropped his hand to Gilbert's hair, running his fingers through it and started thinking. How was this going to affect them? Would Gilbert resent him for this? If people found out... how would they react? He swallowed at that thought, his hand pausing as bile rose in his throat. But he pushed the thought's back, focusing instead of the Alpha in his lap instead of the ones who might hurt him, "I love you" He said quietly.

Gilbert cuddled closer, “I love you too.”


	20. Chapter 20

It was three months later, and things had more or less returned to normal between Alfred and Gilbert. After that whole, accidentally knotting in Alfred’s mouth thing, Gilbert had been fairly quick to forgive him for everything else. He’d suffered enough, between that and the beating he had gotten prior. Alfred had healed up nicely, and they got him new glasses which looked just like his old pair.

Things were going pretty smoothly now. The only reason he wasn’t at home, fucking Alfred’s brains out, or alternatively (preferably) getting his fucked out, was because they were all out of lube. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, it had been decided that Gilbert would be the one to go out to get some more.

The albino Alpha grumbled to himself as he walked in to the sex shop. Nearly everything was a hot pink colour, and the only one who seemed to work there was a blonde Beta named Feliks who owned the place. Gilbert looked around, and after several minutes of searching found the lube that both he and Alfred liked, a warming one that helped with stretching too. He decided to get a bigger bottle to last them longer then walked over to the counter to pay for it.

“Hello again.” Feliks, the owner of the store, said with a cheeky grin, “Need to restock already~?” He scanned the bottle.

Gilbert blushed slightly, “Y-Yeah, the boyfriend and I go through it pretty fast.” He chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. There was a brief cry from behind him, and when Gilbert turned around he saw a brunette Omega picking up vibrators that he had been carrying in a box.

The Alpha turned back to look at Feliks, “New employee?” He motioned his head to the brunette.

Feliks was staring exhaustedly at the brunette, “Yup…” he sighed and called out lazily, “You'd better hope none of those are like, damaged this time~!” He looked back at the Alpha, “Your total is $10.65.”

Gilbert nodded and paid for the lube, then proceeded to make his way home. By the time he did, he felt both exhausted from the long day, and excited for promises of what would most likely happen later that night.

“Al, I’m home!” Gilbert called out as he closed the door behind him. The blonde Alpha jumped over the back of the couch, quickly making his way towards him, before swooping in, arms wrapped around Gilbert’s waist as he kissed him deeply. Gilbert’s face flushed but he returned the kiss.

They held it for a while before Alfred parted with a final nip to the Alpha’s lips, grinning, “Welcome home.”

Gilbert looked up at him with lust, “You. Me. Bedroom, now.” They hadn’t been able to do it for a while, so it was fair to say that Gilbert was a little pent up, and that breathtaking kiss certainly didn’t help.

Alfred smirked, “Yes sir~” He nipped at Gilbert’s ear lobe again, getting a pleased hum out of the Albino. Gilbert was a little disappointed when he released his hold on him to take the bag, but eagerly followed him to one of the bedrooms when he gripped the front of his jeans, locking lips with him deeply.

Once they had reached Alfred’s room, Gilbert kissed his boyfriend deeply once more, pulling the blonde’s clothes off as fast as he could. Alfred groaned in to the kiss, moving to work on getting rid of Gilbert’s clothes as well. The two separated only long enough to get their shirts off before they were on each other once again. Alfred tangled his fingers in Gilbert’s hair, tongues twisting together as they made their way to the bed, collapsing on to it when Alfred’s knees hit it.

Gilbert fell on top of him, but only broke the kiss for a few seconds before they were back to it, “Mmm, Alfred~” He moaned softly, running his hands down his chest. Gilbert shivered softly in pleasure as he felt Alfred’s nails lightly trail down his back to his hips.

Gilbert rolled them over so that Alfred was on top of him, kissing him again, “Come on, fuck me already~” He whispered seductively. Alfred growled in want, moving down to nip at Gilbert’s jaw lightly as a hand moved down towards his thighs.

“You sure you want me to top again? I'm okay bottoming too," Alfred murmured before dragging his tongue over the shell of Gilbert’s ear. Thinking back on it now, Gilbert realized that he had been bottoming a lot lately. Not that he was complaining. As much as he liked being an Alpha, something about being topped by Alfred sent a wave of pleasure through him that he’d never experienced with anyone else before.

“Yeah, I’m sure, unless you want to bottom.” Gilbert offered, leaning up and nipping at his neck as a small show of dominance. Alfred’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he considered it.

When his hand reached Gilbert’s ass though, he opened them again, “I’m good with topping.” He purred, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bag. The two locked lips once more as Alfred got the seal off, pouring some on to his fingers to coat them. Gilbert moaned softly as he felt a finger enter him with ease. By this point, the initial penetration wasn’t that hard to take, physically or for his pride as an Alpha, but he still liked to be prepped, especially considering how their first two times had gone…

It wasn’t long before the second one was added and they took aim for his prostate, making Gilbert gasp as he saw stars each time it was hit. He moaned louder and bucked his hips down on to the invading digits. Alfred added a third finger, nipping at Gilbert’s throat as he alternated between stretching him out and assaulting his sweet spot.

“Ooohh~ Fuck, Alfred~!” Gilbert moaned loudly, clinging on to the other, digging his nails in slightly. That seemed to be enough to push Alfred over the edge. He withdrew his fingers, grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking himself up, before thrusting in to Gilbert with a groan, bottoming out in him. As he started moving, going slow but deep and hard, Gilbert moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Alfred nipped at his neck, as he picked up speed, causing Gilbert to moan louder and louder and dig his nails in to the point he was sure that he was going to leave marks.

“S-Shit, Al I-I’m-!” The Albino Alpha moaned loudly, close to cumming. Alfred lost control at that, thrusting wildly, teeth clamping down on Gilbert’s neck. The combination of everything going on sent Gilbert over the edge, cumming with a loud cry of his boyfriend’s name in pleasure. Alfred groaned, bucking shallowly to keep his knot outside, teeth still locked on to his neck as Gilbert was filled by him.

When they had both finished, Alfred released his teeth and gently pulled out, kissing the other sweetly before collapsing next to Gilbert on his side. Gilbert smiled softly and cuddled up to him. Even before the two of them had started dating, he’d always liked cuddling, it was a nice way to end sex, and damn what anyone said about it!

Alfred wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his hair, “Mmm love you~” He murmured as he fell asleep.

Gilbert smiled softly, “Love you too~” And with a yawn, he was asleep.

The next day neither of them had classes, but it was so worked in to his system that Gilbert found himself waking up at around six thirty like he normally had to for classes. He looked at his loving boyfriend, who was still sleeping deeply and peacefully in their bed. Gilbert wanted to enjoy the sight for a while longer, but he really had to pee. With a groan, the albino got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He yawned on the way there, hazily remembering the events of the previous night with a faint blush. Gilbert finished up what he had gone to the bathroom to do, and as he was about to pick up his toothbrush he noticed something… odd, in the mirror. The Albino looked at himself, and his eyes widened.

On his neck, like he’d seen on many Omegas and Betas before, was a claim mark. He knew that that was what it had to be, it was too dark a shade of red to be anything else.

Before his brain could even register the action, Gilbert found himself on his knees, gripping his hair and screaming with tears going down his face in panic.

Alfred ran into the room moments later, “Gilbert!” The Alpha dropped to his knees harshly next to the terrified and confused Albino. Gilbert looked up at him with wide eyes, a hand moving down to cover the bite on his neck before the other noticed it. He had no idea what to say, what to do, he was frozen, just like that time with his dad. He hoped he didn’t pass out again, Gilbert didn’t think either of them could take it.

“Gilbert what’s wrong?” Alfred’s eyes and hands moved over him to find some form of injury. Strangely enough, being touched by him was comforting, which ironically just made Gilbert panic more.

“What happened?” The blonde asked as his eyes landed on Gilbert’s neck, where he was covering the bite mark, “Did you cut yourself or something?!” Gilbert tensed as he saw Alfred’s eyes widen, head whipping around. Did he smell someone in the apartment other than them? Oh god, was there an intruder here?! Why couldn’t he smell them, what was happening to him?! The Albino found himself clinging to Alfred, trembling, wanting to be protected by him, _needing_ to be protected by him. If the blonde moved so much as an inch away from him, Gilbert held on to him tighter, unable to move out of an overwhelming and confusing sense of fear. Alfred put an arm around him, but it didn’t help him relax.

The blonde Alpha sniffed the air around them before leaning in close to Gilbert, sniffing him, “Gil… What’s under your hand?” He asked, clearly nervous, which just raised Gilbert’s own anxiety. He whimpered softly, but didn’t say anything or remove his hand.

Alfred’s eyes narrowed in concern and his voice grew serious, “Gilbert, move your hand.” The Albino shook his head, keeping his hand firmly planted over the mark. God, what would happen if he saw it? He didn’t even know what it meant, how the heck would his boyfriend react?! He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, not now…

“Are you hurt then?! Either move your hand or say something, or give me a sign.” Alfred begged, “If you don't I'm calling the damn ambulance! You're scaring me and you smell like-” He cut off, clenching his jaw. Gilbert wasn’t sure what he was getting at, his mind a jumbled mess, and he removed his hand from his neck to hug his boyfriend tightly, sobbing.

Gilbert calmed slightly as Alfred wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair, cooing softly, “Shhh, it’s okay…” Gilbert nodded slightly.

Alfred craned his neck awkwardly to see what was wrong, and Gilbert choked back another whimper when he finally noticed the mark, “No way…” Gilbert shivered slightly as Alfred ran a hand over the possession mark on his neck, “That can’t be possible…”

Gilbert finally looked up at him, eyes blurry from the tears, and spoke quietly, “W-What’s going on…?” He whimpered once more, holding on to him tighter.

Alfred pulled Gilbert closer, both arms wrapping tightly around him, “I'm not sure Gil,” he muttered resting his head against the others, “but we're gonna figure it out okay?” his voice was tight and uneasy as he gave a squeeze to try and reassure Gilbert.

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting in a waiting room at a doctor’s office. Gilbert had a scarf woven around his neck thickly, trying to cover up the bite mark as much as possible. He was glad that there weren’t many people there at the moment, just some old lady and a Beta reading a magazine with her kid playing with a toy. The Albino Alpha leaned against his boyfriend, not caring how it looked to anyone else, he just needed the comfort of having the other’s scent as close to him as possible. If he could, he would’ve curled up on his lap and buried his nose into his neck for as long as possible, but Gilbert still had enough sense not to go that far, even if there was no hiding it now, not with the possession mark on his neck.

Alfred shifted slightly to make Gilbert more comfortable, even going so far as to wrap his arm around his waist, holding him closely. Gilbert, both not caring and not thinking straight, cuddled in to his boyfriend more, holding his hand tightly with intertwined fingers.

Another half hour later, Gilbert was finally called in to the office. The doctor was a Beta, as was the intern with him. It was a pretty common sight to see a Beta working in jobs like medicine or rescue work. They weren’t as effected by scents as much as Alphas or Omegas, so they’d be able to keep a clearer head about the situations then someone of the other orientations would. Not to say that there weren’t Alpha or Omega doctors, they just weren’t as common.

The doctor looked at his chart briefly before looking up at them with a gentle smile, “Hello gentlemen. What brings you in here today Gilbert?” He asked.

Gilbert gulped and looked down, “U-Um, t-this…” Reluctantly, he removed his scarf. It was scary that someone was going to see it, but if he didn’t show the doctor, then he wouldn’t be able to get help.

The doctor moved closer, gently tilting Gilberts head to get a better look, “Hmmm I see...” He furrowed his brow in confusion, “And when did this happen exactly?”

“Sometime late yesterday, but we didn’t notice it until this morning…” Gilbert explained, curling in on himself slightly. He felt embarrassed that he had to try and explain how this had happened and hoped he wouldn’t have to go in to further detail…

“So I'm assuming then…” the doctor said turning to Alfred with a raised eyebrow, “This was your handy work?” Alfred nodded numbly. The doctor hummed sitting on a chair in front of his desk jotting on the folder, “And how long have you two been sexually active?” Alfred choked, turning red and coughing. Gilbert’s face flushed entirely, and he just wished that he could disappear instead of having to deal with this.

“U-Um, a few months now…” The Albino answered quietly, looking down.

The raven-haired Beta took some notes, thinking, before turning towards the doctor, “Sir, I think I may have an idea of what is going on, but I could be wrong…” He walked over and whispered something to the doctor. The fact that he wasn’t just saying it out loud made Gilbert nervous. Oh god, what if something was seriously wrong with him?!

The doctor nodded, “Hmmm, you may be right there Kiku...” He reached across the desk and grabbed a paper, scribbling on it, and checking boxes, “I'm going to be sending you for a few blood tests Gilbert… I'll put a rush on it so we should have our answers within the hour.” He signed the paper and rolled the chair towards the Alphas handing the slip to Gilbert, “Lab is on the third floor, first door on your right.”

Gilbert nodded, gulping slightly, before getting up and taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. He readjusted his scarf, hiding it again, before heading to the Lab where the blood work would be done. Alfred awkwardly followed him as they got in the elevator.

Seeing that they were alone, the blonde leaned towards Gilbert, nuzzling his hair, “You okay?” He asked softly.

Gilbert frowned and sighed, leaning against him, “No, I’m not okay. I don’t know what’s happening with me. Why is it possible for me to be claimed now? Or, was, I guess, since you already have…” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, seeking comfort from him.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him in return, holding him closely, “I’m sorry.” Gilbert nodded slightly in reply as the elevator dinged and the door opened. The two quickly existed, and did their best to find the lab. Once they did, Gilbert gave the doctor there the paper that he’d been given.

Gilbert frowned as he had to go in alone. The room just simply wasn’t big enough for him, Alfred, and the doctor. The doctor asked Gilbert to roll up his sleeve, which he soon did and a needle was inserted shortly after that. After several samples were taken, Gilbert was given a bottle of juice to hydrate himself with and was allowed to go back out to Alfred to wait for the results. The two sat down in the now slightly more crowded waiting room, Alfred holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Gilbert looked at him, tightening the hold, in worry.

“Alfred…? What are we going to do if something’s really wrong with me…?” Gilbert’s voice was quieter then he normally would speak in, but he was just too scared to care really. Besides, they had absolutely no idea what was going on with him…

Alfred let out a comforting scent, calming him slightly, and leaned over and nuzzled against Gilbert’s hair, “We'll figure it out. I'll be right here no matter what okay?”

Gilbert nodded slightly, “Okay…” They were called in to the doctor’s office a while later, the medical student still there as well. The two of them sat, neither letting go of the other’s hand.

“The results came back exactly as we expected them to,” The doctor gave a small smile, “You can both breathe, it's not anything deadly, just... unusual.”

Gilbert let out a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding, relieved, “So I’m not dying?”

Kiku shook his head with a gentle smile, “Oh no, far from it. There have been some changes though that you need to be aware of.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “Changes? What changes?” He asked hesitantly, not entirely sure if he wanted to know or not.

“Well, basically Gilbert, you've become what we call a pseudo Omega.” He said before tacking on, “Changes you'll experience can vary, it's not a very common condition. You can expect some emotional instability until you adjust, your scent has altered slightly, and you've already discovered that you can be marked…”

Gilbert sat there, staring at the doctor in silence for a while before lashing out, “How the fuck did this happen?!”

Kiku cleared his throat, “Well, long ago in our caveman days, Omegas had a much lower rate of survival, for obvious reasons, and tribes would have multiple Alphas in them. There is data from studies that say that in some cases, a weaker Alpha would be forced to take on the role of an Omega. As I am sure you are aware, Alphas can’t get pregnant, but being forced in to a submissive position like that repeatedly caused their scents, and how they reacted to scents, to a degree. In most Alphas, the gene that allows this to happen no longer exists, and now it is estimated that only one in ten Alphas born have it. If you are curious, there have been zero recorded cases of Omegas becoming Betas or Alphas, though there have been a few, very isolated cases, of Betas becoming one or the other due to the needs of their environment.”

Gilbert’s head shot over to look at Alfred, the blonde trying to gauge his reaction. If he didn’t have to explain why he did it, Gilbert would’ve killed him for this.

“I uhm…” Alfred turned to the doctor after seeing the look in Gilbert’s eyes, “Is it reversible? Treatable maybe?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, we can't really reverse it unfortunately, once it's happened it's happened. But we can treat the symptoms. We have a few different options for helping with the scent…” he turned to stand walking to the cupboard and pulling out two sample sized bottles and returned to his seat so he was on eye level with Gilbert, “The pill will boost your body’s ability to create its own Alpha pheromones, but it does have some side effects... an increase in aggression, skin problems, possibly some weight gain…” The doctor listed off before holding up the second, “The oil, acts as more of a cover. It has a slightly off smell, but only someone really looking will notice, there are however no side effects with it, so that's a bonus.”

Gilbert looked between the two options, carefully considering them, “Hm… I guess I’ll take the oil. If that doesn’t work, then I could always go to the pill right? But what about this?” The albino pointed to the possession mark on his neck.

Kiku came to the rescue on that one, “Well, there’s no way to get rid of it that doesn’t involve lengthy and expensive surgeries, but you can use make-up to hide it on days when it’s too hot to wear a scarf. Your mark is a little higher up than average, so wearing a jacket and zipping it up won’t work I’m afraid.” Gilbert sighed in reply and nodded. At least it was something…

“Are there any other questions?” The doctor asked them.

“Yeah, one. If I were to strangle my boyfriend for getting me in this position in the first place, would you guys have to call the cops?” His changing hormones or whatever were making him more pissed then he should’ve been.

“We would, but I personally would give you a ten minute head start.” Kiku had a little smile on his face as he looked over the clipboard in his hands.

“Well, If you think of any more questions don't hesitate to call.” the doctor said with a small, uncomfortable smile, before he left the room.

After that, Gilbert and Alfred got in the car and went home, the blonde Alpha driving. There was a silence between them that let Gilbert think about everything they’d just learned. The more he thought about it, the less angry he became, and the more numb and scared he felt.

When they got back to the apartment, Gilbert only paused for a second to take off his shoes before quickly going to his room, closing the door behind him and curling up under his blankets, forming a protective barrier around himself. The albino hugged himself tightly, trembling as the feeling of numbness started to fade and the feeling of panic took over. Oh god, what was going to happen to him? Forget what would happen if people found out about their relationship, how would they react if they knew that he was some sort of freak? Some kind of weirdo whose orientation changed for good? Gilbert did his best to choke back a sob, curling up even more.

A while later, Gilbert felt the bed shift as someone climbed on it, sitting down, “I know you’re upset right now… I can get you anything you want, you can yell at me, whatever, but I'm not going anywhere okay?” Alfred leaned back against the head board. After a minute of internally debating, Gilbert poked his head out from under the blanket, looking up at him and sniffling. He didn’t know what to do, or what they were going to do, or what was going to happen, or, well, anything really…

Alfred gave him a small sad smile, lifting his arm up in invitation to curl up next to him. As much as Gilbert was pissed at him, he wasn’t going to turn down that invitation. He scuttled over to him, blanket still wrapped around Gilbert tightly, and cuddled in to him, resting his head on his lap and curling up. The albino relaxed slightly as Alfred ran a hand through his hair comfortingly.

“I love you.” Alfred said quietly.

Gilbert blushed slightly and cuddled closer, “I love you too.”


	21. Chapter 21

Alfred was in the kitchen, washing up dishes from dinner, letting Gilbert go relax... It had been a week since the diagnosis and Gilbert still wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Marking seemed to have tripped a wire in him, or maybe it was just the stress of it... Alfred was treading carefully either way.

Alfred reflected on everything as he worked. Since finding out, things had been exhausting... not physically so much... especially since he had barely been permitted to cuddle with Gilbert (and even that was based on what mood he was in at that moment). Emotionally however, Gilbert blamed him, any idiot could see that. Alfred was used to be blamed for things at this point... but he wasn't entirely sure it was fair this time. He hadn't known, he hadn't force Gilbert into bottoming... how _could_ he have known about the weird genetic quirk his boyfriend had?

He finished up with a light sigh, drying his hands before moving out to the living room. Gilbert was laying curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, so Alfred walked to the chair and sat, "How ya feelin'?" He asked softly.

"Meh." Was the only response he got, Alfred could see the stress Gilbert was in.

He sighed and moved to sit on the arm of the couch instead, moving a hand to brush through Gilbert's hair. It could either get him snapped at, or help the other calm... "Anything I can do?"

Gilbert sat and moved to make room for him without speaking and Alfred took the hint. He settled on the couch and held out his arm. Gilbert snuggled into him, head rested against Alfred's shoulder. He could feel the tenseness in Gilbert's body and he frowned moving to place a kiss on the snowy hair.

Maybe he should be trying to think Omega? what would an Omega want to do... He back tracked through sitcoms and movies he'd seen, well... Omega's like to talk about things. Gilbert liked to talk problems out all the time to so maybe... "Wanna talk about anything?" Alfred prompted.

Gilbert shook his head and cuddled closer. Alfred held him, letting off a small amount of comforting scent and speaking very gently, "We could watch that new rom-com then, I could get you some ice cream... or chocolate?" He was reaching now, but he didn't know what else to do and he really just wanted to cheer his boyfriend up. He really wasn't that great with Omegas and all he knew about… what was Gil’s title? Xi? Well all he knew about them were they were kinda Omega-ish…

Gilbert pulled away, growling and glaring. Alfred realized quickly he had stepped on a landmine, eyes widening as Gilbert started yelling, “I’m not a fucking Omega Alfred! I’m still an Alpha verdammnt, so don’t fucking treat me like I’m some timid thing that’s scared of his own shadow! What, just cause I’ve got a bite on my neck and don’t react to scents like I used to I’m suddenly a different person?! Just… Just get out!” there was another growl and an aggressive scent in the air. (although judging by the look he was receiving it was very understated)

Alfred cringed at the words, but stood. "Alright... I'm sorry I just..." He swallowed, fighting back the shock of suddenly being screamed at. He stayed still for a moment to make sure Gilbert was done before moving away from the couch. "I uh... I'll be back later then..." he said keeping his voice even, "I have my cell, I'll be, around I guess." he walked to the door, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Alfred had no idea what he was suppose to do. This was all new for him and he wasn't sure how to handle any of it. Then with Gilbert snapping at him all the time... He frowned deeply, Gilbert wasn't gonna wanna stick around much longer if this shit kept happening and Alfred had no clue how to even make it better. Be nice, landmine, ignore it, landmine, joke? landmine...

It was two hours later before he wandered back to the apartment, once again feeling like an unwelcomed visitor in his own home as he stepped inside, not even bother to call out a greeting. Alfred took off his shoes and walked out into the living room, stopping for a moment to look at his boyfriend. He was waiting for either an invitation to sit down, or a sign that Alfred should just go to his room and hope Gilbert chose to sleep in the same bed as him this time.

The Albino was sat on the couch, a large tub of ice cream (that was all melty and half gone) sat in his lap, Alfred focused on the tub rather than Gilbert face. Seeing the albino's glare wasn't going to help anything, "Want me to leave you to your ice cream and movie then?" He asked, maybe a little bitterly, when it was obvious he wasn't going to get anything without prompting. He missed his boyfriend... he was currently being upstaged by fudge ripple.

Alfred finally looked up at his face, the silence getting him no info, but it wasn't much help, was being ignored, Gilbert not even looking at him, "If you could take the spoon out of your mouth for a moment and answer, that'd be great." He said, internally cringing at the tone. This was painful, watching his boyfriend push him away and for what? All he wanted was to curl up with Gilbert... He didn't give a shit what he was now, Gilbert was Gilbert. Except right now he wasn't... right now he was cold and silent, the Alpha who talked shit out clamming up and ignoring the problem, which apparently was Alfred.

Gilbert removed the spoon, turning his head glare at Alfred, “Well if you could’ve taken your dick out of my ass for a moment, then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place!” He growled. That was what broke him. Gilbert outright blaming him for the entire situation. Suggesting it was his fault without even bothering to veil it.

"In case you didn't fucking remember Gilbert, you wanted it up there!" He snarled, "I didn't force you, I didn't fucking give you your genetic whatever the fuck it is, I didn't even _know_ it was possible! So you can stop fucking blaming _me_ when for once I didn't actually do anything!" His own fist clenched and he didn't care if the room reeked of aggression, he had started and he wasn't stopping until he was done, "I have tried being here for you because I love you, tried being supportive, tried to understand and you just keep treating me like shit and I'm done with it! For once you don't get to put the blame on me, so grow up and get your damn head out of your ass or just fucking leave already!" Alfred didn't wait for a reply, he turned from the room, and stalked down to his own bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Once inside, Alfred paced around his room restlessly, shooting glares at the plush whale that still sat on the chair in the corner as he fumed. He was pissed. He could deal with Gil's orientation change, he could put up with mood swings, he could deal with a lack of sex for however long… what he couldn’t deal with was having yet another thing heaped on him that he was suppose to feel guilty for! He was right this time!

He was pulling on his own hair in frustration, probably close to causing more bald patches, when there was a light knock on the door. he whipped his head towards it and heard Gilbert speaking softly, “Hey, um, Al, can I come in…?”

No... no just go away. leave me the hell alone because I’m obviously the source of all your fucking problems. why are you even still here if I’m so horrible?

That's what he wanted to say in the heat of the moment, but Alfred could never really say any of that. He moved to his bed sitting down on it and staring at the wall, purposefully away from the door, “Yeah, whatever…” He grumbled loud enough for Gilbert to hear through the door. Alfred heard the door open and the footsteps approach, but he wasn't looking.

“So, um…” The Albino said, but Alfred continued his staring at the wall. He couldn't trust himself to look up. He was upset, he could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as they sat there like that...The silence was getting to him…

"If you're coming to prolong the awkward silence, what's the point?" he grumbled in the same tone he had used before, "If you have something to say, just say it." his voice broke and he cursed himself.

Gilbert finally spoke, “I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier, I’m just…” He sighed, “I’m just so confused. I know that technically speaking I’m no longer an Alpha, but I still feel and think like one. Earlier when you were treating me like an Omega, it made me furious, and I guess I was still feeling mad when you came back. I haven’t gotten used to the concept of being a Xi, and that pamphlet the doctor gave me isn’t making it any easier… I just…What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry, I was being unawesome, and can you forgive me…?” The albino asked softly.

Alfred looked down, shoulders relaxing slightly as he sighed. "Of course I can." He muttered, "I'm sorry I made you feel... Omega-ish... this is just kinda confusing for me too. It feels like everything I do or say is wrong." His shoulders dropped further, "It's just kinda hard to figure out... " After a second in silence he continues, "You're still just Gilbert to me. Weather you wanna be considered an Alpha or a xi or an Omega... whatever." He shrugged, "Just... I don't know what to do if you keep shutting me out and blaming me, then snapping at me when I try and help..." He tilted his head to the side looking up at the Albino tiredly.

Gilbert quickly got on the bed hugging him tightly. Alfred returned the hug, “I guess we’ve both gotta work on this, huh…?” Chuckled the Albino.

Alfred nodded closing his eyes and burying his face against Gilbert’s neck, nosing at the mark unintentionally, "We'll figure it out." He added allowing a small smile at the relief he felt wash over him at getting all that out. Maybe there was something to this whole... talk about your feelings thing... though it still made his inner Alpha protest.

Alfred hummed happily as Gilbert cuddled in, though when he felt Gilbert press into him a little more he felt a stirring. Experimentally he moved his hands down further, stopping just above Gilbert’s ass, kissing his neck lightly. Alfred felt Gilbert shiver in response, but without any other signals, he backed off a bit, not wanting to push his luck. One of his hands moved up to the small of Gilbert's back, holding tight. "I love you." He murmured, nuzzling in again, trying to be affectionate and distract himself from the half hardness in his pants... he was feeling a little pent up between all the stress...

Gilbert hummed softly, “I love you too.” the albino pressed against him more and Alfred groaned, pressing back into his boyfriend wanting him... he pulled his head back, moving to lean his forehead against Gil's. Swallowing he looked into red eyes with silent pleading heat burning behind them. The look he got in return was too much and finally Alfred could take it anymore. Gilbert wanted to be treated like an Alpha? He was mad that Alfred treated him differently before right? Well... before this whole mess, he wouldn't have hesitated when Gilbert and him were on a bed, pressed against each other. Alfred's hand moved to Gilbert's face, the other still pressing into his lower back and he kissed him deeply.

Gilbert groaned softly and returned the kiss, an arm around Alfred's neck and waist. Alfred moaned into the kiss holding a little tighter and tilted them back, pulling Gilbert on top of him. The Albino deepened the kiss, tangling a hand in Alfred's hair. He moaned a little and shuddered as he felt Gilbert’s tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth welcoming the feeling and giving up dominance without a question. He sure as hell was not pushing to control this one. Frankly after getting use to it, he hadn't really minded topping or bottoming so he was leaving it up to the Xi at this point.

Alfred watched as Gilbert pulled off both of their clothing quicker than he expected, excitement flashed in blue eyes at the enthusiasm of the other. He felt Gilbert’s hands moved over him, toying and teasing him. Alfred was panting, moaning lightly and whining as he left the Xi do whatever he liked, he was enjoying it more than he thought he would... his cock hard against his stomach as he looked at Gilbert, eyes half lidded and needy, "Please Gil... I need you~" He moaned moving a hand down to rub against the other's erection.

“I’ve got something that I think’ll work for both of us~” Gilbert said shifting, Alfred watched with furrowed brows in intense curiosity. Gilbert’s ass pressed against Alfred's cock and the Alpha moaned before looking up at Gilbert, tilting his hips up and rubbing against his ass eagerly.

"You have fantastic ideas." he groaned in appreciation, eyes raking over the pale form straddling him hungrily. There was a flash of possessiveness as his eyes moved over the mark, Alfred bit his lips to hold back a growl of 'mine'.

Gilbert turned slightly pink and shivered at Alfred's gazed before he raised himself up and lined up Alfred's cock. Alfred gasped and moaned as Gilbert sunk down slowly, tight heat taking him in inch by inch. He did his best to keep his hips on the bed as Gilbert worked himself down until he was flush with Alfred's thighs. Alfred looked up panting at Gilbert, his red eyes half lidded and filled with lust. Alfred's hands moved to Gilbert's hips, and he returned the look of want as he waited for the other to be ready to move.

It was a short while later that Gilbert blushed deeper and nodded. Alfred held tight to Gilbert's hips bending his knees and planting his feet to angle, rocking gently into his mate. The thought of the word bringing a quiet growl to his chest, along with the smallest release of possession scent filling the air. Alfred felt Gilbert shudder around him sending shocks, he groaned at the feeling and trust in, moving deeper and harder.

It was an unusual feeling having Gilbert on top of him like this, still dominating, while not. It was amazing and tormenting. He wanted to sink his teeth into that mark again, the tease however just added to the feeling. Especially as Gilbert started moving with him. Arching his back and panting. His cock in clear view. Alfred panted, wanting to to see Gilbert's reactions, he moved a hand from Gilbert's hip, grasping his cock instead, stroking and it was more than worth it.

“Aaahh~! Alfred~” Gilbert moaned loudly, arching his back before starting to fuck himself on Alfred's cock hard. Alfred gasped and moaned the feeling intoxicating.

"God yes Gil!" He half growled panting, his hand picking up speed the match the pace. Alfred was lost in watching Gilbert, quickly growing closer and closer to the edge as his boyfriend moaned and cried out in pleasure. Alfred was already right there trying to hold himself back, not wanting to finish too early, when Gilbert slammed down tightening impossibly around him. Alfred cried out his knot swelling, cumming deep inside Gilbert as he felt the Xi's cum hitting his chest.

Alfred groaned with a satisfied, fucked out smile as he finished, still buried deep in Gilbert. He moved his knees so the Albino had a place to lean while they waited for the knot to go down if he wanted. He felt a flash of guilt, cringing at the fact that he was locked inside Gilbert... "You okay?" He asked, still slightly breathless, rolling his head to the side on the pillow.

But Gilbert nodded, leaning back against the legs offered and looked down panting, “I feel a lot better. How about you?” He held Alfred’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Alfred squeezed his hand, giving a lopsided smile.

"I feel much better" he said bringing Gilbert's hand to his cheek rubbing his face against it, "Love you."

Gilbert smiled lovingly and held his hand a little tighter, “Love you too, even if you are a dummkopf sometimes.” The albino chuckled lightly and smiled more.

Alfred put on a face of mock hurt, "And here I thought I was a puppy." there was a spark of mischief in his eye, Gilbert didn't know Alfred had goggled that pet name months ago...

Gilbert blushed slightly and chuckled lightly, “When’d you figure out what that word meant Al?”

Alfred smirked shrugging, "A while ago." He said kissing Gilbert’s knuckles, his face turned pink, "I kinda liked it more when i knew what it meant" He murmured.

He could feel his knot starting to shrink and once it had gone down enough, Gilbert pulled off, moving to cuddle up next to Alfred, "Well then, guess I'll be using it more often," He smirked, "My Little puppy." Alfred’s face darkened as Gilbert chuckled, kissing his cheek before resting his head on Alfred's chest. Alfred's arms wound around him holding him close, smiling. For the first time in a week, he was relaxed, just enjoying the man in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Gilbert was lying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him tightly as he watched TV, while Alfred took care of the dishes from dinner. It had been a week since they’d learned that he’d become a Xi, or a pseudo Omega. Turns out that there were more Orientations then just the three they’d learned about, they were just so uncommon by comparison that they didn’t really teach people about it in schools.

He was still an emotional wreck, snapping at things that would’ve never bothered him before or crying at stupid things. On top of that, he blamed Alfred for this happening, even if it wasn’t entirely his fault, Gilbert had been wanting to bottom more. The albino curled in on himself slightly, pulling the blanket around himself tighter.

Alfred walked in to the living room once he was finished and sat down on a chair next to him, “How ya feeling?” The blonde asked softly.

“Meh…” Was Gilbert’s only reply. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure how he was feeling. Somewhere between angry and upset. Alfred sighed and moved closer, sitting on the arm of the couch and running a hand through Gilbert’s hair. It was honestly kind of comforting at that moment.

“Anything I can do?” Gilbert sat up, scooting over a little to silently let Alfred know that he wanted to cuddle in to him on the couch. Fortunately, Alfred got the hint and sat down, holding out an arm. Gilbert moved into the opening, cuddling closely to his boyfriend and resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Alfred gently kissed his head, “Want to talk about anything?” He prompted. Gilbert shook his head slightly and just cuddled in closer. Alfred held him closely, letting off a light, comforting scent. Things were going nicely, until Alfred opened his big fat mouth.

“We could watch that new rom-com then, I could get you some ice cream... or chocolate?” The blonde spoke gently, but it was like a million war heads had gone off in Gilbert. He pulled away from the other, glaring and growling.

“I’m not a fucking Omega Alfred! I’m still an Alpha verdammnt, so don’t fucking treat me like I’m some timid thing that’s scared of his own shadow! What, just cause I’ve got a bite on my neck and don’t react to scents like I used to I’m suddenly a different person?! Just… Just get out!” The albino growled angrily, letting off the scent of aggression, though it was much weaker than he used to be able to do.

Alfred cringed, but stood, “Alright… I’m sorry I just…” Gilbert heard him swallowing. The blonde stayed still for a while before moving towards the door, “I’ll uh… I’ll be back later then… I have my cell, I’ll be, around I guess.” As soon as Gilbert heard the door close behind Alfred, he hugged himself, lying back down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around himself tightly.

Half an hour later, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice cream and digging in to it. The hard part about all of this, was that the idea of watching a movie with ice cream and or chocolate did sound really good. Not a romantic comedy, but an action flick or something would’ve been good. It was two hours later when Gilbert heard the door open, but didn’t make a move to say hello to Alfred, still feeling shitty and, for once, not awesome.

The blonde Alpha walked over to the couch, stopping and looking at Gilbert, the albino could tell, before sitting down on the couch. Gilbert didn’t spare him a glance, not sure how he’d react if he did so.

“Want me to leave you to your ice cream and movie then?” Gilbert flinched slightly at the bitterness in the other’s tone, a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Honestly, Gilbert would’ve loved it if Alfred could’ve just held him right then, tell him everything could go back to normal, that he would still be an Alpha in the blonde’s eyes… But his Alpha pride, which hadn’t gone away, refused to let him do so, even if he was normally the more diplomatic of the two…

“If you could take the spoon out of your mouth for a moment and answer, that'd be great.” Gilbert clenched his teeth at Alfred’s tone. He couldn’t hold it back any more, and after taking the spoon out of his mouth, Gilbert snapped his head towards Alfred, glaring angrily, “Well if you could’ve taken your dick out of my ass for a moment, then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place!” He growled, clenching his fists.

“In case you didn't fucking remember Gilbert, you wanted it up there!” Alfred snarled, “I didn't force you, I didn't fucking give you a genetic whatever the fuck it is, I didn't even _know_ it was possible! So you can stop fucking blaming _me_ when for once I didn't actually do anything!” Alfred’s fists clenched, and he was smelling strongly of aggression, “I have tried being here for you because I love you, tried being supportive, tried to understand and you just keep treating me like shit and I'm done with it! For once you don't get to put the blame on me, so grow up and get your damn head out of your ass or just fucking leave already!” Gilbert was in shock as Alfred left the room, stalking to his own bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Gilbert frowned, looking down at the tub of mostly eaten ice cream. Had he really been that out of line? Alfred _had_ been pretty supportive of him through all this…

The albino Alpha… Xi, sighed, getting up and putting the ice cream in the fridge and tossing the spoon in the sink to deal with later. After building up the courage to do so, Gilbert slowly made his way to Alfred’s room, lightly knocking on the door.

“Hey, um, Al, can I come in…?” He asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alfred was silent for a while before grumbling, “Yeah, whatever…” Gilbert sighed softly and entered the room, walking over to his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

“So, um…” Gilbert rubbed his arm. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He knew that he owed Alfred an apology, but the words just weren’t coming to him.

Alfred kept staring at the wall, “If you’re coming to prolong the awkward silence, what's the point?” he grumbled in the same tone he had used before, “If you have something to say, just say it.” Gilbert frowned as he heard Alfred’s voice crack.

Taking a deep breath, Gilbert finally spoke, “I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier, I’m just…” He sighed, “I’m just so confused. I know that technically speaking I’m no longer an Alpha, but I still feel and think like one. Earlier when you were treating me like an Omega, it made me furious, and I guess I was still feeling mad when you came back. I haven’t gotten used to the concept of being a Xi, and that pamphlet the doctor gave me isn’t making it any easier… I just…” Gilbert ran his hands through his hair, “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry, I was being unawesome, and can you forgive me…?” The albino asked softly.

Alfred looked down, shoulders relaxing slightly as he sighed, “Of course I can.” He muttered, “I'm sorry I made you feel… Omega-ish… this is just kinda confusing for me too. It feels like everything I do or say is wrong.” His shoulders dropped further, “It's just kinda hard to figure out…” After a second in silence he continued, “You're still just Gilbert to me. Weather you wanna be considered an Alpha or a xi or an Omega… whatever.” He shrugged, “Just… I don't know what to do if you keep shutting me out and blaming me, then snapping at me when I try and help…” He tilted his head to the side looking up at the Albino tiredly.

Gilbert quickly moved over to him, getting on the bed and hugging Alfred tightly. The fact that he wasn’t mad at him was fantastic, and the fact that he was actually talking to him about his emotions was even more so, “I guess we’ve both gotta work on this, huh…?” He chuckled slightly.

Alfred nodded, closing his eyes and burying his face against Gilbert’s neck, his nose rubbing against his possession mark slightly, “We'll figure it out” The blonde added with a small smile. Gilbert smiled softly and cuddled in to him, though Alfred’s nose rubbing against his mark was causing him to get a little hot and bothered under the collar. Unconsciously, Gilbert lightly pressed in to Alfred, trying to seduce him as well. When the albino felt Alfred’s hands move down further, stopping just above his ass, and kissing his neck lightly, he shivered slightly in want. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to let Alfred take him then and there, and Gilbert wanted to listen to it but at the same time didn’t.

Alfred moved one of his hands up to the small of his back, holding Gilbert closely and tightly, “I love you.” He murmured, nuzzling in to his neck again.

Gilbert hummed softly, “I love you too.” He, again unconsciously, pressed against him more, his cock already half hard from both their actions and from how long it had been since they’d last had sex. Despite everything, he was a little pent up…

Alfred groaned softly, pressing back against Gilbert. The two pressed their foreheads together, Gilbert staring in to Alfred’s blue eyes, and Alfred staring in to Gilbert’s red eyes. They both knew that they wanted each other, that it had been too long since they had last been together sexually, and all the emotions that had been building up during that last week were threatening to come out and consume them.

Alfred’s hand moved to Gilbert’s face, the other still pressing into his lower back and he kissed him deeply. Gilbert groaned softly and returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other around his waist. The configuration was a little odd because of this, but the albino Xi felt more comfortable doing so.

Alfred moaned in to the kiss, holding him a little tighter and leaning back so that Gilbert was lying on top of him. Said albino blushed and deepened the kiss more, tangling his hand in the other’s hair and rubbing his tongue along Alfred’s lips, asking for entrance, earning a small moan and a shudder. As soon as his mouth was open, Gilbert pushed his tongue in and dominated it as fast as he could.

Simultaneously, Gilbert felt both the urge to dominate, and the urge to submit. It was confusing, and left him feeling torn between the two. Eventually, the Xi got an idea that he felt would work. Pulling off their clothes, tossing them to the side, Gilbert caressed and toyed with Alfred’s body teasingly, trying to further arouse him. He looked up, gauging his reactions. Alfred was moaning and whining, clearly enjoying himself if his rock hard cock was any indication.

The blonde looked at Gilbert, eyes half lidded and needy, “Please Gil… I need you~” He moaned moving a hand down to rub against the other’s erection. Gilbert moaned softly and growled lightly in dominance.

“I’ve got something that I think’ll work for both of us~” Gilbert climbed up on top of his mate (“gott, calling him my mate sounds so weird!”) and pressed his ass against the blonde’s cock. Alfred moaned, tilting his hips up to rub against Gilbert’s ass.

“You have fantastic ideas.” he groaned in appreciation. Gilbert blushed and shivered slightly in want as Alfred’s eyes looked him over hungrily, biting his lips. Raising himself up, Gilbert lined up Alfred’s cock with his entrance before lowering himself down, grunting softly as it entered him. It had been a while, but he was still used to the feeling of the blonde’s cock up his ass. Slowly he sunk down on to it, until it was fully inside, and then just sat there for a while to get used to it, looking down at Alfred with lidded, lust-filled, eyes. Alfred’s hands came to rest on his hips, and the blonde returned the look Gilbert was giving him, waiting for him to be ready. After a short while, Gilbert blushed more and nodded slightly.

Alfred held tight onto Gilbert’s hips, bending his knees and planting his feet to rock gently into his mate. A quiet growl, and the scent of possession coming off of Alfred, caused Gilbert to shiver again, his desire increasing.

Alfred groaned, pushing in deeper and harder. Gilbert moaned and rocked in time with Alfred’s movements, panting softly and arching his back lightly. The feeling of topping and bottoming at the same time was incredible. Gilbert had complete control over the situation, but Alfred’s cock was still inside him. If the Xi wanted to, he could pull off of Alfred and walk away, but Hell be damned if Gilbert was going to do that!

The sensations only increased when his mate started stroking his cock, “Aaahh~! Alfred~” Gilbert moaned loudly, arching his back more and pounding down on to his cock.

Alfred gasped and moaned, “God yes Gil!” He half growled panting, his hand picking up speed the match the pace. Gilbert was crying out in pleasure and moaning loudly, moving as hard and as fast as he could on his mate. It wasn’t that much longer before he slammed himself down fully, tightening around Alfred and cumming hard. Alfred cried out, his knot swelling and cumming deep inside Gilbert. The albino didn’t mind being knotted this time, in fact it even felt kinda nice.

Alfred groaned with a satisfied smile as he finished, still buried deep in Gilbert. He moved his knees so the Albino had a place to lean while the knot went down if he wanted, “You okay?” He asked, still slightly breathless, rolling his head to the side on the pillow.

Gilbert nodded, leaning back against Alfred’s legs and looking down at him panting, “I feel a lot better. How about you?” He held Alfred’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Alfred squeezed his hand, giving a lopsided smile, “I feel much better.” he said bringing Gilbert's hand to his cheek rubbing his face against it, “Love you.”

Gilbert smiled lovingly and held his hand a little tighter, “Love you too, even if you are a dummkopf sometimes.” He chuckled lightly and smiled more.

Alfred put on a face of mock hurt, “And here I thought I was a puppy.” there was a spark of mischief in his eyes as he revealed that he had figured out what that nickname meant.

Gilbert blushed slightly and chuckled lightly, “When’d you figure out what that word meant Al?” He asked, a little embarrassed at having been caught.

Alfred smirked with a shrug, “A while ago.” He kissed Gilbert’s knuckles, his face turning pink, “I kinda liked it more when I knew what it meant.” He murmured. Once his knot was deflated, Gilbert gently pulled it out and cuddled up to Alfred.

“Well then, guess I’ll be using it more often,” He smirked, “My little puppy.” Gilbert chuckled and kissed his cheek, his smirk turning in to a smile as he rested his head on his mate’s chest. Gilbert smiled more as he felt Alfred’s arm wrap around him, holding him closely. After what felt like forever, but was really just a week, the albino Xi was finally able to relax in his lover’s arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred cried out and arched his back, moving his ass back as his hands grasped the sheets below him. Gilbert was pounding in furiously and it was all Alfred could do to pant and keen as his prostate was hit again and again. His hair fell in front of his eyes and his cock hung heavy and leaking between his legs, "Gilbert~!" He cried out again, enjoying the feeling of being taken so roughly.

"Alfred~!" Gilbert moaned loudly in reply before slamming in one last time, pulled back just enough to keep from locking in, and filling Alfred's ass. The sensation of it pushed the Alpha over the edge, joining his mate soon after, shaking as he came with a more strangled cry. He moaned through it, every twitch of Gilbert's cock inside him drawing out another keen until finally they both stopped. Alfred dropped to his elbows panting.

"Mmmm~ that was good~" He groaned, ass still in the air as he turned to look over his shoulder with a well fucked smile.

Gilbert pulled out with a smirk, "Yeah, I bet you've missed getting your ass pounded by mein awesome five meters haven't you~?"

Alfred hummed in affirmation, falling over to the side, avoiding the mess he'd left on the blankets. He looked up with a lazy smirk. It was true, he had missed it. Yeah, he liked topping... but giving up power to bottom was amazing too.

It had only taken Gilbert a few days after their fight for emotions to simmer down, and now, two weeks later, he seemed to be back to his old self. His confidence returned and Alfred's boyfriend was finally acting like himself again. The only changes that weren't going anywhere were the oil Gilbert wore and the scarf. The scarf Alfred didn't mind so much... but the oil... after getting a mouthful of it once during sex... he was careful to avoid the space unless they had just showered.

"I don't wanna get up." Alfred groaned, sitting up despite his words. They had school... If it weren't for needing to build a proper future, at this point Alfred would have gladly stayed home and forgone clothing for good. Especially given the way the other students seemed to react to him after the incident with Ivan... He had been given a wide berth, no one wanting to get to close... what did they think he was going to do? Force them into a heat then take them? But this was the pay back for his actions, so he'd bare it...

“I don’t either, but we’ll deal with it. We’re way too awesome to let people get to us.” Gilbert chuckled and smiled, holding Alfred’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Alfred gave a small smile, leaning over to kiss the albino softly. Gilbert had been getting a little back lash too... only from a small group, but after the Ivan incident, a few Alphas in their group had found out about the pair (not shocking with how loud they argued). It hadn't gotten much father, or if it did people just didn't buy it.

He pulled back and sighed, "Yeah, you're right..." He looked at the clock, "Damnit!" Alfred stood, only flinching slightly at the twinge in his ass from multiple days of fucking. He was still holding Gilbert's hand, as he looked at the Albino, "You should hurry up and go get your nasty oil on, I'll make breakfast." He leaned down quickly kissing Gilbert's neck lightly, the last time he'd be able to do that today...

Alfred cringed a bit as he left, his words echoing in his head. He hadn't meant to call it nasty oil really, it had slipped out... He knew the fact that Gilbert had to use it was a sore spot for him and he was trying to be sensitive... but he still shuddered every time he remembered that taste... He had used an entire bottle of mouth wash before it was gone, and by that point his gums were burning. There was nothing wrong with Gilbert needing it in his opinion, though Alfred still preferred his natural smell...

He sighed as he got to the kitchen pulling out sausages and eggs, and started cooking. He'd apologize and provide food...

Breakfast was almost ready when Gilbert came out dressed and ready, "How's breakfast looking Al?"

"About another minute." He called back, as he plated eggs, the suasages following suit. He walked over with the two plates putting them down and ducking to nuzzle against Gilbert's hair, "Sorry." He murmured, knowing Gilbert would get it.

Gilbert smiled softly and pecked him on the lips, “It’s okay, now let’s enjoy breakfast.”

Alfred nodded, "I'll be right out." He turned from the table, showing off his bare ass, fully aware it was being stared at, as he jogged back to their room. Gilbert had gotten dressed, but Alfred hadn't moved much past putting an apron on. Grease burns down south were not a fun experience. He threw his clothing on before coming back out with a large grin, sitting across from him boyfriend and starting to shovel food in his face at the usual Alfred pace.

The pair soon finished their food and made their way out the door with a finial kiss before slipping back into 'we're just room mates' mode. Honestly, Alfred had been getting closer to dropping that... but with Gilbert's condition, it seemed like a bad time to bring it up. He could wait. The couple made it to the school on time, going separate ways to classes. The new schedules for this semester meant they didn't see much of each other during the day, but at least they had a few breaks lined up.

He wouldn't admit it, his pride not letting him, but it was hard on Alfred. Gilbert was one of his only supports anymore. After the issues with Ivan, everyone's opinion of him dropped, his assholeish attitude probably not helping much. These days he just kept his head down, going from class to class. He wasn't use to being so disliked, but he was dealing. He had thankfully made a few friends.

During one of Alfred and Gilbert's trips to that club, they had met a couple in similar, but opposite positions. Berwald and Tino were both Omega, but they were also a couple. They were a pretty cute couple Alfred guessed, and he got on well with them. He had been thrilled when Tino was in his science class, someone who wasn't afraid of, or despised him! There had been a lot of murmuring and shock when the Omega had sat next to him on the first day of class, but by now it had died down mostly...

Tino yawned as he sat down in the stool next to Alfred, he looked beat, "Mm, good morning Alfred, how are you?" He asked brightly as he could given the early hour.

"I'm good, I'll be better when the days done." Alfred said resting his chin on his hand, "Busy night?" He was asking honestly... unlike a lot of the assholes who knew about the couple. Really... Alfred could be an ass, but there were lines you didn't cross. Sure, Omega couples didn't get as much physical harassment, but the amount of sexual and verbal Tino and Berwald described was astounding... He highly doubted him and Gilbert would ever be hit on due to their sexual preferences...

Tino nodded, "Yeah. I had a paper to work on, and my heat is coming up in about two weeks so I was cleaning up the heat room a bit." He sat up more and stretched, adjusting his shirt before looking at Alfred, "How have things been going for you lately?"

Alfred cringed, "Ahhh... that sucks." He was so thankful heats were not something he had to deal with. They sounded exhausting to be honest. He had, in the beginning, fantasies about Gilbert in heat, calling out his name while he writhed in the sheets, but those had faded. He liked his boyfriend as an Alpha- Xi... whatever, He liked Gilbert as Gilbert!

"Things have been going good. I think everything's finally calmed down." He said with a smile, "How's Ber?" It was harder to ask the large Omega that question directly... most of his answers going out as one to three word sentences... He was an intimidating Omega, but once you got past it, he was a really nice guy!

Tino smiled softly, "He's been doing well. He's as quiet as always though." He chuckled. Alfred returned the smile.

"Well, only bright side, you probably don't get headaches as often as Gilbert." he winked poking fun at his own volume.

"We should all go out again soon. Have some fun and relax. Now that everything is a bit calmer. If it's not to risky with the whole... heat thing, that is." Alfred added with grimace. He sounded like a moron, but he would admit he knew very little about heats, having no idea at what point before one it became unsafe to go out. He also had no desire to be anywhere near another Omega in heat again... though, if it came down to it, he doubted it would ever get to the point it had the last time. Sober, worried Alfred would be able to keep his head if Berwald or Tino were ever in that sort of position, he was confident of that.

Tino nodded softly, "Don't worry, me and Berwald aren't at risk of going in to heat soon, and if it did suddenly go off, we both carry emergency heat suppressants to help us get back home." He explained. Alfred nodded and opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by the teacher starting class. He sighed and turned to the font again, starting off the first class of a very long day...

-

Alfred groaned as he and Tino left the lab. He was frowning. He had accident set fire to his note on the Bunsen burner... again... "One day," He started, "I'm going to go a whole week without almost burning down the class room, just wait! It has to happen!"

Tino chuckled, "When that does, I'll buy you some ice cream." Alfred chuckled with him, knowing he was probably never getting that ice cream.

It was a nice moment, just joking around with Tino, feeling normal for five seconds. But then it was wrecked by some asshole...

"Hey! What's up with you two huh?" An Alpha was crossing towards them with a smirk, "Alfred couldn't stop at just takin' one Omega, so he goes for a set?" Alfred set his teeth, looking down at Tino in apology as they continued walking.

"Hey, hey you, little blondie, yeah sweet heart, you should forget about that clown. I could show you and your boyfriend a real~ good time." A quiet growl built in Alfred's chest. God damned perverted little piece of shit....

A gentle hand was on his arm and he looked down at Tino, "Don't worry about him Alfred, Berwald and I are used to it, it doesn't bother us that much any more." The Omega gave a squeeze before letting go, holding his books to his chest. Alfred watched him for a second before sighing and nodding... He really didn't need another fight right now anyway... Bastard wasn't worth it...

"Hey! Come on where ya goin'?" He was still following them, Alfred's teeth were on edge but he was doing his best to ignore it. Until he couldn't.

A hand reached out, and he saw it from the corner of his eye as the Alpha grabbed Tino's arm yanking him to turn him around, the smell of fear hitting Alfred, "Hey! Don't be rude, I'm talking to you! Didn't your mama ever teach ya any manners?"

Then Alfred snapped. His bag hit the floor a half second before his hands darted out shoving the other Alpha away from Tino, following to get in his face and in between the two, "Leave him alone." he growled, aggression filling the space quickly as the Alphas locked eyes, "He's not interested."

The other Alpha shoved Alfred's shoulders pushing him away, "You're not really one to talk, are ya? In fact, I'm pretty sure you can't say anything about anything I do after what you did ya fuckin' creep." He spat.

Alfred wanted nothing more then to slam his face into the ground a few dozen times... but he also didn't need more police issues... "Just leave him the fuck alone." he snarled. Alfred went to turn, not interested in the show, as long as Tino got out of it safely.

"And if I fucking don't?" growled the other Alpha, aggression picking up. A territorial battle being started over someone who was no ones' property... and that pissed Alfred off even more.

He cracked his neck turning around moving to slam the other Alpha into the wall behind them, "Then we'll have a problem." Alfred snarled in his face.

All hell broke loose fairly quickly after that, fist flying, Alphas flinging each other around while a crowd gathered.

A few minutes into the scuffle, Alfred was cursing as the two had wound up on the ground. Alfred hadn't really taken size into account before getting into this and It was a little harder to roll the 200+ pound jerk who was sitting on his stomach currently then it had been to roll Matthew... it was all he could do at the second to guard his face and neck.

Suddenly, Alfred could smell Gilbert, then he could hear Gilbert, “Cut it out you two, this is getting way outta hand!”

"No Gil don't-!" He started panicked that Gilbert was too close to this, but cutting himself off with a much louder growl as the large Alpha turned grabbing for purchase on Gilbert's scarf drawing back to hit him.

Alfred took the opportunity of the weight shift, strength amped up by the adrenalin rush of seeing his mate suddenly in danger, to throw them both, rolling the pair so Alfred was on him, hands around his throat, knee pressed against his diaphragm and faces inches apart as he snarled without thinking, "Mine!"

He didn't realize anything was out of place... until he heard the gasps and saw the material of Gilbert's scarf still clutched in the now submitting Alpha's hand... His stomach dropped and he looked up, eyes locked on the now fully visible mark.

Gilbert realized it almost the same time Alfred did, his eyes widened as he looked around. Everyone was staring... people backing away, whispers and questions breaking through the stunned silence. Then Gilbert bolted.

"Gil! Wait!" Alfred got up, not really caring that he pushed his knee off the idiot's diaphragm before chasing after his mate, shoving shocked people out of the way as he did. He didn't give a shit that his head was pounding, or that he'd possible broken his nose again. He couldn't spare a single fuck over who knew they were together, what they thought, none of it mattered right now... all he cared about right now was finding Gilbert, and making sure he was safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Gilbert was pounding in to Alfred with all the intensity and speed he could, his hands locked on to the blonde’s waist. The power rush that went through him as his mate cried out in pleasure as his prostate was slammed in to went straight to him. Alfred pushing back on to him only made it that much better.

“Gilbert~!” Alfred cried out in pleasure at the rough fucking, causing Gilbert’s cock to twitch inside him.

“Alfred~!” The albino moaned loudly, slamming in to him one last time before pulling out enough that his knot didn’t inflate inside Alfred and cumming hard. That pushed Alfred over the edge as well, and he was soon coming with him, painting the sheets with white.

When they were both finished, Alfred dropped to his elbows with his ass still in the air, “Mmmm~ that was good~” Alfred groaned as he turned to look over his shoulder at Gilbert with a well fucked smile.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled out gently, “Yeah, I bet you’ve missed getting your ass pounded by mein awesome five meters haven’t you~?” It had been a while since Gilbert had ridden Alfred after their emotional struggle, and during that time he’d finally gotten his confidence as an Alpha back. Sure he still had to worry about them being found out, but Gilbert had finally turned back in to his old self again, and they were both loving it.

Alfred hummed in confirmation and fell to his side, avoiding the mess they’d made, and looked up at Gilbert with a lazy smirk.

After a bit, the blonde groaned, “I don’t wanna get up.” Regardless, he sat up. Gilbert sat back, legs crossed and smiled at him.

“I don’t either, but we’ll deal with it. We’re way too awesome to let people get to us.” Gilbert chuckled and smiled, holding his boyfriend’s hand and intertwining their fingers. People at school had been treating them differently, Alfred for what happened with Ivan, and Gilbert for, well, for being in a relationship with Alfred. It was only the group of Alphas who had found out that were treating him differently, save for Francis and Antonio fortunately, so it didn’t bug him too much once he got his confidence back.

Alfred gave a small smile, leaning over and kissing Gilbert softly. Gilbert smiled softly and returned the kiss before Alfred pulled back with a sigh, “Yeah, you’re right…” He looked at the clock, “Damnit!” Alfred quickly stood up, the fastest Gilbert had ever seen him do so after getting fucked, while still holding his hand as he looked at him, “You should hurry up and go get your nasty oil on, I’ll make breakfast.” Alfred leaned down and kissed Gilbert’s neck lightly before heading off to the kitchen.

Okay, so maybe Gilbert’s wasn’t _quite_ back to himself yet. It still bothered him whenever Alfred talked about the oil he had to put on to hide his changed scent as being nasty. It wasn’t _his_ fault he had a genetic quirk that caused it, it was some long forgotten ancestor of his! With a soft sigh, the albino got up and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower to wash up, then applied the oil. He practically covered his neck in it, especially around his possession mark, but on days when he wasn’t feeling all that confident in its ability to hide the scent he’d put a little on his wrists too. Today wasn’t one of those days, so he just stuck to his neck.

After getting dressed, he headed out in to the kitchen, “How’s breakfast looking Al?” He called over as he got his back pack organized before sitting at the table.

“About another minute.” Alfred called back as he plated eggs and sausages. He walked over with the two plates, putting them down on the table and ducking to nuzzle against Gilbert’s hair, “Sorry.” He murmured.

Gilbert smiled softly and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips, “It’s okay, now let’s enjoy breakfast.” Alfred had apologized for the comment about the oil. To be fair though, Gilbert had laughed his ass off the first time they had had sex after he had started applying it and Alfred got a mouthful of it.

Alfred nodded, “I’ll be right out.” He jogged back to their room, Gilbert admiring his boyfriend’s naked ass as he did. He albino smirked and licked his lips, thinking about what they’d just been doing that morning in bed. And last night on the sofa. And yesterday afternoon on the couch, with both of them topping three times, each time in a different position. Ooo, maybe later he could get Alfred to agree to re-enact the first time they’d kissed, only going much, much further this time.

Down five meters, down! There’s no time for another shower!

Alfred came back out a bit later wearing day clothes with a big grin on his face before sitting down across from Gilbert and eating at his usual pace, which still worried Gilbert at times. Seriously, how did he do it…? When they’d finished, the two pulled on their shoes and made their way out the door. After a final kiss, they went in to “we’re just roommates” mode.

From the start, Gilbert had wanted to be out, but didn’t say anything because of Alfred’s reluctance. Now with his own condition to think about, there just didn’t seem to be a good time to do it. The albino was thinking that once they were done with school, they’d go and find a community where their type of relationship was accepted and live there, just to make things simpler at least.

Gilbert shared his first class, English, with an Omega named Berwald, who was in a similar position to him and Alfred. His boyfriend, Tino, was an Omega, and the four of them had met at the club and had become fast friends. The two sat next to each other, which was great since Gilbert was horrible at taking notes and Berwald was always willing to share them.

“H'llo.” Berwald spoke with a nod as he sat down next to Gilbert, pulling out his books from his bag before class started, “H’w ‘re ya?” He asked. Gilbert was a little surprised, normally he was the one who had to start the conversation.

He shrugged slightly and smiled, “I’m awesome, as always. How are you doing?” Gilbert leaned over and got his books out as well, adjusting his scarf as he sat back up. He wore it to hide the bite mark on his neck. If people saw it, he and Alfred would have more problems than just people finding out that they were a couple…

“’M good.” Berwald replied with a nod, “ ’ren’t ya hot in tha’?” He asked, furrowing his brow. Gilbert tensed slightly, but he had thought of a cover-up story for just such an emergency!

“A bit, but I had a bit of a throat cold and I’m just being on the safe side.” Gilbert chuckled slightly. Hey, he never said his excuse was a good one…

 

Berwald nodded, appearing to have accept the answer. He then pulled out a photo copied paper of the notes he had copied down from yesterday’s class, passing them wordlessly over.

Gilbert smiled, taking them and adding them to his own notes, “Thanks dude, you’re awesome.” He handed Berwald a chocolate bar. The Omega had said that he didn’t need to thank him, but Gilbert still felt the need to do so, so each time the Omega gave him a copy of his notes, Gilbert would give him a chocolate bar in return.

The corner of Berwald’s mouth twitched up, in as close to a smile as he would get, taking the chocolate, “Th'nk ya. He had argued it at first, but eventually the Omega gave into it. Nobody didn’t like chocolate, that was a fact! Anyone who said otherwise was lying!

“You’re welcome. So, how have things with you and Tino been lately?” Gilbert asked as he read over the notes.

“Th’y’re good.” Berwald said nodding, “Heats ‘round th’ c’rner.” Gilbert internally groaned, that meant that he’d be on his own for notes in a few weeks. Berwald and Tino’s heats were really close to each other’s, being only a few days apart.

The albino sighed, “That’s one problem I’m glad I don’t have. Now if I could just get rid of the headache Alfred gave me.” He smirked at the memory of their morning quickie, and at how loud Alfred had been.

Berwald nodded with his half smile again when the teacher walked into the class room.

“Okay guys! Class has been canceled today.” There was a collection of cheers, “Yes, yes, I can see you’re all very torn up about it…” The teacher said with an eye roll, “Enjoy your day off, go read something.”

Gilbert grinned brightly and repacked his things quickly. Sweet, no classes! Now he could hang out with Alfred more during his breaks!

The Alpha looked at Berwald, “Hey, wanna go head to Alfred’s class and see how he’s doing with me?”

Berwald nodded, standing and shouldering his bag, “Tino had th' s'me cl'ss. M'ybe th'y're t'gether.” The two set off.

As they approached Alfred and Tino’s classroom, they saw a large crowd had formed. At first Gilbert thought nothing of it… then he noticed Tino standing nearby watching.

The albino Alpha cursed quietly to himself before quickly going over with Berwald, “Tino, what’s going on here?” The Omega in question turned to them, “Alfred was trying to protect me from some Alpha who had grabbed my arm, and the two got into a fight!” He whimpered slightly, the combined aggression from Alfred and the random Alpha clearly getting to him a little, and went over to Berwald, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his neck.

Berwald quickly wrapped his arms around Tino, shuddering a bit himself at the overwhelming smell. He cast a worried look over at the fight, sending another toward Gilbert. Gilbert returned the look, then looked back at the fight. The smells was getting to him as well, though not as much as the two Omegas, but he fought it off, watching the fight progress.

A few minutes into the scuffle, Alfred was cursing as the two had wound up on the ground. The guy was easily two hundred pounds plus, and while Alfred was strong, the other Alpha had a size advantage. It was at this point that Gilbert decided that he needed to step in.

“Cut it out you two, this is getting way outta hand!” Gilbert got in to the middle of the fight and tried to separate the two of them, pushing them apart.

“No Gil don't-!” Alfred cut himself off with a growl as the larger of the three Alphas turned, grabbing Gilbert’s scarf and pulling back a fist for a punch. Gilbert didn’t really have a way to defend himself like this and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Fortunately Alfred was able to make use of the Alpha letting go to throw the two of them to the side. Alfred rolled him and the other Alpha so that he was on top, the blonde’s hands around his throat, knee pressing against his diaphragm and faces inches apart as he snarled, “mine!”

At first Gilbert thought the resulting gasps were from Alfred basically admitting that they were a couple, but then he saw the scarf in the submitting Alpha’s hand. His possession mark was now fully visible. Gilbert’s heart stopped for a second as the realization set in…

With wide eyes, he looked around at everyone. People were backing up, most of them looking shocked, some looking downright terrified. Even Berwald and Tino, who were their friends and knew about their relationship before this, looked surprised and confused when they saw the mark on his neck. It was more than Gilbert could bare, and out of panic he ran, pushing his way through the crowd as he did. The albino didn’t know where he was going, he just knew that he had to get away! It was like when his dad had last visited, and the scent he was letting off terrified him to the point that he’d fallen to the ground and was prepared to beg for mercy. Thinking back about it now, maybe it should’ve been one of the signs that Gilbert wasn’t entirely normal…


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred tore around campus looking for Gilbert, where the hell had he gone?! Was he okay?! Everyone who was there would have seen and knew now that Gilbert wasn't a normal Alpha. Anyone who wasn't a complete moron would have caught Alfred's claim when that jackass dared touch his mate. Aggression flared temporarily in Alfred's chest. He didn't care at this point if he was being stared at, if social media had already started its spread of information... who gave a shit?! He just wanted to find Gilbert, He'd deal with the aftermath later!

He was moving past the old library that stood all but abandoned tucked away in the corner of campus when he caught the smell... the subtle smell of chemical musk that you wouldn't really notice if you weren't looking...

or if you had it in your mouth...

He ducked in the slightly opened door, "Gilbert?" He shout whispered, still receiving a glare from the librarian. Alfred apologized quieter and was starting to move in towards the selves when he heard a voice.

"Alfred...?" He snapped his head over and gave a sigh of relief, moving quickly across the room, reaching Gilbert. He moved behind the shelves pulling Gilbert with him and holding him.

"Are you hurt? Did anyone say anything to you?" asking if Gilbert was okay seemed like a truly stupid question, even for him.

Gilbert shook his head, hugging Alfred tightly, his head buried against the blonde's chest, “I ran before anyone could do anything… Verdammnt, why did we come in today…? Why didn’t we just stay home where we’d be safe…?”

"Because we couldn't have known it was going to happen..." Alfred said, rubbing his hand over Gilbert's back and cringed, "I'm sorry Gil, If i had just..." He was going to say 'walked away', but then that asshole would have kept after Tino... He moved to press his lips against Gilbert's hair.

Alfred could feel the other Alpha tensing before he spoke, "Let's go home, fuck classes today..." Alfred nodded, reluctantly letting him go. He took a look at Gilbert and frowned a little, the mark was right out there and the albino already seemed to be feeling nervous enough... Alfred shrugged off his hoodie offering it.

"Here, the hood might work since your scarf is kinda... " he trailed off with a shrug.

Alfred watched as Gilbert took the hoodie, putting it on and pulling up the hood. It hung a little low on him, but fit a little tighter. Alfred beat back the voice in the back of his head that growled happily seeing Gilbert in his clothing... The important thing was, unless you looked him straight on, and were looking specifically for the mark, you weren't going to notice.

The pair moved from the library, headed out and the long way around the outside of campus, avoiding any bigger groups of students. They managed to get to the apartment without needing to dodge any comments or questions... anyone who did seem to give them an indication they knew seemed to still be too shocked to say anything.

When they arrived at the apartment Gilbert tossed his bag to the side, Alfred cringed realizing he really wasn't sure where his was. He moved to the couch sitting beside Gilbert, the albino in question crawling into his lap right away, curling against him. It took Alfred off guard. Usually, for either of them to end up in this position took coaxing and time. That meant Gilbert was upset beyond any pride. Alfred wrapped arms around him nuzzling against his hair. It wasn't anything either of them was getting out of willingly anytime soon.

They sat in silence for a moment, but it was driving Alfred nuts... it left too much room for thinking and worrying, "So... How pretty does my face look this time? Be honest, I can take it." he asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. He was a bit curious as well. His nose ached, so did the right side of his face. But hey, his glasses were in one piece this time!

Gilbert looked up at him eyes scanning over his face, “You’re gonna have to get your nose fixed again, but you don’t look too bad otherwise, just a nick and a bad bruise…” getting his nose reset again. Great maybe this time he'd have Gilbert to hold his hand? He could hope... Gilbert reached up cupping Alfred's face carefully, Alfred leaned into his hand and sighed, his own hand moving to cover Gil's. Gilbert was staring into his eyes and Alfred looked back, he saw the tenseness and worry...

"We're gonna figure all of this out okay? Just like we always do right?" he tried to sound encouraging, though with each passing second he was losing more and more faith that this one was going to be as easy... If only they had come out at the beginning of the year like Gil had wanted to, this wouldn't be as big of a deal now... and holding hands, kissing and being stupidly cute in the halls would have been a whole lot better then how it happened. Gilbert nodded, pressing his forehead to Alfred's, "Yeah, we will..." It didn't sound very sure... but Alfred would take it.

\-----

Over the next two weeks the pair stayed away from campus. Gilbert had come with Alfred to be there when he got his nose fixed, holding his hand through it as Alfred gritted his teeth. After that however Gilbert mostly stayed in the apartment. Alfred only left to go to work, and doing grocery runs... but other then that he stayed inside, hiding away from anyone. Gilbert was worse off. He hid away like Alfred, but some days he wouldn't even coming out of his room, even going as far as to lock Alfred out of it.

Alfred watched as Gilbert looked over social media night after night. He had made a point of staying away from them after he went on and saw himself tagged in about five different videos of everything taken from different angles... but his mate just kept looking, it caused a painful expression each time and eventually, Alfred just wanted to chuck the phones and computers out the window.

but he didn't.

Instead he did his best to be there for Gilbert.

It was exactly two weeks after the incident and Alfred was sitting on Gilbert's bed, watching as Gilbert looked through things on the computer _again_. He knew the other was worried about his family finding out... and really with this blowing up, there was no way Ludwig at least didn't know.

Alfred was lucky in that respect, he was an only child with parents who didn't bother with social media. His family lived too far away, and had schedules that were simply too busy to come and see him, easily swallowing the "I have mono after playing a marathon flip cup game where no one washed the cups" excuse for not going to school.

"Gil... you shouldn't look at that shit." he said frowning, moving to rest his head on Gilbert's shoulder looking at the computer screen. He cringed, people were getting creative with Photoshop it seemed...

Gilbert nodded but the didn't close the page, just kept staring. Alfred sighed, moving a hand to Gilbert's cheek, turning his face and kissing him before reaching out and shutting the laptop. He pulled back a bit resting his forehead against Gil's, "They mean nothing..." Alfred said softly, looking at him pleadingly, "Stop letting them hurt you, please?" please stop shutting me out...

Gilbert's arms wrapped around him tightly, his head ducked down to lean against Alfred's chest as he sniffled, "I'm sorry..." Gilbert choked out quietly.

Alfred's arms went around him holding him close, "Shh... it's okay baby," he murmured against Gilbert's hair. He was going to need to find a way to fix this soon... Gilbert was just getting worse... He needed back up.

\-----

Alfred was sitting on the couch next to Gilbert while a movie played on the TV... honestly, he was too busy watching Gilbert in concern and horror as he stuffed pizza in his face while the human centipede played... He looked back at the clock, nerves building... soon... soon it would start and-

There was a knock at the door, Alfred got up opening it and stepping aside to let the two who stood there in, "Hey Ludwig, Feliciano. Good to see you." He said with a small smile.

Ludwig nodded before turning his eyes to the couch. Feli smiled softly as he followed the Omega in, his voice matching the expression, "Hi Alfred, It's-a good to see you too. How are-a you doing?"

Alfred returned the smile a little sadly, "Things could be worse." he said with a shrug before turning to watch Ludwig move into the living room. The tall blonde moved to sit on the chair turning to face his brother before speaking.

"Gilbert, how are you doing?" He asked stiffly but determined, obviously a little unsure of how to say what he needed to say.

Gilbert didn't reply and the silence was tense, Alfred looked over to Feliciano nervously before speaking up, "Anyone want a beer?" Alfred asked putting on a cheerful tone.

"Yes, please." Ludwig said sighing.

Alfred watched as the blanket that concealed Gilbert nodded, he turned walking to the kitchen and grabbing three beer, he was going to need a drink... He walked back out to the living room, sitting down next to Gilbert, though keeping his distance in case he was swung at, handing the drinks out.

Ludwig took his, opening the can and taking a deep drink before sighing, "Gilbert, I know in the past I may not have been the most supportive of your choices." He said, Alfred raised an eyebrow, it looked like the blonde was in physical pain expressing it, "But you are my bother regardless of what happened... or what you are." Alfred dropped his face into his hand, the wording was horrible... Feliciano shot Ludwig a hard look at the words, and the Omega cringed. The cringe only increased as Gilbert's voice came out from under the blanket.

"How could you…? I… Even I don’t know what I am anymore…”

Alfred and Feli frowned, but the other Alpha beat him to the punch standing and bending down to hug him, “You’re our friend Gilbert. You’re-a Luddy’s big brother, and Alfred’s boyfriend, and-a me and Lovi’s friend too, even if he doesn’t always say it. You’re…” The italian alpha paused looking thoughtful before giving a small smile, "You’re awesomely you.”

Alfred gave him a grateful smile, relieved that there was someone else to reassure him. He moved his hand to Gilbert's knee, rubbing gently, "We're all here for you. No one here see's you any differently..." Alfred shot Ludwig a look and the Omega jumped on it.

"Of course we don't!" He said, a high register then usual. He cleared his throat and continued, "But I don't think avoiding school is practical. you're going to fail."

Gilbert whined and curled into a tighter ball under the blanket. Alfred sighed shifting closer until his leg was pressed against Gilbert's "He's right Gil, we can't hide out forever... it would be letting them win."

Gilbert whined louder, "B-But..." He was barely audible, Ludwig even leaned in as he continued, “I-I don’t want to get hurt again, not like that… I don’t want you hurt because of me…” Alfred frowned and was about to open his mouth, but Ludwig spoke first.

"All right, I've heard enough. plan B." The Omega said sternly as he stood up. Alfred sighed but nodded, yeah... plan B it was.

"We can do this the easy way Gil, or the hard way... So get your cute ass up, before I throw you over my shoulder." he ignored the uncomfortable shift from Ludwig before he bent down moving the blanket to look up into it with a small apologetic smile, "You know I can~"

Alfred smiled a little more at the shade Gilbert turned before he nodded, "Alright..." he said reluctantly. He stood back as Gilbert stood, blanket left on the couch as he hugged himself. Alfred moved forward wrapping arms around his mate, comforting scent coming off him. Alfred was glad the albino came so quietly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do this with any degree of force... sure he could threaten it, but...

The group made it out to the car easily. Ludwig got in the passenger side, Feliciano in the drivers, leaving both Alfred and Gilbert to climb in the back. Gilbert leaned against him, “Where are we going?” He asked as the car backed out.

"Well..." Alfred said throwing a look at Ludwig.

The Blonde Omega sighed in response, "we are going to see Großvater." he said simply.

Gilbert looked at his younger brother in mild surprise and confusion, “Why are we going to see him…?” He asked softly.

"Because," Alfred said with a sigh, "you keep getting worse and Ludwig thought it might help to have someone talk sense into you." Ludwig and Alfred had spoken on the phone about this all before hand. Gilbert needed some family support. He needed to know there would be people there for him no matter what, and they didn't think of him as anything less...

Gilbert curled in on himself, “Well what could Großvater possibly have to say about all this? Other then what vater might say…” There was a light smell of fear causing Alfred to frown.

"He's not gonna be like that Gil." Alfred said nuzzling against his hair, "Ya see," Alfred tightened his arm around Gilbert's shoulder pre-emptively, "your Gro-... gr... your grandfather," He was still hopeless at pronunciation... "kinda wanted... everyone there." He cringed, "Kinda like a group straightening out or something... but he's not gonna say anything like that okay?"

Gilbert's head snapped forward focusing on the Omega with wide eyes, "Vater’s going to be there?!

Feliciano frowned and looked back at them, “Ve, I know you two haven’t… exactly been on-a good terms lately, but my nonno will be there too to-a help out!” The brunette smiled softly, trying to reassure Gilbert, but it wasn’t really working out.

Ludwig sighed, "I know it's a lot Gilbert... but he was very insistent you both be there."

Alfred frowned, "I'm gonna be there too, right beside you the whole time. But frankly Gil, we need to do this."

Alfred gave Gilbert's hand a light squeeze as the albino took his, holding tight. They pulled up to the house. The streets were quiet, It was a nice area. He didn't know much beyond the fact that Gilbert and Feliciano's grandfathers both lived in the house. Old friends both with mates who passed on, it was easier to handle it that way for them.

Every one piled out of the car, Alfred holding onto Gilbert's hand firmly. Alfred had barely rung the door bell when it flung open with a very familiar face smiling at them. "Welcome everyone!" came the enthusiastic greeting making Alfred's eyes pop open in surprise.

“Grandpa Rome!” Felicano cried as he went over and hugged the old man, smiling brightly. Alfred was confused, did he just call him Rome?

"Feliciano!" The older man returned the embrace actually squeezing the smaller Alpha as he laughed joyfully, "You got so big! when did this happen?!" Ludwig sighed and cleared his throat as Alfred looked on to the display, but it didn't seem either Italian heard them...

Alfred was considering what he should do when there was a sigh drawing his attention. An older version of Ludwig with long hair and a much older face stood in the doorway pinching the bridge of his nose, “Somehow I knew that this would be the reason you were being held up.” He gave another annoyed sigh and Alfred gave an uneasy smile before speaking.

"Hello Sir, I'm Alfred F Jones," He held out a hand to shake, "Gilbert's... uh... Boyfriend." His cheeks went a little pink at the outward admission, but it's not like it was exactly a secret in the current circle. This was only polite anyway right?

Gilbert's grandfather nodded and shook his hand stiffly, “I’m Geoffrey, Gilbert and Ludwig’s grandfather. Feel free to call me Germania, everyone does.” Alfred nodded as the hand shake broke. Germania turned back to the grandfather/grandson duo, "Now if you’re just about done, let’s all go to the living room, there’s a lot to talk about.”

Rome sighed, "Ahhh... He is right. No fun... but right. Come along everyone in the house." The still cheerful looking brunette moved to go into the house, everyone following after. Alfred slipped his hand into Gilbert's giving an encouraging squeeze and smile as they made their way inside.

Once in the living room, people started looking for seats. There were plenty, except the couch was somewhere no one really seemed to want to go... Gilbert and Ludwig's father sitting on the far side of it. eventually Ludwig sighed, taking the eat dutifully next to his father. Alfred cringed, depending on why he was here, and if the display at the apartment had been normal for their father, that could become a loud seat. Alfred guided Gilbert towards and Arm chair, sitting in front of it on the floor so he wasn't far and still maintained a barrier. Yes, Gilbert was still an Alpha, but so was Alfred and right now his protective drive was on.

He watched as the two heads of family sat in the remaining chairs before his eyes locked with Gilbert's dad. A streak of possessiveness ran through him and he leaned back against Gilbert's legs without breaking the look for a moment.

"I thought this was a family meeting. It's bad enough that includes Ludwig's brother, but why is that one here?" He said acidly, obviously not to, but about, Alfred. Alfred kept his composure this time, impressing himself by not growling.... though damn he wanted to.

Germania's voice broke through, though it didn't break the silent stare down. “Because from my understanding, he _is_ family now. If you’ll take a look at your son’s neck, you’ll see what I mean.” Alfred turned a little pink, a tiny flutter of anxiety at the reminder running through him. But it was pushed away when Gilbert's father pulled his glare from Alfred up to Gilbert, zeroing in on the mark.

"And what the fuck is that thing?!" He growled. Alfred tensed, shoulders squared, the smell of aggression just starting.

"I explained it all yesterday-" Ludwig tried, but he was shut down quickly with a hostile look. Alfred was liking this guy less and less. He could tell with barely more then a glance Feliciano was feeling the same...

“That thing is a claim mark." Alfred turned his attention to the eldest blonde in the room as he spoke, though his eyes darted back to to Gilbert's dad, who was also looking at Germania, "Yes Gilbert is an Alpha, yes Alphas can’t normally be claimed, and no he’s not a freak of nature. Gilbert was born with a genetic quirk that allowed it to happen. It’s hereditary, so it could have just as easily have happened to you as it did to Gilbert.”

"It wouldn't have damn well happened to me because i never would have let it!" Their dad started, face red with obvious embarrassment. He turned his eyes on Gilbert, "Fucking around with another Alpha isn't bad enough? You have to become someone's little bitch?!"

"That isn't going to-" Rome tried to cut in but Alfred was already standing.

"I told you before old man, you can't talk to him like that." Alfred snapped.

"And I told you I can talk to him however the hell I want!"

"Oh yeah?! You think I'm just gonna let you?!"

"You going to stop me pansy?"

Alfred heard the growl a warning before the command rang out, "Enough, both of you!" Alfred froze, both arguing Alphas looked away from each other. Alfred noticed that both senior Alphas were now standing, though Feliciano's was off to the side behind the blonde.

Gemania turned to look again at Gilberts father, “Now, you will explain to me just how you got these ideas in your head. I sure as hell never taught you to behave like this, and I know your mother, rest her soul, would be ashamed if she saw her son treating her grandson like you are.”

The third eldest alpha in the room spoke with a sneer in his voice, "It's filthy... Two Alphas, what is the point of it?! If god had intended it to work that way-" Alfred scoffed and once more angry blue eyes focused on his, "What? You don't believe in that either?"

"I prefer science myself, but that's not the point." Alfred said with a shrug, "'god' made him the way he is, if it weren't for his genes he wouldn't have been able to be marked."

"It's a punishment for the way he acted, a mark of shame!"

Alfred heard the chair creak behind him, he glanced back at a rageful looking Gilbert, "Well, If being marked is punishment for 'shameful behaviour' then why don't you have one too?! If God does exist than he's probably planning for you to get one any day now!" He growled. Part of Alfred was relived... Gilbert up and not just taking it. Maybe if he could channel that, get through some of the hell waiting them at school... The other part worried, but that was the Alpha showing through, feeling a need to protect.

Gilbert's dad was marginally less impressed... now glaring at his son, "I have not done anything shameful in the eyes of god." He said in a dangerous calm, "Where as you have shamed your self and this family with your actions, forget your grandmother, what would your mother say? He never would have stood for this. I'm thankful he's not around to see this."

Alfred was pissed, and the yelling was about to pick up again, but there was a quiet growl and a loud sigh from Gilbert's Grandfather. The man was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I’m not usually one to act rashly, but desperate situations call for desperate measures.” Alfred gave a puzzled look, but the unasked question was soon answered as he turned, grabbing Feliciano's grandfather and pulling him down into a kiss. Rome stumbled at first, suddenly taken off guard, but Alfred could see the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly, as he returned the affection, hands easily threaded into the blonde locks.

Alfred stared wide eyed, taking in the sounds of shock in the room. He glance back at Gilbert whose jaw was dropped, then over to Feliciano and Ludwig, Feli in a similar state, while Ludwig's eyes were roughly the size of baseballs as his face went bright red, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Finally to Gilbert's father who, quiet honestly, looked like he was experiencing so many emotions, it was hard to pin down just one.

Alfred cringed realizing he was the only one in this room not watching family members make out... quietly, he sat back down.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep a smile off his face when the two split. Germania was pink in the face, though Rome held a wide smile. The blonde looked back over them, “Do you now see why I don’t have a problem with Gilbert’s life style?” He asked, crossing his arms. Alfred forced his face to look stunned. Sure he was surprised... but the dumbfounded look on Gilbert's father's face was too comical... He did feel a little sorry for Ludwig. The omega had slumped back against the couch looking a bit exhausted.

Alfred had to clap a hand over his mouth as Germania spoke into the silence again, “What, don’t you have any names you’d like to call your father now?” He saw the ghost of a smile on the old man's face.

"This... this is just..." Alfred watched as Gilbert's father stumbled through, "I can't... I just can't." He shook his head and turned toward the front door, waiting until he had it open before the anger broke through, "Have fun burning in hell, All of you!" and with that the door slammed.

Alfred bit his lip turning to look up at Gilbert, checking to see he was okay.

Alfred smiled as he watched his boyfriend grin at the retreat, "We'll meet you there, and we'll bring the awesome Alpha love to you!" His smile spread and he chuckled. It was a relief to see him smile, even more when the smile stayed as he looked down at Alfred. Alfred could never really sit still for long... he bounced up with the puppy-like excitement that had earned the pet name, throwing arms around Gilbert's neck and hugging him close with a happy hum, "I love you." He said as quietly as he could manage.

There was an uncomfortable throat clearing, "We love you..." Ludwig said awkwardly.

Alfred could hear the smile in Gilbert's voice, "I love you all too, Now come here for an awesome group hug!" Suddenly two more bodies hit Gilbert. He laughed as he heard the Omega groan. The hilarity of three Alphas and one Omega in a hug and the one hating it was the Omega?

"Come on~" He heard Rome whining, he turned his head watching as Feliciano's grandfather was, even more literally then Feliciano had, dragging the German Alpha over. Alfred found himself quickly squished closer to Gilbert (not that he was complaining) as the elder Alphas join the hug.

Though Gilbert's grandfather seemed reluctant to pet in this position, he patted his grandsons heads before interjecting in the grumpy tone Alfred assumed was normal, "Well now that that’s sorted out, you’re going back to school starting tomorrow. If you don’t, then I’ll find you and _make_ you go, understand?”

Alfred looked down at his mate smiling at the determined grin, “Yes sir! You watch, the awesome me isn’t going to let some dummkofps get to me, know why? Cause I am awesome!” He laughed loudly and the hug, save Alfred, was broken. Gilbert's arms wrapped around the taller Alpha and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alfred returned it, and could feel the smile against his lips. Alfred hummed into it, only pulling away when someone clear their throat. He blushed slightly but smiled more.

Tomorrow he would worry about what was going to happen when they went back. For now, he was just happy to see Gilbert smiling and confident again.


	26. Chapter 26

Gilbert had found a corner of the campus that he could hide in, in the old library that not a lot of people went to since a new one had been build the year prior. When his scarf had gotten pulled off, and people saw his mark, he felt absolutely terrified. Now everyone knew about them, and his… condition… The albino felt like shit for abandoning Alfred like he had, but Gilbert hadn’t been able to think clearly, it was all just too much for him.

The albino rested his head on his knees, hugging them tightly to his chest, choking back a sob and trembling slightly. He wanted Alfred, he _needed_ him there with him… By this time he was sure that everyone had put two and two together and realized that the two of them were mates, and it had probably already started to spread through the multitude of social media sites.

Just as he was starting to wonder if it would be a viable option to just drop out, he heard someone trying to shout whisper but failing at it. Gilbert looked up, temporarily pulled out of his self-loathing and misery and looked over in the direction of the voice.

Reluctantly, he got up and started making his way towards it, seeing Alfred at the entrance to the library, “Alfred…?” Alfred snapped his head to look at him and sighed in relief, quickly moving over to Gilbert. The blonde pulled them behind the shelves and held him closely. Gilbert clung to him, Alfred’s presence calming him already.

“Are you hurt? Did anyone say anything to you?” Alfred asked in concern. Gilbert shook his head slightly and hugged his mate tightly, burying his head in his chest.

“I ran before anyone could do anything… Verdammnt, why did we come in today…? Why didn’t we just stay home where we’d be safe…?” The stress of the situation was making Gilbert’s head spin from it all.

“Because we couldn’t have known it was going to happen…” Alfred rubbed a hand over Gilbert’s back gently and cringed, “I’m sorry Gil, if I had just…” The blonde Alpha moved down and pressed his lips to Gilbert hair. The albino choked back a sob and gritted his teeth.

“Let’s go home, fuck classes today…” It was the only thing Gilbert could think to say at that point in time that wouldn’t result in him breaking down crying.

Alfred nodded and let go of him, shrugging off his hoodie and offering it to him, “Here, the hood might work since your scarf is kinda…” He trailed off with a shrug. Gilbert gladly accepted the hoodie, pulling it on and a second later putting the hood up as well. Despite the fact that Alfred was taller than him by a bit, it was still a little snug on him, but Gilbert liked that since it meant that he could smell Alfred’s scent all the more. The hood was big enough to hide the claim mark, at least from those who weren’t looking for it.

The two of them moved from the library, going the long way around the outside of the campus so as to avoid most of the other students. For the most part, they managed to avoid having to try and dodge any questions or comments, though they did run in to a few people… They didn’t say anything though, seeming to be in shock if they had any indication that they knew.

As soon as they got back, Gilbert tossed his bag to the side and pulled the hood down. He and Alfred moved to the couch, sitting down side by side. Although usually he wouldn’t do this off the bat, Gilbert needed as much comfort as he could get from his mate at the moment, and so crawled on to his lap and curled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder. It wasn’t Alpha like at all, but that ship had already sailed for the day, if not longer. Alfred wrapped his arms around Gilbert and nuzzled his hair softly.

They sat in silence for a while before Alfred spoke up, “So... How pretty does my face look this time? Be honest, I can take it.” he asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

Gilbert looked up at him to inspect the damage. Alfred had a large bruise on his right cheek, and his nose was slightly crooked, clearly broken again. He had a small nick on his forehead, probably from a ring or something, as well.

“You’re gonna have to get your nose fixed again, but you don’t look too bad otherwise, just a nick and a bad bruise…” Gilbert reached up, cupping Alfred’s face in his hand, minding the bruise, and looking in to his eyes. He didn’t know what he was looking for, really, he just wanted to do it. Alfred leaned in to his hand and sighed softly, looking in to Gilbert’s eyes as well.

“We're gonna figure all of this out okay? Just like we always do right?” Alfred sounded encouraging at first, but it quickly became obvious that even he was having a hard time believing what he was saying.

Gilbert just nodded slightly and lightly pressed his forehead against his, “Yeah, we will…” Like Alfred had, he _tried_ to sound encouraging, but just couldn’t muster the energy for it…

Both of them stayed away from campus after that. Berwald and Tino would email them any assignments they had missed, but that was the only contact they really had with anyone. Gilbert had gone with Alfred to get his nose fixed, holding the blonde’s hand the entire time. It looked painful to have fixed, and Alfred had to wear bandages over it for a week and a half, but at least it had come out straight afterwards.

However, after that, and after seeing all the horrible things people were already saying about them online after only one day, the albino locked himself in his room. Alfred would go out to do work and get groceries, so fortunately food and money were covered. Most days, Gilbert would lock himself in his room and try to pretend like everything was okay. Some days, he wouldn’t even get out of bed or open the door for Alfred. Every night, despite knowing better, knowing that it would just make him feel worse, Gilbert would look at the social media sites and read what people were saying about him and Alfred.

That, combined with constantly remembering things his father had said about how couples like him and Alfred or Berwald and Tino were disgusting, among other more heinous things, kept him lying awake at night, even when he had Alfred sleeping with him. Gilbert wanted so badly to go back to how things were, to pretend that nothing bad had happened, and that they could just go back to being awesomely happy, but… He didn’t know how…

It had now been two weeks exactly since they’d been discovered, and Gilbert once again found himself on social media sites late at night, reading things he knew he shouldn’t be. The comments revolving around them hadn’t stopped, and had even gotten worse in his opinion. There was no doubt in Gilbert’s mind that by now Ludwig, or possibly even their father, had heard about this. He couldn’t imagine what they must have thought about him now…

Alfred, who was sitting on the bed next to him, spoke up just as Gilbert reached a particularly… creative, picture of him and Alfred made with photo-shop, “Gil… You shouldn’t look at that shit.” The blonde moved his head to rest on Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert just nodded slightly in response, but didn’t close the browser page. He couldn’t for some reason or another.

Alfred sighed before moving a hand to Gilbert’s cheek, turning his face towards him and kissing him softly. Gilbert closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the laptop shutting, and lightly returned the kiss. After a bit Alfred pulled back, resting his forehead against his, “They mean nothing…” Alfred said softly, looking at him pleadingly, “Stop letting them hurt you, please?”

Gilbert could see in Alfred’s eyes that he didn’t want to be shut out anymore. Gilbert didn’t want that either, he wanted his mate to be with him, to making everything right again, but he just felt so powerless to do anything other than watch… It made him feel so unawesome and pathetic….

The albino hugged his mate tightly, resting his head on his chest and sniffling softly, “I’m sorry…” Gilbert choked out quietly.

Alfred's arms went around him holding him close, “Shh… it's okay baby.” he murmured against Gilbert’s hair.

Two days later, Gilbert was sitting on the couch wearing an off-white sweat shirt and sweat pants, eating pizza and watching The Human Centipede. Alfred was sitting next to him, but he wasn’t really looking at the screen. The blonde never had been all that good with horror movies anyway. He’d heard that this one was pretty gruesome, and people were right, but for some reason it wasn’t bothering him as much as it probably should’ve been. Gilbert already knew why, somewhere deep inside of him, but the albino Alpha… Xi… Whatever he was, he didn’t want to acknowledge why he was acting like he was…

A bit later, there was a knock at the door. Gilbert wanted to ignore them, just wait for whoever it was to go away-

“Hey Ludwig, Feliciano. Good to see you.” Gilbert looked over and saw Alfred at the door, Ludwig and Feliciano walking in. Ludwig nodded in reply to Alfred before looking over at the couch. Gil tensed slightly before grabbing the blanket on the arm of the couch and wrapping it around himself completely, covering his head. Verdammt it, why did Alfred have to bring them here, of all people?! Ludwig was one of the last people he wanted to have find out about what had happened to him, yet here he was! Had Alfred invited them over?! If he did, he’d… Gilbert didn’t know what he’d do, honestly…

From under the blankets he could hear Feliciano’s cheery voice, being a bit softer then it usually was, “Hi Alfred, it’s-a good to see you too. How are-a you doing?”

Alfred replied with, “Things could be worse.” It sent a stab through Gilbert’s heart. This was all his fault, if he hadn’t gotten in to the middle of Alfred’s fight, they wouldn’t be in this situation right now… He heard one of them move towards the living room, sitting down on the chair by the couch and speaking up.

“Gilbert, how are you doing?” Ludwig asked stiffly. The albino didn’t reply, not knowing how to or even wanting to really.

Alfred broke the tense silence that followed, “Anyone want a beer?” He asked with a cheerful tone.

“Yes, please.” Ludwig sighed. Gilbert nodded slightly in response, hoping that Alfred had been looking and could tell that he had nodded, but wasn’t planning on pressing the issue if he hadn’t.

He heard Alfred move to the kitchen and Feliciano sitting down as well. Gilbert’s lips twitched in to a smile for a fraction of a second as he thought of how the Italian loved to sit on Ludwig’s lap, despite the fact that he was an Alpha. It fit them though, most people who saw them would agree.

A bit later, Alfred returned and sat down next to him, handing a beer to Gilbert. The Albino stuck a hand out to grab it before pulling it back under the covers and opening it, taking a swig.

Gilbert heard two other cans being opened, followed by a deep sigh coming from his brother, “Gilbert, I know in the past I may not have been the most supportive of your choices,” He started, “But you are my bother and regardless of what happened… or what you are.” Gilbert cringed. Ludwig had never been the best with words, but to say something like that…

For the first time all day, Gilbert spoke more than the bare minimum, “How could you…? I… Even I don’t know what I am anymore…” He bit his lip hard to hold back a sob that threatened to come out. For the past two weeks, whenever Gilbert spoke he threatened to start crying, or at least sobbing.

The albino felt arms wrap around him, “You’re our friend Gilbert. You’re-a Luddy’s big brother, and Alfred’s boyfriend, and-a me and Lovi’s friend too, even if he doesn’t always say it. You’re…” There was a pause, and Gilbert could hear the smile on the Alpha’s face as he continued.

“You’re awesomely you.” Gilbert looked up slightly at that, not removing his head from under the blanket just yet though. He felt a hand on his knee which must have been Alfred’s, rubbing it gently.

“We're all here for you. No one here see's you any differently…” Alfred spoke gently to him.

“Of course we don't!” Ludwig quickly jumped in, for some reason in a high register than usual. He cleared his throat before he continued, “But I don't think avoiding school is practical. You're going to fail.” Gilbert let out a low whine at the reminder, curling inwards and holding his beer closer. He couldn’t go back there. Even with Alfred with him, and with Ludwig and Feliciano’s support, the idea absolutely terrified him.

Alfred sighed shifting closer until his leg was pressed against Gilbert’s, “He's right Gil, we can't hide out forever… it would be letting them win.”

Gilbert whined louder, “B-But…” He spoke so quiet that the others could just barely hear him, “I-I don’t want to get hurt again, not like that… I don’t want you hurt because of me…”

Once again, Ludwig spoke up before Alfred or Feliciano could, “All right, I've heard enough. Plan B.” The Omega said sternly as he stood up and Alfred sighed. What the heck was plan B?

“We can do this the easy way Gil, or the hard way… So get your cute ass up, before I throw you over my shoulder.” Gilbert could feel the blush forming on his face at that as Alfred bent down, moving the blanket out of Gilbert’s line of sight and looking up at him with a small, apologetic smile, “You know I can~”

Gilbert blushed more and, reluctantly, nodded, “Alright…” Again with reluctance, he removed the blanket from around him, letting it fall on to the couch as the Alpha stood up and hugged himself. Feliciano smiled encouragingly and understandingly at Gilbert, doing his best to comfort the other. It was only working a little bit…

Alfred wrapped his arms around Gilbert letting off a comforting scent, which helped relax him a little, before moving out of the apartment with Ludwig and Feliciano following silently behind towards the car. Gilbert got in to the back with Alfred, leaning against him, “Where are we going?”

“Well…” Alfred said throwing a look at Ludwig.

The Blonde Omega sighed in response, “We are going to see Großvater” he said simply.

Gilbert looked at his younger brother in mild surprise and confusion, “Why are we going to see him…?” He asked softly.

“Because,” Alfred sighed, “You keep getting worse and Ludwig thought it might help to have someone talk sense into you.” It was clear that the two had talked about this earlier, but somehow that didn’t make Gilbert feel any better about any of this.

Said albino curled in on himself slightly, “Well what could Großvater possibly have to say about all this? Other then what vater might say…” He frowned deeply. Just the thought of his dad learning about this… It scared him, it honestly scared him, and suddenly Gilbert didn’t want to be in that car any more.

“He's not gonna be like that Gil.” Alfred nuzzled his head, “Ya see,” The blonde Alpha’s arm tightened around Gilbert’s shoulder pre-emptively, “Your Gro-… gr… your grandfather kinda wanted… everyone there.” Alfred cringed and Gilbert tensed up at that, “Kinda like a group straightening out or something… but he’s not gonna say anything like that okay?”

Gilbert’s head snapped towards the front of the car, looking at Ludwig with wide eyes, “Vater’s going to be there?!”

Feliciano frowned and looked back at them, “Ve, I know you two haven’t… exactly been on-a good terms lately, but my nonno will be there too to-a help out!” The brunette smiled softly, trying to reassure Gilbert, but it wasn’t really working out.

Ludwig sighed, “I know it's a lot Gilbert… but he was very insistent you both be there.”

Alfred frowned, “I'm gonna be there too, right beside you the whole time. But frankly Gil, we need to do this.”

The albino frowned and held his mate’s hand tightly as they pulled up to the house, the blonde squeezing it in return. It was in a quiet neighbour which mostly housed retired or older people. Gilbert and Ludwig’s grandfather had moved in to it with a friend of his, Feliciano’s grandfather, after their mates had died and now shared the place as roommates. Both of them had been history professors at a prestigious university. Gilbert’s grandpa had gotten the nickname Germania and Feli’s had gotten the nickname Rome from, well, just about everyone that ever met them, due to their rivalry. They were good friends though, even in spite of their very different personalities.

 

Everyone got out of the car, Gilbert and Alfred still holding each other’s hands firmly. Alfred had barely hit the doorbell when it flung open and Feliciano’s grandfather answered the door with a big smile, “Welcome everyone!” He greeted enthusiastically.

Feliciano smiled at the older Alpha, “Grandpa Rome!” He went over and hugged him, smiling brightly.

“Feliciano!” The older man returned the embrace actually squeezing the smaller Alpha as he laughed joyfully, “You got so big! When did this happen?!”

Ludwig sighed and cleared his throat as Alfred looked on to the display, but it didn't seem either Italian heard them… Gilbert was more used to this then Alfred, but it still caught him off guard some times when it happened.

A bit later, Gilbert and Ludwig’s grandfather came to the door. When he saw the display of Rome and Feliciano hugging with the older Alpha showering the other with affection, he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Somehow I knew that this would be the reason you were being held up.” Germania, that was his nickname and what Gilbert and Ludwig called him, sighed in annoyance, but Gilbert knew that he wasn’t really annoyed, that was just how the Alpha was.

Alfred smiled uneasily before speaking, “Hello Sir, I’m Alfred F. Jones.” He held out a hand to shake, “Gilbert’s… uh… Boyfriend.” His cheeks went a little pink, and Gilbert could feel his heart stammering in his chest. How would his grandpa react to knowing that he was with an Alpha? He had called them all there, but would he really be accepting of their relationship? Had he even _known_ anything about it before all of this?

Fortunately for him, Germania nodded and shook Alfred’s hand stiffly, “I’m Geoffrey, Gilbert and Ludwig’s grandfather. Feel free to call me Germania, everyone does.” He let go of Alfred’s hand before turning to Rome, “Now if you’re just about done, let’s all go to the living room, there’s a lot to talk about.”

 

Rome sighed, “Ahhh… He is right. No fun… but right. Come along everyone in the house.” The still cheerful looking brunette moved to go into the house, everyone following after. Alfred slipped his hand into Gilbert’s giving an encouraging squeeze and smile as they made their way inside. Gilbert returned the squeeze, but still couldn’t find it in himself to return the smile.

Once they were in the living room, everyone started looking for somewhere to sit. There was enough for all of them, but… Gilbert and Ludwig’s dad was sitting on the far side of the couch. Gilbert was worried that he’d have to sit next to him, until Ludwig sighed and dutifully took the seat next to the Alpha. It was only a fraction of a second later that Feliciano followed him, sitting next to Ludwig. The brunette wasn’t the brightest at times, but he’d seen how their dad could get when it came to what a ‘normal’ Alpha and Omega was. Ludwig and Gilbert didn’t exactly fit the picture of either of those, though at least with an Alpha mate, their dad at least tolerated Ludwig, if absolutely nothing else. The brunette was right to be cautious of their dad, especially if they were going to talk about what the albino Alpha believed they were going to talk about.

Gilbert was led over to one of the arm chairs by Alfred, who let the albino take the seat while the blonde Alpha sat on the floor in front of him. It was a pretty good compromise, with it both allowing Gilbert to still fully be a part of the conversation but also have a layer of protection too. Germania and Rome took up the two remaining arm chairs, the former looking stern as ever. Alfred leaned back against Gilbert’s legs, his eyes locked with his dad’s.

“I thought this was a family meeting. It's bad enough that includes Ludwig's brother, but why is that one here?” Gilbert flinched at the harsh tone his father used, clearly referring to Alfred. The fact that the Alpha sitting in front of him didn’t growl was impressive. Looking around the room, Gilbert saw that Ludwig looked nervous, while Rome just looked somewhat tired.

Germania looked at him, “Because from my understanding, he _is_ family now. If you’ll take a look at your son’s neck, you’ll see what I mean.” Gilbert shivered slightly and tried to press himself in to the chair as much as possible when his dad shifted his glare from Alfred to his neck.

“And what the fuck is that thing?!” He growled. Alfred tensed, shoulder squared, and starting to let off aggression.

“I explained it all yesterday-” Ludwig tried, but he was shut down quickly with a hostile look from their dad. Feliciano glared slightly at the older Alpha, holding Ludwig’s hand tightly and letting off a bit of aggression himself.

Germania kept his cool though, despite all of the aggression floating around in the air, “That thing is a claim mark. Yes Gilbert is an Alpha, yes Alphas can’t normally be claimed, and no he’s not a freak of nature. Gilbert was born with a genetic quirk that allowed it to happen.” He held his gaze on Gilbert’s dad, “It’s hereditary, so it could have just as easily have happened to you as it did to Gilbert.”

“It wouldn't have damn well happened to me because I never would have let it!” Their dad started, face red with obvious embarrassment.

He turned his eyes on Gilbert, “Fucking around with another Alpha isn't bad enough? You have to become someone’s little bitch?!” Gilbert visibly winced as if he’d been hit at that. With everything that had happened, having him say that just made him feel worse…

“That isn't going to-” Rome tried to cut in but Alfred was already standing.

“I told you before old man, you can't talk to him like that.” Alfred snapped.

“And I told you I can talk to him however the hell I want!”

“Oh yeah?! You think I'm just gonna let you?!”

“You going to stop me pansy?!”

Germania growled and stood up, “Enough, both of you!” His voice was loaded with command, enough to practically paralyze the two Alphas. Once both had shut up, the blonde looked at Gilbert’s dad.

“Now, you will explain to me just how you got these ideas in your head. I sure as hell never taught you to behave like this, and I know your mother, rest her soul, would be ashamed if she saw her son treating her grandson like you are.”

The German Alpha spoke with clear disgust, “It’s filthy… Two Alphas, what is the point of it?! If god had intended it to work that way-” Alfred scoffed and soon enough he was looking at him, “What? You don’t believe in that either?”

Gilbert still wanted this situation to end, however, their conversation was making the Alpha feel something other than fright this time…

“I prefer science myself, but that's not the point.” Alfred said with a shrug, “‘God’ made him the way he is, if it weren’t for his genes he wouldn't have been able to be marked.”

“It's a punishment for the way he acted, a mark of shame!”

Gilbert stood up, glaring at his dad with pure rage, “Well if being marked is punishment for ‘shameful behaviour’ then why don’t you have one too?! If God does exist than he’s probably planning for you to get one any day now!” He growled at the elder Alpha. Feliciano had tensed up in surprise, him and Ludwig having remained silent for most of the conversation.

Gilbert held his ground as his dad glared at him, speaking calmly but with a sharp, impossible to miss edge to it, “I have not done anything shameful in the eyes of god, where as you have shamed yourself and this family with your actions, forget your grandmother, what would your mother say? He never would have stood for this. I'm thankful he's not around to see this.”

There was a quiet growl and a loud sigh from Germania, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, before he spoke up, “I’m not usually one to act rashly, but desperate situations call for desperate measures.” Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the Alpha turned to Rome, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down in to a deep kiss. The elder brunette was surprised at first, but soon relaxed in to the kiss, lips forming into a smile as he returned the affection and curled his fingers into Germania’s hair. Feliciano and Gilbert’s jaw dropped in shock but neither said anything, again due to shock. Ludwig’s eyes went huge and he was bright red, his mouth opening and closing a few times, Gilbert and Ludwig’s dad was all over the place, and Alfred, not knowing what to do in this situation, clearly, just sat back down.

Germania and Rome held the kiss for a bit before pulling away, Germania blushing slightly and Rome wearing a large smile, and turning back to face the stunned crowd, “Do you now see why I don’t have a problem with Gilbert’s life style?” He asked, crossing his arms.

When the blonde Alpha didn’t say anything, Germania spoke up, “What, don’t you have any names you’d like to call your father now?” His face remained stony as always, but there was a faint smile on his lips, just barely there.

“This… this is just…” Gilbert watched as his dad struggled to find the words he wanted to say, “I can’t… I just can’t.” He shook his head and turned towards the front door, waiting until it was open to yell, “Have fun burning in Hell, all of you!” And with that the door slammed.

Germania kept his arms crossed and Gilbert couldn’t help but grin, calling out after his dad, “We’ll meet you there, and we’ll bring the awesome Alpha love to you!” The albino grinned more and chuckled triumphantly before looking down at Alfred. The blonde bounced up like an excited puppy, which had earned him the nickname in the first place, and wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s neck, hugging him closely with a happy hum.

“I love you.” He said as quietly as he could, which was still at a loud whisper. Ludwig’s face was bright red as he cleared his throat, “We love you…” The blonde Omega added awkwardly.

Gilbert smiled brightly, “I love you all too. Now come here for an awesome group hug!” Feliciano cheered and, pulling Ludwig along with him, went over and hugged Gilbert and Alfred, smiling brightly. Alfred laughed as Ludwig groaned at being made a part of the hug. Gilbert’s little brother never was good with physical affection.

“Come on~” Rome whined as he literally dragged Germania over to the hug. Grumbling and still lightly blushing from the kiss, the German Alpha reluctantly gave in and joined in on the hug, patting Gilbert and Ludwig’s heads as he did.

Gilbert smiled brightly as the group hugged, enjoying the loving support around him before Germania spoke up, “Well now that that’s sorted out, you’re going back to school starting tomorrow. If you don’t, then I’ll find you and _make_ you go, understand?” Despite being as grumpy as he was, the affection in his eyes was clear beneath their stony exterior.

Gilbert grinned determinedly, “Yes sir! You watch, the awesome me isn’t going to let some dummkofps get to me, know why? Cause I am awesome!” He laughed loudly and confidently, a feeling that he had been missing these past two weeks. Once the hug dispersed, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him in to a deep kiss, grinning against his lips. Alfred returned the kiss, humming in to it and only pulling away when someone cleared their throat. The Alpha blushed a bit, but his smile grew bigger.

Today, Gilbert had returned to his normal self, and tomorrow, he was going to show everyone just how awesome he, and his mate, really were.


	27. Chapter 27

Alfred had been so prepared to go back, to drag Gilbert out of his cave of depression and back to face the morons at school head on! And now he was regretting it... He ran his hand through his hair again as he looked at the clothing he laid out. He had spent the past fifteen minutes (fourteen more than he usually spent on wardrobe) mauling over what to wear. Could he run in those jeans? Would that shirt rip easy enough? Was it all too flashy? Now he was looking at a pair of regular blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt... those were non-threatening right? He sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses. There were too many variables to consider.

Alfred heard the bathroom door open and shut again. He sighed and quickly grabbed his clothing pulling it on. He had to keep at least a little steady for Gilbert today. Sure, he was going to catch shit, but he could take care of himself, he just had to keep his head down and ignore anything they did or said to him. Gilbert though... he sighed, catching himself in that line of thought again. Of course Gilbert could take care of himself. Hell, if he could pin Al down... But Alfred didn't like the thought that his mate would have to. He was planning on sticking as close as he could to Gilbert today, though he wouldn't be able to be that close with such different schedules... but he was fully prepared to take another broken nose if he needed to keep Gilbert safe. Head down situations reversed only for his own abuses...

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Gilbert was facing away from him. He strode over wrapping arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek. He blinked, there was no chemically smell... "You gonna put your stuff on today?" He said tilting his head to look at the albino better.

Gilbert kissed his cheek in returned before answering, "You mean the stuff I poured down the drain? Nah, not really. Since everyone knows now, there’s not really a point of me hiding this anymore.” He pointed to the bite mark on his neck. The hood covered it a bit, but it was out in the open.

Alfred worked to control the automatic smile when he saw it. He swore it had to be some instinctual bullshit, but really, if he was honest, he'd wanted everyone to know Gilbert was his from their first day, it was just a case of fighting back the fear of it... He felt guilt and moved to nuzzle again Gilbert’s neck, his natural smell relaxing Alfred as he forgot for a few moments... his voice somewhat muffled "Okay, whatever you want." he peaked up at the clock, "Half an hour... wanna shoot stuff?" He suggested, before smirking, "Or maybe we could play some Mario kart?"

Gilbert chuckled, "Why don't we skip the racing and go straight to the fucking?"

Alfred blushed a little but hummed in interest, "I could get on board with that..." he purred, hands sliding down from around Gilbert's waist to his hips.

Gilbert tilted Alfred's head and kissed him deeply he returned it, moving them to face each other, hands moving the Gilbert's pants undoing the button. All that time wasted getting dressed... but he couldn't deny it was a good idea, why not start a hard day... with something harder. He smirked into the kiss as he lingered on the zipper.

Gilbert grabbed the hem of Alfred's shirt, starting to pull it up. Alfred shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of rough hands against his skin. He was just getting ready to pull back and start stripping when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Alfred let out a growling whine into the kiss, grabbing the belt loops of Gilbert's jean to try and ignore it, continuing they're current activities, But another knock came.

Gilbert pulled away with a sigh, “Guess we’d better answer it huh?”

Alfred gave a kind of desperate look between Gilbert, his half opened fly, and the door before sighing himself, "Yeah... I'll get it, you..." He cast another glance down at his minimal handy work, "Close up shop." He leaned forward stealing another kiss and straightening his shirt before pulling the door open. He had braced himself... unsure of who was knocking, but he was pleasantly surprised.

" 'llo" was the greeting from the taller of the two blonde Omega's standing there, take out bags in hand.

Tino smiled brightly, "We thought you guys would like to have breakfast together, so we got some take-out and made our way here.”

Alfred smiled, kinda touched that they would be so thoughtful, "Thanks guy! Come on in. Tables right there, make yourselves comfortable." He said with a large grin, stepping out of their way. Tino and Berwald made their way over to the table, setting the bags down while Alfred closed the door, locking it out of habit. He turned back around and went to the table sitting down in the last empty chair between Gilbert and Tino.

He grabbed one of the five take out boxes. It had his name on it, literally. He opened it and humming in appreciation, sausage and eggs, the best, "Oh~ that smells good... Thanks guys!" He said again with a bright smile.

Berwald nodded, "yer Welcom'." he said as he opened the last box, this one full of pancakes, Alfred's mouth watered as he stabbed a few when Berwald held it out in offering. He then began stuffing his face in the usual fashion.

The rest of the pancakes were passed around and everyone started eating. Alfred looked up when he heard Tino talk, "Say 'ah'~" He was smiling, holding out the fork, his hand out to catch anything that fell. Alfred watched smiling as the larger Omega gave a small smile opening his mouth and accepting the food before leaning over and pecking Tino on the cheek.

Alfred had a cheesy grin, "Aww~ You guys are so cute~" He said with a slight baby voice, a fuzzy warm feeling coming over him. He reached a hand out, placing it on Gilbert's leg, feeling like he needed the contact to go along with the feeling. It was also nice to just be able to touch Gilbert in front of other people if he was being honest. It felt even better when Gilbert's hand covered his, and he leaned over and kissed Alfred's cheek. Alfred smiled wider, blushing a little when Tino giggled.

The small Omega's smile widened as he looked at the pair, “Aww, thanks Alfred! Hopefully, our kids one day will be just as cute.” there was a dreamy look in his eyes, as he smiled softly and turned pink, Berwald looking down still smiling with roughly the same colour.

Gilbert spoke up from beside him, “Kids? But I thought that Omegas couldn’t get someone else pregnant.”

Tino sighed and nodded, holding Berwald’s hand, “They can’t, but we’re thinking of looking for a donor or going to a clinic once we’re ready for them.” Berwald nodded in agreement, taking another bite of his food.

"That's great, I think you'd make really good parents." Alfred added in before he look off at nothing, contemplating for a minute... a soft look came over his face at the thought of a couple tiny white hair kids running around, "Yeah... I think It'd be nice to have a kid or two down the line." He said with a little hum before putting more food into his mouth.

"What?!" Alfred looked over at Gilbert mouth still full, eye brow raised. He cocked his head to the side then swallowed.

"What what?" He said confused.

Gilbert swallowed then spoke, “Uh, Al, y-you know that kids aren’t exactly gonna happen between us right? Neither of us can get pregnant. Besides, honestly, I’m not sure if I even _want_ to have kids one day.” Alfred's brow furrowed for a second... the statement kind of stung... there were other ways to have kids... but if he didn't want them, not even willing to speculate...

Alfred smiled and chuckled, "Yeah of course I know that dummy," He said drawing his hand away from Gilbert's lap, ruffling the other Alpha's hair before pulling it back to sit on the table next to his container of food, "Was just a passing thought!" He waggled his eyebrows, adding probably more cheese then was necessary, "But we could always test to make sure we can't get knocked up right?" Gilbert was bright red by that point, and Alfred chalked his charade up to a success. Anything to cover up how he was feeling. Another possible fight starter was the last thing they needed today.

“W-Well, I’m not saying a definite no to kids, I’m just saying I don’t know if it’s a yes or a no…” Gilbert said, but Alfred was already standing.

"Yup okay," He said, still smiling as he carried his container and the empty take out bags to the trash, "You guys are slow eaters!" He chuckled trying to bring some normalcy back away from the awkward moment, "If y'all don't hurry up, we're gonna be late!" He walked back to the table kissing Gilbert's cheek quickly as he went, headed off to the bathroom.

When Alfred came out of the bathroom after finishing up a few minutes later He smiled brightly at everyone, trying to break up the serious faces he'd walked in on, "Okay, are we all ready to walk into hell?"

It was met with unimpressed looks... you win some, you lose some.

The group walked together down the street and towards campus in silence. Berwald and Tino had joined hands. Alfred was contemplating mimicking the action... but he wasn't sure if that would make things better or worse when they got there, so he held onto his backpack straps instead. He tried to keep the smile plastered on his face, but it really wasn't reaching his eyes... What was going to happen? We're they going to be okay? Would anyone try and hurt Gilbert? He might get arrested if that happened. Ya know... for murder.

They walked onto campus and it got noticeably quieter around them, chatter thinning. There were people who didn't care still talking, and people who didn't care if they were heard talking. Alfred's smile faltered a bit, but he kept moving, trying to block them out. So what if they wanted to stare? Let 'em... his eyes slid over to Gilbert trying to gauge his reaction.

Gilbert looked pissed... Alfred was just about to try and say something to lighten spirits when the other Alpha grabbed his hand, slipping his fingers to fit in the spaces between Alfred's his head held high. Alfred smiled more honestly, squeezing Gilbert’s hand back. He turned his eyes forward, head held high, fighting back the panic that was starting to bubble in his chest from the gesture... was this gonna make things worse?

He didn't have much time to think about it because they suddenly reached the point where the group separated. Berwald and Tino bid them goodbye, promises of seeing them when they go to their shared classes. This left the two alone, and Alfred could feel all kinds of eyes on them as he turned to Gilbert, dipping down and kissing his cheek. If he was already fucked...

"I'll see you for lunch?" he said giving his best half smile.

Gilbert smiled back at him gently, “Yeah, I’ll see you then. Give me a call if something happens alright?”

Alfred nodded, "I will, don't worry." He had no intention of calling unless he was bound for the hospital or the police station, "You too alright?"

Gilbert nodded in return, “I will, don’t worry.” There was a final peck on the lips and the pair parted, headed in separate directions.

\----

Alfred’s morning didn’t get off to a good start as he walked away from Gilbert to head to class. Looks and whispers following him. He felt on display… All he could do, he reminded himself, was keep his head down, eyes forward and just get through today. learn things…

He had almost made it all the way to class without much incident (besides a few nasty names being shouted)when a large body connected with his, slamming him against the wall. He grunted absorbing the force, “Sissy!” was the call that went with the laughter as he righted himself.

Alfred heaved a sigh, turned, and kept going. So this is what it was like to be an unpopular kid in high school… He had never really bullied anyone, but he’d never really stopped it either, now he was feeling guilty for that.

The first class didn’t bring anything spectacular. A normal class, and by the end of it, Alfred was questioning whether he overreacted. Maybe it had just... blown over by this point, right? Someone else did something to take the heat off!

And that’s what he thought until he tripped over not one but three feet in the hall, another few attempted, and one in his second class that Almost wound up with him falling down the theatre type stairs from the top…

Through it all, Alfred didn’t say a word, didn’t object… he just kept going. Which is probably why they had devolved to this.

Any smile Alfred had started the day with had gone. He walked down the halls looking beaten down, cheeks pink as foil condom wrappers bounced off the back of his head and back. Familiar voices of former friends mixed in with some unknown Alphas carried along with each hit as they trailed behind him.

“Better use these! You already marked him, wouldn’t wanna get your boyfriend knocked up!”

“Should be using them anyway! The slut’ll obviously fuck anything that walks!”

“Yeah that’s true, did this one at least ask for it Jones?”

“Didn’t you see the thing Collins passed around about it? Exactly how many times did you have to ‘force your domination’ before the mark stuck?”

Alfred closed his eyes painfully, but continued, ignoring their taunting as best he could… They kept up like this for two hall ways, and that’s when the condoms became unwrapped and unrolled.

Alfred cursed himself for flinching when the first unpleasantly cold one hit him in the neck, but he didn’t move to brush it away, going back to pretending he didn’t know what they were doing.

“Aww, come on Jones! You’re not even gonna say thank you for your congratulation gifts?”

“Yeah dude, I think we’re be pretty great, keeping you safe and all.”

Another one was thrown, landing at exactly the same moment as Gilbert appeared around the corner… this one, getting caught on his cowlick. His steps stopped and his shoulders slouched visibly in defeat as the cries of victory on a perfect shot rang out behind him. Humiliation burning his cheeks at the sight he must be... random condoms on him from their antics.

“Did you see that! That was magic!”

“Awesome shot dude!”

“Ten points!”

Alfred just looked up toward Gilbert. He wanted to attempt a smile, happy to see the other Alpha, but he couldn't force it. He didn't even want to move closer, but he ducked his head, eyes glued on the floor and did so anyway until he came to pause in front of the Albino, "H-how was your day?" He asked meekly, condom still hanging off the front of his head.

Gilbert hugged him and Alfred had to stop himself from just falling into it, “Kinda shitty, and with way more tissues involved than necessary.” The Albino reached up, removing the condom from his hair and tossing it at the group behind him, “Hey asshole, maybe you should be saving some of these for yourself to keep you from knocking someone up! We don’t need any more unawesome stupid in the world!” He yelled loudly earning a few more looks.

"Getting your mate to stick up for you now Jones? Maybe we guessed the wrong one taking it."

"Haha! Yeah, hey Alfred, where's your mark then?"

There was a chorus of very mature, "ooooooo's".

Alfred's face went from beat down, to a snarl at the remark. It was like they were calling the mark on Gilbert's neck something weak. He spun around, "At least someone let me close enough to them to leave a mark. How many of you numb nuts have a mate? Like two?" There were scoffs from the group, but Alfred continued with a slight smirk, "Don't be jealous just because at least we have the ability to keep each other satisfied, I'm sure you'll all find Omega's with low enough standards one day."

Alfred turned from the faces that ranged from pissed to stunned, grabbing Gilbert's hand firmly, "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go eat."

Gilbert nodded, holding his hand tightly, “Me too, let’s get going.”

The pair walked away form the group and towards the cafeteria. Gilbert grinned at him on the way, “By the way, you were pretty awesome back there.” He said kissing Alfred's cheek.

Alfred flashed a smile, "Thanks." he said moving to return the favor. 

The pair made it to the cafeteria and were faced with another issue... Where the hell did they sit. It was obvious they weren't sitting with the Alpha crowd they usually did... Omega's were pretty well out since Berwald and Tino weren't there.

Gilbert figured it out however, "There's a good spot," He said, Alfred followed his eyes to a table near the window that was empty. Gilbert's grip got tighter as they moved across the room. They were being stared at, again, before they sat down, right next to each other.

Alfred reached into his bag pulling out a packed lunch. It seemed like a better idea then to skip line ups and trays full of food today... Gilbert was headed home after this, his classes were done so he could eat there. Alfred had one more class, he wasn't exactly looking forward to more hell, but at least he wouldn't be worried about the other Alpha. He looked over at Gilbert, looking him up and down. What kind of torment had he been through today?

He turned back to unpack his food, "So, are you okay?"

He saw the nodding from the corner of his eye as he took a bit of sandwich, "Yeah, though I' sick of tissues. Everyone kept giving them to me. One person even put a thing of birth control pills on my chair on top of a pile of tissues." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Alfred frowned and swallowed. He was trying to figure out what to say when a tray hit the table in front of them making Alfred jump half out of his skin, his hand flashing to Gilbert's arm just in case before even looking up. When he did look up he relaxed, but not Much. Matthew was across from them, standing in front of the seat smiling at Gilbert, acting like Alfred wasn't there.

"Hey Gil, Is this spot taken?" he asked cheerfully.

Alfred looked to Gilbert who looked a bit surprised, "Um, no, go ahead..." Alfred moved his hand down to take Gilbert’s hand, holding tight just in case... Matthew didn't like him, and Alfred wasn't horribly fond of Matthew, but he wouldn't be the kind to be _cruel_ would he? When they were in a group, Matthew seemed fairly mild mannered... and he and Gilbert got along okay... Had that changed now it was knowledge that Gilbert was _with_ him and not just an unfortunate room mate? Or was he another who thought it was forced...?

Matthew however did nothing but sit with an easy peaceful look. His eyes never once landing on Alfred. He looked at Gilbert's unsure face and chuckled, "I'm not gonna bite." He said then frowned, "Well, not you... The food definitely."

Alfred opened his mouth, only managing to get the W sound of 'why are you here' out before Matthew cut him off, and with the slight spark in his eye, he doubted that was unintentional.

"I may not approve of your choice of Mate, but that has nothing to do with his orientation or yours." He chuckled, "You're still a good guy Gilbert. I'm not like some of these hosers, so just relax." He sighed and finally looked at Alfred with irritation, "Both of you."

"Really?" Asked Gilbert, Alfred looked over to see the soft smile.

"Yeah really," He said looking back at Gilbert with a smile picking up his fork and spearing a few fries. Alfred looked down for a moment. Well... at least someone wasn’t out to get them… Guilt bubbled up.

"Look, Matthew I'm sor-" Alfred tried but was silence with a cold look.

"Don't... just don't... I understand the whole stupid Alpha instinct bullshit that happened with it, but I really just don't wanna hear that right now okay?" his tone was sharp, so Alfred just nodded and looked back down at his food, picking up the drink and taking a sip.

A moment later Francis and Antonio walked over, effectively cutting a little tension, "Mind if we sit with you amigos?” Antonio asked smiling softly.

Alfred offered a small smile, "Sure guys, take a seat." He knew the two Alphas already knew about their relationship, but the outward support was unexpected and appreciated. Especially considering Antonio's current issues with his Omega and whatever the hell had been eating Francis lately... He felt a bit guilty that they might be adding to that stress... but not guilty enough to turn away support... especially when it was support for Gilbert.

Once they all settled Francis started conversation, “So, just how long _have_ you two been together anyway?” he asked curiously.

Alfred smiled, opening his mouth to answer before frowning... They didn't really have a date things started did they? Was it the twister incident? Or when Gilbert had kissed him in the kitchen? Or was it After Ludwig had left? Those dates ran anywhere from mid august to early September... "Late august?" He posed as a question, looking at Gilbert with an eyebrow raised, "O-or more mid... maybe?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow causing Alfred to shrug while Gilbert chuckled.

"It was pretty complicated.” Gilbert turned to look at Alfred, “Should we just tell them the whole story?”

Alfred threw a dread filled look but sighed, burying his head in his arms, "Yeah okay," He popped his head back up with a serious look, "I just want to preface this by saying I still think drunk twister is an awesome game. It was sheer brilliance in the face of intoxication!"

Francis chuckled and grinned, “Ohoh~ Now _this_ I have to hear~”

Alfred went red again, burying his face as Gilbert told the story, interjecting his own thoughts here and there. Things like, "Well how was I supposed to know you'd be okay with it?" or, "I hadn't realized yet that your pockets were portable garbage cans."

Alfred watched as Matthew had tensed when Gilbert brushed over the phone number incident. But by the end, He had relaxed, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Francis and Antonio on the other hand were on the edge of their seats, “Wow, that’s quite a story…” Antonio coughed lightly before smiling again, “Still, it’s nice that everything worked out in the end, more or less, si?”

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah, we'll see what condition we're in by the end of the month."

"You got through all that you should be fine. You've got people in your corner now." Matthew said, before adding with a small smirk, "I'll even help you out next time if it looks like you're getting your face broken."

"Thanks?" Alfred said with an unsure smile.

"That is as long as you're not the one doing the breaking Mattie, kesesese~!" Chuckled Gilbert with a grin, Matthew smirking. The albino turned his smile to Alfred holding his hand, Alfred squeezing back. Smiling at him in a dopey fashion before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Finally a bright spot in all this…

Alfred and Gilbert had made their way back to the apartment hand in hand, Ignoring dirty looks or whispers. If he was gonna be out, he was going to be all out. Hiding it made it look like he thought it was wrong, and it wasn't. Besides, he enjoyed the smile Gilbert had worn the whole walk.

They got back to the apartment and Gilbert gave a happy sigh, "That was nice, being able to be open in public like that. I hated not being able to do awesome things like walking home together holding hands and stuff with you.”

Alfred smiled as he hung up his coat, "Yeah it was great." He turned back and his eyes fell to Gilbert's bare neck and the wine red possession mark. The comments from the day were coming back, bubbling up in him. It sparked a crazy idea... "H-hey Gil?"

“Yeah Al, what’s up?” Gilbert looked at him, hanging up his own coat as Alfred chewed the inside of his lip nervously for a moment, his cheeks a little pink but his eyes determined, "I want you to bite me" He said quietly, before clarifying, "H-hard enough to... To leave a mark I mean..." It was knotting all over again, that's what the nerves were like. Asking for something so un-Alpha, terrified of how the request would be received.

Alfred was tense as Gilbert watched him in silence. The relief from him simply speaking was near stupid, "You want me to… mark you? Alfred, you know it’s not likely that you possess the same gene that let me be marked in the first place, right?”

The pink darkened, but he spoke a little louder, though his words wavered a bit, "No I know. I... I don't care if it's not a real possession mark, But... " his voice took on a small amount of heat, as he looked straight into Gilbert's eyes, his mates red ones looking back, "I want people to see that I'm taken too... I want them to know I'm yours, we belong to each other right?" Gilbert was turning Almost as red as Alfred felt... It was a bit comforting.

It was more comforting as Gilbert smiled at him, moving to hug him tightly, Alfred's arms slipping around him in turn, "I love you mein awesome hundchen." the albino Alpha said before nuzzling against Alfred's exposed neck. Alfred gasped a little as the contact, nerves showing, before relaxing into it, Gilbert's arms wrapping around him tighter.

"I love you too." Alfred almost whispered as the butterflies in his stomach started, he wanted this. He wanted to wake up every morning and see Gilbert's teeth marks... He wanted Gilbert to be able to see them too, hoping he'd get the same rush Alfred did whenever he saw his own mark on his mates neck.

"How about we move to the bedroom? You know, so we can sit and be more relaxed about this?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred nodded, "Y-yeah... good call." He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to react, so sitting at least seemed like a good idea, falling and smacking his head on a wall would be pretty embarrassing. Besides, this was... special, right?

The pair moved to the bedroom. With the tension and nerves Alfred was only too glad when Gilbert took the lead, sitting on the bed, pulling Alfred down in front of him. Shifting so Alfred's back was pressed against Gilbert chest, the other Alpha's arms wrapped around his waist gently.

Alfred moved his hands to cover Gilbert’s, turning his head to give a lingering kiss, smiling as it was returned, before turning forward again, tilting his head to the side in invitation, holding tight as he leaned into the other.

“This might hurt, I do have to bite down pretty hard…” Gilbert warned, before moving to bite down. Alfred choked back a whimper, tightening his hold a little more as teeth sunk into his neck. It was a bit painful... But nothing he couldn't get through. The harder Gilbert bit, the darker it was going to be and the longer it was going to stay.

"H-harder," He gasped, a small amount of arousal coming through the pain, sparked by the act, "It's okay."

Alfred felt a tiny nod from Gilbert before the bite got harder. Alfred hissed, but worked to keep his muscles relaxed, going off the same theory as a needle, tensed muscle would hurt more. He could feel as the skin broke, sharp pain radiating and he held back a growl... but he stayed with it, taking in deep slow breaths, trying to lose himself in Gilbert’s scent and the idea of what they were doing.

Finally, Gilbert carefully removed his teeth, pulling back. Alfred let out a shaky breath, smiling a little through the throbbing sting as he continued to cling to his mate’s arms, melting further against him... He let out a sigh, shuddering, as Gilbert licked at the wound.

"Thank you Gilly..." He murmured quietly.

“You’re welcome Al… and thank you, for everything, even the bad stuff.”

Alfred hummed, "I wouldn't trade any of it." He said smiling.

The pair laid down, Alfred turning to face Gilbert and keep his fresh mark off the pillow. They could cover it later to heal... for now he was happy to just be here, curled up with his mate, reveling in the though that they didn't have to hide a damn thing anymore, that their relationship was proudly on display.

He loved Gilbert, and Gilbert loved him and the rest the world could fall down and be damned, but he would still have that.


	28. Chapter 28

Gilbert was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead of him and Alfred. They were both going back to school, and frankly, he was nervous. Who wouldn’t be? Gilbert got his hair how he liked it, and looked over at the bottle of oil. Was it even worth putting it on? It’s not like he could keep hiding the fact he wasn’t fully an Alpha anymore from others…

He picked up the bottle, looking it over and thinking it through in his mind. He didn’t really need to use it, Alfred hated the taste, it didn’t change how he was affected by smells, and frankly, it felt kind of slimy after a couple hours of wearing it. With a deep breath, Gilbert uncapped the bottle and poured the contents of it down the drain. Once it was empty, the albino threw the bottle into the trash and made his way out of the bathroom. With the same line of thinking, Gilbert also didn’t wear his scarf, though he did grab a hoodie to wear in case it got to be too much.

Gilbert walked in to the living room, looking at the clock on the wall. They still had about a half hour before they had to be out the door. Gilbert smiled softly when he felt Alfred’s arms wrap around him from behind and kiss his cheek.

“You gonna put your stuff on today?” Alfred asked, tilting his head to better look at Gilbert.

The albino kissed his mate’s cheek, “You mean the stuff I poured down the drain? Nah, not really. Since everyone knows now, there’s not really a point of me hiding this anymore.” Gilbert pointed to the bite mark on his neck, slightly hidden by his hoodie but still mostly in view. Gilbert shivered softly when he felt Alfred nuzzle against the mark, but soon relaxed at the scent of his mate’s scent so close to him.

With a muffled voice, Alfred said, “Okay, whatever you want.” He peeked up at the clock, “Half an hour… Wanna shoot stuff?” He suggested, before smirking, “Or maybe we could play some Mario kart?”

Gilbert chuckled, “Why don’t we skip the racing and go straight to the fucking?” He never was one for beating around the bush. They both knew how Mario kart ended for them the last time, why not repeat it again?

Alfred blushed slightly but hummed in interest, “I could get on board with that…” He purred, his hands sliding down from Gilbert’s waist to his hips. Gilbert grinned and tilted Alfred’s head up, kissing him deeply on the lips. If he was going to go through a day of dealing with jack asses, he was doing it after a proper fucking. Gilbert didn’t care if he topped or bottomed, they were doing it.

Gilbert moved to pull Alfred’s shirt off, earning a pleasured shudder as he did, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alfred let out a growling whine in to their kiss, trying to ignore it, but another knock came.

Gilbert sighed and pulled away from the kiss, “Guess we’d better answer it huh?”

Alfred gave him a desperate look, looking at the door before sighing as well, “Yeah… I’ll get it, you…” He glanced over Gilbert’s body, “Close up shop.” The blonde gave him a quick kiss before straightening his shirt and going to answer the door. Gilbert got his clothes back in order just as Alfred opened it and looked over, smiling as he saw who their guests were.

“H’llo.” Berwald greeted, holding some take out bags.

Tino was standing next to him with a smile, holding some more bags, “We thought you guys would like to have breakfast together, so we got some take-out and made our way here.”

Alfred smiled at them, “Thanks guys! Come on in. Table’s right there, make yourselves comfortable.” He said with a large grin, stepping out of their way. Tino and Berwald went over to the table, putting the bags down.

Gilbert went over to the table, sitting down as Tino unpacked the bags, placing the Styrofoam take-out boxes on the table. Four of the five boxes had a name on them, Alfred, Gilbert, Berwald, and Tino respectively. Gilbert opened his, and smiled at the site of scrambled eggs, two different kinds of sausages, and toast.

Alfred sat down between him and Tino, grabbing the take-out box with his name on it and opening it, “Oh~ That smells good… Thanks guys!” Gilbert smiled softly at the bright smile Alfred had on his face, thinking that it made him look even hotter than he already did.

Berwald nodded, “Yer welcom’.” He opened the fifth box, which was stuffed with pancakes. Alfred’s mouth watered as he stabbed a few when Berwald held it out, then began stuffing his face with them. Gilbert took a few as well, adding them to his own box, and Berwald and Tino divided up the rest.

Tino cut a piece of pancake, piercing it with his fork and holding it up to Berwald, “Say ‘ah’~” He smiled happily as he held his other hand under it just in case it fell off of the fork. Berwald gave a small smile, which really was normal for him, as he opened his mouth, accepting the piece of food before leaning over and pecking Tino on the cheek. The smaller Omega giggled and smiled happily up at his boyfriend.

Alfred talked with a baby voice and a cheesy grin, “Aww~ You guys are so cute~” Gilbert smiled as Alfred placed a hand on his leg, the contact sans judgement from others feeling nice. In response, the albino Alpha put his hand on top of Alfred’s, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Tino giggled once more and his smile widened as he looked at the pair, “Aww, thanks Alfred! Hopefully, our kids one day will be just as cute.” The blonde got a dreamy look on his face, along with a soft smile and a light blush. Berwald was still looking down at his food, but was still smiling and blushing like Tino was.

Gilbert tilted his head, “Kids? But I thought that Omegas couldn’t get someone else pregnant.” He chirped in.

Tino sighed and nodded, holding Berwald’s hand, “They can’t, but we’re thinking of looking for a donor or going to a clinic once we’re ready for them.” Berwald nodded in agreement, taking another bite of food.

“That’s great, I think you’d make really good parents.” Alfred replied. Gilbert nodded, agreeing with his statement, before taking a bite of his food, “Yeah… I think it’d be nice to have a kid or two down the line.” The blonde continued with a hum.

Gilbert nearly choked on his food at that and looked at his boyfriend in surprise, “What?!”

Alfred looked at him with his mouth still full, raising an eyebrow, before cocking his head to the side and swallowing, “What what?” He said confused.

Gilbert swallowed his food before speaking, “Uh, Al, y-you know that kids aren’t exactly gonna happen between us right? Neither of us can get pregnant. Besides, honestly, I’m not sure if I even _want_ to have kids one day.” It was the truth, Gilbert really didn’t know how he felt about having kids. Sure, he’d say that he didn’t want to pump some Omega or Beta full of them, and that still held true, but having kids in general? That was a harder question.

Alfred smiled and chuckled, “Yeah of course I know that dummy.” He drew his hand from Gilbert’s lap and ruffled his hair before putting it on the table next to his container of food, “Was just a passing thought!” the blonde waggled his eyebrows, which made Gilbert blush slightly, “But we could always test to make sure we can’t get knocked up right?” Gilbert just blushed more.

“W-Well, I’m not saying a definite no to kids, I’m just saying I don’t know if it’s a yes or a no…” Gilbert tried to clarify, sensing that Alfred wasn’t quite as cheerful about that as he seemed. He knew his puppy dog of a boyfriend better than the blonde thought he did. However, the blonde was already standing up.

“Yup okay,” Alfred said, still smiling as he carried his container and the empty take out bags to the trash, “You guys are slow eaters!” He chuckled, “If y’all don’t hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” The blonde kissed Gilbert’s cheek quickly and made his way to the bathroom. Gilbert sighed softly, resting his cheek on his hand.

Berwald, finishing up his food, tilted his head, “Ya 'lr'ght?” looking over the Albino.

Gilbert sighed softly, “Ya, I’m alright, just feeling a little bit like an idiot for what I said. I mean, kids are a big thing, and I didn’t exactly grow up with the best father figure either. Be glad you’ve never met my old man, he’d have a field day with you two.”

Tino frowned slightly, “What do you mean?” Gilbert took a breath before explaining his father’s prejudice against same orientation couples, and how he’d even gone so far as to disown him when he found out about him and Alfred.

Alfred came out of the bathroom after finishing up, smiling brightly, “Okay, are we all ready to walk into hell?”

No one was impressed by that, though it did snap Gilbert out of his thoughts about kids.

The four of them walked together to the campus in silence. Berwald and Tino were holding hands, and Gilbert wanted to do the same with Alfred. However, he didn’t know if that would be the best thing to do given their situation…

Gilbert glanced over at his boyfriend, seeing the smile on his lips but not in his eyes. Alfred must have been as worried as he was about the day… How would people treat them? Would they run in to trouble? Would… Would someone try and hurt Alfred? If they did, he’d kick their unawesome ass so hard that their great-great grandkids would feel it, at the very least.

When the group got in to the main building on campus, the chatter got noticeably quieter. Some people kept talking, but most of them stopped all together. Gilbert glared at some of them, having to hold back a growl as they passed the group of Alphas who used to be their friends. They thought they were freaks for being together? Fine, that was there problem, and they were just gonna have to deal with it. With that in mind, Gilbert held Alfred’s hand, intertwining their fingers tightly and kept his head held high. Alfred squeezed his hand back, which helped calm him a bit.

Sooner than Gilbert would have liked, it became time for them to separate. Tino and Berwald said their good byes, promising to meet up with them in the classes that they shared, and headed off. Now Alfred and Gilbert were alone, with everyone’s eyes on them, especially when Alfred turned to Gilbert, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

“I'll see you for lunch?” the blonde asked giving his best half smile.

Gilbert smiled back at him gently, “Yeah, I’ll see you then. Give me a call is something happens alright?” For the first time since they had met, Gilbert was hoping that he wouldn’t get a call from Alfred until the next time they saw each other.

Alfred nodded, “I will, don't worry. You too alright?”

Gilbert nodded in return, “I will, don’t worry.” And with that, and a final parting kiss on the lips briefly, the albino made his way to class. Gilbert had four classes that day, three before lunch, and one after. The first two were an hour long, with the third being an hour and a half. The one after lunch was two hours long, but it had gotten cancelled for the day due to the professor attending a friend’s wedding, so Gilbert only had to deal with the first three and then he’d be done for the day.

During his first class, Gilbert had had to go to the bathroom for a bit, and when he came back, he found that someone had stuffed his entire backpack with tissues. It didn’t take long to find the culprit, an Alpha who sat next to him.

“They’re in case you start blubbering like an Omega.” He smirked.

Gilbert glared, “Maybe you should take some for when I break your nose.” He growled softly, letting off some aggression, but not as much as he used to.

The next class was even worse. When he got there, he heard some Omegas and Betas giggling as he walked past. Gilbert looked at them with a raised eyebrow, having no idea why _they’d_ be _giggling_ of all things, until he got to his usual seat. Sitting on the chair was a pack of birth control sitting on top of more tissues with a note that read ‘So you don’t get pregnant’. Admittedly, Gilbert blushed at that one, not because he could get pregnant, thank god, but because, well, it was pretty awkward.

He managed to throw them all out before the professor got there, fortunately, and was grumbling to himself as he made his way to class with people throwing, guess what, even MORE fucking tissues at him.

“I swear if _one_ more person so much as offers me a tissue, I’m going to strangle them…” Gilbert grumbled as he sat down in his third and final class of the day.

Berwald looked over at him sympathetically, “B'd d'y?” he said instead pulling out one of the chocolate bars he had horded in his back pack and handing it over.

Gilbert sighed and took it, “Yeah, bad day. How did you and Tino ever put up with crap like this back when you two first started dating openly?” He unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite out of it, “Mm, this is really good, where’d you get it?”

Berwald gave a small smile, Ikea.” he then continued, “It w's h'rd at f'rst, bu' th'y'll f'rget.” he said with a shrug.

Gilbert sighed softly and nodded, “Hopefully…” He glanced at the clock. There was still another fifteen minutes left before class started. Just as Gilbert was beginning to think that _maybe_ he’d get through this class without any problems, an Alpha walked up to him and Berwald with a grin.

“Hey there sweet cheeks~” He said looking straight at Berwald, “So when did your little Omega Harem start excepting new members?”

Berwald raised an eyebrow and Gilbert glared, trying to keep his temper in check as the Alpha leaned forward with a look of mock sympathy, “Was it Tino’s idea? Wanted an Omega closer to his own size? One with an emotional range closer to his?”

Gilbert wanted to bash this guy’s head in the moment he started talking, but what really made him snap was what he said next as the Alpha looked at him with a smirk, “Though with all the tissues you’ve been going through today, you might just beat them both out for that.”

“Oh that is fucking it!” Gilbert growled and practically launched out of his seat like an awesome rocket, choking the guy with a furious look in his eyes.

The Alpha swore, startled, falling back on a desk, he worked to try and get Gilbert off of him, prying at his fingers. It was also obvious he was holding back, trying not to hurt Gilbert.

Berwald was up and around to them quickly, the smell of his fear thick, but all the same he slid his arms around Gilbert pulling to get him off the other before he caused serious damage and got arrested… “He's n't w'rth it!”

Gilbert growled loudly once more before letting go of the guy. He went to his backpack and dumped all the tissues that were still in there, which was a lot of them, on top of the Alpha before storming out of the room angrily. Screw class, enough was enough!

As he walked through the halls, he saw Alfred just as he rounded the corner. The blonde was covered in condoms, with one landing on his cowlick just seconds after he came in to his line of sight. Alfred’s steps stopped and his shoulders slouched in defeat as others cheered in victory. His cheeks were a bright red too, not that anyone could possibly blame him though…

“Did you see that?! That was magic!”

“Awesome shot dude!”

“Ten points!”

Gilbert frowned as Alfred looked towards him, then down at the ground as he walked over, stopping in front of him, “H-How was your day?” Alfred asked uncharacteristically meek, condom still hanging from his cowlick.

The albino hugged him gently, “Kinda shitty, and with way more tissues involved then necessary.” He reached up, picking off the condom, and tossed it at the Alpha who had thrown it, “Hey asshole, maybe you should be saving some of these for yourself to keep you from knocking someone up! We don’t need any more unawesome stupid in the world!” He yelled loudly, more than willing to defend his boyfriend, even if it meant getting a few more looks.

“Getting your mate to stick up for you now Jones? Maybe we guessed the wrong one taking it.”

“Haha! Yeah, hey Alfred, Where's your mark then?”

There was a chorus of very mature, “Ooooooo’”.

Gilbert watched as Alfred’s face turned from beaten, to a snarl at that comment and spun around to face them, “At least someone let me close enough to them to leave a mark. How many of you numb nuts have a mate? Like two?” There were scoffs from the group, but Alfred continued with a slight smirk, “Don't be jealous just because at least we have the ability to keep each other satisfied, I'm sure you'll all find Omegas with low enough standards one day.”

Gilbert smiled at his mate as he turned from the others to him, grabbing his hand firmly, “Come on, I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

The Alpha nodded and held his hand tightly, “Me too, let’s get going.” And with that, the two of them walked away from the stunned group towards the cafeteria, “By the way, you were pretty awesome back there.” Gilbert grinned, kissing Alfred’s cheek.

Alfred flashed a smile, “Thanks.” he said moving to return the favour.

The two of them made it to the cafeteria, but now faced a minor problem… Where the heck were they going to sit? Obviously they’d have to be complete idiots to sit with their former Alpha friends, so where could they sit?

Looking around, Gilbert spotted an empty table by the window, “There’s a good spot.” Holding Alfred’s hand tighter, they made their way over to it, sitting next to one another. They were still being stared at, but it wasn’t bothering Gilbert as much now.

Gilbert watched as Alfred pulled out a bagged lunch. Since his own classes were over, Gilbert hadn’t packed one and was just going to eat once he got home.

Alfred looked him up and down before going back to unpacking his food, “So, are you okay?”

Gilbert nodded, “Yeah, though I’m sick of tissues. Everyone kept giving them to me. One person even put a thing of birth control pills on my chair on top of a pile of tissues.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

A tray hit the table in front of them, making Gilbert jump. Alfred’s hand shot out to his arm before either of them looked up to see who it was. Seeing who it was, Gilbert slightly relaxed, but not a whole lot.

Matthew was smiling at Gilbert, standing in front of the seat across from them, “Hey Gil, Is this spot taken?” he asked cheerfully.

Gilbert was a little shocked that Matthew of all people would want anything to do with them, especially after the whole Ivan thing, “Um, no, go ahead…” Alfred’s hand moved to hold his tight, and Gilbert held his with a gently squeeze. He wasn’t sure how this would go. Gilbert had been friends with Matthew before this all happened, but had that changed…?

Matthew looked at Gilbert and chuckled, “I’m not gonna bite.” He then frowned, “Well, not you… The food definitely.”

Alfred opened his mouth, only managing to get the ‘W’ sound of 'why are you here' out before Matthew cut him off, “I may not approve of your choice of Mate, but that has nothing to do with his orientation or yours.” He chuckled, “You’re still a good guy Gilbert. I'm not like some of these hosers, so just relax.” He sighed and finally looked at Alfred with irritation, “Both of you.”

Gilbert smiled softly, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Matthew looked at Gilbert with a smile as he picked up his fork and speared a few of his fries on it.

Alfred looked down for a bit before looking back looking back up, “Look, Matthew I’m sor-” The blonde tried but was quickly silenced by a cold look.

“Don't… just don't… I understand the whole stupid Alpha instinct bullshit that happened with it, but I really just don't wanna hear that right now okay?” Matthew’s tone was sharp, and fortunately Alfred just nodded and looked back down at his food, picking up the drink and taking a sip instead of trying to continue it any farther.

At that time, Francis and Antonio walked over, “Mind if we sit with you amigos?” Antonio asked, smiling softly.

Alfred offered a small smile, “Sure guys, take a seat.” Francis nodded and sat down, Antonio between Matthew and Gilbert and Francis taking the remaining seat. Gilbert was glad that the two of them knew of his and Alfred’s relationship and were supportive of it. Francis and Antonio were his best friends, the albino hadn’t been sure of what he was going to do if he had lost them. It was also nice to know that, despite what was going on in their own lives, with Antonio and his mate having some relationship troubles and something clearly digging at Francis, they were there for him.

Francis smiled softly, “So, just how long _have_ you two been together anyway?” He asked curiously.

At first Alfred smiled, opening his mouth before closing it and frowning. After a bit of thinking, he spoke up, “Late August?” He looked at Gilbert with an eyebrow raised, “O-Or more mid… maybe?” Antonio raised an eyebrow at the odd wording which caused Alfred to shrug, and Gilbert just chuckled.

“It was pretty complicated.” Gilbert turned to look at Alfred, “Should we just tell them the whole story?”

Alfred gave him a dread filled look before sighing and burying his head in his arms, “Yeah okay,” He popped his head back up with a serious look, “I just want to preface this by saying I still think drunk twister is an awesome game. It was sheer brilliance in the face of intoxication!”

Francis chuckled and grinned, “Ohoh~ Now _this_ I have to hear~”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his head on one of his hands before telling them everything. Well, not the sex, though he did gloss over the one that lead to him getting the bite mark. When he was finished, Antonio and Francis were on the edge of their seats.

“Wow, that’s quite a story…” Antonio coughed lightly before smiling again, “Still, it’s nice that everything worked out in the end, more or less, si?”

Alfred chuckled, “Yeah, we'll see what condition we're in by the end of the month.”

“You got through all that you should be fine. You've got people in your corner now.” Matthew said, before adding with a small smirk, “I'll even help you out next time if it looks like you're getting your face broken.”

“Thanks?” Alfred said with an unsure smile.

“That is as long as you’re not the one doing the breaking Mattie, kesesese~!” Matthew smirked and Gilbert chuckled and grinned, smiling at Alfred and holding his hand, intertwining their fingers. Alfred squeezed back, smiling in a dopey way before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

A bit later that day, Gilbert and Alfred made their way back to the apartment. Since they had decided to be open about their relationship, the two held hands the entire way. The albino Alpha had been unable to stop smiling the entire way, even when they got a dirty look from an Alpha woman walking with a kid.

Once they were back at their apartment, Gilbert sighed happily, “That was nice, being able to be open in public like that. I hated not being able to do awesome things like walking home together holding hands and stuff with you.”

Alfred smiled as he hung up his coat, Gilbert shrugging his own off, “Yeah it was great.” The blonde turned towards Gilbert and looked at his neck for a bit before speaking up, sounding a little nervous, “H-Hey Gil?” He asked.

Gilbert looked at him as he hung up his own coat, “Yeah Al, what’s up?”

Alfred’s cheeks were a bit flushed, but his eyes were determined, “I want you to bite me.” Gilbert blinked in surprise at the quiet request, but the blonde continued before he could say anything, “H-Hard enough to… To leave a mark I mean…”

Gilbert took a moment to process the request before speaking, “You want me to… mark you? Alfred, you know it’s not likely that you possess the same gene that let me be marked in the first place, right?” He was honestly a little confused by this, not entirely sure where the other was going with it. Why did Alfred want Gilbert to mark him too?

The blonde Alpha blushed more, which Gilbert found a little cute, and spoke louder, his nerves showing, “No I know, I… I don’t care if it’s not a real possession mark, but…” Gilbert blushed slightly at the heat in Alfred’s voice as they looked each other straight in the eyes, “I want people to see that I’m taken too… I want them to know I’m yours, we belong to each other right?”

Gilbert’s own blush increased, and he could’ve sworn that his heart skipped a beat. He smiled lovingly at his mate, the term still feeling a little foreign to him at this point, and hugged him tightly with Alfred returning the hug, “I love you, mein awesome hundchen.” Gilbert nuzzled Alfred’s bare neck, hugging Alfred tighter. He’d never admit it to the other, but a small part of him was a little nervous about this. Gilbert didn’t know why, but his heart kept fluttering at the image of Alfred with a mark on his neck, his mark. Judging from the small gasp Alfred let out before relaxing as he did, the other must have been a little nervous about this too.

“I love you too.” Alfred nearly whispered, drawing more of a blush from Gilbert.

“How about we move to the bedroom? You know, so we can sit and be more relaxed about this?” Gilbert suggested. Again, he was nervous and wasn’t entire sure why, so while he _wanted_ to mark Alfred, the German didn’t mind prolonging it a bit.

Alfred nodded, “Y-yeah… good call.” Gilbert nodded slightly in return, and the two of them made their way to the bedroom. Once there, it wasn’t that far away obviously, Gilbert sat down on the bed, pulling Alfred on to the bed in front of him so that the blonde’s back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist gently.

Alfred moved his hands to cover Gilbert’s, turning his head to give a lingering kiss, which Gilbert more than gladly returned, before turning forward again, tilting his head to the side in invitation, holding tight as he leaned into the other.

“This might hurt, I do have to bite down pretty hard…” Gilbert warned before taking a deep breath, baring his teeth and biting down hard on Alfred’s neck, being careful not to bite down too hard and drawing blood. Alfred choked back a whimper and held on a little tighter, and for a second Gilbert thought about pulling away before the blonde spoke up once more.

“H-Harder,” Alfred gasped, increasing Gilbert’s blush even further, “It’s okay.”

With a minute nod, due to his teeth still being locked in to place on Alfred’s neck, Gilbert started biting harder, the metallic taste of blood entering his mouth as he broke the skin. It spurred Gilbert on though, and he kept holding the bite until he was sure that a mark would be left over, even after the wound healed. Carefully Gilbert removed his teeth from Alfred’s neck and looked at it. It was no claim mark, but it still spurred emotions from him as if it was one. Instinctively, the albino leaned back down and started licking the wound to clean up the blood and prevent the bite from getting infected. Alfred let out a shaky breath, smiling a little as he kept holding on to Gilbert and leaned against him slightly, letting out a sigh and a shudder.

“Thank you Gilly…” He murmured quietly.

Gilbert smiled softly, “You’re welcome Al… and thank you, for everything, even the bad stuff.”

Alfred hummed and smiled, “I wouldn’t trade any of it.”

The two of them lied down, Gilbert wrapping his arms around Alfred as he turned to face him, keeping his fresh mark off of the pillow. They’d have to put a bandage on it later so it would heal a bit, but for the time being Gilbert was content to look at it.

Thinking back on everything that they had gone through together, it was hard to believe that they were here, that things had changed so much from how they had started. What had begun as a drunken kiss late at night after losing a game of twister had turned in to a loving relationship between them. It had been hard getting there, but in the end? In the end, Gilbert loved Alfred, and Alfred loved Gilbert, and that made it all worth it.


	29. Epilogue

There were boxes all around the apartment, Gilbert and Alfred finally outgrowing the place they had first called home all those July's ago when Gilbert had first moved in. They were set to move into their first real house in a few days, so naturally it was chaos.

Alfred was getting ready in their room, (They had settled on Gilbert's since it didn't boarder any other apartment walls... the noise irritating the neighbors enough to complain...) he was holding ties up. Red, or blue... It was a constant struggle. Not that it mattered. He'd have a white coat over it in the lab anyway. Finally he tossed the red one back onto the box, heading out into the living room. He was in a rush, but he needed something before he left.

"Gil?!" He called looking around the stacks of boxes for his mate.

Gilbert was busy labelling some of the boxes and getting some last minute things organized so that they’d be ready to go for when they moved out, such as clothes and dishes. The albino had gotten a job as a game designer for a company that specialized in action shooter games, and despite still being considered a rookie by the rest of the team he worked with was making good progress.

When he heard Alfred call for him, he looked up and called over to him, “Over here Al, by the stack of boxes that we made into a fort!” Sorting boxes was a long and hard progress as the two of them had learned, and well, one day they got bored and made a box fort out of some of the leftover boxes their friends had given them.

Alfred followed the voice, picking his way over their packed belongings... It was a good thing they were moving to a house, they had accumulated way too much stuff! 

Finally he got around to the fort smiling at Gilbert, and pulling a piece of tape off his shoulder with a chuckle before kissing him quickly "I gotta get going, but.. It's faded " He said pouting and pulling his unbutton collar down to reveal the scars of his mark. Having the scar was a comfort... It made him feel bonded more than he already was, but it wasn't dark enough for him. He had considered having it tattooed over, and he might one day, get it to be as dark as Gilbert's was and just as permanent. But for now he enjoyed this much more.

Gilbert got up and chuckled with a smile, “Don’t worry my little hundchen, I know just how to fix that.” Gently gripping his shoulders, Gilbert leaned in and bit down on the same spot he always did, causing Alfred to moan quietly in response. Normally he’d bite down hard enough to draw some blood, since that way it lasted longer, but since Alfred had to go to work right away Gilbert decided that for now he would just leave it at that.

The German pulled away and looked at the mark with a mock pout, “Well, it’s not as awesome as I like to make it, but it’ll have to do for now.” He leaned up and kissed Alfred’s cheek with a smile, “I’ll darken it more when you get back alright? Before we head out for our meeting with Berwald and Tino.”

Alfred smiled at the thought of later before leaning to kiss him full on the mouth, lingering a little longer then he should have given that he was already running behind, "Thanks babe" He said happily before turning to work his way back to the door. 

Suddenly, he remembered the text he had gotten from work that morning, he turned his head talking over his shoulder as he moved "I might have to work a bit late today though! But I'll call and let you know if i do, then just meet y'all there okay? The appointment's four-thirty at the 'Small Beginnings Fertility Clinic' right?" 

Gilbert smiled more, "The appointment's at five, but they said we should be there by four-thirty so we can all fill out the paperwork involved with it. I'll say hi to Tino and Berwald for you if you run late. Have a good day at work Alfred, love you!" He called over before going back to labeling the boxes with a black permanent marker.

"Okay! I will definitely be there! I promise!" Alfred Called out, the sound of the door opening carrying over the boxes "I love you too! have a good day!" And with that, the door closed.

Gilbert sighed contently, about to get up when something caught his eye stuffed under the couch. Frowning he pulled it out and smiled, In his hands was the beat up twister box. he couldn't help but smile nostalgically and remember all of the good times that had come from, and had happened afterwards, that simple game of twister all those nights ago. 

He stood up with it in hand, placing it delicately in a half filled box before sealing it with tape. keeping the game, and the memories it carried, safe until they reached the new house, ready to make more.

~The End~

Themes of the fanfic: Just give me a reason by P!nk, I won’t give up by Jason Mraz, and Bullet for your dreams by Hedley


End file.
